Blood future
by shamra
Summary: Quand le seul moyen de sauver le monde est de se lier pour la vie avec la personne que l'on déteste le plus...Auront ils le courage de le faire? Slash HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lâche**

****

« Lâche ! Moi un lâche ? Mais pour qui il se prend ce misérable gamin ? Il n'a pas enduré la moitié de ce que j'ai enduré et il ose me juger ? Je l'abhorre ce stupide avorton ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a du assassiné la seule personne qui lui avait donné une seconde chance, ce n'est pas lui qui a du le regarder dans les yeux pendant que sa dernière étincelle de vie s'en échappait, ce n'est pas lui qui a du dire adieu à un ami sans pouvoir ne serait ce que verser une seule larme. Il m'a fallu tenir malgré ma peine, rester impassible pour ne pas me trahir, devenir une statue de marbre pour sauver ma peau et celle du gosse.

Mais évidemment ce petit morveux ne veux pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, comme tout bon gryffondor il ne réfléchit pas avant de tirer des conclusions – souvent fausses – et il me traite de lâche…alors que tout ce que j'ai fais depuis que je suis retourné au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était pour sauver ses petites fesses inconscientes : en première année je l'ai empêché de tomber de son balai ; en deuxième année j'ai essayé de le disculper des accusations qui pesaient sur lui ; en troisième j'ai voulu le sauver d'un loup garou enragé et lui m'a renvoyé mon aide en pleine tête ; en quatrième je l'ai surveillé autant que possible mais cet imbécile fait toujours fi des précautions que l'on prend pour lui ; et pour finir en beauté, en cinquième année je me démène pour lui apprendre l'occlumancie et cet idiot ne fait pas un seul effort.

C'est sûr quelle lâcheté de risquer sa vie pour les autres et je risque la mienne à chaque minute qui passe dans le sombre repère du Lord. J'espionne le seul homme capable de découvrir la supercherie, heureusement que je suis un maître en occlumancie sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau, heureusement que je possède certains avantages qui me rendent précieux à ses yeux, précieux mais pas indispensable et s'il découvre quoi que se soit je bénirais le jour où il m'achèvera !

Surtout que là je suis mal parti pour survivre avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir : premièrement je n'aurai pas du tuer Dumbledore (ironique non ?), c'était à Drago seul de régler ça et j'aurai du l'inciter à le faire plutôt que le remplacer. Deuxièmement j'ai eu 1000 fois l'occasion de capturer Potter et l'amener à mon 'maître' et je ne l'ai pas fais, il devrait m'en être reconnaissant ce petit con car je vais devoir subir pour lui les représailles d'un Voldemort en colère, c'est-à-dire 4 bonnes heures d'intenses tortures pendant qui lui se prélassera sur un lit douillet. Je suis toujours un lâche alors ? Et c'est partie, bienvenu à l'abattoir mon cher Séverus ! ».

Snape fulminait mentalement contre Harry Potter – vous me direz on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes – mais il du reconstituer son masque d'indifférence en entrant dans la demeure (ruine) du mage noir, Drago à ses côtés. C'était un grand édifice macabre, perdu dans les alentours de Wick dont la partie Est, tellement délabrée, était condamnée. L'autre côté était recouvert de lierres, mousses et autres moisissures mais était un minimum habitable malgré la couche de poussière plutôt conséquente et le nombre affolant de toiles d'araignées, à croire que magie noire rimait forcément avec saleté.

Séverus poussa un léger soupire désabusé et incita son élève à pénétrer dans cette…chose. Il suivit un chemin maintes fois parcouru et abouti devant une pièce (à l'origine une salle de bal) qui servait désormais de salle de réunion ou purgatoire au choix. Il intima à Drago d'entrer d'une légère poussée dans le dos. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trônait dans un fauteuil bordé d'or et tapissé de noir sur une estrade à droite. Séverus et Drago s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

«- Je ne suis pas content de vous, dit froidement le Lord, je vous donne une mission des plus simple et aucun de mes ordres n'a été convenablement effectué. Toi Drago pourquoi as-tu été incapable d'en finir avec ce vieux timbré alors que tu l'avais à ta merci ? Et toi Séverus, dis moi, oui dis moi vraiment pourquoi Harry Potter ne se trouve pas en face de moi en ce moment même ? Tu dois avoir certainement une excellente raison de ne pas me l'avoir amené ?! Je suis impatient d'entendre ton plaidoyer !

-Maître, il me semblait qu'on ne devait pas le toucher, vous aviez spécifiez qu'il était à vous, j'ai fais ce que vous aviez dis. De plus le géant était là pour le protéger, je…

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti, coupa le sorcier noir d'un ton à faire fondre les iceberg, si tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre une directive et de te débarrasser d'un stupide hybride alors tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, ou bien tu me prends pour un idiot et tu penses que je vais avaler de telles inepties. Tu me déçois beaucoup Séverus.

-Maître je…

-Silence ! Je me fiche de tes insignifiantes excuses, elles ne servent à rien ! Bellatrix ! appela t'il soudain celle-ci apparu rapidement dans l'embrasure de la porte

-Oui mon Seigneur ? fit elle d'une voix mielleuse qui irrita grandement le maître des potions.

-Occupe toi de ton filleul, fais lui regretter sa couardise, peut être qu'il deviendra enfin un homme et me servira fidèlement.

-Avec joie mon Seigneur, répondit elle de la même façon tout en arborant un sourire sardonique.

Séverus vit le blond trembler mais se relever la tête haute et regarder sa tante d'un air hautain comme à son habitude. Sur le moment il fut assez fier de lui mais cela disparu bien vite lorsqu'il repensa à ce qui l'attendait lui.

Lâche ? se dit il à nouveau, suis-je lâche de me laisser torturer pour avoir sauvé sa peau ? Suis-je lâche de ne rien faire qui pourrait compromettre mon statut d'espion et ainsi continuer à transmettre des informations ? Suis-je lâche d'accepter de souffrir et de me soumettre à cette ordure alors que mon instinct me cri de me rebeller ? Je dois renier ce que je suis pour assurer leurs arrières mais évidemment un peu de reconnaissance c'est trop demandé, je ne mérite assurément que huées et mépris. »

Cependant il ne pu approfondir son introspection car le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoya un puissant doloris. Il lutta autant qu'il pu pour résister à la douleur mais bien vite (au bout du quatrième) il tomba à terre, ses jambes ne supportant plus de le soutenir. Après cette petite mise en jambe Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom intensifia quelque peu la vicissitude de ses sorts les faisant devenir plus…sanglant. Séverus eu l'impression qu'un fouet avec des lanières agrémentées de pics métalliques s'acharnait sur lui, sa peau se déchirait en 5 zébrures à chaque passage, arrachant en même temps par morceaux sa chair. Voldemort dans son sadisme fit appliquer sur lui un artefact chauffé à blanc représentant son symbole. Vaincu l'ancien professeur hurla, hurla et hurla encore tout au long des 4 heures de tortures que lui avait réservé son maître et quand tout s'arrêta il se permit enfin de sombrer dans une torpeur bienfaisante.

« -Crabbe ! Goyle ! appela le mage d'une voix impérieuse qui fit aussitôt accourir ses vils serviteurs, il leur désigna Snape, ramassez ça, mettez le dans un des cachots et veillez à ce qu'aucune goutte de sang ne lui parvienne avant deux semaines, qu'il souffre encore un peu…

-Bien mon Seigneur, répondirent les deux gorilles en emportant sans aucune douceur le corps ensanglanté. »

Goutte de sang ? Oui effectivement à son retour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris, avait retrouvé son valet transformé en vampire, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire car détenir une telle créature en son pouvoir permettait beaucoup d'avantages et il comptait bien en profiter. Comment cela se faisait il ? D'après le buveur de sang novice, ce dernier était allé à la recherche d'un ingrédient rare pour un potion pas très recommandable dans l'allée des embrumes lorsque soudain quelque chose l'avait tiré en arrière dans un impasse lugubre et deux canines s'étaient plantées dans son aorte. Une main sur sa bouche, son corps enserré par l'autre il n'avait pu se libérer et il n'eut plus qu'à sentir sa vie s'éloigner de lui lentement. Au fil des gorgées, son corps s'était affaissé et finalement il s'était écroulé par terre, l'autre l'accompagnant dans son mouvement. Au bord de la mort alors qu'un brouillard voilait son esprit, il avait entendu vaguement un :

« Veux tu vivre ou mourir ?

Il avait grogné, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, il avait encore des choses à accomplir.

Veux tu que je te sauve ? avait continué son meurtrier »

Séverus avait hoché difficilement de la tête, oui…oui…pas mourir…pas encore…Il avait alors ressentit des griffures au niveau de ses poignets et de son aine. Comment s'était il retrouvé nu ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et n'avait pas la force de le savoir. Un corps chaud se pressa contre lui, contrastant avec le sien devenu froid, contre ses blessures et il les sentit brûler, ses veines se gorgèrent à nouveau de vie, des flux de puissance le traversèrent et une frénésie bestiale s'installa en lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit l'autre s'était détaché, lui faisant ressentir un manque et il avait disparu dans les ténèbres.

Le maître des potions ne su combien de temps il était resté allongé sur ce sol humide et puant, reprenant petit à petit des forces, ses sens s'éveillant comme s'il était un nouveau né, chaque chose lui semblait plus profonde, plus pleine de vie, plus…tout simplement. Les piétinements des rats lui parvenaient comme si ceux-ci se trouvaient à l'intérieur de ses oreilles, le noir de la nuit s'était dissipé pour laisser place à un nouveau monde d'une netteté et d'une précision incroyable, l'odeur pestilentielle était si forte qu'elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'était plus un homme mourrant au fond d'une ruelle sordide, il était devenu celui qui tuerait des hommes dans cette ruelle, il était devenu la ruelle, il était la nuit elle-même…

Séverus fut projeté sans ménagement contre le sol poisseux du sang de ses prédécesseurs d'un des nombreux cachots que comprenait la demeure mais inconscient cela ne le fit pas réagir. Les deux mangemorts fermèrent la porte et s'en retournèrent sans un seul regard en arrière. Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que la vampire ne se réveille et pas dans le meilleur des états. Difficilement il se mit sur le dos pour pouvoir mieux respirer (oui car Dracula de Bram Stocker était assez loin de la réalité, ce qui n'était pas forcément un inconvénient). Au moins il m'a laissé en vie, pensa Séverus avec une pointe d'ironie. En vie mais tout juste car il ne pouvait bouger un membre sans ressentir une douleur affreuse.

D'autres heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune de ses plaies ne guérissent, trop salement amoché et sans liquide vital pour l'aider il ne se remettrait pas avant longtemps. Son odorat lui avait pourtant indiqué que le sol en était recouvert mais sa fierté ne pouvait admettre qu'il se mette à lécher le plancher pour guérir, il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à son 'maître'. Il prendrait donc son mal en patience en invectivant ce foutu Potter qui le mettait dans des situations humiliantes et le traitait en plus de lâche…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Tant mieux alors car voilà enfin ma nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Fée clo : J'espère que tu ne lis pas seulement parce que je suis ton amie mais au moins un peu parce que j'écris bien T'inquiète j'ai compris ton délire des mains ! Sinon c'est bon je t'ai inscris pour le club de tortures ! Voilà ben bonne lecture ! Bisous !


	2. Un lit douillet?

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un lit douillet ?**

Harry se dressa sur son séant en hurlant comme un possédé (ce qu'il n'était pas très loin d'être). Ses cris finirent par le réveiller et ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur un regard apeuré. Sa respiration était saccadée, son visage blême, son corps couvert d'une sueur glacée, ses membres tétanisés. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il lâcha les draps déchirés qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains. Merlin il était enfin éveillé, il en remercia tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait, voilà 5 heures qu'il était enfermé dans cette vision sans aucune possibilité d'en sortir, 5 heures qu'il subissait les folies de Voldemort, 5 heures que la culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles pendant que la douleur faisait de même.

Il avait vu Snape se faire torturer durant tout ce temps parce que celui-ci lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie encore une fois. Bien que sa haine envers lui soit toujours présente pour le meurtre impardonnable de Dumbledore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dénigrer atrocement. Des pas lourds retentirent dans le couloir et sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître son oncle vêtu d'un affreux pyjama vert avec des canards jaunes un peu trop court qui ne cachait rien de ses bourrelets. Ce dernier était rouge de colère et se mit à éructer en postillonnant sur Harry :

«- Tu n'as pas finis de brailler espèce de monstre ! Comment oses tu réveiller les honnêtes gens ?! On t'a nourris, logé, élevé et voilà comment tu nous remercies sale bâtard ! En gâchant notre tranquillité ! Tu vas voir ! »

Harry déjà faible à cause de son cauchemar et trop interloqué, ne réagit pas quand son oncle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche furieuse et le frappa avec force sur le visage, faisant saigner son nez et sa lèvre. Exalté pas ce qu'il venait de faire, Vernon Dursley continua son œuvre en lui mettant des coups de poing aussi gros que des pelles dans le ventre, la cage thoracique, sur les côtes et les bras. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience sous la puissance des chocs. Enfin calmé, l'homme se releva et se rendit compte que l'oiseau du gamin hululait comme un dément.

« -Stupide volatile vas-tu te taire ?! » cracha t'il en empoignant la cage et la jetant par terre.

Malheureusement la chouette reprit de plus belle, alors Vernon commença à shooter dans la case en fer jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau se taise…à jamais. Quand tout redevint silencieux, le bourreau satisfait retourna se coucher sans plus se préoccuper de ce qu'il avait fait, après tout qu'avait il à craindre maintenant vu que son taulard de parrain avait réussit à crever ? Le lendemain matin Harry ne s'était toujours pas remit et reposait encore sur son lit, inconscient tel un pantin désarticulé.

Pétunia ne le voyant pas descendre préparer le petit déjeuner voulu aller secouer ce petit fainéant mais son mari l'en dissuada, prétextant qu'ils seraient mieux si ce monstre ne venait pas frayer avec eux et les contaminer. Sur ce il monta à l'étage pour réinstaller les verrous de la porte, toutefois avant il entra dans la pièce, une odeur de sang planait mais il n'en eut cure et prévint le brun :

«- Si jamais j'entend le moindre bruit venant de ta chambre, je te ferais regretter de parasiter notre espace. »

Evidemment le sorcier n'en entendit pas un mot, étant toujours dans les pommes, mais cela ne parut pas déranger son oncle qui après un dernier coup, ferma définitivement la porte. Harry ne s'éveilla que deux jours plus tard, à peine fut il lucide que la souffrance l'assaillit comme une vague dévastatrice qui ne laissa rien de lui à part une masse contusionnée et douloureuse. Il resta plusieurs heures ainsi, immobile, à tenter vainement d'oublier à quel point il avait mal. Mais ça ne partait pas, au mieux cela diminuait légèrement pour lui permettre vaguement de bouger. Il eu la mauvaise idée de tourner la tête vers son placard et la cage de sa chouette à ses pieds.

« -Hedwige, Hedwige…appela t'il faiblement mais rien ne lui répondit.

Il avisa alors le cou tordu bizarrement de l'animal et le rouge qui habillait ses plumes.

-Hedwige ! cria t'il

Il voulu se rendre auprès d'elle mais dans sa précipitation il avait oublié un point essentiel : son état déplorable, ce qui fit qu'il tomba lourdement du lit dans un grand boum sans oublier le hurlement que la secousse lui arracha. Il parvient quand même à ramper jusqu'à elle mais entre ses mains le volatile ne bougea pas plus, sa tête pendait misérablement sue le côté. Harry commença à sangloter en la remuant, gémissant son nom telle une litanie. Trop perdu dans sa tristesse il n'entendit pas les cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'assassin de son amie. Celui-ci, déchaîné, agrippa le brun par les cheveux et le propulsa contre le lit. Le garçon en eut la respiration coupée et un mal de crâne en prime.

-Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais plus aucun bruit, grogna la masse de graisse en recommençant à le frapper.

-Ar…arrête…on…oncle…Ver…non, supplia Harry

-La ferme j'ai dis ! Tu as déjà assez abusé de notre patience sale monstre ! Tu vas rester là jusqu'à l a fin des vacances, en silence et si jamais j'entend quelque chose tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera ! »

Il repartit en cadenassant le passage, laissant une nouvelle fois ce pauvre corps qu'était son neveu dans un piteux état. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues rougies de sang du jeune homme et il s'endormit ou plutôt s'évanouit. Les Dursley n'entendirent plus parler de lui pendant plusieurs jours, d'abord le temps que ce dernier retrouve ses esprits, ensuite le temps qu'il récupère un minimum au moins pour pouvoir bouger ses membres. Mais sans eau, ni nourriture, ni soin, sa condition empirait plus qu'autre chose. A ce stade là seule sa magie le maintenait envie. Point positif il était trop faible pour permettre une quelconque connexion avec Voldemort mais à quoi cela servait s'il mourrait dans cette vieille chambre ?

Seulement un soir sa tante, tout de même étonnée de na pas le voir au moins pour manger, lui apporta à l'insu de son mari une assiette de soupe tiède et un quignon de pain. Elle lui transféra le tout à travers la trappe faite il y a quelques années et redescendit sans un mot. Harry vit enfin une lueur d'espoir dans son tunnel de ténèbres. Il grignota centimètres par centimètres pour parvenir à son repas, frugal certes mais vital. Il bu avec avidité la substance sans aucun goût, réhydratant avec bonheur sa gorge et son organisme, puis mangea le pain et calma pour un temps son estomac. Merlin que ça faisait du bien, au moins maintenant il pouvait prétendre à une guérison. Il repoussa l'assiette vide en dehors et s'affala au sol.

Qu'allait il se passer pour lui dorénavant ? Bien sûr il pouvait faire de la magie et appeler l'Ordre mais il était encore un sorcier de premier cycle et il se retrouverait au tribunal sans Dumbledore pour lui sauver la mise cette fois. Et puis que penseraient ils en voyant leur Sauveur incapable de se débrouiller seul face à un moldu ? Lui qui devait les débarrasser du mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle, il se laissait faire par un stupide moldu, quelle déchéance. Il devait donc s'arranger tout seul et se sortir de là. Pour l'instant il avait bien comprit la règle du silence et comptait l'appliquer scrupuleusement, du moins en attendant le 31 juillet parce qu'après il était hors de question qu'il reste une seconde de plus dans cette maison maudite.

Mais pour l'heure il lui fallait guérir, il lui faudrait du temps pour ça et il espérait recevoir un peu de nourriture chaque jour sinon ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à un quelconque rétablissement. Lui qui était venu ici en attendant sa majorité pour être en sécurité il était servit. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa chouette morte, se promettant de la pleurer plus tard et surtout de la venger, puis il se leva lentement et tituba vers son lit sur lequel il s'allongea. Il n'avait pas véritablement de plaies, c'était principalement des blessures internes et des bleus donc il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre que sa magie fasse de l'effet. La seule chose qu'il pouvait tenter c'était d'accélérer sa guérison en renforçant sa magie.

Bien entendu tout cela n'était que théorique, fallait il encore que ça fonctionne et n'alerte pas le ministère. Tout d'abord il essaya de faire le vide en lui comme Snape lui avait enseigné pour l'occlumancie (comme quoi ce n'était pas inutile) et de voir s'il pouvait contrôler mentalement sa magie. Mais il eut beau fouiller tous els recoins de son être il n'en trouva aucune trace. A vrai dire il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose que la douleur.

« Merde, se dit il, je ne vais pas mourir comme ça, je ne peux pas, tant de gens comptent sur moi… »

Il fallait qu'il guérisse, il voulait guérir à tout prix ! Alors doucement comme pour répondre à son appel désespéré, sa magie apparue furtivement, par pulsion au fond de lui. Une petite sphère d'un vert cristallin s'agitait en lui. Harry se sentit subjugué par sa pureté et sa puissance, un tel pouvoir se dégageait d'une si petite chose, s'en était étonnant et c'était lui qui la détenait ! De toutes ses forces il souhaita que la sphère répare son corps meurtrit, obéissant à sa volonté elle se déplaça vers chaque contusion qu'elle soignait, malheureusement pas très vite. Il lui fallu 4 heures pour guérir son bras droit et cela n'avait rien de reposant, si bien qu'à la fin des 4 heures, exténué il tomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

A son réveil (c'est-à-dire le lendemain après midi) il eut la surprise de trouver de nouveau un peu de nourriture au sol, il s'empressa donc de l'engloutir, puis se remit à son travail. Durant 10 jours ce petit manège continua, le laissant à chaque fois fatigué au possible mais moins endommagé. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres visions mais cela n'était pas forcement un bon présage, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était advenu son professeur et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Assurément c'était probable que tout ceci fut un canular pour que Snape revienne dans ses bonnes grâces (pour peu qu'il l'ait déjà été), cependant il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le bâtard graisseux consente à se faire torturer ainsi juste pour le convaincre de son intégrité.

Surtout qu'après le meurtre de Dumbledore il aurait vraiment du mal à lui pardonner et lui faire confiance de si tôt. Malheureusement pour l'instant il ne pouvait avoir de réponse, ni quoi que se soit d'autre, pour qu'il entame la moindre chose il devait attendre de se rétablir et patienter jusqu'au 31 juillet. Ainsi il fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire : compter les jours…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette suite ! Kiss

Fée clo : Gentil Snape…tout est relatif en même temps, mais il ne sera pas du côté du Lord si c'est ça ta question ! Ouais surtout après ce qu'il lui a fait n'est ce pas ! Bon ben je suis contente que tu aimes malgré le couple ! Merci gros bisous !

Néphéria : La voilà en espérant qu'elle te plaise !


	3. A chaque problème sa solution

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : A chaque problème sa solution**

****

Séverus ne su précisément combien de temps il était resté étendu sur ce sol poisseux en attendant que ses blessures se referment, une semaine ? Peut être deux, en tout cas il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi affaiblit. La soif commençait à le tarauder…commençait ? Il était totalement en manque oui, il avait des crampes dans tout le corps, dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait des centaines de gens dégoulinant de sang, il s'imaginait planter ses canines dans des milliers de gorges tendres. Son esprit était focalisé sur ce liquide rougeoyant, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, même songer à Potter ne le distrayait pas, c'était pour dire ! Il avait une envie irrépressible de sang, il fallait qu'il en trouve immédiatement !

Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et se mit à frapper dessus aussi fort qu'il le pu, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, enfin on l'entendait tout de même à l'autre bout de la bâtisse, il demeurait un vampire à la base (cela provenait peut être aussi du fait que le château était composé dans sa plus grande partie…de trous). Mais personne ne vint…du moins les trois premiers jours car au 4ème, ce vacarme incessant avait disons légèrement exaspéré le Lord et ses mangemorts. Cependant, tous amassés devant la cellule, aucun n'osait franchir le seuil, en effet nulle personne sensée ne s'aventurerait dans une pièce close en compagnie d'un vampire assoiffé, surtout que celui là était pratiquement collé à la porte donc ils n'auraient pas le temps de le stupéfixer, pourtant il fallait absolument le faire taire sinon ils deviendraient tous dingues.

« Lucius, ordonna Voldemort, ramène le premier minable que tu croiseras ! Vite ! »

Malefoy ne se la fit pas dire deux fois, il transplana aussitôt en pendant que les autres regardaient la porte vibrer sous les coups, le blond qui avait atterrit dans le village le plus proche, cherchait une victime potentielle. Il ne se compliqua pas (il ne pouvait se le permettre) il attrapa le premier imbécile qui passa à proximité de lui et retourna d'emblée d'où il était venu. Le mage noir ouvrit alors l'accès au cachot, un air de soulagement sur le visage et Lucius propulsa la malheureuse prise à l'intérieur. Séverus savait qu'ils étaient derrière, il pouvait sentir leurs odeurs nauséabondes. Ah si seulement il pouvait sortir de là et s'en faire quelques uns, il les ferait crier, supplier en les vidant avec délectation de leur sang, il les ferait devenir de sages petites poupées exsangues.

Mais non ce foutu morceau de ferraille demeurait obstinément clos ; au moment où il pensait cela, le dit morceau s'ouvrit brusquement, cependant avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste une massa s'abattit sur lui et la porte se referma. Il voulu crier de déception et de colère mais son souffle se perdit sur le cou gracile qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Son cerveau se mit en mode pause, ne se focalisant que sur la veine palpitante qui le narguait. Il ne fit même pas attention au reste du corps qui se débattait furieusement pour lui échapper, par réflexe il le bloqua et sans se poser plus de questions il planta ses canines dans ce véritable appel à la morsure. Sentir la chair se percer pour lui, le flot d'hémoglobine couler le long de son œsophage et la sueur effrayée que dégageait cette chose entre ses bras, le rendirent complètement extatique. Il avala goulûment jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de saigner à blanc une malchanceuse personne.

Enfin jusqu'au moment où, repus, il desserra son étreinte et que le corps s'affaissa contre son torse, la bêtise qu'il venait de faire lui revint alors en pleine face. Il écarta sa proie de lui pour voir, seulement il ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant, loin de là : il tenait la dépouille d'une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 13ans et pour couronner le tout des boucles folles d'un noir de jais encadraient son visage juvénile que deux yeux d'un vert qui avait du être éclatant, ouverts dans une expression horrifiée rendaient abominable. Séverus réalisa l'atrocité qu'il venait de commettre : il venait d'assassiner une petite fille, lui qui d'habitude se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas en arriver là. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne prélever que le stricte nécessaire, quitte à chasser plusieurs fois en un soir tant qu'il ne laissait pas une traînée de cadavres derrière lui.

Bien sûr il avait déjà tué, de nombreuses fois, son mentor même, mais en tant que sorcier et non en tant que vampire et pour lui cela faisait une grande différence, une frontière qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais franchir, et là il avait faillit, il s'était laissé aller à ses plus bas instincts, le fait qu'il ait été privé de sang n'était pas une excuse. Il avait tué une gamine, d'autant plus que ses points communs avec le survivant n'arrangeaient pas l'affaire. Merlin qu'avait il fait ?

De son côté Voldemort (loin de se préoccuper des états d'âmes de son serviteur) était satisfait, le bruit avait enfin cessé et la deuxième phase de son plan pouvait commencer. Il dispersa ses mangemorts et alla préparer la prochaine attaque.

Pour Harry le calvaire promettait de s'achever bientôt, il avait terminé de se soigner sans que le ministère n'intervienne donc sa magie intérieure était indétectable et ses journées étaient…d'un ennui mortel. Mais s'il regardait le côté positif de l'histoire : son oncle n'était pas revenu et on lui livrait son repas tous les jours…d'accord il n'avait qu'un seul exécrable repas par jour mais dans sa situation il ne pouvait demander mieux. Oui il crevait la dalle, oui il avait considérablement maigri, ses côtes commençaient à pointer sous sa peau, oui il ne s'était pas lavé depuis…longtemps, oui il puait, oui sa chambre n'était pas dans un meilleur état vu qu'il était obligé d'assouvir ses besoins dans un coin et que les restes d'Hedwige empestaient, et alors ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, en tant que Sauveur du monde il pouvait bien endurer quelques trucs, il se devait d'être fort de toute façon et puis peut être qu'il le méritait un peu ? Tant de gens étaient morts à cause de lui, tant de gens souffraient bien plus que lui, tant de gens se battaient pour lui, il pouvait bien faire de même. Snape en était un parfait exemple, comme Sirius…comme tant d'autres. Il n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir alors il lutterait, il résisterait à cet emprisonnement, il s'entraîneraient, il détruirait les horcruxes puis Voldemort et il pourrait enfin mourir tranquille…oui il pourrait enfin rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait, il pourrait enfin être en paix.

Le temps s'écoula lentement pour les deux hommes, comblé seulement par ces remords qui vous hantent à chaque instant, l'un à cause d'une fillette inerte dont il ne pouvait détacher le regard, l'autre par tous les cadavres qui emplissaient sa vie et ses yeux dès qu'il fermait les paupières. Par cette douleur incessante qui après avoir désertée le corps envahit implacablement l'esprit. Mais alors que la souffrance de l'un augmentait du à un manque grandissant d'hémoglobine, celle de l'autre diminuait, l'espoir suivant le même chemin.

Au Terrier l'ambiance était moins médiocre malgré les ombres qui se dessinaient. La famille Weasley était au complet, une Hermione étant même rajoutée au lot. Les jeunes passaient des journées indolentes à jouer au quidditch, batailles explosives, échec…Il fallait bien décompresser avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, qu'ils restent enfant avant de vieillir trop vite. Seulement les germes de l'inquiétude vinrent envahir leurs pensées et anéantir leur quiétude : Harry n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis des semaines et ne répondait à aucune de leurs lettres.

« -Crois tu qu'on devrait aller voir comment il va ? questionna Ron alors qu'il était seul avec Hermione dans sa chambre, peut être que ses moldus l'ont encore enfermés ?

-Je ne sais pas Ron, répondit elle, c'est vrai que c'est inquiétant mais avec la mort du professeur Dumbledore il a sans doute besoin de solitude, on en fait peut être trop. Si on va là bas pour rien alors là sa famille aura des raisons d'être en colère.

-Hum…mais c'est quand même bizarre, il est possible qu'il lui soit vraiment arrivé quelque chose.

-Pas forcement, si Tu Sais Qui l'avait capturé on l'aurait su obligatoirement, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de le crier sur les toits. Donc à mon avis il a juste envie d'être seul. Par contre si le 31 il n'est pas là alors on fonce chez lui, d'accord ?

-Ouais…pas de problème…En attendant ça te dit d'aller te baigner ?

-Oui bien sûr ! »

Et leur jeunesse reprit un peu le dessus.

31 Juillet, 11h21 : Harry tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, plus que quelques heures et il serait délivré de cet enfer, plus de bouffe insipide et insuffisante, plus de lit puant, enfin il pourrait vivre à peu près décemment. Il avait déjà préparé toutes ses affaires, sa valise avec ses vêtements et ses bouquins, son balai, la cage d'Hedwige et…Hedwige elle-même, ne restait plus qu'à attendre et c'était ça le plus insoutenable.

23h00…23h10…23h20…23h30…23h40…23h50…23h59…0h00 merci Merlin !

Il saisit ses affaires et transplana aussitôt pour Square Grimmaud. Il entra sans tarder et monta directement dans sa chambre, dans laquelle il s'enferma. Il cacha sa chouette sous le lit et posa sa cape d'invisibilité dessus puis se précipita dans la salle de bain, personne ne devait s'apercevoir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Se déshabillant en quatrième vitesse, il se mit sous le jet d'eau bouillant et laissa échapper un soupir de bien être, ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Harry prit le savon entre ses mains comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors et il se frotta férocement avec, durant un bon petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop rouge pour prétendre à la saleté. Quand il se sentit complètement propre, il sortit et s'essuya énergiquement mais son regard s'attarda sur le miroir…

« Par Merlin ! s'écria t'il, ce…ce n'est pas possible ! »

En face de lui se tenait apparemment un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans qui ressemblait plus à un junky qu'à autre chose. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et tombaient en mèches rebelles sur son visage et sa nuque (ça encore ça pouvait aller) mais ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, son regard hanté, ses joues creuses, ses lèvres gercées quoique crevassées soit plus exact ; ses épaules étaient frêles, ses côtes saillantes, ses bras et ses jambes considérablement amaigris, il ne ressemblait plus à rien, il faisait peur et son expression démente n'arrangeait rien.

Il ne pouvait se montrer comme ça ! Il retourna illico presto dans l'autre pièce avec juste une serviette autour des reins et fouilla fiévreusement ses livres à la recherche d'un sort qui pourrait l'aider. Au bout de 20 minutes il trouva enfin quelque chose digne d'intérêt, bon ce n'était pas le top mais il n'était pas en mesure de faire la fine bouche. C'était un sortilège d'illusion, il devait imaginer à quoi il voulait ressembler et les autres le verraient ainsi, toutefois cela durait seulement 6 heures. Tant pis il recommencerait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Il venait à peine de finir quand une voix retentit :

« Harry ? »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Lyly : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Merci, bisous !

Fée clo : Tu as de la chance la torture n'est pas encore terminée ! Pour la magie je ne le savais pas non plus, je l'ai inventé, c'est compréhensible au moins ? Il ne se passe pas grand chose non plus dans ce chapitre, ce sera pour le prochain je pense ! Bisous !

PS : espèce de lâcheur !

Néphéria : Merci beaucoup, bisous !

Steph : J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira également, merci pour ta review, kiss !


	4. Retour

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note 2: Désolé pour le retard mais fanfiction avait un problème et je ne pouvais pas publier! En plus je l'avais terminé jeudi ce chapitre! Enfin voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retour**

Le su nommé sursauta, ouf il avait terminé à temps.

«- Oui ?! répondit il

Rémus entra alors dans la chambre mais demeura sur le seuil, quelque peu gêné par la tenue, ou l'absence de tenue en l'occurrence, du jeune homme.

-Oh…euh…je voulais être sûr que c'était toi, bien…euh je t'attends en bas d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête en souriant et patienta jusqu'à ce que le lycanthrope sorte. Pfiuu il n'était pas passé loin et l'embarras de son ancien professeur avait permis que son côté loup ne remarque pas l'odeur de décomposition qui régnait dans la pièce. Comment allait il s'y prendre pour cacher ça ?

_« Vite une idée, vite pitié, supplia t'il »_

Avisant la fenêtre et n'ayant guère le temps de trouver une autre solution pour l'instant, il prit le paquet et le posa sur le rebord, il chercherait plus tard une excuse sur la disparition de sa chouette. Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un vieux T-shirt et un jean élimé dont on ne pouvait définir clairement les couleurs et descendit rejoindre celui qu'il considérait comme son deuxième parrain.

« -Salut Rém', salua t'il, alors comment tu vas ?

-Bien, bien et toi ?

-Pareil, pas grand-chose de neuf, tu sais chez les Dursley c'est plutôt routinier

-En effet, mais dis moi pourquoi tu es entré en coup de vent pour…hum…aller prendre une douche ?

_Shit, jura le brun, trouver une raison logique, vite ! Rhaaa c'est la journée !_

-Oh…euh…c'est juste que euh…en transplanant je suis tombé dans…une flaque de boue !

-Ok. Bon demain n'oublis pas de prévenir tes amis de ton arrivée, on était tous très inquiet de ton silence durant ce mois.

-Oui excusez moi, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul et puis Hedwige s'est fait attaquer par quelque chose et elle est morte. Je l'ai enterré dans le jardin derrière la maison.

_J'espère qu'il va gober ça, se serait une chose de faite, pensa t'il_

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé Harry, si tu veux on ira à l'animalerie pour t'en trouver un autre.

-Euh oui enfin non c'est gentil mais pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avant de reprendre un autre animal

-Bien sûr je comprends. Bon, conclut le loup garou en passant une main amicale dans les cheveux du plus jeune, aller va dormir on discutera de tout ça demain, bonne nuit louveteau.

-Bonne nuit Rém', répliqua Harry en montant se coucher. »

Enfin il ne se coucha pas tout de suite, il avait un léger soucis à régler préalablement, son oiseau ne pouvait pas rester éternellement sur cette fenêtre…Après avoir tourné en rond pendant dis bonnes minutes il eut finalement une révélation : il ne pouvait l'enterrer, d'abord parce qu'il n'y avait pas de terrain ensuite parce qu'il se ferait immédiatement repérer ; donc sa seule possibilité était l'incinération.

D'accord ce n'était pas très glorieux mais au choix… (Ces derniers temps il ne l'avait pas beaucoup). Il retira la cape et après un ultime adieu il mit le feu aux plumes blanches, les larmes aux yeux. C'était une chance qu'il connaisse ce sort, merci Hermione encore et toujours. Les flammes dansaient sur le cadavre, hypnotisantes, Harry n'en détacha pas les yeux avant qu'elles ne soient complètement éteintes et ne laissent qu'un petit tas de cendres. Prenant une grande respiration, il souffla dessus.

« -Ton dernier vol ma chère Hedwige, murmura t'il »

Puis il se jeta sur son lit, un étau de tristesse enserrant sa poitrine. Heureusement ce soir là, aucune vision ne vint troubler son sommeil, même si celui-ci ne fut pas des plus joyeux. Le lendemain après avoir prit son petit déjeuner avec Rémus, il prévint ses amis de son retour.

Les deux autres membres du trio le rejoignirent sans tarder et ils passèrent leur après midi à sa raconter leurs vacances, bien que dans le cas de Harry il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, ou trop de choses à cacher. Il leur servit la même excuse qu'au lycanthrope à propos de son silence radio et de sa chouette et ça sembla également marcher.

«- Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'intéressant ? Ca ne peut pas être plus ennuyeux que moi de toute façon ! plaisanta t'il

-Oh nous avons eu notre petite routine, le matin on aidait un peu la mère de Ron et l'après midi on se faisait des parties de cartes et d'échec.

Hermione ne mentionna pas le quidditch et les baignades, ne voulant pas démoraliser un peu plus son ami.

-C'est super alors un deuxième mois de cette petite routine ne vous dérangerait pas ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on allait t'aider à chercher les horcruxes ? s'écria Ron

-Pas pour l'instant je comptais demander à Rémus de m'entraîner un peu avant de partir, comme il était professeur de DCFM…

-Très bien dans ce cas nous nous entraînerons avec toi, fit la brune comme une évidence.

Harry soupira.

-Franchement Hermione j'aimerais mieux pas, plus vous serez loin de cette guerre et mieux je me sentirais.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement Harry Potter ! gronda t'elle, tu nous as déjà fais le coup avant les vacances et nous n'avons pas changé d'avis depuis. Quoi que tu fasses nous te suivrons !

-Surtout que nous sommes mêlés à ceci malgré tout et quoi que tu dises nous irons sur le terrain donc un petit entraînement ne nous ferait pas de mal, renchérit le rouquin

-Aucune chance de vous faire renoncer ? soupira le survivant

-Non ! répondirent ses acolytes de concert

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Ils allèrent donc trouver le loup garou qui accéda à leur requête malgré sa réticence. Les entraîner signifiait qu'ils prendraient véritablement part au combat mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face c'était inéluctable, pourtant ils étaient si jeunes…Cependant rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, trois jours après avoir débuté leur petite remise en forme, où Lupin leur avait principalement fait revoir les bases et amorcé sur les sortilèges de défense, une bataille sanglante avait éclatée sur le chemin de traverse.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient été réquisitionnés, laissant les trois jeunes seuls dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils se rongeaient les sangs, Hermione feuilletait frénétiquement un livre dont elle ne lisait pas le moindre mot, Ron se bouffait littéralement les ongles et Harry passait son temps à se lever, regarder par la fenêtre, se rasseoir, se relever…Bref ils étaient sur les nerfs et en plus aucune information ne leur parvenait, il ne savait ni le nombre de morts, ni quel côté l'emportait, ni s'ils reverraient un jour leurs amis. A la fin Harry ne tint plus :

« -J'y vais ! Je vais aller les aider, une baguette de plus n'est pas négligeable !

-On t'accompagne, dit Hermione

-Non, non vous restez ici, il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un au QG

-Mais…tenta Ron »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, le brun ayant déjà transplané. Il atterrit juste à l'entrée et il souhaita ardemment ne jamais avoir eu l'idée stupide de venir.

Une semaine et cinq jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourrit, la soif se faisait de nouveau cruellement ressentir et la dépouille de la gamine le narguait sans cesse, lui rappelant constamment son erreur. Il avait tué une petite fille, ça d'accord il en avait prit conscience, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que ça serait sa seule réserve de sang pour…il ne savait combien de temps et en la tuant il ne pourrait plus s'en resservir. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il ne mourrait pas, heureusement (malheureusement ?) les vampires ne périssaient pas de faim, mais il souffriraient, de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'achève et ce n'était guère une perspective plus réjouissante.

Séverus se demanda un moment si mettre fin à ses jours ne serait pas une issue plus intéressante, mais il se morigéna vite, il n'était pas certain que Voldemort le tuerait et tant que ce n'était pas sûr il pouvait encore aider l'Ordre, il ne le ferait qu'en dernière expectative. Il se résolu donc à prendre son mal en patience…difficile néanmoins quand la moindre de vos pensées se tournait irrémédiablement vers un certain liquide rouge et des gorges offertes à n'en plus finir. Il tenta désespérément de porter son attention sur autre chose mais il n'arrivaient même pas à établir la liste des ingrédients d'une simple potion de vieillissement, c'était affligeant.

Il allait devenir cinglé, non il fallait qu'il tienne, il le fallait…deux jours plus tard son état avait empiré : à genoux devant un des murs, il le griffait comme un forcené, s'arrachant au passage la peau et les ongles, laissant des traînées noirâtres de sang dessus. Il hurlait des insanités, des menaces ou simplement des cris de bête blessée à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et injectés de sang, mais toujours ce sang sombre presque noir, un sang empoisonné ; de la bave perlait sur le coin de sa bouche et ses canines dépassaient démesurément. Il ressemblait à un monstre. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement mais il n'eut guère le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'il se faisait déjà stupéfixer.

«- Bien, dit froidement McNair, emmenez le là bas, lacez le en plein milieu qu'il fasse le plus de dégâts possible. Compris ? »

Les deux mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient acquiescèrent et sortirent avec leur fardeau avant de transplanner vers le lieu désigné.

Le chemin de traverse était un véritable cimetière et pourtant de nombreuses personnes se battaient encore, si bien qu'à peine arrivé Harry du se baisser plusieurs fois afin d'éviter des sorts et pas des inoffensifs. Une odeur de mort planait et lui donna envie de vomir. Quelle idée stupide d'être venu mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il était là à présent alors autant faire quelque chose d'utile…et il se lança dans l'affrontement.

Ne connaissant guère de sorts d'attaque, il se contentait d'envoyer des stupéfix et des sectum sempra (il n'était pas assez puissant pour les impardonnables), ainsi que des boucliers pour se protéger. Mais bien vite il fut dépassé par la force et le nombre des opposants. Il se retrouva rapidement encerclé par une dizaine de mangemorts excités d'avoir attrapé le survivant. Manque de chance autour, le conflit faisait rage et personne ne faisait attention à eux, d'ailleurs Harry ne reconnaissait aucun de ces gens, en clair il était dans la merde.

« -Alors bébé Potter on s'est perdu, railla une voix féminine

Et merde (c'était le cas de le dire) il fallait qu'il tombe sur cette garce, Harry se dit que là sa bonne étoile l'avait définitivement abandonné.

-Et bien tu as perdu ta langue bébé Potter, continua t'elle, tu veux qu'on t'aide à la retrouver ? »

Elle lui lança un doloris qui le fit effectivement hurler pendant que les autres ricanaient. Elle enchaîna sur un autre et ses compatriotes l'imitèrent ou innovèrent en lui jetant des sortilèges qui lui lacérèrent la peau. Ils pouvaient s'amuser mais l'honneur de l'abattre revenait à leur maître.

Tout à coup apparu à leurs côtés trois hommes dont deux s'éclipsèrent aussitôt. Un grognement sourd les sortit de leur petite fête, ils virèrent blanc en voyant le vampire déchaîné qui ne se tenait vraiment pas loin d'eux. Sans demander leur reste ils partirent en courant, oubliant par là même leur victime. Mais deux yeux fous,eux, la fixait intensément. C'était l'heure du repas !

* * *

Reviews anonymes : 

Fée clo : Bon réjouis toi dans celui là il se passe un peu plus de trucs et dans le prochain imagine ce qu'il y aura ! Ah tu as bien aimé la morsure de Snape tant mieux alors si je l'ai bien décrite ! J'ai encore mis un peu de suspense à la fin de ce chapitre, heureusement que je ne vous fais pas trop attendre pour la suite

PS : C'est pas bien grave on trouvera bien un autre moment ! Bisous

Edelstein : Quand je parlais d'intimité ce n'était pas forcement de lemon ! Enfin bref c'est bel et bien fini voici la nouvelle, t'inquiète tu peux lire les premiers chapitres sans problème ! Bisous


	5. Choix

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Choix**

****

Il s'avança lentement vers sa proie, se léchant d'avance les babines pour ce délicieux repas. Harry inconscient du danger imminent se releva comme il pu, à genoux, les mains posées au sol devant lui. Pourquoi ses bourreaux l'avaient ils délaissés ? Il l'ignorait mais ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait de la chance de s'en être sortit…peut être parlait il un peu trop vite…Le soudain silence qui régna autour de lui le força à relever la tête. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur des pieds (jusqu'ici rien d'inquiétant) puis sur des jambes et un buste recouverts par des guenilles et enfin sur un visage qui malgré les stigmates, fut aisément reconnaissable.

Loin d'être soulagé de voir son ancien professeur, une panique sourde s'empara de lui lorsqu'il avisa les canines de ce dernier et le désir malsain qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il tenta de reculer mais c'était perdu d'avance, à peine eut il esquissé un geste que le prédateur était déjà sur lui. Il se retrouva couché sur le sol caillouteux, une masse malodorante l'empêchant de bouger, la créature avait jeté sa baguette au loin, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se libérer. Il se débattit comme un beau diable, sans succès, alors il essaya de hurler, de lui conjurer d'arrêter mais son cri finit dans un faible gargouillis lorsque Snape plongea ses dents dans sa carotide. Merlin que ça faisait mal ! Comme si des milliers de lames le poignardaient de l'intérieur.

Pour le vampire en revanche c'était une véritable jouissance, le sang de cet individu était un vrai délice : chaud, sucré, saturé de magie…il pourrait en boire indéfiniment, aussi il aspira de plus bel ce doux nectar. Harry désespérait, il sentait avec une affreuse précision la vie le quitter, il ne devait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas encore et surtout pas par Snape, mais sa force le désertait immanquablement, il ne pouvait plus lutter. Dans un dernier sursaut de survie il tenta d'envoyer un message par légilimancie à son professeur :

«- S'il vous plait professeur Snape…s'il vous plait arrêtez…c'est moi Harry Potter…je vous en prie ne faites pas ça…ne me tuez pas…professeur… »

Mais ses appels à l'aide restèrent sans réponse et bientôt il sombra dans une inconscience dont il ne ressortirait peut être jamais. Séverus se délectait de ce festin de roi, chaque goutte qui coulait dans sa gorge en appelait d'autres et qui était il pour refuser ? Cependant un petit bourdonnement dérangeant pulsait dans son crâne, il essaya de le chasser mais il persistait, alors il lui prêta une oreille distraite. Cela ressemblait vaguement à des mots, il écouta plus attentivement : arrêter, on lui disait d'arrêter, Snape c'était bien son nom, non ?

Mais pourquoi se contenir il avait faim, il n'avait rien avalé depuis la f…Il releva promptement la tête, étrange ce corps correspondait beaucoup à…_elle_, même cheveux bruns ébouriffés et même yeux verts révulsés d'effroi…non il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué une deuxième fois, il n'avait pas pu faire la même erreur ! De toute façon on ne peut pas supprimer quelqu'un deux fois…Quelque chose clochait, ce sosie de Potter ressemblait trop à…Potter justement, ce corps n'était pas assez féminin, les cheveux trop courts, la poitrine trop plate, mais alors si ce n'était pas sa réplique ce devait être…lui, mais comment se serait il retrouvé là ? La possibilité était si faible…et pourtant la voix…il lui semblait qu'elle avait mentionné ce nom.

Séverus se contraignit à se ressaisir, l'instinct du vampire dominait trop son esprit et il ne pouvait penser correctement. Hors sa conscience lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas, tant bien que mal il su repousser la bête qui sommeillait en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve entièrement ses moyens. Il se redressa, à califourchon sur sa victime, et observa sa proie. Un soupire désespéré traversa ses lèvres maculées de sang, indéniablement ce jeune homme était Harry Potter, cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair n'était absolument pas contestable.

Par Salazar qu'avait il encore fait ? Son torse ne se soulevait même plus. Ce devait être un cauchemar, il venait de mettre un terme à la vie du Sauveur du monde sorcier, qui allait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant ? Il donna un coup de poing sur les pavés, s'égratignant les phalanges, blessure qui disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, plus rapidement même que d'habitude, le sang du Survivant était décidément puissant. Séverus secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, il n'était pas question qu'il meurt, il n'avait pas enduré tout ça pour que ce petit écervelé lui crève dans les bras.

Deux options se posaient à lui et même si aucune ne lui plaisait, il choisit celle qui engendrerait le moins de mal et poserait le moins de problèmes en vue des circonstances actuelles. Il s'ouvrit sauvagement le poignet et fit couler le sang dans la bouche du gryffondor, mais à moitié mort celui-ci ne pouvait guère avaler, agacé le maître des potions le souleva un peu et massa sa gorge pour faire descendre le liquide. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que le garçon respirait à nouveau. Il soupira résigné, il avait scellé leur destin, restait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qu'il leur réservait et Séverus prédisait bien que ce ne serait pas une longue vie pleine de bonheur, faite d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Il prit son fardeau dans les bras, heureusement que son arrivée avait fait fuir les gens loin d'eux, puis transplana au Square Grimmaud. Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il du faire face aux deux gardes du corps personnels de son colis, il grogna, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de se retrouver avec deux adolescents angoissés sur le dos, mais malheureusement il n'échappa pas à leurs récriminations.

« -Pro…Professeur Snape ? …Harry ? balbutia Hermione

-Quelle perspicacité Melle Granger, cingla Séverus, si vous pouviez m'indiquer la chambre de Mr Potter ça m'arrangerait !

Mais une asperge rousse se plaça entre lui et les escaliers, en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

-Que lui avez-vous fais ? Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? Vous l'avez tué c'est ça sale traître ? éructa Ron

-Taisez vous petit imbécile, ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez ! J'ai nullement tué votre ami, par contre il aurait besoin de se reposer alors montrez moi sa chambre !

-Vous croyez peut être que nous avons confiance en vous ? Vous êtes un mangemort, vous…continua le rouquin

-Il suffit ! s'énerva le vampire, je n'ai en aucun cas à me justifier devant vous !

D'un coup de baguette il les immobilisa tous les deux et monta, cherchant à l'odeur la bonne pièce. Une fois qu'il l'eut dénichée, il posa sa cargaison sur le lit et s'assit sur une chaise à côté. Maintenant il devait attendre les membres de l'Ordre et s'expliquer avec eux. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, d'abord il n'avait pas de preuve de son innocence, ensuite s'il arrivait à passer ce cape, il y avait de forte chance pour que tout l'Ordre le haïsse pour avoir fait de leur précieux trésor son calice. En même temps il n'avait pas eu particulièrement le choix mais il doutait que quiconque s'attarde la dessus, trop occupés à s'acharner sur leur bouc émissaire, c'est-à-dire : lui.

_'Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré ?' pensa Séverus_

Il regarda celui avec qui il allait passer le reste de sa vie. Bon physiquement il aurait pu tomber plus mal c'est vrai, si on faisait abstraction des blessures qui recouvraient son corps…minute…depuis quand l'état d'un blessé s'aggravait il aussi soudainement ? En à peine 10 secondes Potter s'était littéralement métamorphosé, c'était maintenant quelqu'un d'horriblement stigmatisé qui se tenait sur le lit. Aucun sort n'était capable d'abîmer une personne de cette façon. Puis il eu un doute, ces symptômes coïncidaient étrangement avec ceux que certains élèves de sa maison affichaient après ces vacances…mouvementées disons.

Il se pencha pour prendre la baguette de l'agonisant…dans le vent, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait jeté au loin. Il lança un accio pour la récupérer et en attendant il décida d'examiner son…calice dorénavant. Maigre, il était excessivement maigre, blafard, meurtrit, il faisait peine à voir, il paraissait si fragile. Cet irresponsable morveux était allé comme ça se battre ? Mais qu'avait il à la place du cerveau ? Il soigna les plaies apparentes, ne pouvant rien faire pour les autres, les bleus et la malnutrition pour l'instant.

Un bruit sourd retentit tout à coup, la baguette d'Harry venait de se cogner contre la vitre. Séverus se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et se saisit de cette dernière. Il lui lança plusieurs priori incantatem jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Un sort d'illusion, ben tient, pourquoi le gamin voulait il cacher ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Et surtout pourquoi était il dans cet état ? Lui le petit prince choyé du monde essuyait ce genre d'abus ? Comment cela se faisait il ? Il n'avait jamais apprécié le gosse, on peut même dire que c'était tout le contraire, mais s'en prendre physiquement à un enfant – même s'il n'en était plus vraiment un – était véritablement ignoble, il trouvait ça d'une bassesse incomparable et malgré leur inimité il ne pensait pas que Potter méritait ce traitement.

Il sentit une bouffée de colère grimper en lui furieusement et il voulu châtier les ordures qui avaient fais ça, si seulement il savait qui c'étaient…Et zut déjà les effets du lien se faisaient sentir, son instinct de protection prenant le dessus sur sa raison. Après tout cet idiot pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie ce n'était pas son problème, il en avait déjà assez à cause de lui, pas besoin d'en rajouter. En plus rien ne prouvait qu'on l'avait violenté, il était peut être tombé dans les escaliers…Un n-ième soupire exaspéré lui échappa, ce n'était décidément pas sa journée, ni son mois d'ailleurs.

Il entendit subitement du bruit en bas, la bataille était donc terminée…Il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever sachant pertinemment que dès qu'ils auraient ranimé les deux abrutis, ils accourraient ici illico presto. Il s'empressa de remettre le sort d'illusion, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Effectivement c'est ce qu'il se produit, ils étaient tellement prévisibles que s'en était affligeant. Comment avaient ils survécu à Voldemort, cela demeurait un mystère. Lupin, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Mcgonagall et Tonks entrèrent tels un troupeau de gnous enragés dans la pièce en dirigeant leurs armes vers lui, encore, ça devenait lassant.

« -Séverus que faites vous ici ? demanda Mcgonagall

-Ou est Harry ? fit Lupin

-Que lui avez-vous fais ? s'insurgea Tonks

Séverus leva les yeux au ciel, quelle bande de manche à balai, si un ordre de Merlin était attribué pour la stupidité, ils pourraient ouvrir une boutique de souvenirs.

-Si vous me laissiez en placer une je pourrais sûrement vous répondre, railla t'il

-Ne fais pas ton condescendant avec nous, tu n'es pas ne position, cracha Rémus

Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'on fasse du mal à un membre de sa meute, surtout Harry qu'il s'était juré de protéger et qu'il considérait comme son fils.

-Si vous ouvriez vos yeux, vous pourriez voir qu'il se repose sur son lit.

Aussitôt Molly s'approcha et vérifia qu'il était toujours en vie, elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que c'était le cas.

-Ca ne nous dit pas ce que tu fais là ! dit Arthur

Céans Séverus perdu quelque peu de son assurance. Comment annoncer ça sans se faire dépecer, crucifier et livrer aux détraqueurs ? Bon de toute manière peu importe la forme que cela prendrait il était bon pour Azkaban.

-Il est mon calice. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : En effet voilà la suite ! Pour la chouette à vrai dire j'ai mis du temps avant de trouver quelque chose de valable, enfin le principal c'est que vous trouviez ça bien ! Ce n'est pas que Harry perd la boule c'est surtout que c'est un gryffondor qui agit avant de réfléchir ! En tout cas ça arrange mes affaires c'est le principal ! lol ! Merci, gros bisous !

_Une petite review Bitte????_


	6. Explications

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2 : Bon décidément fanfiction m'en veux, je ne reçois plus rien sur ma messagerie, donc vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews en bas pour celles auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Explications**

Les autres le regardèrent atterrés, il devait forcement y avoir un malentendu.

« -C'est une blague ? osa demander Rémus

Séverus le regarda d'un air réfrigérant qui signifiait clairement : 'Ais je l'air de plaisanter ?'

-Mais…que…comment…

-Que d'éloquence Lupin, ironisa Snape

Furieux – et encore le mot était faible – le lycanthrope l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert ? Il te déteste !

En disant (criant) ces mots le gentil Rémus abandonna sa baguette – à ce niveau ce n'était plus ce dont il avait besoin – et se rua violemment sur le vampire. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur ambrée qu'une pupille étirée fendait en deux et ses dents avaient dangereusement poussées. Il frappa le buveur de sang de toutes ses forces tout en lui hurlant des accusations au visage :

-Sale traître ! Putain de mangemort ! Faire ça à un enfant ! Monstre ! Je devrais te tuer ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Bâtard !

Il lui cassa le nez, la mâchoire et plusieurs côtes ; fit exploser son arcade sourcilière et sa pommette droite. Les autres n'intervinrent pas.

-Misérable larbin ! Ca te plait de lécher les bottes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! Espèce d'enculé ! Si tu crois pouvoir l'influencer tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Tu ne l'amèneras pas à Tu Sais Qui ! Félon je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

-Ce n'est pas un traître

-Je vais te…quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas un traître, répéta le murmure

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry qui s'était légèrement relevé sur ses coudes. Le vacarme l'avait réveillé, au début il avait été un peu paumé, ne sachant plus où il en était, puis il avait remarqué la bagarre qui se déroulait non loin de lui. Dire qu'il avait été choqué aurait été un euphémisme, voir Rémus dans cet état était …étrange.

Mais il l'avait entendu traiter Snape de traître et sans qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher il avait lâché cette phrase. Inconsciemment après la vision qu'il avait eut en juillet, il ne considérait plus Snape comme un renégat et un lâche, pas après avoir enduré ce que Voldemort lui avait infligé pour sa 'désobéissance'.

-Harry tu es réveillé ! constata brillamment Tonks, comment tu te sens ?

-Ca va, répondit il ne souhaitant pas parler de sa santé de peur de dévoiler son véritable état. Du reste il espérait fortement que son sortilège soit toujours en place, même si au pire il pourrait prétendre que c'était l'œuvre des mangemorts.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Hum, hum

-Harry pourquoi tu dis que ce n'est pas un traître, questionna Lupin qui n'avait pas bougé du dessus du corps ensanglanté de Snape

-Vision, Vol…Vous Savez Qui l'a torturé pendant des heures et s'il avait été à ses ordres je serais déjà dans un de ses cachots, il a eu maintes fois l'occasion de m'amener à lui et il ne l'a pas fait, croassa le brun, sa gorge étant en feu.

Les membres de l'Ordre le regardèrent partagés entre incrédulité et scepticisme.

-Harry pourquoi tu le défends après ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'insurgea le loup garou

-Je ne le défends pas je dis juste la vérité…mais après quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Mais après qu'il ait fais de toi son calice bon sang ! s'exclama Rémus

Séverus ferma les yeux d'exaspération, pour le tact on repassera. Lui qui avait prit la bonne résolution de commencer leur relation d'un bon pied…c'était fichu.

-...Quoi ? fut la seule chose que le gryffondor parvint à articuler, son cerveau, déjà pas au top, s'était totalement mis en mode pause, un problème de connexion sûrement.

-Harry mon chéri ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley

-Je…euh…quoi ?

-Vous êtes mon calice Potter, grogna Snape

-Mais euh…c'est quoi ?

-Et bien ce n'est pas gagné, marmonna le maître des potions

-Ferme la toi, gronda le lycan en lui assénant un nouveau coup, c'est ta faute toute cette merde !

Décidément la nouvelle facette de son parrain de substitution était détonante. D'ailleurs ce dernier se leva de sur son souffre douleur et se posa aux côtés du garçon.

-Harry sais tu ce qu'est un vampire ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr

-Tu sais donc qu'ils boivent du sang.

Le brun acquiesça.

-Les vampires boivent donc le sang des gens, voire des animaux, cependant il arrive quelques fois qu'ils prennent un calice, c'est-à-dire une personne qui leur sert de réserve inépuisable de sang. Par ailleurs un vampire et son calice sont étroitement liés. Normalement les vampires choisissent soigneusement leur compagnon car leur relation est vraiment fusionnelle, ils sont beaucoup plus proches qu'un vrai couple à tous les niveaux et cela vaux mieux puisqu'ils sont unis pour l'éternité.

Harry qui avait écouté religieusement, pâlit au fur et à mesure des conséquences que ce discours insinuait.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je vais devoir rester avec Snape pour…toujours ? fit il d'une toute petite voix

-Et bien en gros oui c'est ça

-Mais c'est…ce n'est pas possible…pourquoi…je n'ai jamais voulu…pourquoi ?

Les autres se turent et baissèrent la tête.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix Potter, dit Séverus, c'était ça ou la mort.

-La mort…murmura Harry en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Des images revinrent par vagues dans son esprit, des flashs montrant les mangemorts, puis plus rien, ensuite un homme : Snape et…

-...Une mort que vous avez provoqué, accusa t'il en le pointant du doigt.

L'immortel soutint son regard assassin, on ne l'impressionnait pas aussi facilement.

-J'en conviens mais je n'étais plus moi-même à ce moment là

-Plus vous-même ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?! s'écria Harry

Séverus se releva en chancelant, bien que ses blessures soient en train de guérir, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. De plus son antipathie pour le garçon augmentait exponentiellement, comme s'il était assez fou pour le choisir lui. Oh et au diable son intention de bien démarrer !

-Un peu de respect Potter je suis encore votre aîné. Ecoutez moi au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives comme d'habitude. Celui que vous avez vu là bas ce n'était pas moi, le vampire avait prit le contrôle, vous avez rencontré une bête assoiffée de sang. Sachez qu'après ma petite séance de torture, à laquelle vous avez gentiment assisté, j'ai passé un mois sans boire une seule goutte de sang. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez imaginer le calvaire pour quelqu'un qui ne peut pas mourir de ne pas se nourrir pendant un mois ! Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ni qui vous étiez. Moi tout ce que je voyais c'était une provision de sang et je vous ais saigné comme tel. Heureusement je me suis ressaisis à temps, enfin juste avant que vous ne mourriez ; je n'avais donc plus que trois possibilités : soit vous laisser périr, soit vous transformez en vampire, soit faire de vous mon calice et étant donné les circonstances actuelles, j'ai choisis celle qui était la moins encline à nous causer du tort. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour voter petit cerveau atrophié ou vous faut il une démonstration plus éloquente ?

Harry fulminait, de quel droit lui parlait il comme s'il n'était qu'un véracrasse alors que c'était de sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation abominable. Non il ne comprenait pas tout ce que ça impliquait, il se sentait trop mal pour penser correctement, il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir et on lui sortait…ça !

-C'est facile de prétendre ne pas être responsable de ses actes, mais moi je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne et c'était vous, alors maintenant assumez et ne rejetez pas votre colère sur moi ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi calice et pas vampire ?

-Faire de vous un vampire Potter aurait entraîné beaucoup trop de conséquences dont on ignore les effets : quel impact cela aurait eu sur la prophétie et votre combat contre le Lord ? Sur vos pouvoirs, votre situation dans la communauté sorcière car la société vampirique a ses propres règles et évidemment est ce que vous auriez voulu devenir un vampire et vivre éternellement ? déclara Séverus

-Mais Rémus a dit que je passerais l'éternité avec vous en tant que calice alors qu'est ce que ça change ?

-Votre cher loup garou a oublié de mentionner que ce n'était pas obligatoire. Oui le calice voit sa vie s'allonger proportionnellement à la puissance du vampire, ainsi en fin de compte il mourra bel et bien sauf si son partenaire le transforme, ce qui est le cas la plupart du temps vu l'amour qui est ordinairement présent parmi les couples. Mais il est possible que le lien soit rompu si le calice souhaite mourir, assurément ce ne sera pas sans souffrance pour le vampire mais il survivra. Comprenez vous maintenant ?

-Je…je comprends, je crois, mais je n'accepte pas pour autant. M…moi je n'ai rien demandé, pourtant on m'a mis l'avenir du monde sur les épaules et maintenant je dois vivre avec ça, avec vous ! Vous croyez que je dois prendre ça comment ?! Je voulais seulement une vie normale, n'être personne, juste un insignifiant pion de plus dans l'univers ! Mais non c'est trop demandé !

Au fur et à mesure la voix de Harry s'était faite plus aigu et des larmes se mirent à couler.

-Pourquoi moi ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Pourquoi ?

Ces suppliques s'étaient transformées en sanglots désespérés. Snape retint de justesse une réplique cinglante bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'humilier le morveux et sa stupide faiblesse, il était conscient que ça n'arrangerait pas les choses ; sans doute que le regard chargé de sous entendu douloureux du loup y était également pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait prit le gamin dans ses bras et le berçait doucement, l'endormant. Une fois bien au chaud dans les bras de Morphée, Rémus déposa son louveteau dans le lit, le borda et pria les autres de sortir. Aussitôt la garde rapprochée du prince des gryffy bondit sur eux.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il va bien ? Il ne l'a pas tué ? On a entendu des cris ! Est-ce qu'il…

-Calmez vous ! tempêta Mrs Weasley, il va bien, il se repose, laissez le tranquille quelques temps il vous dira de lui-même ce qu'il en est.

Les deux jeunes se rembrunirent mais n'ajoutèrent rien et regagnèrent leurs chambres, bredouilles et frustrés.

-Quant à toi, dit Lupin à Séverus, tu n'as pas intérêt de faire un seul faux pas, je t'ai à l'œil et je ne t'épargnerais pas. »

Le buveur de sang grimaça, il avait eu son quota de menaces de mort pour la prochaine décennie, mais bon ce n'était pas comme s'il y accordait la moindre importance en même temps. Pour l'instant son problème c'était un petit brun enquiquineur et têtu…ah oui et qui se mettait des sorts d'illusion pour quelques obscures raisons. Il gagna sa propre chambre même si une poigne insidieuse au fond de son être tentait de le retenir auprès de son calice, mais il y avait beau avoir un lien entre eux désormais, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils se détestaient.

Sa raison combattait durement contre son instinct et pour le moment c'était elle qui l'emportait, mais pour combien de temps ? Tant de complications apparaissaient soudain, comment allaient ils gérer ça ? Bordel le gosse se plaignait mais personne ne pensait qu'il était dans la même situation, lui aussi devrait vivre avec ce crétin immature le restant de son existence, il devrait supporter ses imbécillités et ses caprices.

Rageusement il frappa le mur sur lequel apparut un trou plutôt imposant. Il le répara promptement mais cela ne diminua pas sa fureur. Si au moins il pouvait aller chasser pour se changer les idées mais non, dorénavant avec un calice sur les bras il ne pouvait plus aller voir ailleurs. Evidemment celui-ci était endormi et il doutait qu'il puisse tout de suite réclamer son du. Oh joie qu'allaient être les jours à venir…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Moi qui n'arrivais justement pas à les écrire, je les ai recommencé je ne sais combien de fois ! Ce n'était pas facile, alors contente que ça t'ait plu ! Arrête avec tous ces compliments je vais finir par m'abonner au rouge lol ! Non franchement merci ça me fait super plaisir ! Sinon il n'y a pas que Snape dans le pétrin, Harry y est aussi embarqué ! Bref re merci, gros bisous !

Iamme : Mdr, comme tu as pu le voir son innocence a plutôt été prouvé par Harry, par contre au niveau de l'acceptation ce n'est pas ça et ça risque de ne pas l'être avant longtemps ! Oui je maintient de lien physique et vu le départ que prend cette histoire je pense qu'il sera plus disons…exigeant, enfin tu verras bien ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Aurora : Oui mais moi j'adore mettre des fins sadiques ! Celle là l'est moins j'espère que ça te conviendra ! Merci, bisous !

Jenni944 : Et bien Rémus réagit plutôt violemment non ? Et Harry pas très bien non plus et encore la il était quasiment dans les vappes alors attendez vous à des scènes explosives ! Kiss

Grispoil : Pas sadique moi ? Oh là tu me vexe lol ! Ben tu vois il s'est fait littéralement sauté dessus par un loup garou enragé, bon il est un peu abîmé mais il s'en remettra vite ne t'inquiète pas ! Sinon vas y ouvre un fan club ça ne me dérange pas le mopins du monde ! Merci, bisous !

Angalus L.M.P : Oh je doute que Harry change tout de suite d'avis sur Séverus, il va falloir beaucoup de temps et de compréhension pour que ces deux la arrivent à s'entendre, surtout comme c'est mal partit ! Merci beaucoup, bye !

Lilou : Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu aimes ! Dis moi tu n'aurais pas des tendances maso pour aimer un Séverus version père fouettard ? lol ! De toute façon on l'adore tel qu'il est ! Franchement je ne sais pas si Harry le prendra mieux que les autres vu que c'est lui le principal concerné et que la nouvelle n'est pas réjouissante ! Merci à toi, bisous.

Veuve noire 13 : Mais si j'aime beaucoup Hedwige mais il fallait que Vernon fasse quelque chose d'horrible pour la suite de l'histoire ! Voilà la suite en tout cas, merci ! kiss !

Adenoide : Non personne ne connaît la vérité à part Harry mais à ce niveau là ce ne sera plus son innocence le principal problème. Le problème c'est que Harry ne veut pas montrer sa faiblesse il veut régler ça tout seul vu que c'est son fardeau à lui ! Bisous !

Lyly : Merci beaucoup, bisous !

Edelstein : Cela vaut il la peine que je te répète tout ce que je t'ai déjà dis ? Bref j'ai bien compris ton opinion même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ! Enfin bon ça c'est comme d'habitude entre nous ! Bisous !!!


	7. Décisions

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2 : Il semblerait que j'ai besoin d'une bêta car je fais quelques petites fautes, donc s'il y a quelqu'un que ça tente laissez un message (après le bip lol…oui oui c'est bon je vais me suicider…)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Décisions

Présentement les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable calvaire pour chaque personne habitant au Square Grimmaud. Harry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de voir quiconque et renvoyant avec perte et fracas ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dans son antre. Séverus était d'une humeur de chien – et encore ce qualificatif paraissait dérisoire face à son irritation - .D'un il avait été obligé de se lier à l'autre énergumène et de deux il ne pouvait réclamer sa ration d'hémoglobine, il était donc passablement sur les nerfs. Ainsi il s'acharnait sur les pauvres petits occupants de cette maison qui eux n'avaient rien demandé et souhaitaient seulement aider.

Leurs efforts étaient malheureusement vains. D'un côté ils se faisaient jeter comme des malpropres et de l'autre, pour peu qu'ils veuillent secourir celui qu'ils considéraient encore comme un traître, ils se faisaient agresser par un enragé. Bref tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes…à quelques exceptions près. Excédé Snape décida de mettre un terme à ces âneries, non pas que ça le dérangeait de ne pas côtoyer le gamin mais là il avait sérieusement besoin de boire, alors tant pis si ce stupide gryffondor refusait d'accepter la réalité, il prendrait ce qui lui appartenait avec ou sans son consentement.

Il était venu à bout de sa patience, qu'il en paye les conséquences maintenant. Il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre et entra sans invitation. Il trouva le garçon assit sur son lit, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et enserrées par ses bras, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux et le regard vide, perdu quelque part entre le bureau et la chaise.

« -Potter, appela t'il

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Séverus se plaça devant lui et réitéra son appel, néanmoins il n'y eu pas plus de réaction. Il s'approcha mais là le brun recula prestement de l'autre côté du lit en pestant comme un chat furieux.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Laissez moi ! Allez vous en ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir !

-Cessez de vous comporter comme un gamin immature Potter ! s'énerva le vampire, ce qui est fait est fait maintenant il faut assumer les conséquences il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ! Vous ne pourrez pas rejeter inlassablement la situation, il faudra bien un jour que vous la regardiez en face et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

-Situation que vous avez créée, c'est vous qui m'avez fais ça, moi je n'ai pas eu d'avis à donner ! Alors pourquoi ferais je ce que vous voulez ? Je refuse un quelconque lien avec vous ! Il est hors de question que je fasse la moindre chose avec vous alors ne m'approchez pas, restez loin de moi sinon je…je vous tue !

Séverus glissa si rapidement du côté du lit sur lequel il se trouvait que Harry ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était déplacé jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape et le ceinture contre son torse. Le gryffondor se débattit comme un fauve mais c'était perdu d'avance, lui un simple sorcier adolescent contre un sorcier, vampire de surcroît et beaucoup plus âgé. Ce dernier lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Le pouvez vous seulement Potter ? Ne faites pas l'autruche c'est inéluctable, vous combattez en vain, le lien sera plus fort, vous ne semblez pas comprendre que plus vous le contrerez, plus vous souffrirez mais que finalement il gagnera. Alors pourquoi vous infliger un tourment inutile ?

-Je ne…

Mais la phrase du plus jeune se perdit dans les flots de sang qui jaillissaient de sa carotide. Séverus venait en effet de le mordre incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation qu'exerçait sur lui cette gorge, promesse de 1000 merveilles……qui ne mentaient pas, à nouveau le nectar divin coulait dans sa bouche, envoyant de frissons incandescents dans tout son être. C'était vraiment bête qu'il déteste le gosse car il prenait assurément plaisir à boire son essence. Il resserra encore son étreinte sur ce corps frêle.

-Non, geint Harry, arrêtez… »

Seulement son ordre manquait de conviction et face à la volonté de fer de l'immortel c'était aussi inefficace qu'essayer d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains. Et puis il y avait cette sensation bizarre qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Une sorte de brasier qui partait de son cou et dévorait ses entrailles ; mettant ses nerfs à fleur de peau et ses sens en ébullition. Bien malgré lui il sentit les prémices du plaisir croître en lui. Mais il ne voulait pas ressentir quoique se soit de positif avec Snape. Sa raison lui criait qu'il ne devait pas y prendre plaisir sinon ce serait sa damnation.

Le feu grandissait en lui et sans qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'il mordait férocement. Battu par son propre corps, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues rougies, il ne voulait pas éprouver du bien être à cause de Snape, il ne le voulait surtout pas mais qu'y pouvait il ? Il n'arrivait même pas à s'extraire de la poigne étroite de l'autre. Quand Séverus fut pleinement rassasié, il se mordit la langue et fit tomber une goutte de sang sur la plaie de son calice pour la guérir. Il se leva, laissant un Harry alanguit sur le lit et sortit sans un mot, sa robe claquant derrière lui telle une sentence. Le petit brun se recroquevilla et éclata en sanglot.

De tous les gens qui peuplaient la terre pourquoi était il tombé sur un connard pareil. Ce salop l'avait mis dans la merde et en plus il se conduisait comme le dernier des enculés. Ce n'était pourtant pas beaucoup demandé un peu de gentillesse et de compassion, c'était trop dur d'attendre qu'il se fasse à l'idée d'être un calice et de au moins demander la permission avant de lui planter ces affreuses dents dans le cou ? N'aurait il jamais le droit à un peu de bonheur ? Non bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait tomber que sur le plus odieux des goujats, et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il avait apprécié ainsi il haïssait Snape tout autant que lui-même.

En outre il se doutait bien que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là, l'immortel viendrait encore réclamer son sang et il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'éviter, ce qu'il s'était produit plus tôt en était la preuve. Il se sentait si faible, comment pourrait il ne serait ce qu'espérer battre Voldemort ? Y survivrait il seulement ? Non la question qu'il devait se poser c'était : désirait il y survivre ? Car si vivre signifiait demeurer avec cet être méprisable pour le restant de ses jours, cela n'était décidément pas la peine. Et puis soudain tout dans sa tête fut d'une clarté affolante et sa décision fut prise. Il s'entraînerait intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la force de vaincre son ennemi et il trouverait le moyen de disparaître avec lui. Ainsi plus de problèmes, plus de vampires, plus de contraintes, juste son choix.

En attendant il laisserait Snape prélever ce qui lui chantait, faire semblant que tout allait bien pour ne pas risquer de compromettre son plan, après tout une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres terrassé il ne servirait plus à rien, il aurait effectué son travail, ce pourquoi il était né, il pouvait donc mourir sans regret. Toutefois ce n'était pas en restant allongé sur ce lit en se morfondant qu'il y arriverait, il se leva donc, défroissa sommairement ses habits, remit en place son sort d'illusion et sortit de sa chambre le sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, où Rémus, Tonks, Arthur et Molly Weasley s'entretenaient, un silence anxieux s'installa.

«- Harry ? s'étonna Lupin, que fais tu là ? Ca va ?

-Très bien Rem', très bien, nous n'avions pas un entraînement à terminer par hasard ?

-Un entraînement ? Mais …ce n'est sans doute pas raisonnable Harry, vu…les évènements de ces derniers jours, dit le loup en hésitant

-Ah bon pourquoi ? Ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut rien changer, donc il vaut mieux accepter et aller de l'avant

-Tu es sûr ? voulu s'assurer Rémus quand même un peu suspicieux de ce revirement soudain

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, alors on reprend quand ?

-Oh et bien demain si tu veux, le temps que je prépare ce que je te ferais faire d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir mais la voix de Mrs Weasley le retint :

-Tu devrais aller voir Ron et Hermione, ils étaient très inquiets pour toi.

Nouvel hochement.

_'Génial, si dit il, encore d'autres qu'il faudra convaincre et à qui je vais devoir mentir.'_

Il soupira, vivement que tout ça se termine une bonne fois pour toute. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses amis et sa famille de substitution mais ils auraient beaucoup moins de problèmes sans lui, ils ne risqueraient plus de mourir par sa faute, et puis il s'était en quelque sorte incrusté dans leurs vies, ils méritaient donc qu'il les libère. Oui vivement que tout finisse. Il monta donc voir ses deux camarades qui s'extasièrent de joie en le voyant en pleine forme, Hermione lui fit ensuite son habitue sermon qui comme les fois précédentes lui passa bien au dessus de la tête.

Il leur raconta ce qu'il se passait et évidemment il eut droit aux acclamations outrées et horrifiées. Celles de Ron promettaient de torturer Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende sa liberté – ce qui était bien sûr impossible – et celles d'Hermione assuraient d'étudier tous les livres du monde afin de dénicher une solution. Il ne leur dit pas en revanche que lui en avait déjà trouvée une, radicale en plus. Puis une fois tous les sujets importants abordés, ils redevinrent d'insouciants adolescents, discutant de Quidditch, de farces, jouant aux échecs ou aux cartes…enfin **il** fit semblant de redevenir un adolescent. Le lendemain arriva assez vite et pour Harry les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Ils avaient vidé le salon de ses meubles afin d'y être plus à l'aise et placé des coussins un peu partout au cas où.

Séverus était de meilleur humeur que la veille, ce festin l'avait rendu euphorique – ceci étant à prendre avec une certaine mesure c'est-à-dire qu'il ne voulait plus tuer quiconque croisait son chemin – si bien qu'il s'était mis à préparer des potions dont celle tue loup pour Lupin. D'ailleurs il l'avait terminée et devait la lui apporter. Seulement le seule personne qu'il trouva fut sa femelle, pardon sa compagne.

« -Où est Lupin ? demanda t'il

-Il entraîne Harry dans le grand salon, répondit elle comme une évidence.

_'Quoi ?_' fut la seule chose intelligente que formula son esprit.

Il y avait une erreur quelque part, il y avait à peine quelques heures ce dernier était amorphe et démoralisé et maintenant il se battait ?! Il résolu d'aller voir ça de plus près. Séverus entra dans la pièce indiquée par Tonks et…il vit en seulement 15 secondes : Harry heurter violemment une armoire en bois qui s'ouvrit, et hurler à la mort en se tenant la tête, roulé en boule sur le sol, alors qu'une ombre noire se dessinait derrière lui. Mais que se passait il ici ?

-Séverus prend Harry et éloigne toi, lui ordonna le lycanthrope

Automatiquement il le fit tandis que le loup se positionnait devant la forme noire qui se transforma en pleine lune avant de disparaître. Le garçon tremblait entre ses bras et sa respiration était difficile. Il grogna, pourquoi fallait il qu'il tombe sue un calice qui se mettait toujours dans des embrouilles pas possible ? Rémus lui tendit un morceau de chocolat qu'il tenta de faire ingurgiter au morveux. Lentement, après plusieurs bouchées, le survivant se remit de ses péripéties. Il remarqua alors que Snape le tenait contre lui et il se dégagea aussitôt de l'étreinte. Il se résolvait à le laisser le mordre ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait et plus ils seraient éloignés l'un de l'autre mieux ce serait.

-Que se passe t'il ici ? » questionna hargneusement le vampire en les regardant fixement.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : ça va là je suis passée au rose, lol ! Oh oui il est dans la mouise et bien profond en plus, bon faut se dire qu'il ne peut pas tomber plus bas… (Quoique qu'avec moi on ne sait jamais ). Voilà j'espère que cette suite te plaire, Bisous !

PS : J'en profite pour te demander comment tu vas et qu'elles sont les nouvelles de ton côté !


	8. Soumission

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2 : Il est possible que les prochains chapitres mettent plus de temps à arriver car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ce mois ci (partiels, permis…Et j'en passe), merci de votre compréhension !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Soumission**

****

« -Rien qui ne vous concerne, ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua Harry

Rémus lui lança un regard de reproche et répondit plus aimablement :

-Rien de grave, on se faisait un duel et je l'ai désarmé avec un expelliarmus un peu trop puissant et il s'est cogné contre l'armoire que j'avais apportée et qui contenait un épouvantard. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre contre lui c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? D'ordinaire les épouvantards ne font pas ce genre d'effets, cingla Séverus

-Non mais ceux de Harry se transforment en détraqueurs et vu les horreurs qu'il y a eu dans sa vie c'est normal qu'il réagisse de cette façon.

-Des horreurs ? Quel genre d'horreurs peut il y avoir dans sa vie de petit prince gâté ?

-Rien qui ne vous concerne, répéta Harry agressivement, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous laisser nous avons un combat à terminer.

Séverus le regarde durement, œillade à laquelle le brun s'empressa de répondre. Merlin que ce gosse était agaçant.

-Harry ce n'est sans doute pas raisonnable, on le finira demain, dit Rémus

-Mais…non je me sens bien, je t'assure, je…

-On reprendra l'entraînement demain », conclu le loup

Le survivant renonça s'il se montrait trop insistant, son second parrain trouverait ça suspect et il n'était pas question que son plan échoue. Vaincu il retourna sans un mot dans sa chambre. Il se contempla quelques instants dans le miroir, l'illusion était bien en place, personne ne pouvait se douter de quoi que se soit. Mu par une soudaine impulsion il ôta le sort, souhaitant voir comment il était en réalité et s'il retrouverait bientôt une apparence normale.

Bon et bien il avait encore du chemin à faire mais il était sur la bonne voie : ses yeux, malgré les traits noirs qui les soulignaient, avaient récupérés leur éclat, il avait reprit un peu de poids mais il n'était pas encore visible sans camouflage. Tout à coup la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, il eut à peine le temps de reconstituer le sortilège que l'intrus pénétra dans sa pièce. Bien sûr c'était la dernière personne qu'il désirait voir.

« -Alors quel genre d'horreurs peuplent votre vie Potter ?

-Je crois vous avoir déjà dis que cela ne vous concernait en rien Snape, alors évitez de perdre votre temps et le mien, partez !

-Malheureusement si ça me concerne, dois je vous rappelez que vous êtes mon calice dorénavant ?

-Non ça je l'ai bien compris c'est bon merci, mais cela vous donne uniquement le droit de boire mon sang, rien d'autre, à part ça vous ne m'êtes rien.

-Pas seulement Potter, pas seulement, dit Séverus mystérieusement

-De toute façon quoi que je dise vous ne me croirez pas, je ne suis qu'un gamin arrogant n'est ce pas ?

-Peut être…mais je déteste qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient et je veux connaître le responsable de ce que cache votre sort d'illusion.

Harry en resta abasourdis, ce n'était même pas le fait qu'il est tout découvert mais qu'il le revendique comme sa propriété.

-Vous appartenir ? Vous exigez de connaître le responsable ? Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? Je ne suis la propriété de personne et encore moins de vous ! cria Harry les yeux étincelant de haine, vous ne m'aurez jamais…

S'en était trop pour le vampire qui sommeillait en Séverus, déjà qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'unir à cet avorton mais en plus il osait lui résister ! C'était intolérable ! En outre il veillait sur sa sécurité et le morveux le défiait en pus de ne pas lui répondre. Aussi rapide que la lumière il s'approcha du gryffon, le prit par la gorge, le força à reculer jusqu'au mur et le tint quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Il colla leurs deux corps et siffla à son oreille :

-Vous m'appartenez Potter, corps et âme et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Vous êtes ma propriété, mon jouet, mon esclave et vous serez obligé de m'obéir parce que maintenant c'est dans vos gènes. Résistez tant que vous le pouvez encore si ça vous fais plaisir mais un jour vous me supplierez de vous écoutez et ce jour là je me ferais une joie de vous soumettre. »

Harry enrageait, les propos de Snape étaient insultant et le mettait dans une rage folle mais il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire car sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile, l'air avait du mal à entrer dans ses poumons et il suffoquait. Sans prévenir Snape retira sa main pour aussitôt la remplacer par sa bouche. Il mordit avec avidité dans l'aorte palpitante et ce fut de nouveau une explosion de plaisir, tout son être renaissait à chaque fois qu'il goûtait à cet élixir. C'était comme si un torrent de lave coulait dans ses veines. Au moins Potter était bon pour quelque chose et ce nectar lui faisait un peu moins regretter son choix d'avoir fait de lui son calice.

Quand il sentit les canines percer sa peau Harry cessa de se débattre, s'étant promis de laisser faire Snape à sa guise, bien qu'il se détestait d'être aussi soumis et d'aimer ça en plus. Que pourrais couronner de plus sa déchéance ? Evidemment il fallait qu'il tombe toujours plus bas, il voulu mourir sur le champ lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une partie de son anatomie se trouvant un peu au sud réagissait plutôt favorablement au traitement que Snape lui faisait subir. Totalement dégoûté de lui-même il repoussa de toutes ses forces le vampire. Serait ce étonnant si je vous disais que ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce ?

«- Lâchez moi, ça suffit ! piaula le survivant les larmes aux yeux.

A contre cœur Séverus se retira non sans avoir refermé la blessure au préalable, mais il ne décolla pas son corps de celui du plus jeune.

-Alors qui vous a fais ça ? murmura l'immortel, néanmoins sa voix tenait plus de l'ordre que de la compassion

-Il vous faudra plus que ça pour obtenir ce que vous voulez, répondit faiblement le garçon, ne croyez pas que je vais vous tomber tout cru dans la bouche, je me battrais tant que je le pourrais… »

Séverus poussa un cri de rage et enfonça son poing dans le mur à deux centimètres du visage de son vis-à-vis puis il sortit rageusement de la chambre. Qu'importe que le morveux résiste, il finirait par gagner de toute façon. Et après tout pourquoi s'embêtait il avec lui ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de connaître les responsables de ses stigmates ? Ce n'était pas son problème, il s'en foutait royalement, il se foutait du gamin, il n'était rien pour lui à part une source continuelle d'ennuis.

Oui mais voilà il y avait ce foutu instinct de protection et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il devait protéger son calice et ceux qui avaient osé poser leurs sales pattes sur lui le regretteraient amèrement. Mais ce sentiment le rebutait, il haïssait ce veracrasse et ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui, alors il avait détourné cette pulsion. Il était enchaîné à Potter ? Bien dans ce cas celui-ci devrait se soumettre à lui, pas question d'avoir un idiot encombrant et maladroit entre les pattes, qu'il serve à quelque chose au moins une fois dans sa vie, bon peut être deux mais là n'était pas l'important.

Harry, lui, exténué, retomba mollement par terre, ce n'était pas avec tous ces tarés qui s'acharnaient sur lui et lui drainaient toute son énergie qu'il parviendrait à récupérer convenablement. Ses pensées n'allèrent guère plus loin car la fatigue pesait comme une masse sur ses épaules et il s'endormit à même le sol, trop épuisé pour faire un pas de plus.

Du côté d'une bâtisse sombre et délabrée, un mage noir ruminait sa vengeance, nonchalamment assit sur son trône il s'amusait à lancer des doloris sur un prisonnier moldu qui se tortillait et hurlait sous la douleur, et il réfléchissait à comment se défouler sur l'Ordre du phénix. A cause de lui il avait perdu un de ses serviteurs, pas qu'un traître allait lui servir à grand-chose mais un vampire en manque était une arme non négligeable. Mais le réel soucis ne résidait pas la dedans, non des larbins il pouvait toujours en trouver, ce qui le mettait en rogne c'était que la mission de son ex mangemort avait lamentablement échouée.

Il l'avait préparé avec soin, le faisant jeûner jusqu'à la folie, ne lui donnant que le strict nécessaire d'hémoglobine pour ne pas qu'il perde toutes ses forces, puis le lâchant parmi des centaines de victimes potentielles, où par chance se trouvait son ennemi et…rien, nada, pas un seul mort, même pas Potter, ses serviteurs lui avaient pourtant dis que le vampire s'était jeté sur lui mais s'il était véritablement mort le Lord l'aurait sentit à travers leur lien, il aurait sentit le vide ce qui était loin d'être le cas, alors il enrageait et sa colère se reportait sur ce pauvre moldu.

Ce dernier se dit, avant que les affres de la démence ne l'emporte, qu'après tout il méritait peut être ce traitement, abuser d'un petit garçon de 7 ans c'était mal, non ? Finalement son cœur lâcha et sa question resta sans réponse. Il fut vite remplacé par un autre prisonnier car le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait entendre les hurlements d'agonie de ses jouets. Bon puisque l'Ordre des enquiquineurs lui avait ravit son esclave il devait le remplacer. D'un claquement de doigt il ordonna au mangemort qui se tenait stoïquement derrière lui d'approcher.

« -Va me chercher Bella et son nouveau…petit chien, déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement

L'autre acquiesça et s'éclipsa immédiatement pour obéir à son maître. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard à l'exacte place qu'il avait quitté pendant que trois coups résonnaient dans la salle. Voldemort intima à ses 'invités' d'entrer. Bellatrix pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant et s'agenouilla devant le Lord. La personne qui la suivait comme son ombre fit de même mais avec plus de difficulté.

-Alors ma chère Bella comment se porte t'il ? A-t-il bien retenu la leçon ?

-Il est parfait mon Seigneur, minauda t'elle, il s'est un peu rebellé au début mais il a finalement compris qui était le chef…à force de persuasion. Il est maintenant aussi doux et soumis qu'un agneau. Il vous obéira au doigt et à l'œil, vous avez ma parole.

Voldemort s'autorisa un petit sourire de satisfaction.

-Dans ce cas Drago que peux tu me dire sur la nuit où nous avons envahis Poudlard ?

Le blond baissa encore plus la tête si c'était possible et répondit d'une voix éteinte :

-Je vous supplie de me pardonner maître pour l'erreur injustifiable que j'ai commise, je n'ai aucune excuse pour n'avoir pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez pour rattraper ma faute, je ne vis que pour vous mon Seigneur. Faites ce que vous désirez de moi, corrigez mon incompétence, ma vie est à vous.

Le sourire du mage s'agrandit, voilà un bon petit esclave bien docile, Bellatrix avait fait du bon travail.

-Bien Bella, je suis contente de toi. Laisse nous à présent, je vais tester la fidélité de mon nouveau mangemort, dit il d'un air qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Drago ne pu empêcher son corps de trembler. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa et se posta en face de lui. Il lui souleva la tête avec un de ses doigts squelettique sous le menton et caressa furtivement la joue blanche.

-Suis moi mon mignon », susurra t'il en se léchant les fines lignes rosâtres qui lui servaient de lèvres.

Drago obtempéra même si tout son être lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son coup, il réprima une larme qui menaçait de couler et accompagna son maître jusqu'à ses appartements.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Mouais je ne trouve pas qu'elle évolue spécialement leur relation mais je m'y attable ne t'inquiète pas ! (Rouge toujours youpi !!!). Sinon comment ça se profil avec ta copine ? Tu l'as un peu décoincé ou pas ? lol ! Moi rien de neuf, j'ai passé mes test et c'était pas franchement drôle, voilà, gros bisous !

Ange34 : L'amour n'est pas près d'arriver pour l'instant, je doute que ces deux là se comprennent avant un long moment ! D'ailleurs Snape n'a pas plus de tact dans ce chapitre tu remarqueras ! Merci pour ta review, bisous


	9. Frustration

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2 : Il est possible que les prochains chapitres mettent plus de temps à arriver car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ce mois ci (partiels, permis…Et j'en passe), merci de votre compréhension !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Frustration**

Une dizaine de jours s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne trouble le semblant d'ordre établi au QG. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'entraînaient chaque jour avec Rémus ou d'autres aurors qui passaient de temps en temps à la maison. Séverus prélevait sa dose quotidienne de sang à Harry ce qui commençait toujours par une dispute et se terminait de même sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parviennent au moindre accord. Les membres du phénix partaient et revenaient de missions. Mrs Black braillait continuellement dans son entrée, bref une petite routine s'était installée que même Voldemort n'était pas encore venu déranger – fait étonnant d'ailleurs -.

Mais ce calme relatif ne pouvait durer éternellement. Malheureusement pour Séverus et Harry le lien qui s'était créé entre eux n'avait pas été finalisé. Il commençait à devenir impérieux chez les deux protagonistes, bien décidé à supplanter toute leur volonté par la même occasion. A présent Harry avait constamment une érection quand Séverus le mordait. Il avait même failli jouir deux ou trois fois mais sa volonté de fer l'avait retenu in extremis. Séverus, lui, avait retrouvé son humeur massacrante, non pas à cause du gamin qui refusait de partager son sang cette fois, mais à cause des rêves érotiques dont il était chroniquement la victime et qui le mettait évidemment en scène avec son calice.

Donc à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ou le mordait, des images de ses rêves revenaient par flash et il devait se retenir pour ne pas le violer sur place. Ce petit corps frêle et aguicheur était à lui et il voulait le marquer comme sien définitivement. Il désirait le voir alangui sur un lit, offert, n'attendant que lui, le voir onduler contre lui comme une chatte en chaleur, l'entendre crier sous ses coups de reins, réclamer toujours plus. Il voulait voir la passion dans ces beaux yeux verts, torturer ces lèvres rouges, lécher chaque parcelle de cette peau douce. Oui il le désirait tellement. Malgré lui, malgré sa haine, il le voulait intensément et le fait qu'il était plutôt bien foutu ne calmait en rien ses émotions. En effet il était plus simple de ne pas succomber avec un laideron en face de soi.

Comble de malchance ce damné Potter semblait ne pas ressentir les mêmes troubles que lui. Comment était ce possible ? Normalement il aurait déjà dû accourir pour se faire sauter. À croire que cet imbécile s'acharnait à ne rien faire comme tout le monde et au bout du compte il était le frustré de l'histoire, pas l'autre empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Donc c'était encore à lui de faire le premier pas s'il souhaitait que la situation évolue enfin. Une petite voix lui rappela gentiment que ses actes étaient purement égoïstes mais il l'ignora superbement. Il se rendit donc résolument vers la salle d'entraînement, son calice ayant apparemment décidé de passer sa vie dans cette pièce. Il avait à peine franchi le seuil qu'il reçut cette fois le professeur et non l'élève dans les bras. Sous l'effet de la surprise ils tombèrent tous deux, lui s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol et servant de matelas à l'autre canidé.

« -Bouge de là Lupin, éructa t'il, t'es lourd !

Le lycan se releva tant bien que mal, appuyant au passage un peu trop fort sur la jambe de son sauveur, qui se retint à grand peine de ne pas le tuer lentement et surtout de…hurler. Le châtain lui tendit une main pour l'aider à son tour.

-Ca va aller Séverus ?

-Je survivrai Lupin mais la prochaine fois trouve toi un autre divan, grogna t'il en repoussant la main tendue, je suis venu parler à Potter

-Je suis occupé, repassez plus tard, lança le concerné »

Une réplique acerbe voulut échapper au vampire mais elle resta coincée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avisa la tenue de son calice : un T-shirt à moitié déchiré qui ne cachait quasiment rien de son torse imberbe et légèrement musclé (était ce encore l'œuvre du sort d'illusion ? Il espérait que non…) et un pantalon troué à plusieurs endroits qui tombait lâchement sur ses hanches fines. Tous ses nerfs se crispèrent pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il était sûr qu'un esprit malin faisait tout pour le rendre fou. Il déglutit péniblement.

Ce ne devait pas être permis de s'habiller ainsi…d'ailleurs ce n'était pas permis ! Depuis quand ce qui lui appartenait pouvait se pavaner dans des accoutrements indécents devant les autres ? Personne n'avait le droit de reluquer SON calice. Furieux, il empoigna vivement le garçon et le traîna de force jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dedans il consentit enfin à le relâcher et à le considérer. Mais quand il croisa son regard ce fut seulement pour y voir des étincelles de rage et pas uniquement dans ses yeux : l'air crépitait autour de lui.

«- Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ? Vous ne pouviez pas attendre que j'ai terminé ? Il faut toujours que vous fassiez votre bâtard ! Désolé de vous décevoir mais vous aurez votre ration de sang quand j'aurai fini mon entraînement ! fulmina Harry en ajoutant une pointe d'ironie dans son propos pour souligner son désaccord.

Puis il amorça un pas vers la sortie qu'il stoppa net lorsque la voix de Snape claqua comme un fouet dans l'atmosphère.

-Non ! Vous n'irez nul part Potter ! Pas tant que vous porterez ces loques !

Le brun demeura interloqué. Qu'est ce que ces vêtements avaient à voir là dedans ?

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Par Salazar vous ne connaissez donc rien aux relations vampire/calice ? Je vous savais ignorant mais à ce point ! Comment avez-vous réussi vos BUSES ?

Harry crispa les poings à s'en faire saigner. Zen, il devait rester zen.

-Et si au lieu de m'insulter vous m'expliquiez de quoi il retourne ? Je comprendrais sûrement mieux !

-Potter les vampires et leurs calices ont plus qu'une simple corrélation de donneur à buveur de sang. Ils sont un couple. Donc, ils font ce que tous les couples font : ils couchent ensembles. Sauf que dans notre cas, le lien augmente l'envie et le désir et ce malgré notre haine. C'est irrémédiable. »

Le survivant pâlit considérablement. Il allait devoir toucher Snape, un homme, son ennemi, son bourreau. Toucher intimement, quelqu'un qui avait un service trois pièces entre les jambes…ce qui signifiait que l'un des deux devrait forcement jouer le rôle de la femme. Il avait l'horrible pressentiment que ce serait lui. Mais…mais il n'avait pas de…par où… ? Son teint devint encore plus cadavérique lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait devoir subir.

Non ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas…par Merlin ! Mais c'était immonde ! Passe encore qu'il ait une érection lorsque Snape le mordait : ce devait être une conséquence de la morsure, pour que le calice ne ressente pas la douleur. Mais là c'était carrément immoral, ignoble, ce n'était pas naturel. Il n'était même pas gay en plus ! Lui il préférait les seins, les courbes féminines et rien entre les jambes. Il aimait les filles comme Ginny ou Cho, pas les hommes et encore moins Snape ! Il n'était même pas beau : un nez crochu, des cheveux gras et…et rien d'autre en fait.

D'un point de vue totalement objectif Harry ne pouvait nier que son professeur de potion avait une prestance et un charme indéniable, des yeux d'un noir profond et envoûtant, une voix grave et sensuelle (quand elle n'était pas acerbe), un visage plutôt plaisant doté de traits virils et acérés et si on omettait leur aspect huileux, ses cheveux mi longs n'étaient pas si moches que ça. Harry se serait cogné la tête contre les murs s'il avait pu. De son plein gré il avait reconnu que l'immortel n'était pas laid.

Néanmoins ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis sur sa sexualité : il était hétéro, point final. Il en avait assez d'être différent, de ne jamais pouvoir faire pareil que les autres, il voulait seulement être comme tout le monde, alors cette fois pas question. Il ne deviendrait pas gay parce qu'un bâtard sadique le lui imposait. Il ne céderait pas, ne céderait plus. Snape avait déjà eu son sang et c'était tout ce qu'il obtiendrait de lui.

« -Je refuse ! Je ne coucherai jamais avec vous ! Si vous êtes en manque trouvez vous une quelconque prostituée mais ne comptez pas sur moi je n'en suis pas une !

Séverus se retint d'aller lui arracher les yeux, ce gamin s'était mis en mode récurrent ou quoi ? Depuis le début il ne cessait de répéter les mêmes inutilités : 'je ne me laisserai pas faire, je résisterai, je refuse'…et bla bla bla. Quand est ce que son petit cerveau décati assimilerait qu'il ne pouvait rien changer. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le choix.

-Potter votre avis ne m'intéresse nullement, je vous ai dit que c'est inévitable. La seule chose qui est en votre pouvoir est de faire que tout se passe au mieux. Car si vous arrivez à réfréner ce fichu lien, ce ne sera plus mon cas dans peu de temps. Le vampire a besoin que l'union soit finalisée. C'est vital. Et si pour l'instant je peux me contenir pour ne pas vous sauter dessus comme un sauvage, le moment viendra où je flancherai et ce ne sera guère plaisant pour vous si vous n'êtes pas consentant. Si vous continuez à me résistez trop longtemps j'ai bien peur de devenir violent. »

Toute couleur avait définitivement désertée le visage du brun. Avait il une chance de trouver les horcruxes et de détruire Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit obligé de subir Snape ? Le suicide pouvait il être considéré comme une solution ? Il préférait encore mourir plutôt que d'être violé par Snape. S'il se retrouvait rabaissé au rang d'objet sexuel, si même sa dignité lui était volée, que lui resterait il ? On lui avait déjà pris tant de choses ! Si on lui enlevait ses dernières traces d'identité à quoi bon vivre ?

Les larmes aux yeux face à l'évidente stérilité de son avenir, il poussa Snape et courut vers la sortie. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité (ou la frustration) d'un certain maître des potions qui l'attrapa par le bras et le bloqua aisément contre la porte.

« -Vous ne pourrez m'échapper Potter », souffla le vampire en dégustant la chair tendre de son cou, se frottant lascivement contre son bien.

Apeuré par les suites éventuelles, Harry lui donna autant de coups qu'il put mais sans dissuader le fou qui continuait à le maintenir fermement. Au contraire il avait l'impression d'attiser le feu du vampire. Il paniqua complètement lorsque les mains de Snape se glissèrent sous son T-shirt. Sa magie prit le relais et propulsa violemment le buveur de sang à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il en profita pour filer rapidement, mais étant donné qu'il ne pouvait sortir de square Grimmaud, il n'était à l'abri nulle part dans cette baraque. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre à l'aide d'un double sort même s'il n'empêcherait pas Snape d'entrer s'il le souhaitait vraiment.

'_Pourvu qu'il se calme et renonce'_, pria le gryffondor

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Séverus était par terre, dans une position des moins glorieuses et par deux fois à cause du gosse. Inspirer, expirer, il ne devait pas faire un carnage, il n'aboutirait à rien de bon.

«- Profitez en Potter, votre chance ne durera pas, » murmura t'il

* * *

Reviews anonymes : 

Fée clo : Oui oui toujours abonnée mais bon là je crois que c'est irrémédiable ! Sinon en effet Harry ne pourra pas résister à sa partie au sud que se soit de sa propre volonté ou non ! Comme je ne vais pas m'épancher sur Drago je peux te dire qu'il va…euh…comment dire ça sans être trop vulgaire…servir de catin à son maître ! Donc rien de très agréable en somme !

Ps : Toujours avec ta copine alors, essaie de lui sortir le balai qu'elle a dans le c... lol je plaisante, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire si elle ne veut rien entendre ! Au fait j'ai loupé mon permis, voilà…je crois que je vais aller me pendre, le suicide est une solution non ? Aller a + kiss

Ange34 : Voici la suite, de toute façon je ne mets jamais très longtemps avant d'updater, je suis contente que ça t'ais plu ! Oui pauvre Harry et Drago mais j'adore les faire souffrir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra également ! Merci, bisous !

_Une ptite review bitte???_


	10. Jalousie

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Jalousie**

****

Harry s'était affalé aux pieds de son lit, secoué par les évènements. Il était pleinement conscient que si Snape n'avait pas prit sur lui, il serait en train de perdre son innocence. Combien de temps son professeur tiendrait il avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir ? Est-ce qu'il l'obligerait vraiment à se soumettre… ?

Oui à n'en pas douter. Le gryffondor ne pouvait même pas espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un prétexte à sa reddition. Au plus profond de lui-même il percevait bien que Snape ne mentait pas et serait capable de le violer. Merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher cela ? Il ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive…ce ne devait pas arriver ! S'occuper de Voldemort était amplement suffisant, il ne voulait pas d'un autre cinglé à ses trousses ! Et puis si le vampire le traumatisait, il craignait ne pas avoir assez de force pour surmonter une deuxième épreuve.

L'avenir du monde était peut être entre ses mains mais il n'était pas invincible. A force de sans cesse subir il y aurait un moment où la coupe serait pleine et où il baisserait les bras. Le petit brun chassa les stupides poussières qui s'étaient installées dans ses yeux. Allez, encore un peu de courage ce drame n'était pas encore arrivé. Pour l'instant il n'avait aucune raison d'abandonner. Au contraire, tant qu'il en avait l'énergie, il se devait de combattre, de profiter de la vie.

Séverus se releva dignement, il était las de finir par terre surtout sans compensation. Il ne partit pas à la recherche de l'autre coincé du cul (oui, il devenait vulgaire lorsqu'il était énervé et frustré) car il avait encore un tant soit peu de dignité et de maîtrise pour ne pas violer un gamin. Il se résolut donc à un acte qu'il considérait plutôt comme dégradant : la masturbation en solitaire. Pour lui ce comportement remettait en cause sa virilité : elle signifiait qu'il était incapable de trouver un quelconque partenaire pour agir à sa place.

Pour se donner contenance il se persuada que s'il le voulait il aurait pu aisément dénicher quelqu'un dans un bar s'il n'y avait pas eu son attachement forcé au mioche à la vie sexuelle inexistante. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et déboutonna son pantalon. Sa main se glissa à l'intérieur et entama un vif mouvement libérateur. Mieux valait ne pas éterniser ce geste avilissant. Il était déjà obligé de le faire seul, autant se soulager le plus vite possible. Il atteint enfin la jouissance mais celle-ci avait un goût d'inassouvis. Il lui manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui, bien évidemment, lui était inaccessible. D'un simple '_evanesco_' l'immortel fit disparaître les traces de son forfait, puis il conjura une bouteille de firewhisky. Il avait grand besoin de retrouver un peu de sérénité.

Harry était descendu au rez-de-chaussée et avait pris de la poudre de cheminette. Il la jeta dans l'âtre, mis sa tête à l'intérieur et cria distinctement : « Le Terrier ». Aussitôt il se retrouva dans la cuisine de la famille Weasley cependant elle était vide. Il appela, espérant qu'il y ait quand même quelqu'un. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, une tête rousse se pointa enfin.

« -Qu'est ce…Harry ? Mon chéri quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Mrs Weasley (qui entre temps était rentrée chez elle) étonnée de le voir

-Non, non tout va bien Mrs Weasley ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulais juste parler à Ginny si c'était possible

-Bien sûr mon chéri, ne bouge pas je vais la prévenir

-Merci Mrs Weasley

Elle monta chercher sa fille. Ce fut une Ginny toute joyeuse qui entra dans la cuisine. La jeune fille était ravie que son ex ? copain ait besoin d'elle. Peut être qu'avec un peu de persuasion ils se remettraient ensemble. Harry la vit s'avancer, avec son débardeur et son short bleu qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux : elle était à croquer.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? questionna t'elle en souriant

-Euh…j'aurais aimé te parler de quelque chose, tu pourrais venir au QG un moment s'il te plait ?

Oh, d'accord, je vais demander à maman mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problèmes. Attend je reviens.

Le brun acquiesça et il n'eut même pas le temps de la voir partir qu'elle revenait déjà avec un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-C'est bon ! Libère moi la cheminée et j'arrive

-Ok c'est cool merci. A tout de suite alors.

Et il disparut. La petite dernière de la famille Weasley sortit des flammes peu après.

-Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ? fit elle toute pimpante

-De rien de spécial en fait, j'avais juste envie de te voir. Disons qu'avec ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment, ta présence me fait du bien. J'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Intérieurement Ginny était aux anges, elle n'aurait même pas besoin de le supplier, il lui tombait directement dans les bras. Elle afficha un air compatissant : c'était dommage que Harry ait des problèmes mais s'ils lui permettaient de le récupérer alors elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Elle lui prit la main et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le survivant lui raconta ses soucis avec Snape et ce qu'il était obligé de faire. La rousse en fut scandalisée. Il était hors de question que son Harry appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle !

-Mais c'est monstrueux ! s'écria t'elle, tu ne peux pas te laisser faire Harry ! C'est de l'abus et ce qu'il t'a fait tout à l'heure du harcèlement ! Tu devrais porter plainte !

-Je ne crois pas que je puisse Gin', c'est dans l'ordre des choses normalement entre un vampire et son calice

-Mais tu n'es pas consentant ! Il ne va pas te forcer quand même !

-Si, malheureusement je crains que si

-Oh ! Mon pauvre Harry », le plaignit elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le brun pensa que Ginny n'était peut être pas la meilleure personne à qui en parler. Il aurait voulu que Sirius soit là, mais ce n'était pas le cas et la jeune fille lui apportait au moins du soutien dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, savourant ce petit moment de tendresse, celle qu'il n'aurait plus jamais dans sa vie future…si vie il y avait. La rousse caressait tendrement son dos, traçant des cercles apaisants. Cela faisait du bien. Lentement elle se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Leurs visages étaient proches, peut être trop se dit Harry mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer car elle réduisait déjà la distance qui les séparait encore.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord timidement, puis Ginny l'embrassa avec plus d'avidité, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'elle obtint sans grandes difficultés avouons le. Harry en prime légèrement réticent à l'idée de l'embrasser par rapport aux possibles réactions du vampire s'il l'apprenait, oublia les répercussions que cela pourrait entraîner dès qu'elle lui fourra sa langue dans la bouche. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée et sa douceur lui avait manqué. De fait il en négligea un peu tout le reste. Le baiser était interminable, interrompu par de courtes pauses où leurs lèvres se frôlaient encore, que pour respirer.

Séverus cessa subitement de boire : le son, la sensation de ces respirations saccadées le troublaient. C'était caractéristique de personnes occupées à s'embrasser. Il secoua la tête : pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, il y avait bien quelques couples dans cette maison et parfois, ses sens affûtés étaient pénibles. Seulement un avertissement pulsait vigoureusement dans son esprit, signalant avec ardeur un problème inquiétant. Le maître des potions posa brusquement son verre. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi. Il préféra vérifier. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Là sur le canapé SON calice fricotait avec une petite mijaurée rousse. Une envie de tuer intense s'empara de tout son être tel un raz de marée. Ce sale petit insolent lui faisait un cirque de tous les diables, clamant haut et fort son refus et sa peur de tout rapport sexuel. Alors, lui, Séverus avait fait l'effort d'attendre, de ne pas le brusquer, de lui expliquer clairement la situation – seulement en ne mettant aucun tact comme il le faisait et aucune once de gentillesse, comment espérait il convaincre un gryffondor émotif et fragile ? – Et il le retrouvait dans les bras de cette garce ! Il osait flirter sous son nez ! Il osait laisser cette impudente le caresser ! Et elle, osait toucher ce qui lui appartenait ! C'était un véritable affront ! Le vampire en lui bouillait de rage et n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : la démembrer avec une lenteur infinie.

Il se précipita et éloigna la fille en la tirant violemment en arrière. Elle fit un petit vol plané et atterrit durement contre le mur. Elle retomba comme une masse au sol, sonnée. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne sortit qu'un insolite gargouillement car Snape l'avait attrapé par le col, le soulevant de quelques centimètres et lui coupant la respiration, tout en l'emmenant de nouveau dans sa chambre. Arrivé là bas il le jeta carrément sur le lit puis le recouvrit de son corps en lui enserrant la gorge.

« -Si vous ne cessez de me provoquer Potter, je vais finir par perdre patience. J'ai accepté de vous accorder un peu de temps et vous dès que j'ai le dos tourné vous en profitez pour vous accoquiner avec n'importe quelle gourgandine. J'ai fait des efforts Potter, mais si vous-même n'en faites pas alors pourquoi continuerai je ?

-Je…n'euh…argh…

Le vampire serra encore plus sa poigne.

-Je ne veux plus de vos pitoyables excuses. A partir de maintenant je fais ce que je veux et en tant que calice vous allez m'obéir. »

Sa main se déplaça suffisamment pour lui permettre d'accéder à la gorge et il mordit férocement dedans. Harry sentit l'habituelle plénitude l'envahir mais il tenta désespérément de la repousser. Il savait que Snape irait trop loin et il ne le voulait pas. Mais que pouvait il faire contre un vampire deux fois plus fort que lui ? Surtout que même si sa raison était contre, sa fibre de calice, elle, était prête à se laisser faire et avec joie en plus. Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque la main de l'immortel caressa ses boutons de chair.

Attisé par ce son des plus affolants, Snape s'enhardit et la descendit dans le pantalon de son compagnon, l'autre le maintenant toujours fermement contre le matelas. Quand il perçut cet élément étranger entre les cuisses, Harry paniqua complètement et gesticula dans tous les sens pour le déloger. Mais peine perdue et en plus l'excitation de son professeur augmentait. Désespéré il hurla de toutes ses forces, espérant que quelqu'un entendrait son appel. Heureusement pour lui ce fut le cas.

Quelques minutes après la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Rémus, Ron et Hermione apparurent dans l'embrasure, la mine inquiète. Lorsqu'il virent Harry sous Snape en train de se débattre et de crier, la peur déformant son visage, ils ne réfléchirent pas et lancèrent tous trois un sort d'expulsion. Le maître des potions fut catapulté contre un mur tout comme Ginny précédemment. Rémus s'approcha de son presque filleul tout en maintenant sa baguette en direction du vampire. C'est un survivant tremblant comme une feuille qui se réfugia dans ses bras. Le lycan l'entraîna vers la sortie. Ron et Hermione les suivirent après avoir stupéfixé leur professeur.

« -Je vais lui faire payer, s'insurgea le roux, on ne touche pas à un membre de ma famille sans en subir les conséquences.

-Clame toi Ron, attendons de savoir ce qui s'est passé, tu sais que leur relation est compliquée, résonna Hermione

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le violer ! »

La jeune fille lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de paix puis il emboîtèrent le pas au loup garou.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Ben si tu vois il résiste encore un peu ! C'est Snape qui n'en peut plus en tout cas leur relation avance petit à petit !

Sinon désolé pour toi, j'espère que tu n'est pas trop triste, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant : t'en trouver une autre ! Gros bisous !

Ange34 : Moi méchante ? Oui oui je confirme et j'assume en plus ! Ah la la si on n'a même plus le droit de se défouler sur les personnages maintenant lol ! Désolé si tu trouves ça trop court mais en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps, déjà que je fais le max pour poster dans les temps, mais promis dès que je suis en vacance j'essaie de faire plus long ! Merci, bisous !

Rim999 : Salut à toi nouvelle lectrice, je suis ravie de t'accueillir à bord Oui mais on l'aime comme ça notre Sévy : sans aucun tact et avec du sarcasme à revendre ! Il faut admettre que le côté vilain garçon en attire plus d'une Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review, bisous !

_Une petite review bitte???_


	11. Il viendra

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Merci à ma bêta: zazaone!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Il viendra…**

****

Durant plusieurs jours ce fut un survivant angoissé qui se terra dans sa chambre. L'épisode avec Snape l'avait bouleversé. En y repensant, il avait été à deux doigts de se faire violer. Et il y repensait, sans arrêt ! Les souvenirs de ce moment tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il se revoyait sur ce lit, impuissant, dépendant du bon vouloir de cet homme, ne pouvant…ne voulant se défaire de lui. Harry était paniqué à l'idée que la prochaine fois, si plus rien ne retenait le vampire, ni sa conscience ni Rémus, il y passerait en n'opposant guère de résistance.

C'était sûrement le pire : malgré sa répulsion à toute relation sexuelle avec le buveur de sang, son corps lui, l'acceptait volontiers. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu schizophrène : deux volontés différentes s'exerçaient en lui et il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. C'est pourquoi il s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre : il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Il supposait que Snape n'était pas encore venu le chercher grâce à la garde féroce dont il était l'objet : entre un loup enragé et deux super protecteurs qui aurait pu passer ?

Il n'était pas très loin de la réalité car de l'autre côté de la porte close se succédaient Rémus, Ron, Hermione et quelques fois Tonks lorsqu'elle était là. Après avoir bercé un Harry tremblotant jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien s'endormir, le lycanthrope, sérieusement énervé, était revenu sur ses pas pour déstupéfixer le vampire et l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

« -C'était l'erreur de trop Séverus, avait il crié, passe encore que tu aies fait de lui ton calice, nous l'avons accepté. Mais que tu le violentes, alors là, c'est inadmissible ! C'est terminé ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher à nouveau ! Si tu touches encore à un seul de ses cheveux je te jure que cette fois je te tue et je ne plaisante pas ! »

Au fur et à mesure de ses invectives il avait pressé l'immortel contre la cloison, les faisant tous deux se heurter. Mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu de cette façon. Il avait lui aussi agrippé le lycan pour le coller contre le mur.

« -Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Lupin ! Je fais ce que je veux avec mon calice et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

-Oh que si ! C'est comme s'il faisait partie de ma meute et on ne fait pas de mal à un membre de mon clan sans impunité !

-Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas marqué, moi si et il est à moi. Alors j'ai tous les droits sur lui !

-C'est là que tu te trompes Séverus : tu n'assumes pas ton rôle de vampire, tu ne le protèges pas. Donc nous le ferons pour toi !

-N'essaie même pas de nous séparer Lupin, où je ne réponds plus de rien. Et pour ta gouverne il était en train de se faire peloter par cette saleté de gamine. Dis moi ce que je dois faire dans ce cas là ! J'aurais peut être dû les laisser ? susurra ironiquement Snape, pourtant tu es professeur de DCFM, tu sais ce que ressens un vampire. Ne me dis donc pas que je n'aurais rien dû faire !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de le violer Séverus, non ! Et quoi que tu puisses me dire n'y changera rien ! Je vais t'empêcher de l'approcher par tous les moyens. Tu ne mérites plus d'être son vampire !

Furieux Snape avait projeté violement le loup à terre.

-Essaie, Lupin, essaie. Mais tu ne pourras jamais te mettre en travers du lien. Et si ce n'est pas mon côté vampire qui te réduira en pièces pour aller le retrouver, ce sera lui qui viendra à moi. Pourras tu l'en empêcher ? »

L'ancien professeur n'avait rien dit, d'ailleurs qu'aurait il pu ajouter ? Son collègue avait raison de toute manière. Rien ne pourrait contrer le lien : ni lui, ni Harry. Désormais les deux hommes étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, envers et contre tout et contre tous également. Néanmoins il était de son devoir de soutenir Harry. Tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas admis la situation, il serait à ses côtés. Il le défendrait de Snape jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui lui dise d'arrêter.

« -Va t'en Lupin avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, avait brusquement grondé le buveur de sang en sortant le lycan de ses réflexions. »

Ce dernier avait sagement obéi : il était inutile de provoquer plus Séverus. Il ne voulait pas spécialement se battre avec lui. Il était donc sorti et avait rejoint les deux amis de son louveteau. Ensemble ils étaient descendus au salon puisque apparemment quelqu'un d'autre était associé à l'affaire. La colère de Ron avait alors augmenté à la vue de sa petite sœur inconsciente.

Hermione avait du faire preuve de toute sa persuasion pour qu'il n'aille pas se jeter sur leur professeur de potion. Non qu'elle soit de son côté mais le roux n'aurait pas été de taille et deux blessés suffisaient amplement pour le moment. Dans le même temps Rémus avait ranimé la plus jeune qui restait tout de même assez ébranlée.

« -Ginny, lui avait il expliqué, je te demanderais de ne plus essayer de voir Harry pendant quelques temps et de ne plus lui faire d'avances ou de le laisser t'en faire. Désormais il est avec Séverus et on n'y peut plus rien. Si un événement comme celui d'aujourd'hui devait se reproduire, je crains de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher de vous faire du mal. Tu comprends ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il en va s'en doute de vos vies. »

Elle avait acquiescé silencieusement, encore déroutée. Le loup l'avait ensuite dirigée vers la cheminée et l'avait renvoyée chez elle. Mais il n'avait pas vu la flamme de rébellion qui avait étincelé dans ses yeux au moment où la magie l'emportait. Depuis lors ils avaient monté la garde devant la porte du survivant, refoulant Snape sitôt qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Ron avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de lui lancer un sort, sa baguette lui démangeait les doigts dès qu'il apercevait sa face de chauve souris graisseuse. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire et il rageait d'être aussi impuissant. Entre autre pourquoi était il son professeur et pourquoi était il dix fois plus fort que lui ? De ce fait il était incapable de défendre son frère de cœur et dans ce cas, à quoi servait il ?

Cinq jours depuis la dernière morsure et quatre avant la rentrée, c'est-à-dire le jeudi, ce ne fut plus un Harry chamboulé tremblant de tous ses membres, mais un Harry en manque. Cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas été mordu. Il avait pensé que seul Snape en ressentirait les effets, mais non. Son cou le démangeait. Il avait une impression de lourdeur comme si son sang pesait des tonnes dans ses veines et de temps en temps il déconnectait de la réalité, imaginant le vampire en train de s'abreuver goulûment à sa gorge.

Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : la morsure, même si sa peur, néanmoins latente, demeurait encore. Prudemment il sortit de sa chambre. C'était au tour d'Hermione de faire le gué, assise confortablement un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Elle lisait un ouvrage apparemment ancien. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils s'illuminèrent quand elle comprit qui se tenait en face d'elle, soulagée de le voir enfin émerger de son cocon. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de rester confiné ainsi.

« -Harry ! s'écria t'elle en se redressant sur son séant, je suis contente de te voir ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Le garçon regarda soudainement ses chaussures, se mordilla la lèvre et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il était honteux de ce qu'il ressentait et de ce que cela le poussait à faire.

-Je…euh…dois voir Snape…

Mais contrairement à sa crainte elle ne le dévisagea ni d'un air de dégoût, ni comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais, dit elle compatissante

-Mais comment… »

Pour toute réponse elle lui montra le titre de son livre : '**Vampires : histoire et réalité**.'

Evidemment, se dit il, d'ailleurs il devrait peut être s'y mettre également. Après tout, il était le principal concerné…bien que s'il tuait Voldemort rapidement il n'aurait plus à s'en préoccuper…enfin il verrait plus tard.

« -Il…il est où alors ?

-Dans sa chambre il me semble, je crois que tu déteins sur lui vu qu'il est resté cloîtré lui aussi. »

Harry grogna, comme s'il pouvait déteindre sur Snape : cet homme était aussi dur et immuable qu'un roc de granite. Il remercia son amie et se dirigea – presque à reculons – vers l'antre du vampire. Ce dernier n'était du reste pas aussi serein que l'on aurait pu le penser. Il était tout autant en manque que son calice.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois d'aller le voir mais il s'était heurté au loup et au rouquin qui l'avaient clairement envoyé balader. Depuis il rongeait son frein, espérant que le morveux ne mettrait pas trop longtemps avant de venir de son plein gré. Sinon tant pis pour ses gardiens. Ils en paieraient les conséquences lorsqu'il serait devenu une bête sanguinaire. Il…

Toc, toc, toc…Ces trois coups le sortirent de ses réflexions. C'était lui, il pouvait sentir son odeur alléchante.

« -Entrez, fit il de sa voix froide habituelle.

Le gamin pointa son nez, hésitant, partagé entre peur et besoin.

-Je…commença Harry mais Séverus le coupa.

-Venez ici Potter nous en avons besoin tous les deux. Je ne vous toucherai pas plus que nécessaire si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Pas pour l'instant du moins. »

Quelque peu rassuré le petit brun s'approcha lentement. Trop au goût de Séverus qui l'attira à lui d'un mouvement vif. Il plongea immédiatement vers la carotide palpitante de son calice et y planta ses crocs. Harry s'accrocha aux épaules du vampire et poussa un gémissement de bien être. De nombreuses gorgées plus tard, Snape referma la plaie et laissa le gryffondor se reposer contre son torse. Puis il le fit asseoir sur le lit.

« -Il faut qu'on parle Potter, commença t'il de sa coutumière gentillesse.

-De quoi ? demanda Harry doucement toujours légèrement cotonneux.

-De ce qui va se passer dans quatre jours. J'ai discuté avec Minerva et je peux reprendre mon poste de professeur de potion étant donné que personne n'est véritablement au courant de ce qui s'est produit en juin.

-Tant mieux pour vous mais en quoi cela me concerne t'il ?

-Si vous me laissiez finir vous le sauriez sûrement Potter.

Le jeune homme eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné.

-Comme je vous le disais, je reprends mon poste. Cependant le lien n'étant pas finalisé et encore trop récent, nous ne pouvons pas être éloignés. Vous viendrez avec moi et ne courrez pas après les horcruxes.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un les trouve ! Si on ne doit vraiment pas se séparer pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui venez avec moi ? Les horcruxes sont plus importants que des cours !

-Le problème, Potter, est que cette quête est dangereuse et que le vampire en moi refuse de vous laissez encourir un quelconque péril. Je me dois de vous protéger et mon côté vampire ne vous permettra pas de prendre le moindre risque. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

-Vous rigolez ?

Snape haussa un sourcil.

-Ai je l'air de plaisanter Mr Potter ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau mais aucun son ne sortit. C'était une blague, n'est ce pas ? Comment pouvait il effectuer correctement son travail si on lui mettait sans cesse des obstacles sur la route ? En plus cela signifiait : ralentir la venue de son objectif final et par conséquent passer plus de temps avec Snape, endurer encore ce monde, ne pas pouvoir laisser son âme se reposer enfin. Bref cela détruisait tous ses plans.

« -Comment allons nous faire alors ? Voldemort devient plus fort de jour en jour, si on attend trop il finira par nous vaincre !

-Croyez vous que je ne le sais pas Potter ? Mais tout d'abord nous allons attendre que le lien soit finalisé, ensuite petit à petit nous commencerons à chercher les horcruxes les week end et pendant les vacances.

-Mais c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi ne pas demander des jours de congé à Voldemort pendant qu'on y est ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Croyez bien que je ne supporterai pas votre présence supplémentaire de mon plein gré. Alors si vous n'avez rien de plus constructif à ajouter vous pouvez vous taire.

Harry ravala sa rancune. Est-ce qu'un jour il pourrait rabattre le caquet de ce bâtard graisseux ?

-Bien puisque ceci est réglé, trancha le maître des potions, il nous faudra faire une petite excursion au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter vos affaires. Nous irons demain après midi. »

Le gryffon ne pu qu'acquiescer. Snape avait entièrement raison. C'est pourquoi le lendemain, une véritable escouade débarqua au Chemin de Traverse. Les quatre jeunes : Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny (même si celle-ci n'était pas très ravie de se retrouver en présence du buveur de sang, c'était d'ailleurs réciproque car il veillait attentivement à ce qu'elle ne s'approche pas de son calice) étaient entourés par six adultes : Séverus, Rémus, Tonks, Arthur et Molly Weasley qui les avaient aidés à transplaner.

Bien évidemment Séverus ne quittait pas Harry d'une semelle. Une main sur son épaule il le guidait à travers les rues. Mine de rien le brun commençait à s'habituer à sa présence. Bien malgré lui il se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés. Le Chemin de Traverse avait quelque peu changé depuis la bataille qui s'y était déroulée un mois auparavant : des traces noires s'étalaient un peu partout, des habitations n'étaient toujours pas reconstruites, peu de personnes se promenaient et il y régnait une ambiance assez pesante. Le petit groupe se rendit en prime à la banque puis chez Fleury & Bott pour les ouvrages, chez l'apothicaire et dans différentes boutiques selon les besoins de chacun.

Durant la quasi-totalité de la sortie Séverus s'était éloigné des autres, emmenant Harry avec lui et ils avaient fait les achats ensembles. Le vampire était constamment autour de lui et lorsqu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas, il revenait aussitôt pour le toucher imperceptiblement, comme s'il avait besoin de contact. Ce n'était pas spécialement joyeux pour le survivant, Snape ne décrochant guère de mots ou sinon des sarcasmes, mais il y avait un côté reposant. Finalement, une fois les emplettes terminées – précisons en un temps record – ils rentrèrent paisiblement au square Grimmaud, sans incident à signaler.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Franchement ça me fait super plaisir que ma façon d'écrire t'a fais changé d'avis sur le couple, ça prouve que je ne me démerde pas trop mal ! Ba ça y est je suis en vacance ça fait un bien fou t'imagines pas !!! Sinon tant mieux si tu n'es pas triste, il ne faut pas de toute façon ! Et t'inquiètes on cherche tous ! Soit dit en passant j'ai fais une autre one shot si tu veux aller voir ! A + mon ptit Clo, bisous !

Ange34 : Voilà le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si pour toi il y a beaucoup d'action mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Merci, bisous !

Rim999 : Mdr ! Ta review m'a fait bien rire ! Non non je t'assure que c'est un HP/SS même si pour l'instant c'est vrai que ce n'est pas flagrant ! Mais ça avance petit à petit ne t'inquiètes pas ! Sinon je suis contente d'être une source de détente (vaut mieux ça q'une source d'ennui ) Merci, bisous !

Diane : Ouch t'es dure ! Tuer Snape ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis Harry veut se tuer lui-même pas tuer Snape ! Merci quand même pour ta review, kiss !

_Une petite review bitte???_


	12. Poudlard

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2: Je suis désolé ce chapitre ne sera pas très palpitant mais il est nécessaire pour le suivant qui lui...enfin vous verrez! Sinon merci beaucoup à ma bêta zazaone qui m'a énormément aidée sur ce chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Poudlard

Finalement la rentrée arriva. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient installés dans un des compartiments. Le brun n'était pas très à l'aise d'une part parce qu'il se trouvait éloigné de son vampire. Bien que celui-ci soit tout de même dans le train, il éprouvait un léger sentiment d'insécurité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Snape avait failli le violer et pourtant ces derniers jours s'étaient passés comme si rien ne s'était produit.

En effet après la sortie au Chemin de Traverse, les relations entre le vampire et le calice s'étaient améliorées : Snape venait souvent le voir sans raison, ne repartant jamais sans avoir eu un contact, même bref. Le professeur de potion l'avait même aidé dans son entraînement. Ils avaient également discuté un peu et le lien en avait été renforcé. Toutefois il fallait rester modeste, ils étaient loin de s'entendre comme les meilleurs amis du monde, c'était plutôt du genre chien et chat en phase de reconnaissance.

Bref ces quelques jours, sans compter le mois écoulé, laissait Harry avec une impression de solitude dans ce train. D'autre part Ginny s'était assise à côté de lui, contre lui serait même plus exact et s'évertuait à le toucher tout en lui racontant il ne savait quelle insipidité. Dès qu'elle le pouvait elle posait une main sur sa cuisse (précisons le haut de la cuisse) ou caressait son bras. Harry n'aimait pas ça, Snape pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment. Il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait de temps en temps pour calmer leur nouvelle dépendance et vu ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois, il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience.

Mais par-dessus tout que le jeune fille ne suive pas les conseils de Rémus lui demandant de se tenir loin de lui, l'énervait prodigieusement. Apparemment elle se foutait qu'il en pâtisse et elle prétendait l'aimer ? Quelle belle preuve ! Le sentiment de trahison envers son vampire y était peut être aussi pour quelque chose, mais il s'en moqua éperdument. Après tout il n'avait jamais choisi de se lier avec l'immortel. Lorsqu'elle posa une n-ième fois sa main sur sa jambe, il l'écarta brusquement :

« -Ginny s'il te plaît évite, tu sais que Snape n'apprécierait pas, expliqua t'il d'une voix froide.

La rousse le regarda éberluée.

-Mais Harry nous sommes ensemble ! Ne laisse pas cette immonde créature se mettre entre nous ! »

Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour observer la scène. La brune fronça les sourcils en devinant le manège de son amie : ça allait mal finir tout ça ! Ron, lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi sa sœur s'acharnait, surtout après le traitement qu'elle avait reçu de Snape.

« -Gin' nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. En plus tu sais bien ce qu'il en est avec Snape !

-Et ce que nous avons fait au QG ce n'était rien peut être ? contra t'elle

-Je…c'était une erreur. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête avant que ça n'aille trop loin. De toute façon nous deux c'est impossible alors c'est mieux de stopper maintenant plutôt que de se donner de faux espoirs.

-Mais je sais que tu m'aimes Harry ! »

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer un Snape semblant fulminer derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Les réactions furent très variées : Ron aurait pu le tuer sur place si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des _avada kedavra_, Hermione se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, Ginny afficha une mine dégoûtée et rancunière. Quant à Harry il était partagé entre inquiétude et soulagement.

« -Je peux vous assurer que s'il a existé quelque chose entre mon calice et vous, ceci s'est définitivement achevé lorsque le lien a été constitué Mrs Weasley, fit froidement le vampire, maintenant sortez…tous. »

Devant son ton intransigeant les trois adolescents ne purent qu'obéir. Harry resta assis sur son siège, légèrement mal à l'aise, attendant la suite des évènements qu'il espérait la moins douloureuse possible. Snape referma la porte et s'avança vers le gryffondor. Il le souleva en le tirant par le col de son tee-shirt et posa durement ses lèvres contre celles de son calice. Celui-ci ne broncha pas mais ne répondit pas non plus au baiser, restant immobile et tendu. Son agresseur finit par cesser de lui-même.

« -Si vous n'arrivez pas à la dissuader davantage, je me verrais contraint de le faire personnellement et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas qu'il advienne quoi que ce soit de fâcheux à la jeune Weasley, chuchota l'immortel à l'oreille du brun qui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Bien. Je repasserai plus tard pour voir si tout se passe pour le mieux. »

Sur ces mots il sortit du compartiment pour retourner dans celui réservé aux enseignants. La fin du voyage se déroula sans encombre. Hermione s'était installée à côté de Harry en prétextant avoir une chose à lui montrer. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux car elle lui fit lire certains passages de son livre sur les vampires, notamment sur les relations sexuelles afin qu'il se familiarise un peu avec ce qui allait lui arriver. Ginny, pas découragée par la venue de Snape, avait lancé une œillade assassine à la brune qui l'avait tout bonnement ignorée.

Mais voyant qu'elle ne capterait pas l'attention du survivant, elle capitula – pour le moment – et se plongea dans la lecture du dernier numéro du chicaneur. Séverus était revenu une fois juste pour s'assurer que le message avait été compris et il pu repartir tranquillement lorsqu'il vit que l'autre rousse n'était plus accrochée aux bras de sa propriété. Les quatre jeunes ne furent même pas importunés par les serpentards étant donné que leur prince blond était…et bien on ne savait où.

Ils parvinrent finalement au château et après avoir pris les calèches, ils s'installèrent sagement à leur table. Cependant ce furent les seuls car les autres élèves furent abasourdis par la présence de Snape à l'école. D'après les rumeurs c'était lui qui avait assassiné le professeur Dumbledore, alors que faisait il ici ? A la table des professeurs un certain vampire jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction des rouges et or.

A sa droite se tenait un étrange jeune homme : il avait un teint d'albâtre, des yeux bleus ciel et de longs cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'aux reins, ornés de perles ressemblant étrangement à des diamants. Mais ce qui retenait vraiment l'attention étaient ses oreilles en pointe. De nombreux murmures circulaient dans la grande salle, ajoutés aux multiples regards se tournant vers le nouveau venu. Quand la cérémonie de répartition fut terminée, le professeur Mcgonagall se leva et réclama le silence.

« -Bienvenus à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Une année malheureusement pas comme les autres. En effet, le retour de Vous Savez Qui entraîne des conséquences inhabituelles et fâcheuses. Comme vous le savez tous le professeur Dumbledore est mort en juin. Je lui succède donc à la place de directrice de l'école. Cependant étant donné les temps difficiles que nous vivons, il a été extrêmement ardu de trouver des professeurs compétents. Donc je continuerai à enseigner la métamorphose. Toutefois je délègue ma fonction de directrice de maison à votre nouveau professeur de DCFM : Mr Aden Amon, dit elle en désignant l'étrange blond.

Celui-ci se leva et salua. Des applaudissements discrets se firent entendre.

-Mr Amon est apparenté aux elfes comme vous avez pu le constater. Il a gentiment accepté de nous prêter main forte cette année. Aden voulez vous leur expliquer le programme de cette année ?

-Bien sûr. Donc, je ne suis pas là pour vous enseigner le programme du ministère, du moins pas strictement, il me semble aux vues des circonstances actuelles qu'il serait préférable de vous apprendre à vous défendre le mieux possible. C'est ce que je vais faire. En gros je vais vous initier au duel, mais surtout je vais vous inculquer des sorts d'attaques et de défenses, selon vos capacités bien évidemment. Voilà pour le reste vous le saurez en temps voulu.

L'elfe se rassit tandis que la nouvelle directrice terminait son discours.

-Merci Aden. Par ailleurs le professeur Snape, reprit elle en appuyant bien sur le titre, a été innocenté. Toutes les accusations qui pesaient sur lui ont été retirées. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas changer d'attitude puisqu'il reprend sa place comme professeur de potion. Bien je crois que tout est dit. A présent bon appétit ! »

Et le dîner apparut soudain sur les tables. Les rumeurs allèrent bon train durant tout le repas puis finalement les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs et les professeurs leurs appartements. Séverus se déshabilla pour se mettre au lit qu'il trouva tout à coup bien vide. Normalement un petit brun aux yeux verts aurait dû l'attendre, soumis et impatient.

Mais non l'autre imbécile était bien trop borné pour se plier aux coutumes. Il se coucha et tenta de faire passer sa frustration en se masturbant énergiquement. Mais même au moment de la jouissance il n'y avait plus rien de satisfaisant. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps il le savait et il espérait que ce foutu Potter se décide bientôt à céder.

Les Gryffondor en ce lundi matin débutaient par deux heures de métamorphose puis deux heures d'enchantement. La matinée passa assez rapidement surtout qu'ils attendaient tous avec impatience leur seul cours de l'après midi : celui de DCFM, en commun avec les serpentards. De toute manière il ne pouvait être pire qu'Ombrage. A 14 heures précises ils étaient tous devant la porte – fait exceptionnel – et ils entrèrent dans la classe sans rechigner à la sonnerie. Le professeur fit rapidement l'appel puis commença son cours :

« -Bien vous pouvez ranger vos livres et vous allez poser vos sacs dans un coin de la salle. Pour cette première leçon je vais tester vos capacités. Mettez vous par deux, essayez de faire correspondre les niveaux, et entamez un petit duel. J'adapterai les cours en fonction de ce que je vais voir donc faites de votre mieux !

Comme c'était prévisible les serpentards se jumelèrent entre eux et les gryffondors également. Aden ne s'en formalisa pas pour cette fois, il avait neuf mois pour régler ce petit souci. Cependant à cause de l'absence de Malefoy la classe se trouvait en nombre impair et un vert et argent se retrouvait seul.

-Mr Nott mettez vous avec Mr Weasley, déclara Amon, Mr Potter vous combattrez avec moi. Il me sembla que vous êtes le seul à avoir eu un Optimal à vos BUSES de DCFM, non ?

Le brun lança un regard d'excuse à son partenaire qui allait devoir supporter un serpent et acquiesça.

-Oui…oui j'en ai eu un Monsieur, confirma t'il

-Très bien, alors en garde Mr Potter."

Ils se mirent face à face et se saluèrent. Aden jeta le premier sort. Ce nombre impair l'arrangeait quelque peu car il souhaitait ardemment tester l'Elu. Il débuta par un simple _expelliarmus. _Harry l'esquiva facilement et renvoya un _petrificus totalus_. Ils utilisèrent des sorts bénins en prime puis le professeur l'interpella :

"-Mr Potter, battez vous vraiment s'il vous plaît. Vous ne risquez pas de me blesser ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Le blesser, non, Harry se doutait bien que l'elfe lui était supérieur mais il fut tout de même froissé dans son orgueil. Ainsi s'enchaînèrent des sorts de plus en plus puissants. Amon envoya Harry valdinguer plusieurs fois mais le plus souvent ce dernier contrait ses attaques. L'enseignant fut surpris lorsque le gryffondor lui entailla profondément la jambe, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle résistance.

Il stoppa le duel : son analyse était terminée et il devait bien évaluer les autres. Il lui donna du chocolat après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien de grave, puis lui ordonna de se reposer en attendant qu'il inspecte ses camarades. Il guérit rapidement sa plaie avant de se tourner vers eux. La fin du cours arriva vite.

« -Vous vous êtes bien battus. D'ici la prochaine fois j'aurai établi un plan de vos qualités et de vos faiblesses et nous agirons en fonction de ça. Sur ce bonne fin d'après midi à tous !

-Au revoir professeur, répondirent ils en sortant.

-Mr Potter pourriez vous rester quelques instants s'il vous plait ?

Le concerné dit à ses deux acolytes qu'il les rejoindrait dans la salle commune et fit marche arrière.

-Mr Potter, je voulais seulement savoir qui vous avait entraîné

-Oh…euh…et bien il y a eu le professeur Rogue et le professeur Lupin.

-Vos anciens professeurs de DCFM c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Si ça vous intéresse je peux participer à votre formation.

Harry était bien conscient du niveau de son professeur et son aide lui serait d'une grande utilité.

-Euh…oui j'aimerais beaucoup.

-Dans ce cas j'en parle avec la directrice et je vous tiens au courant, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr !

-Vous pouvez y aller dans ce cas Mr Potter. Au revoir.

-Au revoir professeur. »

Et il retourna à la tour des gryffondors où il passa l'après midi à ne rien faire de particulier. La semaine s'écoula plus ou moins paisiblement. Harry se rendait aux cours, flanqué de ses éternels amis. Il riait avec eux, recouvrait peu à peu son insouciance…en apparence. Le soir, dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin, il se rendait chez Snape (celui-ci lui avait indiqué où se situaient ses appartement ainsi que son mot de passe) qui le mordait.

Mais le vampire se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant. Après la morsure il l'embrassait langoureusement, passait ses mains sous ses robes, caressait sa peau, collait son corps contre le sien. Mais à chaque fois le brun restait immobile puis le repoussait violemment avant de s'enfuir précipitamment. Ce qui laissait Séverus frustré et énervé. Deux fois il du mettre à sac sa chambre pour se calmer. Franchement si toute cette histoire ne s'améliorait pas, il allait commettre une bêtise irréparable…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Oh là tu t'emballes toi ! Quand je disais on cherche tous c'était en général, il ne faut pas te faire des idées ! Sinon désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu n'est que le 4ème revieweur ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant j'en conviens mais il est nécessaire pour la suite ! J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Bisous !!!!

PS : Ravie que ma one shot t'ait plu ! Et au fait tu n'es pas en vacance toi ?

Diane : Tu ne vois pas pourtant qu'il essaie de s'améliorer ce pauvre Séverus ? Mais de toute manière je ne peux pas le tuer (pas tout de suite du moins) car c'est un des piliers de l'histoire ! Merci, bisous !

Jenni944 : Oui tout se tasse un peu mais c'est pour mieux repartir par la suite ! Ca va faire des étincelles moi je te le dis Tu trouves que Ron est quoi ? Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Cartigann : Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette réponse, enfin comme je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à tous voilà ! Donc merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente qu'une sombre vérité t'ait plu autant ! Sinon ceci est la fic qui a été choisie, je ne peux cependant pas faire les trois car ça me demanderait trop de travail et je bâclerais les histoires ! Bye

_Une petite review bitte???_


	13. Potion

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note 2: **IMPORTANT**: Ce chapitre contient une scène assez dure (le rating n'est pas M pour rien) alors pour ceux qui seraient sensibles je vous déconseille fortement de le lire!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Potion**

Nous étions le mardi suivant et Harry n'était pas aller voir Snape depuis le samedi soir. Il était de moins en moins rassuré par son attitude, son professeur devenait trop entreprenant à ses yeux et il n'était pas prêt. Le serait il seulement un jour ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée d'un sexe le pénétrant. Il n'était pas fait pour, il n'avait rien d'une fille ! Ca ne rentrerait jamais et la seule chose qui résulterait de cet acte serait de la douleur.

D'accord il ressentait du plaisir quand Snape le mordait, peut être même quand il le caressait mais ce n'était que des réactions physiques normales. Une femme lui ferait le même effet, mais une femme ne tenterait pas de le sodomiser. Donc il espaçait autant que possible les entrevues avec le vampire. Malheureusement en ce jour, ses deux dernières heures de cours étaient deux heures de potions. Quoi de mieux pour bien terminer la journée ? Mais ce n'était encore que le matin alors à quoi bon se démoraliser si tôt ?

Harry se débarrassa de sa couverture et sortit tant bien que mal de son lit. Sur le chemin de la salle de bain il secoua Ron pour le réveiller mais la seule réaction qu'il reçut fut un grognement indistinct. Il soupira, depuis le temps il aurait dû s'habituer à vivre avec un loir. Il se pencha et cria dans les oreilles de son compagnon de chambrée :

« -Les araignées nous envahissent !

Le rouquin se réveilla en sursaut, lançant des regards apeurés autour de lui.

-Où ? Où ça ? Où sont les araignées ? s'écria t'il

-Nulle part Ron c'est juste l'heure de se lever, lui répondit il en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. »

Son ami mit plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait effectivement pas d'araignées puis il retomba mollement sur l'oreiller, essayant de chasser les brumes du sommeil qui l'enveloppaient encore. Il pesta sur un survivant qui n'allait plus survivre très longtemps s'il continuait à le réveiller de cette façon. Quand ils furent fins prêts, ils descendirent déjeuner. A peine Harry s'était il attablé qu'une furie rousse s'installa d'office à sa droite. La chasse au Harry était de nouveau officiellement ouverte. Non elle n'était pas suicidaire mais elle refusait d'abandonner sans se battre.

Si Snape voulait l'avoir, il faudrait qu'il le montre parce que c'était beau de se prétendre son vampire mais il ressemblait plus à un négrier revendiquant son esclave qu'à un amant jaloux et Harry ne méritait pas ça. Il méritait d'être aimé pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Cette fois elle fit bien attention à ne pas le toucher et elle eut la satisfaction de ne pas se faire rembarrer. Le brun avait d'abord craint que la jeune fille recommence ses bêtises mais elle se contenta de manger sagement et de discuter avec lui. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était loin d'être stupide et sa conversation était intéressante.

Après le petit déjeuner ils se rendirent tous en cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione pour deux heures d'histoire de la magie et deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques. Puis midi arriva et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Cette fois encore Ginny s'assit près de Harry et ils discutèrent. Séverus regardait ce manège depuis la table des professeurs et il essayait de ne pas se lever pour aller massacrer cette petite peste. Il avait hérité d'un calice idiot ou quoi ? Il ne voyait pas que cette garce lui faisait un rentre dedans des plus flagrants ou le faisait il exprès ?

Forcément, ce n'était pas possible d'être aveugle à ce point ! Qu'est ce que cet imbécile ne comprenait pas dans le fait qu'il ne partageait pas ? Pourtant il lui semblait avoir bien compris la dernière fois ! Il serra les dents pendant tout le repas, faisant appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas commettre un acte irréparable devant tout le monde. Le trio gryffondorien débutait l'après midi par divination, arithmancie pour la seule fille du groupe, et finissait comme prévu par potion.

Comme d'habitude Snape ouvrit la porte pile à la sonnerie et les élèves entrèrent. Quand Harry passa devant le maître des potions, celui-ci s'accrocha fermement à la porte, y laissant quatre profondes éraflures : le brun avait l'odeur de cette mijaurée partout sur lui. Séverus faillit faire un malheur mais il résista. Deux petites heures, uniquement deux petites heures et il aurait sa revanche. Ce furent les deux heures les plus longues de sa vie.

Non seulement son calice ne le regarda pas une seule fois, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas mais en plus il n'arrêtait pas de sourire à cet idiot de Finnegan. On l'ignorait pour un abruti pareil ! Quelle honte ! D'autant plus que ce sale petit cafard, non content de sourire niaisement à son calice, lui lançait des clins d'œil aguicheurs. Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ? S'ils persistaient dans cette attitude, cette école avait toutes les chances d'être transformée en un cimetière.

Harry était pleinement concentré sur sa potion. Il s'était dit qu'il pouvait faire un petit effort dans cette manière vu q'il était lié à Snape maintenant. En plus si rien n'explosait, le vampire serait peut être plus gentil avec lui…enfin il ne fallait pas non plus se faire trop d'illusions. Alors qu'il était sur le point de rajouter les écailles de sirènes, Seamus l'appela.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry

-Tu ne connais pas la dernière ?

Le survivant fit non de la tête.

-Il paraît que Lavande sort avec un serdaigle de septième année. Elle les enchaîne depuis peu, tu crois que je pourrais me la faire ? demanda Seamus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le brun pouffa.

-T'es bête ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? De toute façon tu n'as qu'à lui demander tu verras bien !

-Mr Potter, Mr Finnegan quelle partie de la phrase : travaillez en silence, vos petits cerveaux atrophiés n'ont-ils pas compris ? Cinquante points en moins chacun ! Maintenant occupez vous de vos chaudrons avant que je ne vous mette en retenue pour un mois ! »

L'irlandais se fit tout petit tandis que Harry baissait la tête et se mordait fortement la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer. Lui qui avait voulu faire un effort pour améliorer leur relation venait de se le prendre en plein visage. Soyez gentil on vous le rendra ! Il replongea dans la préparation de sa potion, cette fois non pour faire plaisir à Snape, mais pour ne pas voir sa tête de bâtard graisseux. Merlin déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter cet homme ! Si en plus il n'y mettait pas du sien…qu'il aille au diable tient !

Les deux heures semblèrent interminables autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Le premier rongeait son frein, attendant impatiemment la fin pour réclamer Harry comme sien une ultime fois. Plus question de se défiler. Il allait payer le prix de son insolence. Le deuxième espérait que ça se termine au plus vite pour ne plus voir son professeur honni. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, enfourcher son balai et oublier tous ses problèmes.

Comme pour répondre à sa prière, la cloche retentit tout à coup. Des oreilles expertes auraient même pu entendre deux soupires de soulagement. Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires, versa un peu de sa potion dans une fiole et demanda à Ron de la remettre à Snape à sa place. Puis il s'empressa de sortir de la classe mais au moment où il passait le chambranle, une voix autoritaire le stoppa :

« -Mr Potter veuillez rester ici. J'ai à vous parler. »

Les épaules du concerné s'affaissèrent piteusement. C'était trop beau de pouvoir espérer partir sans encombre. Il attendit que tout le monde soit sorti, faisant signe au passage à ses deux amis de ne pas s'attarder, et s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur. Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes dans les yeux, sans rien dire, comme pour se tester. Sans rompre le contact Séverus se leva et s'approcha lentement de son calice tel un lion prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Soudain il l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le bureau. De son autre main il ferma la pièce et l'insonorisa.

« -Ca vous amuse de me provoquer sans cesse Potter ? Ca vous amuse d'attiser ma jalousie et de m'ignorer ensuite ? Vous vous refusez à moi mais vous n'arrêtez pas de fricoter avec n'importe qui, alors que je vis un calvaire parce que le lien n'est pas finalisé ! J'endure cette souffrance chaque jour, chaque nuit, je patiente pour vous permettre d'accepter la situation, de vous y résoudre et vous vous moquez totalement de moi ! Il me semble que vous vous êtes assez amusé Potter, maintenant c'est mon tour !

Et il prit violemment possession des lèvres du plus jeune. Celui-ci se débattit et détacha sa bouche de celle de son agresseur.

-Je ne fricote avec personne ! s'écria t'il »

Mais sa bouche fut de nouveau capturée. Pour Séverus le temps de la discussion était révolu, c'était l'heure des actions et il laissait les besoins de son corps dicter sa conduite. Sa langue s'engouffra dans son calice, jouant avec sa compagne qui, elle, tentait plutôt de la repousser. En vain. Il passa les mains sous les vêtements et caressa sa peau douce. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et cria :

« -Je n'ai jamais voulu vous provoquer ! S'il vous plaît arrêtez ! »

Mais Snape le fit taire d'un baiser. Peu importe ce que dirait le gamin à présent, il le voulait et il l'aurait. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, ses mains avaient quitté la peau douce pour retirer les habits désormais encombrants. La robe tomba, puis le tee-shirt fut déchiré puisque le gryffondor refusait de se laisser faire et de lever les bras. Il continuait de se démener, sans succès malheureusement. Le vampire était bien plus fort et sa baguette s'était depuis longtemps enfuie quelque part dans la salle. Il avait beau donner des coups de pieds ou des coups de poings, Snape les bloquait toujours à temps.

« -Arrêtez ! Pitié arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas prêt ! cria t'il de nouveau. »

Mais l'autre n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps et personne ne pouvait l'entendre la pièce étant désormais insonorisée. Personne ne viendrait non plus, les cours étant terminés. Une larme d'impuissance coula le long de sa joue que l'immortel s'empressa de lécher. Il déboutonna le pantalon et le fit glisser le long des jambes de sa victime, emportant le boxer en même temps. De ce fait Harry se retrouva nu, entièrement exposé à Snape.

« -Je vous en prie laissez moi partir, supplia le petit brun. »

Utopique rêve qu'était le sien. Séverus se colla à lui, ondulant du bassin et poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Il lécha la jugulaire qui se présentait à lui, remonta le long de la mâchoire et s'affaira à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Les larmes de l'Elu se multiplièrent, il allait se faire violer et rien ne pourrait pas l'empêcher, pas même toute sa volonté. Pourquoi la vie était elle aussi injuste ?

« -Professeur…ar…arrêt…argh…arrêtez ! hoqueta t'il.

Snape venait de prendre son sexe et commençait à le masturber. Bien malgré lui il se mit à réagir et à durcir sous les doigts experts de son bourreau. Le vampire le retourna, face contre le bureau. Il n'en pouvait plus, le petit gémissement que venait d'émettre son calice l'exhortait à se dépêcher. Il enfonça promptement deux doigts enduits de salive dans l'intimité de son – très prochainement - amant, poursuivant sa préparation.

Harry geint de douleur et tenta de se soustraire à l'intrusion. Mais le buveur de sang le maintenait fermement en place. Un troisième doigt le pénétra et un sanglot déchirant le secoua. Puis les doigts se retirèrent. Séverus abaissa à peine son pantalon et son boxer, juste suffisamment pour dégager son membre et il le présenta devant l'entrée de l'adolescent.

« -NOOOOOOAAAAaahummmm, hurla Harry maintenant perdu dans des sensations contradictoires.

Le vampire venait de s'enfoncer profondément en lui et la douleur le déchirait. Mais il l'avait mordu en même temps et là, par contre, le plaisir naissait. Séverus débuta de lents mouvements de va et vient. Par Salazar il y avait si longtemps qu'il attendait de se repaître de ce corps enchanteur ! C'était tellement bon et le gosse était si étroit ! Son rythme s'accéléra et il empalait ce petit corps toujours plus profondément, tout en continuant de boire le sang si délicieux de son calice.

Le dit calice n'avait désormais plus aucune notion de douleur. Sa prostate était touchée à chaque coup de reins et il hurlait son plaisir, cambrant ses fesses pour plus de sensations. Le bureau tremblait sous les assauts et il fut bientôt recouvert d'une substance blanchâtre. S'en était trop pour Harry : la morsure conjuguée à la main habile sur son sexe et le malmenage de sa prostate eurent raison de lui et il éjacula dans un hurlement enroué. Séverus plongea encore plusieurs fois en lui et il jouit avec un grognement rauque.

Il ne se retira pas tout de suite, savourant encore un peu cette union. Il libéra son calice qui s'effondra sur le carrelage. Le petit brun se recroquevilla, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et pleura désespérément. Snape le dégoûtait. Il se dégoûtait.

Il avait été violé et il avait aimé ça.

Il n'était qu'un monstre.

Comment pouvait on ressentir du plaisir en étant forcé ?

Comment pouvait on ressentir du plaisir avec un homme ?

Il n'était pas normal.

Un monstre…

Et Snape comment avait il pu lui faire ça ?

Pourquoi lui avait il fait ça ?

Il l'avait supplié d'arrêter mais il avait continué. Son innocence, sa dignité lui avaient été volées de la plus horrible des manières. Il se retrouvait réduit à l'état d'objet sexuel. Il n'était plus rien.

Un monstre…

Il n'était même plus lui. On venait de lui enlever sa dernière parcelle d'humanité, il n'était plus rien…

Rien…

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il ramassa ses affaires les plus proches, c'est-à-dire pantalon et tee-shirt déchiré, les enfila et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la sortie de cet enfer. Séverus sentait les effets de cette finalisation se mettre en place et s'en délectait. Il se sentait soudain si léger, en harmonie avec lui-même. Ce fut le claquement de la porte qui le fit émerger de ses songes. Potter venait de partir. Il voulut le rappeler mais il était déjà loin. Tant pis il le rattraperait plus tard. Pour l'instant seule cette sensation de bien être le préoccupait. Le reste pouvait attendre…

* * *

Reviews anonymes : 

Fée clo : Non je te rassure tu ne craques pas ! Amon ça veut dire âme en elfique, alors je ne sais pas si c'est un nom mais voilà ! Et Aden et bien j'ai remplacé le :e de Eden c'est tout, genre il est pur en somme ! Et bien j'espère que cette suite te satisfera, il se passe…disons pas mal de choses comme tu as pu le constater !

Que 2 semaines de vacances ? Mon pauvre ! Je compatie ! Dans une certaine mesure évidemment ! Gros bisous !!!!

_Une petite review bitte???_


	14. Répercussions

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Et merci à ma zazaone pour sa grande aide!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Répercussions**

****

Harry errait dans les couloirs, titubant, en pleurs. Il n'avait croisé personne : ce devait être l'heure du repas. C'était une chance car vu son état à moitié habillé, en larmes, les yeux rouge, on lui aurait posé des questions et qu'aurait il pu répondre ? Qu'il s'était fait violer ? Mais était ce seulement le terme approprié ? Quand on est violé on n'atteint pas l'orgasme, on n'espère pas que son bourreau continu encore et encore.

Comment pouvait il être immonde à ce point ? Il n'oserait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace. Oserait il seulement vivre ? Etait il possible de vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules ? Avec cette culpabilité ? Avec cette honte ? Etait il encore digne de la vie ?

Il se sentait si sale, si mal…si vide. Comme un ange traîné en enfer, dépossédé de ses ailes. Il avait tout perdu : sa famille, ses amis, le droit de diriger sa vie et maintenant lui-même.

Il ne lui restait plus rien : son cœur était mort cette nuit du 31 octobre il y a 17 ans, son âme lui avait été volée par cette prophétie et son corps venait d'être profané à jamais. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors. Il donna le mot de passe sans faire attention à la grosse dame, inquiète. Il monta dans son dortoir tel un automate. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain qu'il ferma à clé.

En tremblant il se débarrassa aussi vite qu'il le pu de ses vêtements et entra sous la douche. Harry resta un long moment immobile sous le jet d'eau chaude, ses larmes se mélangeant aux gouttes d'eau. Les images de ce qu'il venait de subir l'assaillaient par vagues, l'envahissant, le tourmentant, le harcelant, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il revoyait le visage fou de Snape, entendait sa respiration haletante, sentait encore ses mains sur sa peau, son…dans…

Oh Merlin !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi de telles horreurs n'arrivaient elles qu'à lui ? Il saisit le savon et commença à frotter vigoureusement tout son corps. Il frotta fort. Fort et longtemps.

Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'une masse rouge mais il continua à se frictionner comme un dément. La souillure ne voulait pas partir. Il la sentait partout sur lui, elle était incrustée en lui. Cette abjection était en lui, elle avait infecté tout son être. Il frotta plus fort, utilisant ses ongles. Il saigna rapidement de l'aine, des cuisses, du ventre. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, au contraire il s'acharna sur son corps. Cette douleur lui permettait d'oublier à quel point il était abominable, à quel point il était ignoble.

Il ne stoppa sa mutilation que lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Ses camarades devaient avoir fini de manger. Il se dépêcha de se sécher, revêtit son pyjama et plongea sur dans lit autour duquel il referma soigneusement les rideaux. Il n'avait guère envie de voir du monde. Quand les autres pénétrèrent dans la chambre et qu'ils avisèrent les rideaux tirés, ils se dirent qu'Harry devait être fatigué et ne le dérangèrent pas.

Harry ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il la passa à pleurer, à maudire le monstre qu'il était devenu, à se morfondre, à s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans son désespoir. Au matin il se sentait encore plus mal, la souillure n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire. Elle était toujours présente, là, au fond de lui, sur lui. Pourrait il s'en débarrasser un jour ?

Non…non il ne s'en libérerait jamais, elle ne partirait jamais.

En apparence il pourrait toujours nier, faire semblant mais elle serait ancrée dans sa chair jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ses jours…

Pourrait il seulement les supporter ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Survivant ne vivait plus, qu'il survivait, mais maintenant…en aurait il encore la force ?

Non…ses dernières forces venaient de lui être arrachées.

Il se leva, il n'avait pas meilleur aspect que la veille mais personne n'était là pour le lui faire remarquer. A cinq heures du matin ses amis dormaient encore. Une chance…ou pas. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit du dortoir puis de la tour. Il savait exactement où aller. Doucement il poussa la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et s'avança vers les lavabos. Son image se refléta dans les miroirs. Harry la contempla, elle représentait parfaitement son âme : en larme, salie, vide…brisée. Il frappa violement la glace, la cassant.

« -Ouvre toi, siffla t'il en fourchelangue. »

Les lavabos lui obéirent, libérant le passage vers la chambre des secrets. Harry s'y glissa après avoir ramassé un morceau du miroir. Et il descendit, descendit…ouvrit la deuxième porte, passa à travers l'éboulement grâce au trou que Ron avait créé lors de leur seconde année. Enfin il arriva dans la grande salle où la tête de Salazar Serpentard régnait en maître. Pas à pas il s'approcha de l'étendue d'eau dans laquelle reposait le squelette du basilic. Il s'assit au bord.

Ses forces l'avaient désertées, il n'avait plus l'énergie de continuer à vivre. Pour quelle vie de toute façon ? Une vie sans famille, sans amour, sans avenir. Une vie peuplée de morts, de souffrances, d'impasses. Sûr que ça en valait la peine…

Le petit brun était las, il était fatigué de se battre sans jamais rien obtenir. Il en avait marre de toujours se sacrifier pour du vent. Là il était à bout, la goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase, le fil était rompu. Pourquoi continuer s'il n'y avait rien en échange ? C'était peut être égoïste mais n'avait il pas déjà donné assez ? On pouvait dire qu'il avait particulièrement payé de sa personne.

Et puis plus rien ne le retenait vraiment si on exceptait son fameux devoir. Ses amis ? Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions : l'amitié ne dure pas éternellement. De toute manière ils auraient moins de problèmes sans lui. Ils s'en remettraient avec le temps.

Harry serra un peu plus le morceau de verre brisé dans sa main, s'écorchant. Puis brusquement il le passa sur son poignet gauche, déchirant sa chair violemment. Il entailla sa peau profondément à plusieurs reprises. Le sang se mit à couler à gros bouillons. Il fit de même sur son autre bras. Il ne devait pas se rater. Il ne voulait plus avoir à supporter ces regards emplis de pitié ou de dégoût ; encore faudrait il que quelqu'un pénètre dans la Chambre des Secrets et à part Voldemort…

La douleur afflua, mais c'était une bonne douleur, celle de la délivrance. Il s'allongea sur le sol froid, son bras droit immergé dans l'eau. Très vite celle-ci se teinta de rouge. Et petit à petit la vie s'échappa de ce corps frêle et usé.

Séverus n'eut pas une meilleure nuit. Certes l'établissement du lien avait été agréable, bien davantage en fait. Mais il y avait une sorte de contrepartie plutôt dérangeante : il ressentait les émotions de son calice et elles, n'avaient rien d'agréables. Ce casse pieds le submergeait de sensations déplaisantes : fatigue, oppression, sans évidement oublier une tristesse intense.

Ses nerfs étaient sérieusement mis en pelotes. Ce foutu gamin ne pouvait pas cesser de faire son intéressant pendant quelques heures ? Juste le temps de se reposer par exemple ! Mais non, c'était trop demander à sa majesté le Survivant. Il devait toujours se faire remarquer ! Séverus se tourna, tentant de faire abstraction de ces sentiments pessimistes ?

En vain.

Ils revenaient toujours plus forts. Il grogna. Ce morveux en faisait vraiment trop, il ne l'avait pas torturé non plus ! Ses cris de plaisir, il ne les avait pas inventés tout de même ! Le vampire chassa toutes pensées et entreprit de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas un gosse pleurnichard qui allait lui gâcher sa nuit et il n'était pas un maître en occlumancie pour rien. Il s'assoupit quelques heures d'un sommeil agité car Harry, sans le vouloir, le bombardait de sa détresse.

Finalement Séverus se réveilla plus furieux qu'autre chose. Cet idiot allait il lui empoisonner le reste de ses jours ? Et ces nuits avec ? Pourquoi avait il fait de lui…Ses réflexions furent brusquement interrompues par un constant inquiétant : la connexion avec le gryffondor s'atténuait peu à peu et une seule cause était envisageable…Non, il n'aurait quand même pas osé le faire ? Il n'avait aucune raison…

Réflexion faite, Séverus du admettre qu'il y avait sans doute une raison. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec son calice –et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire - . Il l'avait peut être bien forcé à coucher avec lui au début. Il se rappela les cris de protestations de son compagnon. Le maître des potions expira fortement. Pourquoi par Merlin était il tombé sur un calice hyper sensible ?

Il se leva, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit de ses appartements. Il courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle avec l'espoir d'y trouver cet idiot en train de s'empiffrer de porridges. Il ouvrit les deux portes sans aucune douceur et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la table des gryffons. Il y avait le rouquin, la miss Je Sais Tout et…il n'y avait pas de Potter. Oh non. Il se dirigea résolument vers eux.

« -Où est Potter ? demanda t'il froidement malgré une pointe d'anxiété perceptible.

Les autres se regardèrent, ils s'étaient fait du souci ce matin en ne le voyant pas mais s'étaient dit qu'il était sûrement chez Snape. Et là ce dernier venait leur annoncer qu'il l'ignorait !

-Mais…je…euh…on croyait qu'il était avec vous, balbutia Hermione.

Séverus vit rouge.

-Un de vos camarades est absent et vous ne cherchez même pas à savoir où il se trouve ? Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Mais à ce moment là ces quelques points ôtés ne firent ni chaud ni froid aux lions.

-Si…s'il n'est pas avec vous, où est il ?

-C'est une bonne question Miss Granger, cingla Séverus, j'aimerai justement savoir où il se trouve ! Avez-vous un moyen pour le repérer ?

-Euh…je…

-C'est urgent Melle Granger il est en danger ! »

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui acquiesça et elle s'élança. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire elle avait atteint la tour des rouges et or, grimpé dans le dortoir des garçons et attrapé la carte des maraudeurs. Quand Séverus et Ron le rejoignirent, elle était livide. Le vampire la fusilla du regard pour qu'elle parle.

« -Il est…dans la Chambre des Secrets, fit elle d'une voix éteinte, il nous est impossible de le rejoindre. Seuls les fourchelangues le peuvent. »

Séverus passa du rouge au blanc. La seule personne qu'il connaissait et maîtrisant la langue des serpents, était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, bizarrement, il doutait que celui-ci lui vienne en aide. Pour la première fois de sa vie Séverus ne savait pas quoi faire, spécialement lorsque le danger n'était pas pour lui mais à son calice. Par Salazar il s'en voudrait toute son existence si le moindre mal était fait à Potter. Certes ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien tous les deux – et une petite voix intérieure lui souffla que c'était un euphémisme - mais il ne souhaitait pas la mort du gamin. Sans mentir il ressentirait un vide s'il venait à…

Non ! Il ne devait surtout pas y penser car rien ne se produirait tant qu'il serait vivant. Il était son vampire et il le protégerait coûte que coûte. Il laissa en plan les deux adolescents paniqués et se précipita vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais arrivé devant les lavabos il ne fut pas très avancé. Sans fourchelangue il était coincé. Il fit les cents pas, de long et large, devant l'entrée close, de plus en plus enragé. Il était dans l'incapacité d'aider son calice. Quel piètre vampire il faisait !

Le lien devint encore plus faible.

Par Merlin il n'allait pas attendre davantage ! Il allait ouvrir cette porte foi de vampire ! Il laissa son côté non humain reprendre le dessus, il arracha le premier lavabo si violemment qu'il se fracassa contre le murµ. Puis un deuxième suivi d'un troisième. Un mur lui faisait désormais face. Monopolisant toute sa rage et sa peur aussi, il le frappa, frappa et frappa encore jusqu'à l'apparition de fissures. Ses phalanges étaient en sang mais il n'y prêta pas attention, la seule chose qui comptait était de sortit Potter de là. De toute manière ses blessures guériraient d'elles même.

Alors il continua à marteler le mur de coups toujours plus violents. Ses canines s'étaient allongées et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée la séparation céda enfin, libérant le passage tant attendu. Séverus s'y jeta aussitôt. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se mettre en travers de sa route. Il déboula enfin dans la Chambre et il repéra tout de suite son calice étendu par terre, immobile. Il courut jusqu'à lui. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il l'aurait senti sinon…Son pouls était extrêmement faible mais il respirait encore.

Merlin soit loué ! Séverus ne s'était jamais sentit aussi soulagé. Pourtant il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite étant donnée la quantité de sang importante, trop importante qui s'était répandue sur le sol. Rapidement le vampire referma les vilaines coupures que le gosse avait aux poignets, puis il ouvrit le sien et laissa son sang couler dans la gorge de son calice pour la deuxième fois.

« -_Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !_ », priait il silencieusement.

Mais le jeune homme était bien trop faible pour avaler quoi que ce soit. La peur s'empara de Séverus, il était en train de le perdre.

« -Potter faites un effort. Buvez nom d'un chien, lui quémanda t'il en le prenant sur ses genoux.

Il malaxa sa gorge ce qui permit au sang de s'écouler dans l'œsophage.

-Tenez bon Potter, n'abandonnez pas.

Mais il ne se passait toujours rien.

-Il faut que vous vous battiez Potter. Vous n'avez pas le droit de les laisser. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser vous entendez ?! Ne me laissez pas stupide gryffondor où je trouve un moyen de faire de votre mort un enfer ! Je…je…regrette ce que je vous ai fait…je…

Harry avala une gorgée.

-Oui c'est ça Potter, continuez, l'encouragea t'il. »

Et le Survivant se mit à boire les filets d'hémoglobines qui tombaient dans sa bouche. Petit à petit il reprit des couleurs et des forces. Le sang de vampire faisait véritablement des miracles. Le petit brun papillonna des yeux puis les ouvrit complètement. Il pu voir un Séverus Snape sans aucun masque d'impassibilité : la mine grave et les yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

« _C'est possible_ ? » fut la seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Harry. Il sentit ensuite les deux bras puissants de Snape qui l'étreignaient.

« -_C'est bon je suis mort_, se dit il »

« -Potter ça va ? Dites moi comment vous vous sentez, entendit il

Non finalement il n'était peut être pas mort. Il préféra s'en assurer :

-Je suis mort ? demanda t'il d'une voix rauque

-J'espère bien que non, répondit Séverus avec une pointe de sarcasme

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que vous vous en sortiez aussi facilement morveux insouciant. Ne croyez pas pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi aussi aisément. »

Harry tourna la tête à l'opposé de l'immortel d'une manière qui signifiait clairement :

« C'est bien dommage ! ».

Séverus soupira. La partie n'était certes pas gagnée d'avance mais cette épreuve lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il reconnu n'avoir fait montre d'aucune patience avec lui et le brun de son côté n'était pas tout blanc non plus. Cependant cette fois il ferait en sorte que leur relation fonctionne. Sur ces bonnes résolutions il prit son calice dans les bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Ah bon tu aimes moins ? C'est quand même compréhensible, mais moi je le préfère (sûrement mon côté sadique !). Enfin chacun ses goûts (fin de la discussion comme dirait notre cher professeur de philo). Et bien sinon je ne dirais rien de plus tu découvriras ce que fera Harry dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci, bisouuus !

Diane : Tu es un peu sectaire non ? Tu juges sans essayer de comprendre. Enfin je ne peux pas non plus te blâmer de ne pas aimer, c'est sûr que c'est assez hard. C'est dommage quand même, alors je te dis au revoir !

Rim999 : Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Pour ma part le bac c'est du passé et heureusement Merci, bisous !

_Une petite review bitte???_


	15. Mise au point

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Mise au point**

****

Harry fut étonné que Séverus le porte. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du vampire de se montrer…attentionné ? Mais sa perte de sang l'avait considérablement affaibli et il ne s'en formalisa pas davantage car il sombra vite dans l'inconscience. Séverus le sentit s'alourdir dans ses bras et comprit que son protégé avait rejoint le pays des songes. Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal, il n'aurait su quoi lui dire. Il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir.

En outre il devait se reposer après les épreuves qu'il avait subies, sans compter la perte de sang. Il parvint jusqu'à ses appartements où il posa son fardeau sur son lit puis étala une couverture sur lui. Il regagna le salon et prit de la poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans le feu.

« -Bureau de la directrice, annonça t'il

Aussitôt sa tête se retrouva dans l'âtre directorial. Minerva sursauta à l'arrivée inopinée de son collègue. Elle se leva de derrière le bureau et s'avança vers la cheminée.

-Séverus ? Que se passe t'il ? Nous vous avons vu partir en trombe de la Grande Salle ce matin en compagnie de Mr Weasley et Mrs Granger !

-C'est à propos de Harry Minerva. Nous avons eu, disons, un petit problème et de ce fait, ni lui ni moi n'irons travailler aujourd'hui. Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais pour l'instant je dois le rejoindre. Pourriez vous l'annoncer à l'école ?

La directrice ne savait que dire ; c'était une demande assez inhabituelle mais devant la mine plus sombre que d'habitude du professeur de potion elle ne pu qu'accepter.

-Oui bien sûr, mais est ce grave Séverus ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais résoudre cette légère complication, conclu t'il avant de disparaître.

Bien entendu elle fut inquiète. Comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Malheureusement elle ne pouvait intervenir dans les affaires d'un vampire et de son calice. Elle du donc se résoudre à seulement transmettre l'information et à patienter.

Du côté des gryffondors on se rongeait largement les sangs et les ongles par la même occasion. Si bien que même la studieuse Hermione Granger n'écoutait quasiment pas le cours d'enchantement. Sans cesse elle regardait Ron d'un air anxieux et celui-ci faisait de même. L'ignorance était insupportable, surtout pour la brune. Ne pas savoir si Harry était vivant ou…mort était un supplice. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient obligés d'assister aux cours et ne pouvaient lui porter secours.

Séverus était retourné veiller sur son calice. Installé sur une chaise à côté du lit, ses doigts pinçant l'arrête de son nez, il cherchait une solution. Il n'appréciait pas le garçon, c'était un fait : trop insolent, trop méprisant des règles, trop…comme son père. Mais il devait bien avouer que sa compagnie, aussi désagréable soit elle, lui était désormais nécessaire. Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, il était temps qu'il fasse en sorte d'améliorer leur relation. Ils allaient passer leur éternité ensemble : ils ne pouvaient continuer dans cette voie.

Il était évident que ce ne serait pas simple, deux fortes têtes comme eux auraient souvent des disputes et des désaccords mais pour leur propre bien, ils devraient passer outre sinon d'autres catastrophes comme celle d'aujourd'hui se produiraient et une chose était sûr : il ne laisserait pas son calice mourir. Mais que faire pour qu'ils s'entendent telle était la question.

Harry choisit ce moment pour reprendre connaissance. Séverus se rendit dans sa petite cuisine, puis revint et tendit un morceau de chocolat au brun. Machinalement le garçon l'attrapa mais ne le mangea pas. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à proximité de l'homme qui l'avait violé, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il avait peur qu'il lui fasse encore du mal et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir protégé. Impressions à la fois étranges et dérangeantes. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

« -Mangez Potter, vous en avez besoin, dit Snape en rompant le silence pesant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut être parce que cela vous redonnera des forces Potter, ironisa le vampire

-Non je ne parle pas du chocolat. Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ? Vous me détestez ! Vous auriez été libre sans moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir ? insista Harry dont la voix s'amplifiait sous l'effet de la rancœur.

Séverus s'assit sur le lit, non loin de son calice, une grande discussion s'imposait.

-Ecoutez Potter, je suis votre vampire et par ce simple fait je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. Ensuite n'oubliez pas que vous avez une mission à accomplir…

-Alors c'est ça ? Je ne suis qu'une arme ? J'aurais le droit de mourir qu'après avoir accompli la prophétie ? Ce que je suis, ce que je veux importe peu tant que je remplis ma mission ? C'est uniquement pour ça que vous m'avez transformé ! Moi, après tout, on s'en fout…

-Fermez la Potter au lieu de dire des âneries. Bien sûr que vous avez une mission mais comme tout le monde ici bas tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vivant. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à vous. Vous oubliez vos amis, les membres de l'Ordre, vos camarades de classes.

-_Mais pas vous_, pensa amèrement le brun.

Non qu'il aimait Snape, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais étrangement il aurait voulu avoir un peu plus d'importance à ses yeux qu'un vulgaire insecte.

-Vous n'êtes pas une arme Potter, reprit Séverus, mais je mentirais si je vous disais que vous ne nous êtes pas nécessaire dans cette guerre. Cependant je ne suis pas là pour apaiser vos angoisses égocentriques. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous arrivions à un terrain d'entente. Nous sommes destinés à vivre éternellement ensemble ou du moins, un assez long moment. Il serait donc préférable que nous parvenions à nous entendre un minimum.

Harry grogna. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Qu'il commence par éviter de se conduire comme le connard qu'il était et ensuite il verrait.

-Ne faites pas cette tête Potter. Il est évident que je parle d'efforts de part et d'autre. Je m'engage à ne plus vous forcer si vous devenez obéissant et docile.

Le gryffondor manqua de s'étrangler. Il le prenait pour un animal de compagnie ou quoi ?

-Vous me prenez pour votre caniche ? Docile ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Je vais vous lécher les pieds pendant qu'on y est ? Et agiter gentiment la queue aussi ?

-Voilà exactement ce dont je parlais, fit Snape exaspéré, le simple fait d'être un peu plus conciliant sur tout ce qui se rapporte au lien nous aiderait.

-Et si vous étiez plus sympa et ne me traitiez pas comme un moins que rien, ça nous aiderait aussi !

-Bien dans ce cas si chacun y met du sien, moi en me montrant plus…agréable et vous plus accommodant, nous pouvons espérer obtenir une relation à peu près tolérable.

Harry ne pu qu'acquiescer, conscient qu'il n'y avait aucun autres choix s'il ne voulait pas avoir une vie exécrable.

-Parfait. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé je veux que vous vous reposiez le reste de la journée. J'ai prévenu Minerva de notre absence, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le Survivant haussa les sourcils, étonné.

-Euh…ici ? demanda t'il timidement

-Oui ici Potter. Cela vous pose t'il un problème ?

-Non, non. C'était juste pour savoir.

-D'ailleurs il en sera toujours ainsi à présent. Vous ne dormirez plus dans votre dortoir. Vous passerez vos soirées dans mes appartements désormais.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna le jeune homme

-Décidément vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! Premièrement pour que nous apprenions à vivre ensemble et deuxièmement je ne veux pas que vous dormiez près d'autres personnes.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma instantanément. Séverus le regarda d'un air goguenard.

-Vous aviez sans doute oublié qu'un vampire est extrêmement jaloux et possessif. Vous savoir à proximité d'adolescents en surplus d'hormones ne me plaît pas particulièrement.

-Mais je ne verrai plus mes amis ! s'insurgea le plus jeune

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Séverus agacé, seulement vous ne dormirez pas avec eux. Vous ne discutez pas en dormant que je sache !

-Euh…non…

-Bien dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème ! »

Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de rester seul avec Snape tous les soirs. Bien qu'il craigne ce qui pourrait se produire, il ne dit rien, les efforts commençaient par là. Il se contenta de se rallonger sur le lit et de tenter de s'endormir. Quant à Séverus, il s'éclipsa dans le petit bureau qui se trouvait à côté. Il profita de sa journée de repos inattendue pour corriger les innombrables inepties de ses élèves.

En cette fin d'après midi et Mcgonagall avait déjà annoncé l'absence des deux hommes. Néanmoins cela n'avait guère rassuré les deux gryffondors. Harry n'était peut être pas mort mais rien ne disait qu'il n'était pas agonisant, retenu contre son gré par l'ignoble Snape ou toutes autres sortes de choses. C'est pourquoi dès que la dernière sonnerie retentie, ils se ruèrent vers le bureau de la directrice.

Evidemment devant la gargouille ils ne furent pas plus avancés, ne connaissant pas le mot de passe. Heureusement ils ne durent pas patienter longtemps car le professeur Chourave apparut bientôt à l'autre bout du couloir. Après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils grimpèrent et frappèrent.

« -Entrez.

-Professeur, nous voudrions savoir si…euh…si Harry va bien, questionna Hermione timidement

-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à votre venue, ironisa Mcgonagall avec un grand sourire, à vrai dire je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus que vous, mais apparemment le professeur Snape s'en occupe. Donc je ne m'inquiète absolument pas – ce qui entre nous soit dit était totalement faux mais elle ne voulait pas angoisser plus que nécessaire ses élèves – Il ne laissera rien ni personne faire du mal à Harry. Un vampire a un devoir de protection envers son calice, vous devez le savoir Miss Granger. Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis, il sera là demain. »

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête. Ils n'étaient guère plus renseignés mais au moins ils étaient légèrement plus rassurés. Ils regagnèrent d'un pas morne leur salle commune. Ce n'était pas pareil sans Harry.

Loin de là dans une sombre demeure, un homme – si tel est le mot adapté – mettait un place le plan machiavélique pour une nouvelle boucherie. Autour d'une table rectangulaire où Lord Voldemort siégeait, étaient rassemblés une vingtaine de mangemorts. Enfin peut être 21 car aux pieds du mage noir était assis à même le sol l'ancien leader des serpentards dans toute sa glorieuse déchéance.

Drago Malefoy, l'arrogant petit aristocrate, n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été : ses cheveux décoiffés pendaient misérablement autour de son visage cireux, comme pour refléter ce qu'il était devenu. Si ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclat, son corps sous ses robes noires avait pris des couleurs : celles peu enviables des hématomes, des cicatrices et d'anciennes traînées de sang.

« -Notre prochaine attaque aura lieu dans un mois, lors de la première sortie à Pré au lard de ces chers écoliers de Poudlard, annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je veux encore plus de massacres et de ravages qu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il y aura trois équipes : Greyback, toi et tes loups garous vous arriverez par l'est, coupant ainsi une des entrées du village, puis vous vous déploierez. Cependant je veux que certains de tes hommes gardent cette place, personne ne doit pouvoir s'enfuir. Crabbe, Goyle, vous ferez de même à l'ouest avec les ogres. Vous leur fournirez un portoloin qui les transportera à l'endroit prévu. Nous autres chers mangemorts, apparaîtrons en plein milieu du village. Tuez en priorité les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les aurors et tout ceux qui sont potentiellement dangereux. Oh et bien évidement traquez Potter mais ne le tuez pas. N'oubliez pas : il est à moi et je le veux vivant.

Tous ses disciples s'empressèrent d'acquiescer.

-Parfait. Je veux marcher sur un tapis de sang. Alors en attendant entraînez vous et préparez cette attaque avec minutie. Vous pouvez disposer.

Un à un les mangemorts s'éclipsèrent. Sauf un pauvre petit blond, toujours installé aux pieds de son maître…plus pour longtemps…

-Viens là mon petit serviteur, dit Voldemort en dégageant les pans de sa robe et en ouvrant son pantalon. »

Réprimant un haut le cœur, Drago s'approcha et se glissa entre les jambes de son maître.

Le jour suivant Harry réapparut bien en cours. Il avait une petite mine bien qu'il se soit reposé. Mais il n'était pas si aisé de se remettre d'un viol. Il avait dormi quasiment toute la journée, se réveillant de temps en temps pour mieux replonger dans un sommeil libérateur. Il n'avait pas vu l'immortel, celui-ci n'était apparemment pas venu se coucher avec lui et il lui en était plutôt reconnaissant. Ils avaient juste pris le petit déjeuner ensemble mais aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

Juste avant le début du cours de métamorphose, les deux autres membres du trio s'étaient jetés sur lui alors qu'Harry arrivait, lui posant mille questions auxquelles il n'avait pas le temps de répondre, le palpant pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Heureusement pour le pauvre Survivant, la sonnerie se déclencha à ce moment là lui évitant l'interrogatoire…pour l'instant.

Deux heures plus tard ses amis revinrent à l'attaque et cette fois il le savait, il ne pourrait pas se défiler. Pourtant il ne pouvait décemment pas leur avouer que le lien avait été finalisé de manière aussi abrupte, du moins pas tout de suite. Sa monstruosité était encore trop présente dans son esprit. De toute façon ils l'apprendraient forcement un jour ou l'autre.

« -J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Snape, se contenta t'il de leur dire.

Ce qui était vrai dans un sens. En fait il omettait seulement quelques passages.

-Nous avons discuté du lien, de ce que nous devions faire pour l'améliorer et nous sommes parvenus à une sorte d'accord pour nous rendre la vie moins difficile. D'ailleurs maintenant je vais…hum…vivre avec lui dans ses appartements.

-Quoi tu vas habiter avec ce bâtard graisseux ? s'écria Ron, tu ne dormiras plus dans notre dortoir ?

-Non. Je suis désolé Ron mais je n'ai pas eu trop le choix.

-C'est dégueulasse, continua le rouquin

-Tu viendras quand même nous voir ? demanda Hermione

-Evidemment Mione ! J'irai chez lui que le soir, sinon le reste de la journée je la passe avec vous. Tu ne crois pas que je vais vouloir passer tout mon temps avec lui quand même !

-Qui le voudrait, ricana Ron

-Ouais c'est clair, confirma Harry »

Et ils continuèrent leur discussion tout en se rendant au cours suivant. Vilipendant Snape pour leur plus grand plaisir…ou peut être uniquement celui de Ron et Hermione…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Et en même temps tu parles de Snape donc il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit gentil et compréhensif ! Des actions brutales voilà ce qu'il faut pour qu'il comprenne et Harry à réussit à attirer son attention bien que ce ne soit pas forcément ce qu'il souhaitait ! Mais maintenant ils vont devoir s'entendre plus ou moins !

PS : Alors ils sont bien les one piece ? Merci et gros bisous !!!

Ange34 : Et bien ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Voilà la suite des évènements bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'actions, c'est surtout basé sur la pseudo relation que Séverus et Harry vont devoir mettre en place ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

_Une petite review bitte???_


	16. Un mois

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note 2: j'ai été un peu déçu d'avoir aussi peu de reviews pour le précédent chapitre, je conviens qu'il n'était pas très palpitant mais bon il était nécessaire! J'espère en tout cas que celui ci satisfera davantage! Bonne lecture!

Oh et aligato ma zaza!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Un mois**

****

Un mois s'écoula ainsi. Harry passait ses journées normalement jusqu'au soir, à l'heure du couvre feu où il gagnait l'appartement de Snape. Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles, chaotiques. Ils montaient sur leurs grands chevaux pour un rien. Le plus jeune laissait traîner ses affaires, répondait avec insolence, ne rangeait pas ce qu'il touchait et le vampire avait horreur du désordre. Bien évidemment n'étant guère obéissant.

Quant au plus vieux il lui parlait toujours de façon froide et sarcastique, le reprenait à chacun de ses gestes, lui interdisant de faire quoi que ce soit d'amusant ou de bruyant, le traitant avec aussi peu de déférence qu'avant. Bref il demeurait le bâtard graisseux qu'il avait toujours été.

Guère d'amélioration donc dans leur relation.

Mais un jour Harry, excédé, avait décidé de ne pas le rejoindre pour la nuit. Elles étaient belles les résolutions de son vampire mais elles avaient dû se barrer très loin. Pourquoi être obligé de rester avec quelqu'un qui ne vous supportait pas ? Ses amis s'étaient étonnés de sa présence mais il leur avait dit que son dortoir lui manquait et que rien ne l'empêchait d'y revenir, ça ne tuerait personne.

Ils n'en avaient pas demandé plus pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts, trop heureux de retrouver leur camarade. Ils avaient fait une bataille d'oreillers made in Gryffondor, puis s'étaient couchés, épuisés.

A l'heure du couvre feu, Séverus s'était étonné de ne pas voir son calice. Il avait du s'attarder pour discuter, avait il pensé en sentant sa joie à travers le lien. De bonne humeur grâce au lien, il avait décidé de lui laisser quelques minutes avant d'aller le chercher. Malgré tout il demeurait son professeur et être dehors à cette heure tardive était interdit.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, il était sorti et était parti à la recherche du gamin. Sa bonne humeur s'était quelque peu évaporée pour laisser place à la soif qui commençait à s'installer. Mais il avait eu beau arpenter les étages il n'avait trouvé aucune trace du brun. L'énervement avait pointé le bout de son nez.

Depuis déjà 45 minutes il aurait dû avoir sa dose de sang. Il se concentra alors sur le lien, cherchant à déterminer où cet idiot se situait. Un profond sentiment de sécurité et d'amour lui était parvenu. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas songé plus tôt ? Où pouvait il être hormis dans sa précieuse tour rouge et or ? Il s'y était dirigé résolument. Il avait ouvert la porte du dortoir avec fracas, si bien que les cinq élèves s'étaient redressés en sursaut.

« -_Merde_, avait aussitôt pensé Harry intelligemment. »

Le vampire s'était approché de lui d'une façon qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« -Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à venir dormir dans votre dortoir Mr Potter, avait il susurré dangereusement.

-Vous ne me l'avez pas interdit non plus, avait rétorqué Harry.

Séverus s'était crispé. Il y avait vraiment des moments où le morveux méritait des claques. Mais il s'était retenu.

-N'avions nous pas un accord Mr Potter ? avait il repris à la place.

-Ah bon ? Il ne me semblait pas que vous en respectiez les règles dans ce cas.

-Vous non plus.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me forcerai puisqu'il vous est impossible de me traiter avec un minimum de considération.

L'immortel s'était arrêté, comprenant qu'ils étaient en train de s'enliser dans un dialogue de sourds ponctué de: 'je le fais mais toi d'abord' ; pire, quatre stupides gryffondors les écoutaient.

-Allons discuter de cela ailleurs, avait il ordonné en le regardant fixement. »

En clair cela signifiait : 'Tu me suis sans faire d'histoire où je te traîne de force et je t'assure que tu ne vas pas aimer.'

Harry était sortit rageusement de son lit, uniquement vêtu d'un tee-shirt trop large dévoilant son épaule gauche et d'un boxer. Avant de précéder Snape qui le regardait avec appétit, il avait lancé un regard d'excuse à ses amis qui les contemplaient avec effarement. De retour dans les appartements du maître des potions, une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté.

« -Ne vous est il donc pas possible d'arrêter d'être arrogant ? D'arrêter de faire votre petit prince pourri gâté ? Décidemment c'est héréditaire chez vous ! Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous sentir supérieur à tout le monde même lorsqu'il est préférable de s'abstenir !

-Je ne me sens supérieur à personne ! Je ne suis pas arrogant et encore moins un prince pourri gâté ! Vous me jugez sans rien savoir sur moi ! Vous par contre vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous comporter comme un connard avec moi ! Pourtant je ne vous ai rien fait ! Depuis la première année vous me détesté ! Vous ne me connaissiez même pas mais vous m'avez haï dès le premier regard ! Puisque vous me méprisez autant pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé crever ? Je ne vous avais rien demandé ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé ! Ni d'avoir Voldemort à mes trousses, ni la célébrité, même pas la vie ! J'aurais juste voulu un père, une mère, un petit frère, un chat, une vie normale quoi ! Mais même ça je n'y ai pas droit ! Non je me retrouve coincé avec un vampire qui me déteste et qui trouve trop dur de se montrer un tant soit peu gentil avec moi… c'est pourtant pas compliqué… »

Harry avait terminé sa tirade la voix brisée et il essuyait rageusement les larmes qui coulaient malgré lui sur ses joues.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Séverus n'avait su quoi ajouter. Le gosse n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Dès qu'il l'avait vu il avait exécré ce sosie de James Potter, sans véritable raison, seulement parce qu'il était le fils de cet homme qu'il abhorrait. Cependant le gamin ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un caractère des plus rebelles et qu'il faisait fi des règlements.

Le vampire avait alors pris sur lui. Ils avaient conclu un accord qu'aucun des deux n'avaient respecté. Or il était l'adulte et c'était à lui de faire en sorte que leur relation fonctionne. Pendant le long silence qui suivit, ponctué par quelques reniflements, il en vint à considérer une nouvelle stratégie. Il ne s'y prenait peut être pas correctement avec le gryffondor et dans ce cas, effectivement la manière douce avait des chances de fonctionner avec davantage de succès.

Il était peut être temps qu'il remette son attitude en question. Malheureusement pour lui la manière douce, il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour montrer des sentiments autres que le mépris et la haine. Pourtant il était nécessaire dorénavant de s'y contraindre.

« -Vous pouvez retourner avec vos amis si vous le souhaitez, avait soudainement déclaré Séverus en réprimant la soif qui le tenaillait.

-C'est vrai ? avait hésité Harry. »

Loin d'être aussi idiot que Snape se plaisait à le croire, il savait pertinemment que l'immortel n'avait pas bu depuis trois jours. Seulement il voulait le tester et n'en fit donc pas la remarque. Il l'avait remercié puis avait prit congé.

Néanmoins le lendemain matin il s'était réveillé plus tôt pour rendre une petite visite à son vampire. Il était entré silencieusement et s'était approché du lit sur lequel il s'était assis. Il avait contemplé son professeur quelques instants. Il n'avait pu le faire avant car ce dernier se couchait très tardivement, n'ayant pas besoin d'énormément de sommeil, et lui dormait toujours à ce moment là. Sans compter qu'il se levait également avant lui.

Mais là, il en avait tout le loisir et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'homme était torse nu, le drap ne recouvrait que la partie inférieure de son corps. Un de ses bras reposait le long de son corps tandis que l'autre était légèrement repliée au dessus de sa tête. Une de ses jambes était aussi pliée et ses cheveux formaient une auréole noire sur l'oreiller. Cette pose était des plus sensuelles, surtout en considérant son torse parfaitement bien dessiné.

Harry avait secoué la tête, surpris par la direction que prenaient ses réflexions. Il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées. Il ne devait pas oublier qui il regardait : Snape, l'homme qui l'avait violé… un homme en effet. Pour rompre le charme et sortir de cette confusion il avait alors attrapé Snape par l'épaule et l'avait secoué tout en l'appelant. Aussitôt celui-ci avait saisi brutalement la main qui le touchait et avait enserré la gorge de son assaillant.

« -Prof…professeur…c'est moi…Harry…avait balbutié le gryffondor en manque d'air.

Comprenant soudainement qui il étranglait, il avait relâché immédiatement son étreinte.

-Que faites vous là Potter ? avait il craché méchamment.

Harry avait perdu toute son assurance.

-Je…euh…j'étais venu…pour euh…la morsure, avait il marmonné en se frottant le cou. »

Séverus en avait été abasourdi. Décidément la manière douce payait rapidement. Il s'était décalé pour que le brun puisse s'allonger à ses côtés. Puis il avait recouvert son corps frêle du sien et avait niché sa tête dans son cou. Délicatement il avait déposé de légers baisers sur cette peau offerte, puis l'avait mordillée pour finalement la mordre à pleines dents. Harry avait crié et s'était cambré contre son vampire sous la déferlante de plaisir. Il s'était même mis à onduler contre lui.

Séverus s'était alors brusquement stoppé, arrachant une plainte de protestation au petit lion. Si ce dernier n'arrêtait pas ce comportement tentateur, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de brider ses envies. Le lien était peut être achevé mais le désir n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Il s'était de nouveau penché pour soigner la blessure puis était remonté vers le visage rougi de son calice. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer une respiration saccadée.

Séverus n'avait pu résister et s'était emparé de cette bouche, la caressant de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Certes Harry n'avait pas répondu mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé non plus. C'était donc une grande amélioration.

A partir de ce moment là, leur relation commença à évoluer. Lorsque Séverus se montrait compréhensif ou pas trop exécrable (gentil n'étant pas encore un qualificatif que l'on pouvait lui appliquer) il recevait toujours en retour un comportement conciliant de la part du Survivant. Il était désormais un peu plus docile, venant parfois quémander de lui-même la morsure.

Mais il ne se laissait embrasser ou toucher seulement lorsque Snape buvait son sang. Quelques clashs faisaient parfois leur apparition mais finissaient toujours par se résoudre dans une longue discussion plus ou moins mouvementée.

Entre temps le jeune homme avait débuté son entraînement avec le professeur Amon et Séverus se joignait à eux dès qu'il le pouvait. Si bien que le niveau de Harry progressait rapidement. Il avait même amorcé sa transformation en animagus.

Finalement le jour de la sortie à Pré au lard arriva. Le matin le petit brun se réveilla étrangement au chaud et pour cause, Snape était encore dans le lit alors que d'habitude il se levait toujours avant lui. Ce dernier le fixait bizarrement.

« -Quoi ? fit Harry d'une voix encore ensommeillée

-Je vais faire quelques achats à Pré au lard…

Le brun ne vit pas en quoi cela le concernait.

-…M'y accompagnerez vous ? lâcha rapidement le vampire.

Harry resta interdit. Il devait avoir mal entendu ou alors il dormait encore ! Il se pinça discrètement pour être sûr mais le décor ne changea pas. Seul Snape le regardait cette fois avec irritation.

-Je euh…vous êtes sérieux ?

-Ai-je l'habitude de faire de l'humour Mr Potter ?

-Mais je…euh…vous…

-Votre éloquence m'étonnera toujours Potter !

Le jeune homme grogna et se leva promptement du lit. Il n'allait pas recommencer tout de même !

-J'attends votre réponse, insista le buveur de sang. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il invitait le gryffondor. Evidemment son côté protecteur qui lui disait qu'il pouvait y avoir un attaque à tout moment, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien le surveiller à distance. Non il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait tout à coup. Il voulait qu'il refuse…ou pas…Il ne pouvait nier que ce serait une bonne occasion d'enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre.

Harry s'était figé à ces mots. Alors ce n'était pas une blague ! Snape souhaitait vraiment y aller avec lui ? C'était invraisemblable ! Il y avait un bogue dans la matrice ou quoi ? Et bien non apparemment…Devait il dire oui ? Ce serait la première fois qu'il irait sans Ron et Hermione, mais il savait que ses amis ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur…enfin s'il précisait qu'il y avait été obligé, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas…

Il ne pouvait pas encore leur avouer qu'il appréciait de plus en plus la présence du maître des potions…

Non il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire.

Il ne se l'avouait qu'à peine à lui-même (et dans de rares moments de lucidité). Il se demanda comment pouvait se passer une sortie avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir…

Séverus sentait la confusion de son calice et il la comprenait mais il commençait à perdre patience. S'il le dégoûtait tant, qu'il refuse, un point c'est tout ! Au moment où il allait lancer une réplique acerbe, le Survivant annonça :

« -D'accord, je veux bien venir. Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ?

Etrangement Séverus se sentit plus que satisfait de sa réponse, presque heureux, mais il n'en montra pas la moindre parcelle.

-Je dois passer chez l'apothicaire et le libraire ensuite nous ferons ce que vous voudrez…dans la mesure du raisonnable.

Hors de question que le gamin le traîne dans ce magasin de farces et attrapes empli d'adolescents boutonneux ! Harry acquiesça. Ce serait sûrement moins amusant qu'avec ses amis mais maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer.

-Je vais prévenir Ron et Hermione que je n'y vais pas avec eux, avertit le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-En pyjama ? railla Séverus. »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain en marmonnant. Le vampire avait soulevé un sourcil, sarcastique, puis s'était lui-même préparé. Une fois que le plus jeune eut quitté la salle d'eau, ils convinrent de se retrouver 15 minutes plus tard à l'entrée du village.

Et elles furent à peine suffisantes à Harry pour réussir à convaincre ses amis qu'il n'était ni malade, ni ensorcelé, ni soumis à un odieux chantage. Pour faire passer la pilule il leur dit qu'il devait parler avec Snape et que ça leur permettrait peut être d'éviter qu'ils s'entre tuent à l'avenir. Il ne leur dit pas qu'il avait, à son grand étonnement, aussi une petite envie de se retrouver avec son vampire…

Non il ne leur dit pas.

Il n'était pas fou…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Non ce n'est pas forcément con, c'est même normal que certaines fois ma façon d'être ressort de ce que j'écris et puis t'aurais pu choisir un passage nul mais celui là je suis flatté parce que je l'aime bien Pas nette la fille non ? Bref voilà la suite qui j'espère plaira davantage…

PS : Quant aux one piece, ma bêta ma dit qu'elle ne les trouvait pas top vu leur niveau de sexisme ! Et tu sais que moi et le sexisme…Alors que vais-je faire ? Difficile dilème… On verra ! Gros bisous et merci !

_Une petite review bitte???_


	17. Aide moi

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Aide moi**

****

Comme convenu ils se rejoignirent à l'entrée de Pré au lard, puis se dirigèrent vers les différentes boutiques sans échanger un mot. Ils commencèrent par l'apothicaire qui était le plus proche. Le patron eut un énorme sourire en les voyant, ou plus précisément en reconnaissant Snape.

« -Mr Snape je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Je vous mets les mêmes ingrédients que d'habitude ?

Séverus se contenta de grimacer face à la jovialité de ce vautour. Normal qu'il soit content de le voir, il était son meilleur client !

-Oui, comme d'habitude. Mais je vais rajouter quelques petites choses.

-Bien ! Faites comme chez vous Mr Snape !

Ce dernier n'attendit même pas l'accord du gérant et commença à déambuler entre les rayons, Harry à sa suite, regardant d'un air vaguement intéressé les divers bocaux.

-Vous reste t'il assez d'ingrédients pour les cours Mr Potter ? interrogea soudainement Séverus.

-Euh…oui, j'en ai encore pas mal, répondit Harry surpris de la question.

-Bien, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Tenez prenez une douzaine de cheveux de nymphes.

-Je euh…d'accord mais…pourquoi ? demanda le garçon tout en prenant un par un les dits cheveux et les glissant dans un petit sac plastique.

-Il n'y a pas que les sorts qui puissent vous aider dans votre combat. Il ne faut pas négliger l'importance des potions et votre niveau dans cette matière est déplorable Potter ! Je vais tenter de faire rentrer quelques notions dans votre crâne.

-Vous…vous allez me donner des cours de rattrapage en potion ? fit Harry perplexe

-C'est ce qu'il me semble avoir dit en effet, railla le maître des potions, une fois de plus votre perspicacité me laisse sans voix Potter. Nous reprendrons également ceux d'occlumancie. Avec les entraînements du professeur Amon nous allons peut être parvenir à faire quelque chose de vous finalement. »

Pendant ce mois Harry avait appris à connaître l'énigme qu'était Séverus Snape ou plutôt il commençait à le comprendre. Ainsi il soupçonnait que ses tirades acerbes étaient surtout là pour l'encourager – à sa façon évidemment – plutôt que dans un réel désir de blesser.

Néanmoins il dut quand même serrer les dents pour ne pas répliquer. Comprendre ne signifiait pas accepter. De plus, il ne savait pas s'il devait haïr l'homme davantage ou le remercier pour ces cours supplémentaires. La première option étant déjà remplie, il choisit la seconde.

« -Je euh…et bien merci.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Potter. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais, cingla Séverus en prenant des yeux d'hydres dans un bocal. »

En fin de compte il aurait dû prendre la première option. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Snape se comportait de nouveau comme le dernier des salauds mais une chose était sûre : il en avait marre ! Un coup sympa, un coup non : il fallait qu'il se décide à la fin. Séverus paya les achats et sortit. Harry le suivait en silence, décidé à ne pas ouvrir la bouche tant qu'il ne lui parlerait pas correctement. Le vampire s'arrêta tout à coup en plein milieu de la rue.

« -Potter allez m'attendre dans la librairie, dit il en désignant la devanture quelques mètres plus loin, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Le brun hocha la tête et obéit docilement. Trop peut être. Séverus savait qu'il avait été désagréable mais il pensait contrebalancer la situation avec sa prochaine manoeuvre. Il se montrait déjà trop gentil et ne supportait pas de l'être. Merlin non ! Et pourtant il devait s'y contraindre. Il rentra dans la boutique juste à sa droite : l'animalerie. Il avait appris que le gamin avait perdu sa chouette pendant l'été.

Il avait utilisé le sien, un hiboux strié noir et crème nommé Pénombre, pour écrire au loup garou. Il s'était dit qu'il entrerait dans les bonnes grâces de son calice s'il lui trouvait une foutu bestiole. Peut être aurait il davantage que l'insignifiant petit baiser dont le gamin daignait le gratifier lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur. Abstinence depuis un mois tout de même !

Par chance la vendeuse ne l'agressa pas immédiatement et il pu déambuler entre les différentes caisses, cages…Il se dirigea vers les volatiles mais un mouvement sur sa gauche le fit s'immobiliser. Dans un vivarium un serpent noir aux yeux blancs était en train de se rouler en boule.

« -Mademoiselle ! appela t'il sèchement.

-Oui Monsieur que puis je faire pour vous ? minauda l'interpellée qui avait accouru

-A-t-il des propriétés magiques ? questionna t'il en désignant l'animal du menton.

-Bien sûr. C'est un Crépusculaire. Une espèce rare et puissante. Son principal pouvoir est la défense, il est capable de protéger l'esprit et le corps de son possesseur. Son venin a deux propriétés suivant sa volonté : il peut soulager d'un mal ou engendrer des souffrances telles que la personne se suicide habituellement d'elle-même pour les abréger. Voilà ce que nous savons sur cette espèce. Mais il est fort probable que vous lui trouviez d'autres aptitudes car cette race est encore méconnue. L'animal ne dévoile ses secrets qu'à son propriétaire. »

Des pouvoirs de protections…Intéressant. Au départ il voulait seulement lui acheter un hibou mais ce serpent serait beaucoup plus utile et restait un animal de compagnie. De plus son calice pourrait communiquer avec lui. Maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble, un hibou pour deux était amplement suffisant.

« -Je le prends, » annonça t'il à la commerçante qui s'empressa d'accéder à sa requête.

Il pénétra dans la librairie à la recherche de son compagnon. Il le repéra facilement dans le rayon de DCFM grâce à son odorat. Il posa une main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il se retourna prestement mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, une caisse lui boucha son champ de vision.

« -Tenez Potter c'est pour vous, déclara froidement le professeur de potion.

Puis il lui fourra la cage dans les mains et se dirigea rapidement vers la section potion du magasin, laissant un Harry quelque peu décontenancé.

_**-Humains incapables ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !**_ pesta une voix

Harry se tourna d'un côté puis de l'autre mais il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

_**-Eh mais ils sont malades ou quoi ?! Je ne suis pas un prunier !**_ continua la voix visiblement furieuse.

Le gryffondor regarda suspicieusement la caisse et la posa délicatement à terre. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et poussa un cri de stupéfaction en découvrant son contenu. Un petit serpent noir d'environ 60 centimètres le fixait de ses yeux entièrement blancs.

_**-Stupide humain ! Le jour où vous serez respectueux de ce qui vous entoure les souris règneront sur terre !**_ siffla férocement le reptile.

_**-Je euh…désolé**_, répliqua le dit humain en fourchelangue.

_**-Un homme serpent ?**_ s'étonna l'animal, **_peut être pas si stupide que ça finalement._**

_**-Je m'appelle Harry et…et toi ?**_

Le serpent pencha la tête sur le côté semblant juger si le deux pattes devant lui était digne de confiance.

_**-Zillah.**_

_**-Zillah c'est ton nom ?**_

_**-Non celui de ma grande tante par l'arrière grand-mère de ma cousine maternelle…bien sûr que oui ssesshin !**_

_**-Seshin ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**_

_**-D'abord c'est ssesshin et ça signifie : crétin, idiot…ce que tu veux.**_

_**-Ah ben merci c'**__**est sympa…"**_

Séverus regardait son calice discuter avec le présent qu'il lui avait donné. S'ils établissaient une relation amicale ce serait une bonne chose. Aucun client ni vendeur n'étaient venus les déranger, le regard glacial du vampire y étant éventuellement pour quelque chose. Ayant terminé ses achats il s'approcha des deux énergumènes : ce n'était pas spécialement le lieu approprié pour bavarder avec un serpent.

« -Potter nous devrions…

Mais il fut coupé par un petit brun qui le regardait avec des yeux brillant de joie.

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire. Zillah est génial ! Depuis qu'Hedwige est… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Le souffle d'une explosion le propulsa contre son vampire qui le réceptionna et l'entoura de ses bras pour le protéger alors que lui-même était projeté durement au sol. A la vitesse de l'éclair il se retourna pour exposer son dos aux bris de verres.

Plusieurs d'entre eux pénétrèrent sa chair mais il encaissa sans rien dire, la sécurité de son calice passait avant tout. Quand la pluie coupante s'atténua, il entraîna Harry ainsi que le serpent à l'abri d'un rayonnage.

« -Potter, haleta t'il, prenez le serpent, gardez le sur vous, ses pouvoirs vous protégerons.

_Enfin je l'espère_, ajouta t'il dans sa tête. »

Alors que l'adolescent lui obéissait en sortant le reptile de sa caisse et l'enroulant autour de son cou, Séverus entreprit de retirer les morceaux de verre qui s'étaient fichés un peu partout dans son dos, avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Voyant que l'immortel peinait, Harry se plaça derrière lui et les enleva aussi délicatement qu'il le put. Quand il n'en resta plus aucun Séverus se releva et fit bouger ses muscles pour hâter la cicatrisation.

« -Ca va aller professeur ? interrogea le brun quelque peu inquiet. »

L'interpellé hocha la tête à la fois comme remerciement et comme confirmation, puis regarda prudemment ce qu'il se passait dans la rue : des centaines d'étudiants courraient à perdre haleine, tentant désespérément de fuir les rayons de lumière verte, mais bon nombre n'y échappaient pas. Séverus put voir également les mangemorts déambuler parmi les cadavres en riant comme des déments.

« -Potter, dit il en se retournant vers son élève, je veux que vous me suiviez de près. Je vais vous emmenez à la cabane hurlante d'où vous retournerez à Poudlard pour prévenir l'Ordre. Une fois fait, je veux que vous restiez cloîtré dans nos appartements. Est-ce bien clair ?

Mais le gryffondor n'était pas de cet avis. Il ne s'entraînait pas pour rien, cette guerre était la sienne et il ne comptait pas abandonner ses amis, ni n'importe quel élève de Poudlard.

-Hors de question je vais me battre avec vous ! Mon aide pourrait vous être utile et je ne peux pas laisser tous ces innocents mourir sans rien faire ! Je n'irai pas me cacher comme un lâche !

-Potter vous n'êtes pas prêt, gronda t'il, vous ne faites pas le poids contre eux ! Ils vous tueront avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte ! Ceci n'est pas encore votre combat, vous devez vous cacher pour l'instant, pour notre bien à tous !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Potter pour une fois dans votre vie faites moi un peu confiance et faites ce que je vous dis ! »

Ce furent plus les yeux de Snape qui semblaient le supplier que son discours qui le persuadèrent de fuir. De plus il y avait quelque chose en lui qui souhaitait ardemment se réfugier dans les bras de son vampire et réclamer sa protection. Alors il se résigna. Séverus lui en fut reconnaissant – intérieurement bien entendu – son instinct de protection était à son paroxysme et il n'aurait jamais pu supporter que son calice soit en danger.

En vérité si ce dernier avait refusé, il l'aurait traîné de force jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Toutefois sa capacité de défense aurait été considérablement réduite. Séverus attira le garçon à lui et prudemment ils sortirent de leur cachette. Aussitôt dehors l'ancien mangemort enchaîna sorts sur sorts. Boucliers et stupéfix pour la plupart, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, pas tant que Harry serait avec lui.

D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était pas en reste, collé contre son vampire, il lançait tous les maléfices qu'il connaissait. Mais à deux contre vingt la partie était loin d'être gagnée et ils progressaient lentement, s'arrêtant souvent et trop longtemps dans des recoins pour se débarrasser de leurs assaillants. Zillah avait déjà démontré ses talents en renvoyant plusieurs sortilèges destinés au jeune homme. Cependant ils étaient tout deux couverts de coupures ou de petites blessures, heureusement sans grande gravité.

Dissimulés dans une ruelle, plus précisément un espace de cinquante centimètres entre deux constructions, ils attendaient que le terrain se dégage un peu car pour l'instant, une quinzaine de mangemorts se tenaient entre eux et leur objectif et malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir partir.

« -Potter, chuchota Séverus, je vais créer une diversion plus loin. Quand je les aurais attiré vers moi je veux que vous couriez le plus vite possible jusqu'à la cabane sans vous retourner. Compris ?

Sans attendre la réponse il se détourna et amorça un mouvement pour partir mais une main sur son bras le retint in extremis.

-Non, fit Harry d'une toute petite voix. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais à l'idée que son vampire s'éloigne de lui, il paniquait. Sentant la peur soudaine de son calice, il le serra fortement contre lui et Harry se cramponna désespérément à ses vêtements, contrairement à toutes ses habitudes.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Séverus se détacha légèrement et embrassa avec avidité son compagnon qui lui répondit avec la même détresse. Leurs lèvres se happaient furieusement, leurs langues se cherchaient avec besoin. Le buveur de sang mit fin au baiser.

« -Il le faut, » murmura t'il en lui caressant la joue avant de le quitter précipitamment.

Pendant une seconde Harry voulut le suivre mais son côté rationnel reprit le dessus. Il n'était pas une midinette incapable de s'occuper d'elle, il était l'Elu. Il se força à repousser son côté calice qui le submergeait. Une minute plus tard un hurlement retentit et le corps inanimé d'un mangemort atterrit au milieu des autres. Tels un seul homme ils se tournèrent vers la source et ils s'avancèrent vers elle en la reconnaissant.

Comme prévu la voie se libéra et Harry pouvait désormais accéder à la cabane, dans la mesure évidemment où il restait discret. Courbé, il se mit à courir le long des murs, résistant au besoin viscéral de ne pas laisser son vampire seul contre ses monstres.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, une onde magique l'envoya valser contre un mur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'un affreux mal de crâne menaçait d'envahir, il put voir un des mangemorts qui le menaçait de sa baguette.

« -Mais quelle belle prise ai-je là ? ricana t'il, c'est mon maître qui va être content depuis le temps qu'il te veux ! Hum…il te veut vivant mais rien ne m'empêche de jouer un peu avec toi avant !

Harry ferma les yeux, attendant le sort qui allait le frapper. Sa baguette était tombée quelques mètres plus loin et il ne pouvait se défendre.

-Endoloris ! entendit il. »

Le brun se crispa, mais aucune douleur ne l'assaillit, seulement une masse lourde qui le plaqua contre le sol. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Drago Malefoy faisant rempart de son corps entre le sortilège et lui. Celui-ci se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur. Le mangemort furieux de ne pas pouvoir atteindre sa cible cria :

« -Trappassare !

Le blond se cambra et des dizaines de points rouges apparurent sur ses habits, grossissant petit à petit. Quelque chose se glissa dans les mains du Survivant.

-Aide moi, » hoqueta Drago avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Pour one piece je ne sais pas je ne les ai pas lu, c'est juste ce que l'on m'a dit ! Bref tu ne l'aimes pas mon chat ??? Je trouvais que ça faisait bien caricature de famille…lol ! Tu trouves que ça se calme entre Harry et Séverus ? Là moi je dirais que ça chauffe un peu Sinon VADE RETRO SATANA !!!!! Comment oses tu dire que HP5 était nul ??? Bon je te l'accorde par rapport au livre il n'y a pas comparaison mais je trouve que le film en lui-même est plutôt bien et puis il y a Sev, Lucius…hum…no comment…gros bisous !

Néphéria : Contente de te revoir et ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Merci, bisous !

Ange34 : Alors intéressant ou pas ce chapitre ? Moi je l'aime beaucoup (mais c'est totalement subjectif ) en tout cas il y a une certaine avancée entre eux ! Merci, bisous !

Harry gold child : Mais tu ne m'embête point du tout ! Sév devrait être bien dans un lit ? Et bien écoute je n'en doute pas une seconde Mais ça devra attendre un peu car comme tu dis, la transition ne peut pas se faire soudainement ! Merci à toi surtout ! Bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte??? L'auteur est uniquement rémunéré grâce à ça! Et si on essayait d'atteindre les 320 reviews pour ce chapitre?_


	18. Contradictions

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Et merci à ma bêta!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Contradictions**

****

Sans attendre Harry se saisit de la baguette que le Drago Malefoy venait de lui donner et stupéfixa le mangemort qui les attaquait, espérant ne pas être repéré. Passant ses mains sous les aisselles de son ancienne Némésis, il le souleva et entreprit de le traîner jusqu'à la cabane. Apparemment Snape les occupait suffisamment car il atteint son but sans trop de difficultés, malgré le poids non négligeable de son ex ennemi.

Sur le chemin il reprit sa baguette mais ne s'en servit pas. Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention. Il pénétra dans la bâtisse et se permit enfin de jeter un wingardium leviosa à Malefoy, facilitant ainsi sa tache. Cependant il s'immobilisa quelques instants, attentif aux sons provenant du champ de bataille : des incantations, des explosions, des cris…beaucoup trop de cris.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'appartenait à son vampire. Il voulait tellement le rejoindre ! Mais maintenant il avait un blessé sur les bras et il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'obéir à Snape. Aussi descendit il dans les profondeurs de la cabane avec son fardeau, puis dans le souterrain.

Séverus se demandait si servir de diversion avait été une si bonne idée. Encerclé par 16 sorciers, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'en sortir malgré ses pouvoirs de vampires. Bien entendu s'il fallait recommencer, il agirait exactement de la même façon, ne serait ce que pour sauver le gosse. Cette partie avait au moins été un succès.

Il avait eu peur à un moment : voir Harry tomber aux pieds d'un mangemort, désarmé, l'avait angoissé au plus haut point. Mais tout s'était résolu – heureusement – et il s'était appliqué à distraire autant que possible ses anciens acolytes pour permettre au gamin de s'éclipser.

Néanmoins, maintenant il se retrouvait avec 16 enragés sur le dos, bien décidés à lui faire la peau et il doutait de ses chances de survie. Dans un premier temps il évita les sorts mais ils étaient toujours plus nombreux et à la fin il fut touché par plusieurs doloris. Sa mâchoire se serra, ses mains se crispèrent sur son arme dans une vaine tentative pour faire abstraction de la douleur. Mais ils pleuvaient sans discontinuité.

Il était peut être fort mais pas invincible. Il fallait qu'il réagisse rapidement sinon c'en était fini de lui. Il roula au sol pour leur échapper, lança plusieurs avada kedavra qui firent quatre victimes. Puis il se coula derrière l'un des mangemorts et s'en servit comme bouclier. Malheureusement les autres n'en firent pas grand cas car ils le tuèrent sans remords. Séverus dut porter un corps inanimé pour se protéger entravant grandement ses mouvements.

Néanmoins il réussit à se débarrasser de deux autres adversaires. Il fut brusquement projeté à terre par un expelliarmus et sa baguette atterrit dans les mains de son agresseur, derrière lui. L'immortel se remit debout et se tourna pour voir celui qui l'avait attaqué. Ce dernier retira d'ailleurs son masque pour mieux le narguer.

« -Lestrange, grinça Séverus

-Mais que vois je là ? Le grand Séverus Snape en personne ! Ca m'étonne de toi. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant, railla Rodolfus, à ce qu'il paraît tu as rejoint le camp des perdants Séverus ! Et bien je vais te montrer ce que ça fait de perdre ! »

Aussitôt il lui lança un doloris pour débuter les festivités. Quelques mangemorts restèrent pour assister au spectacle tandis que les autres retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations : c'est-à-dire tuer, torturer, massacrer…Le doloris fut rapidement suivi par d'autres sorts tous plus cruels les uns que les autres.

Les doigts de Séverus furent brisés un par un, puis ce fut au tour de ses bras et ses jambes. Ainsi plus aucune chance qu'il se défende. Au fur et à mesure le buveur de sang s'était écroulé et désormais gisant au sol il se retenait de crier. Il devait rester fort…encore un peu. Tout à coup les sorts cessèrent.

_Le calme avant la tempête_, se dit il.

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il attendit son funeste destin, vaincu. Un petit regret concernant un gryffondor stupide et immature vint s'infiltrer dans son cœur mais qu'y pouvait il à présent ? Mais bizarrement rien ne vint.

« -Alors Lestrange tu te débines ? murmura t'il, en même temps as-tu déjà eu une once de courage… »

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut un hurlement strident suivi d'un silence de mort. Séverus ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières afin de voir ce qui se passait. Il fut éberlué en apercevant Lestrange en plusieurs morceaux et son calice qui se tenait derrière, frémissant de rage. Celui-ci se désintéressa vite de l'homme écartelé et se précipita vers son vampire, inquiet – et encore c'est un euphémisme - .

« -Professeur vous m'entendez ? Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Allez vous en Potter ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas revenir !

-Je sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Ordre est ici.

Séverus put en effet constater que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre les protégeaient.

-Pouvez vous marcher ? Je vais vous emmenez à l'infirmerie

-Ca ne servira à rien, il faut attendre que les blessures guérissent d'elles mêmes.

-Hein ? Mais on ne peut pas vous laisser comme ça ! Il y a bien un moyen ?!

-Le seul moyen Potter serait que je boive votre sang alors arrêtez vos jérémiades et trouvez nous un coin à l'abri le temps que je récupère. »

Un éclair de satisfaction passa dans les yeux de l'adolescent et Séverus craint de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter la moindre remarque il se sentit soulever et transporter sous le couvert d'une maison.

Pendant le trajet il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur : ses membres brisés pendant lamentablement le faisaient atrocement. Enfin Harry le posa au sol aussi délicatement qu'il le put. Néanmoins il arracha une plainte au maître des potions. Ce dernier respirait laborieusement, tentant d'oublier que chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal à en mourir.

Soudain des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur ses lèvres et il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître celui de son calice. Son regard suivit leur itinéraire et il vit le poignet du gamin dégoulinant d'hémoglobine au dessus de lui.

« -Buvez. Au moins un petit peu s'il vous plaît professeur, quémanda Harry. »

Séverus hésita, affaiblir son calice en pleine bataille…mais la raison et l'envie l'emportèrent, il serait plus à même de le protéger une fois rétabli. Aussi commença t'il pas lécher les gouttes puis aspira le liquide vital à sa source. Lentement il sentit ses os se ressouder, ses plaies se refermer.

De nouveau il perçut une force incroyable couler en lui tandis que son calice faiblissait de plaisir contre lui. Repu, il libéra le garçon qui se laissa choir contre le mur, trop exténué pour rester debout. Le vampire lui avait pris un peu trop de sang pour se soigner.

Séverus le prit dans ses bras de façon à avoir au moins une main de libre pour tenir sa baguette. Le brun se cramponna à lui et logea sa tête dans son cou, soupirant d'aise malgré son anémie, avec l'impression de se trouver parfaitement à sa place. Et peu importe le chaos qui régnait autour d'eux, il se sentait si bien.

Rapidement Séverus rejoignit la cabane hurlante, s'engouffra dans le souterrain et ressortit dans le parc de l'école. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh s'occupait déjà d'un patient. Il s'immobilisa un instant en reconnaissant ce dernier.

Que faisait Drago Malefoy à Poudlard ?

N'ayant guère le temps, il devrait résoudre cette énigme plus tard. Il déposa son calice sur le lit voisin et repartit…enfin essaya car avec un gryffondor obstiné qui s'accrochait à votre bras ce n'était pas des plus simple.

« -Non n'y retournez pas, supplia le jeune homme.

Séverus soupira. Le gosse passait du coq à l'âne : un jour il le repoussait et l'autre, il réclamait sa présence coûte que coûte.

-Potter, cessez votre caprice. Vous savez pertinemment que je dois y retourner. »

Oui, il le savait. Mais savoir n'est pas vouloir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu que lorsqu'il avait découvert son vampire à moitié mort – ironie de la chose –. Il avait ressenti une sorte d'électrochoc et rien qu'à l'idée de le perdre, il mourait de peur.

Tant pis si c'était à cause du lien, tant pis s'il n'avait jamais voulu – ni même pensé à vrai dire – être avec Snape. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il y pouvait quoi que ce soit. En tout cas il était hors de question qu'il laisse son vampire aller à la mort.

« -Je sais mais s'il vous plaît restez ici. Ils ont failli vous tuer !

-Vous êtes vraiment un cas à part Mr Potter. Mais comme vous l'avez précisé : ils ont failli et je suis toujours là.

Après un moment de silence Séverus souffla en se passant une main lasse sur le visage :

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

-Ce que vous voudrez tant que vous n'y retournez pas, répondit un Harry plus rouge qu'une pivoine et fixant sa couverture soudainement devenue très intéressante. »

La gorge du vampire s'assécha tout d'un coup. Avait il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Le gamin venait il de lui faire une proposition ? Il n'avait subitement plus aucune envie de partir. La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était de prendre sauvagement son calice ici et maintenant et de le faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que son nom à la bouche…ou autre chose...

Il s'approcha du petit brun qui le regardait avec crainte et espoir. Coup de chance Pomfresh s'était éclipsée dans son antre. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que de quelques minuscules centimètres. Le souffle saccadé de son étudiant s'échouait sur ses lèvres. Il demeura un moment ainsi, sans rien faire d'autre que de le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce fut Harry qui combla la distance et embrassa fiévreusement son professeur. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de le convaincre de rester avec lui. Il devait même avouer que l'homme embrassait divinement bien. Certes il n'avait que très peu d'expérience en la matière mais cela restait foutrement bon. Tellement qu'il se mit à gémir et qu'il s'accrocha à la nuque de son vampire pour l'amener plus près.

Séverus s'assit sur le lit sans rompre le baiser et commença à caresser lentement le torse de son calice. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'immortel murmura d'une voix rauque :

« -Ne venez pas vous plaindre après Potter.

-Non, gémit Harry en tentant de le ramener à lui.

Il ne se plaindrait plus jamais s'il le fallait. Le plus vieux se pencha de nouveau, non pour capturer ces lèvres tentatrices, mais pour glisser à son oreille une idée, un ordre :

-Dormez Potter.

Aussitôt Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles mêmes. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous Potter ? » réitéra Séverus en passant son pouce sur les lèvres qu'il dévorait il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Poussant un n-ième soupir il se leva et quitta l'infirmerie. Son aide était requise ailleurs. L'Ordre du Phénix eut la plus grande difficulté à vaincre les troupes de Voldemort et ce ne fut que grâce à l'arrivée en nombre des aurors qu'ils gardèrent Pré au lard.

Et encore !

Si les mangemorts n'auraient pas sonné la retraite, rien n'aurait été moins sûr. Pourquoi avaient ils fui ? Séverus soupçonnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'avoir été particulièrement contrarié en s'apercevant que le Survivant leur avait encore glissé entre les doigts.

Malgré tout ils recensaient beaucoup de pertes dans leur camp, laissant un goût amer à leur victoire. De nombreux habitant étaient décédés ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'étudiants, sans compter plus d'une centaine de blessés. Les aurors s'étaient occupés des citoyens de Pré au lard, envoyant à St Mangouste ceux qui en avaient besoin et reconstruisant les bâtisses.

Quant aux membres l'Ordre, ils aidaient les professeurs auprès des élèves et avertissaient les familles. Le soir venu un silence accablant s'était installé dans la grande salle devant le nombre de places vides. Séverus s'en était cette fois sorti sans trop d'égratignures.

Aussitôt de retour à Poudlard il s'était rendu auprès de son calice. Il fut étonné de le voir encore endormi, ses pouvoirs vampiriques ne duraient pas aussi longtemps normalement.

« -Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil car il était devenu infernal. Il voulait à tout prix vous rejoindre, expliqua l'infirmière qui s'était approchée discrètement, il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller maintenant, je la lui ai donnée il y a deux bonnes heures. »

Séverus acquiesça et conjura une chaise en attendant. Une demi heure plus tard le jeune homme papillonnait enfin des yeux. Le professeur de potion vit son regard errer puis finalement se poser sur lui. Un éclair de soulagement les traversa mais aussitôt il le vit se fermer comme une huître et lui tourner le dos pour bouder. Séverus se dit qu'il avait vraiment hérité d'un calice spécial.

« -Cessez vos gamineries Potter, le réprimanda t'il, je devais y aller. Je n'avais pas le choix et, comme vous pouvez le constater je suis toujours vivant.

Mais Harry ne fit pas un mouvement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui en voulait qu'il s'abstenait de lui faire face, mais parce qu'il avait véritablement eu peur pour son vampire et qu'il refusait de le lui montrer.

-Je crois qu'une nouvelle discussion s'impose, Mr Potter, reprit Séverus, vous…

-Comment va Malefoy ? l'interrompit brusquement Harry en se tournant vers lui mais fuyant toujours son regard.

-Quoi ? demanda le buveur de sang pris au dépourvu

-Comment va Malefoy, répéta le brun, il m'a…sauvé la vie tout à l'heure alors je me demandais s'il s'en était sorti.

-Et bien je l'ignore mais n'essayez pas de changer de sujet Potter.

Harry grommela. Comment espérer duper un serpentard ?

_**-Tu veux que je le morde ?**_ proposa innocemment Zillah

_**-Hein ? Mais je…non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**_

_**-Eh calme toi c'était une simple suggestion, il avait l'air de t'embêter c'est tout ! **_

_**-Merci mais non ça ira !**_

_**-Comme tu veux…**_

Légèrement excédé Séverus intervint :

-Il semblerait que nous ayons une conversation à terminer Potter, où tout du moins à commencer. J'aimerais bien savoir une fois pour toute comment me comporter avec vous. Vous me rejetez, vous me réclamez, que dois je faire ? Faites attention Potter car un jour je n'aurais plus la patience d'endurer votre comportement lunatique.

Avisant la soudaine terreur de son calice, il rectifia ses propos :

-Je peux vous assurer que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ne se reproduira jamais Mr Potter.

Harry se détendit subrepticement.

-Néanmoins votre attitude ambiguë de ces dernières heures me laisse quelque peu… indécis. Donc dites moi ce que je dois faire à la fin.

Le gryffondor ne sut quoi répondre, ses sentiments étaient si contradictoires. Il craignait Snape et en même temps il n'arrivait plus à se passer de lui.

-Je…je ne sais pas…

-Je vous propose quelque chose Potter : je vais tenter une approche physique et vous me direz de stopper ou non. Nous irons à votre rythme d'accord ? »

Après quelques secondes ce dernier acquiesça, il était temps pour lui d'assumer toutes les conséquences du lien…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Ah on voit les amateurs de bastons ! lol T'a vus j'arrive à conjuguer action, romance et suspense ! Je suis trop forte…no comment je sais ce que tu te dis en cet instant ! Bref (en même temps c'est toi qui le dit) sinon moi je ne peux rien y faire si tu n'aimes pas le film tu n'aimes pas ! Et pour les one piece ben ok j'attendrais que tu me les passes ! Merci, gros bisous !

Néphéria : La voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaire ! Bisous !

Ange34 : Alors intéressant ou pas ce chapitre ? Moi je l'aime beaucoup (mais c'est totalement subjectif ) en tout cas il y a une certaine avancée entre eux ! Merci, bisous !

Ange34 : Oui ça avance petit à petit et ça continu bien dans ce chapitre, même très bien je dirais Le personnage de Drago va devenir plus important au fil des chapitre par contre je ne sais pas si je vais le mettre avec quelqu'un, mais si oui ce sera un personnage que j'aurai inventé, enfin je verrais…Merci pour ta review, bisous !

* * *

_Et bien finalement nous sommes arrivés à 322 reviews!!! Merci beaucoup à toutes celles et ceux qui m'en ont laissé, ça m'a fait vraiment chaud au coeur! Puis je espérer atteindre les 350 pour la prochaine fois? Gros bisous à toutes et tous!_


	19. Changer

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Changer**

****

« -Bien si vous vous sentez mieux, nous pouvons regagner nos appartements, déclara Séverus

-Et pour Malefoy ?

-Nous verrons demain. Pour l'instant une bonne nuit de sommeil s'impose. Venez. »

Harry le suivit sagement puis ils se couchèrent après s'être lavés et déshabillés. Le petit brun se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête. La brusque retombée de la pression le faisait trembler de froid. Snape s'approcha de lui et doucement, le força à se retourner pour se réfugier conter lui.

En prime le gryffondor se tendit mais voyant que son professeur se contentait de le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice, il s'apaisa et se blottit un peu plus contre son vampire.

Au matin Séverus entreprit de réveiller le jeune lion qui l'avait prit pour doudou. Il était à moitié allongé sur lui, le nez dans son cou, sa main gauche agrippait fermement le haut de son pyjama et leurs jambes s'entremêlaient. La pensée incongrue qu'à ce moment son compagnon ressemblait plus à un chaton en manque de câlin qu'à un lion traversa fugacement l'esprit du maître des potions mais il n'approfondit guère cette pensée quelque peu dérangeante.

Il repoussa les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur le visage de son calice. Le voir là, comme ça, collé à lui, lui donnait des idées fort peu innocentes. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et remonta lentement jusqu'à la hanche. Il hésita un instant, il avait promis au gosse d'aller à son rythme…

Mais il était un serpentard, il n'était pas gentil et il utiliserait tous les moyens à sa disposition pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de manière consentante. Sa main refit le trajet plusieurs fois, caressant cette peau douce – il faut préciser que le pyjama de Harry était toujours constitué d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt trop large - .

La main inquisitrice passa sous le tissu, effleura le ventre plat, les côtes, les mamelons puis elle se glissa dans le dos, égratignant légèrement la colonne vertébrale de ses ongles sur toute la longueur. Encore endormi, Harry réagissait, remuant un peu et laissant échapper quelques soupirs de contentement. Séverus se pencha et mordilla la jugulaire qui s'offrait à lui.

Instinctivement Harry inclina la tête de l'autre côté pour lui laisser plus de place. D'ailleurs il commençait peu à peu à se réveiller. Le vampire laissa sa main descendre jusqu'au boxer, glisser à l'intérieur et cajoler le sexe. Cela réveilla bel et bien le gryffondor qui hoqueta sous la sensation mais ne s'éloigna pas, ce que Séverus remarqua avec satisfaction.

Il continua alors sa délicieuse gâterie. Harry n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante entre ses griffes, se cambrant, réclamant plus. Mais sadiquement le buveur de sang cessa brusquement tout mouvement. Le petit brun geint de frustration et serra fortement le bras de l'homme, lui lançant un regard noir. Effet quelque peu diminué par ses pupilles dilatées de plaisir, ses lèvres rougies à force de les mordre, ses cheveux en bataille et la jolie teinte rosée ornant ses joues.

Un sourire lubrique apparut sur les lèvres de Séverus et sans détourner les yeux, il prit la main de son calice pour la poser sur la bosse plus que conséquente qui déformait son bas de pyjama. Harry vira au rouge brique et tenta de la retirer mais l'immortel le tenait fermement. En accentuant la caresse sur la verge de son lionceau, Séverus lui susurra :

« -Vous n'aimeriez pas me voir frustré Mr Potter… »

C'était donnant donnant.

Pour le convaincre le maître des potions le masturba vivement à plusieurs reprises s'arrêtant à chaque fois sadiquement au bout de quelques secondes. Harry ne résista pas bien longtemps, trop désireux de sentir encore ce plaisir qui l'envahissait et il débuta le même mouvement sur le sexe de son vampire.

C'était extrêmement bizarre d'avoir un autre pénis que le sien entre ses doigts, il était légèrement plus gros et il le sentait frémir sous ses attouchements. Cependant ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin car d'une part, il ne voulait pas penser qu'il était en train de branler un mec (s'il s'était appesanti il était sûr qu'il se serait tirer en courant) et d'autre part, il ne pouvait plus penser du tout sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient.

C'était absolument divin d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre à cet endroit là. Bien vite il rendit les armes et jouit en criant. Dans les brumes de l'orgasme il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé son activité sur Snape. Celui-ci par contre l'avait bien remarqué et avait saisit son poignet pour l'aider à continuer sa tache. Quelques secondes plus tard il éjaculait dans la main du héro national. Après plusieurs minutes de récupération Séverus murmura :

« -Vous voyez ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ça.

Harry ne put que rougir encore plus si c'était possible.

-Je vais me laver avant vous. Ensuite nous irons déjeuner et enfin nous irons voir Mr Malefoy puisque son sort vous préoccupe tant, » annonça le professeur avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le gryffon savait bien qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire mais étant donné que le programme lui convenait, il laissa glisser. Etrangement il n'avait plus autant d'obsession de rébellion. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'elles apportaient plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. En outre avec le retour de Voldemort, les guérillas intestines étaient inutiles et néfastes.

Harry ignorait s'il mûri ou simplement accepté ou si le lien était en cause. Mais à présent il ne souhaitait plus s'opposer au vampire. Premièrement il s'était bien rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien et ensuite, à force de vivre avec cet homme, sa haine envers lui disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à…

Il ne savait trop quoi…peut être un peu de respect…avec un soupçon d'attachement et une pincée d'attirance…

Bref il était un peu dans le brouillard mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait plus envie de quitter Snape. Oh évidemment leur relation était loin d'être au beau fixe ! Il y avait encore des moments où il désirait fortement mettre sa tête dans un mixeur. Mais avec sept ans de haine derrière soi il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre au grand amour.

Séverus de son côté estimait qu'ils avaient fait une grande avancée. Si son calice acceptait de se laisser toucher alors lui-même serait nettement moins frustré. Il ne serait plus aussi acariâtre avec lui. Et si son calice était 'gentil' il pourrait sans doute faire plus d'efforts.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux prêts, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où l'ambiance n'était guère meilleure que la veille. On pouvait même entendre des reniflements de ci de là. Harry retrouva avec une joie relative ses amis. Aucun d'eux n'avaient péri lors de l'attaque et il en remercia Merlin. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté la mort d'un autre de ses proches.

Mais fort heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Toutefois Ron arborait une longue estafilade sur la joue et Hermione un œil au beurre noir. Seamus avait le bras droit cassé et Neville possédait désormais une grande cicatrice le long de son dos.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le vampire et son calice se levèrent et se rendirent à l'infirmerie. C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient aussi remplie, trop sûrement car Pomfresh ne pouvait être partout en même temps. Malgré tout ils lui demandèrent dans quel état se trouvait le blond.

« -Il n'était pas beau à voir en arrivant. Heureusement la magie fait des miracles. Il s'en sortira sans séquelles. Néanmoins une bonne semaine de repos ne sera pas superflue. Le traitement que je lui ai donné est assez lourd. Réparer les tissus internes n'est ni simple ni sans douleur, répondit elle.

-Peut on lui parler ? questionna Séverus

La mine de l'infirmière se referma, pas spécialement ravie qu'on dérange son patient.

-Pompom, il était dans l'autre camp. Nous devons l'interroger. Nous avons déjà fait l'effort d'attendre jusqu'à maintenant, insista le maître des potions.

-Bien. Mais pas longtemps, » céda t'elle en les menant à l'intéressé.

Il était allongé dans un des lits blancs. Sa peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude lui donnait une impression de fragilité. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en les entendant arriver. S'il avait peur, ils n'en surent rien car pas le moindre signe ne transperçait son masque d'impassibilité. Séverus posa une main sur l'épaule de son calice et le repoussa imperceptiblement pour lui signifier qu'il mènerait lui-même l'interrogatoire.

« -Mr Malefoy, pourriez vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes interposé entre le mangemort et Mr Potter, puis lui avez demandé de vous aider.

-Je ne veux plus être mangemort, répliqua t'il simplement.

-Un simple coup de tête et vous n'avez plus…envie…et vous imaginez que nous allons vous croire sur parole ?

-Non évidemment, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Mais…

Sa mâchoire se crispa et pendant un instant il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

-Il…il s'est produit des…choses qui font que je ne retournerai pas là bas pour tous les gallions du monde.

-Quoi ? fit Harry

-Cela ne te concerne pas Potter, cracha Drago

-Je crois que si Malefoy, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jeté sur toi en te suppliant de m'aider !

Snape lança un regard noir au Survivant pour qu'il s'abstienne de tout autre commentaire. Celui-ci grogna et s'adossa à la table de chevet en croisant les bras. Pomfresh passa à proximité et toussota.

-Pour le moment nous allons vous laisser le bénéfice du doute Mr Malefoy. Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous soyez entièrement guéri. Ensuite nous vous soumettrons au véritasérum. Vous comprendrez bien qu'étant donné la situation actuelle nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous fier à une simple déclaration. »

Le blond acquiesça. Il s'en était douté et bien qu'il n'eut guère envie de dévoiler à tout le monde ce qui lui était arrivé, il était hors de question de retourner là bas…non il ne fallait absolument pas…Les deux autres hommes sortirent, le laissant seul avec ses sombres pensées. Dans le couloir Séverus stoppa le garçon qui marchait rageusement devant lui.

« -Potter allez vous cessez de vous conduire comme un gamin ? Vous savez bien que votre antipathie envers Mr Malefoy fausse votre objectivité !

Harry se retourna vivement.

-Oui, bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que mon manque d'objectivité l'a ramené ici ! s'écria t'il

-J'aurais plutôt dit votre éternel complexe du héros !

-Mgrmf, »marmonna Harry en partant furieusement.

Le vampire le laissa s'éloigner, une nouvelle dispute stérile n'aboutirait à rien. Il regagna son laboratoire et se mit à la concoction d'une potion pour s'occuper l'esprit. Harry était retourné à la tour des rouges et ors et s'était affalé sur un des fauteuils en soupirant d'exaspération.

« -Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a mon vieux ? demanda Ron

Le brun lui lança un regard lourd de sous entendu.

-Ouais question conne. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait ce vieux bâtard visqueux ?

-Pfff comme d'hab', toujours à me rabaisser plus bas que terre.

-Mon pauvre ! C'est à des moments comme ça que je suis bien content de ne pas être toi !

-Merci Ron tu me remontes vachement le moral là !

Le Survivant se leva d'un coup et fila ver la fenêtre.

-Eh prends pas la mouche vieux je plaisantais ! s'écria le roux

Harry ne dit rien mais revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son balai entre les mains.

-C'est bon, t'inquiète. ! Je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura t'il, c'est juste que là j'ai absolument besoin d'aller voler.

-Pas de bol, j'ai ce foutu devoir de métamorphose à finir et Hermione ne veut pas m'aider. Je ne peux même pas t'accompagner. Profites en bien !

-Ouais ! »

Une fois sur le terrain de Quidditch il inspira un bon coup, s'enivrant de l'air frais de la liberté et s'élança dans le ciel. Un sourire béat s'accrocha à ses lèvres après quelques pirouettes, heureux de retrouver l'ivresse du vol.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel quand une voix l'interpella. Il pivota vers son point d'origine et aperçut une silhouette qui lui faisait des grands signes en bas des tribunes. Il vola jusqu'à elle et atterrit en douceur à ses côtés.

C'était Ginny et elle affichait un petit sourire triste.

« -Ben Gin' qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh rien de spécial…enfin si mais…c'est juste qu'un de mes amis est à l'infirmerie et…ben j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un.

Harry la fit asseoir.

-Je sais que tout ça n'est pas facile à supporter Gin' mais il faut que tu restes forte. La guerre est loin d'être finie et, désolé de te dire ça, mais il y aura d'autres morts et tu ne pourras rien faire pour les empêcher. Alors soit forte.

-Je sais mais c'est si dur, pleurnicha t'elle en s'accrochant à lui.

Harry se crispa un peu mais lui tapota quand même gentiment le dos.

-Heureusement que tu es là pour me soutenir, fit elle en levant la tête vers lui et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry la repoussa brutalement.

-Non, s'écria t'il, tu n'as toujours pas compris ?!

-Ce que j'ai compris c'est que ce charognard t'oblige à rester avec lui ! Tu n'es même pas gay Harry ! Comment peux tu supporter qu'il te touche ?! Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit d'éprouver un peu d'amour et de plaisir ?!

L'Elu la fixa dangereusement et lui dit froidement :

-Ecoute moi bien Ginny car je ne le dirai pas deux fois : ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas être avec toi c'est que je ne le veux pas ! Je suis avec Snape maintenant et rien ni personne ne changera cet état de fait. Surtout pas toi ! Alors si tu m'approches encore une fois avec tes tentatives de séduction, je laisserai Snape te déchiqueter ! Est-ce clair ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, blême. Et il l'abandonna dans une once de remord sur le terrain, rentrant d'un pas rapide et furibond. Arrivé vers les cachots la voix de son vampire le tira de son broyage de noir :

« -Que se passe t'il ? »

En effet celui-ci avait sentit le bouleversement soudain de son calice alors qu'à peine quelques instants auparavant il exhalait le bonheur et il était venu à sa rencontre.

Harry resta face au buveur de sang, frémissant, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Séverus haussa un sourcil attendant qu'il se décide.

Alors craintivement le petit brun s'approcha. Lentement il se colla contre l'immortel et serra ses poings sur la robe de ce dernier. Tout d'abord, surpris, Séverus ne fit aucun geste. Harry eut peur d'avoir fait une bêtise et de se faire rejeter. Il allait donc s'écarter promptement mais deux bras puissants l'en empêchèrent et au contraire le rapprochèrent.

Soulagé, le jeune homme enfouit son nez contre le torse de son vampire, respirant avidement l'odeur suave qu'il dégageait. Séverus, lui, percevait l'odeur de cette sale petite peste de rouquine et se retint de faire un carnage. Son calice avait forcément une explication…

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de chercher du réconfort dans ses bras…il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas pour la mauvaise raison sinon il ne répondrait pas de ses actes.

Ne pouvant guère patienter plus longtemps pour avoir les réponses, il prit Harry par l'épaule et le mena vers leur appartement. Celui-ci se laissa faire docilement, il devait inévitablement expliquer son comportement.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Ce que tu aurais du penser c'est : elle se la racle pas un peu celle là ! Mais bon laisse tomber si tu n'y a pas penser je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Oui Dray devient de plus en plus important surtout dans le chapitre 21 que je suis en train d'écrire ! Mais je ne te dirais rien de plus ! Merci encore et toujours mon ptit clo, gros bisous !!!

Lilyp : Oui maintenant ça va aller de mieux en mieux même s'il y aura des hauts et des bas. Leur relation est encore assez compliquée Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous !

Tite garce blonde : Mdr ton pseudo est assez original je trouve ! Criant de vérité, et ben écoute je fais ce que je peux pour justement garder leur véritable nature, moi-même j'ai un peu de mal avec les Séverus transi d'amour et dégoulinant de guimauve ! En tout je suis contente que tu aimes, merci, bisous !

* * *

_J'aime bien à chaque fois (bon ok 2 fois mais bon) que je mets un défi vous le relever brillamment, donc je vais tenter un troisième: Etes vous prêt(e)s à aller jusqu'à 380 reviews??? Quoi je ne vous entends pas??? lol!!! En tout cas merci beaucoup à tous!_


	20. Poison

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Merci à ma très déjantée zazaone!

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Poison**

****

Séverus n'était plus qu'à un seul petit mètre de la porte qui le narguait car il était incapable de la franchir. Tout cela à cause d'un insupportable morveux qui se pendait désespérément à son bras.

« -Je m'en suis occupé, elle ne recommencera plus ! criait t'il

Mais à ce propos le vampire avait de sérieux doutes.

-Combien de fois n'aurait elle pas dû recommencer et l'a pourtant fait ! Je vais lui passer à cette petite garce, l'envie de toucher à mon calice !

-Non s'il vous plaît ne lui faites rien !

-Donnez moi une seule bonne raison Potter.

-C'est mon amie !

-Votre amie ? gronda le vampire en empoignant le col de son tee-shirt, j'aurais dû savoir que ce ne pouvait pas être vrai : vous ne pouviez pas réellement apprécier être avec moi ! Ce n'était qu'une comédie pour me masquer votre relation avec cette Weasley ! »

Séverus cracha ce nom comme si c'était une immondice. Il sentait grandir en lui les affres de la jalousie sans qu'il puisse les contenir. Il avait toujours été possessif et là c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Qu'une autre personne que lui ose poser ses sales pattes sur son calice s'en était trop. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Le garçon était à lui et il réduirait à néant toute menace.

« -Vous êtes en train de me traiter de…pute ?! s'insurgea Harry, vous insinuez que ce que j'ai fait avec vous c'était uniquement pour détourner votre attention de ma soi disant relation avec Ginny ?! Mais vous êtes immonde !

Le maître des potions se pressa un peu plus contre le brun.

-Et n'est ce pas le cas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Et rien que le fait que vous puissiez penser ça de moi…Je ne respecte peut être pas les règlements mais je respecte les gens. J'en suis même venu à vous apprécier véritablement ! J'ai dit à Ginny que c'était mon choix d'être avec vous et…

-Veuillez m'excuser Potter, lâcha à contre cœur Séverus en s'éloignant brusquement, je me suis laissé emporter. Vous traiter de prostitué n'était pas mon intention. »

Harry vit bien que le buveur de sang aurait préféré s'arracher la langue plutôt que de présenter ses excuses. Snape ne s'excusait jamais même lorsqu'il était en tort, surtout lorsqu'il était en tort. Cette initiative plus que sa jalousie excessive incita le gryffon à lui pardonner son comportement odieux.

« -Je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle tentait quoi que ce soit, je vous laisserai la découper en morceau, dit le jeune homme de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait plus.

Il crut pendant un instant déceler une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de ce dernier mais il avait dû rêver.

-Dans ce cas j'espère qu'elle tentera quelque chose, ajouta sournoisement Séverus.

Harry éclata carrément de rire.

-Je savais que vous étiez vicieux professeur !

-Vous n'avez pas idée, » répliqua celui-ci dorénavant très près d'un petit brun aux yeux verts.

Il fondit sur les lèvres de sa proie, les martyrisant délicieusement des siennes. Harry gémit immédiatement et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son sombre professeur. Si pendant un instant il avait songé qu'il lui avait pardonné trop facilement, il ne le regrettait plus du tout à présent.

Surtout que Séverus était bien décidé à effacer toutes traces de cette petite peste et il y mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté. Il l'avait acculé contre le dossier du fauteuil et il s'évertuait à lui faire perdre la tête. Après avoir largement honoré la bouche, il descendit le long de la mâchoire pour remonter vers l'oreille qu'il tortura avec application.

Ses mains se glissèrent dans le dos pour caresser voluptueusement les reins. Harry qui était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit, haleta de plus bel, resserrant son étreinte sur le vampire et plaquant une jambe contre sa hanche. Séverus grogna.

Cet insupportable gosse lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Aussi se détacha t'il de lui avec réticence. Harry lui jeta un regard furibond : comment osait il l'abandonner dans cet état ? Le maître des potions posa une main sur sa joue.

« -Je ne suis pas certain que vous puissiez assumer toutes les conséquences si nous allons plus loin Mr Potter, dit il d'une voix rauque.

Cela étonna l'étudiant : Snape était prévenant…Le monde avait arrêter de tourner ou quoi ? En tout cas, bien qu'il soit légèrement frustré, il l'en remerciait, se sachant pas encore prêt pour…sauter le pas…

-Harry.

Snape le regarda bizarrement, une question muette dans ses onyx.

-Je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Harry maintenant non ? Potter est vraiment trop impersonnel et avec ce que nous faisons…enfin voilà… »

Pour seul consentement Séverus hocha la tête. Sans autre commentaire ils vaquèrent, non sans mal, chacun à leurs activités. Le buveur de sang corrigeant les idioties des gnomes de première année et le gryffondor essayant de faire ses devoirs. Puis ils mangèrent le repas que leur avaient apporté les elfes de maisons et se couchèrent sans qu'il y ait véritablement d'échange.

La semaine s'écoula lentement, semblable aux autres. Harry continuait son entraînement avec le professeur Amon. D'ailleurs il lui avait demandé d'orienter son travail vers la formation d'animagus. Amon lui avait appris à se mettre en transe pour trouver la matérialisation animale de sa magie à l'intérieur même de celle-ci.

Au début il avait eu du mal et ne restait immergé en lui-même que peu de temps car cet exercice demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Si bien que trois soirs de suite il ne put rentrer chez lui ou plutôt Aden le porta dans ses appartements car il était trop épuisé pour faire le moindre pas. Il se couchait tout habillé et s'endormait immédiatement, ne consacrant même plus de temps à son vampire tant sa fatigue était grande.

Le quatrième jour Séverus refusa catégoriquement qu'il s'entraîne. Aussitôt les cours terminés, il le cloîtra dans leur chambre, prenant rapidement sa dose de sang et le forçant à dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin, ce qui faisait en tout 13 heures de sommeil. Et ce n'était pas forcément du luxe car il percevait l'épuisement de son calice à travers le lien et par empathie l'épuisait lui aussi.

Ron et Hermione avaient également remarqué que leur ami faisait trop d'efforts et avaient essayé de le dissuader de conjuguer autant de cours. Mais le Survivant faisait la sourde oreille, après tout il avait un mage noir à vaincre.

Mais apparemment tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui car le lendemain le professeur Amon reporta leur leçon à la semaine suivante. Harry était sûr que c'était un coup de Snape, il avait dû persuader le professeur de DCFM de ne pas surmener sa petite personne.

Il y avait vraiment des fois où il en avait par-dessus la tête d'être materné comme un gamin. Il se rendit dans la salle sur demande avec Zillah pour passer ses nerfs. Elle s'ouvrit sur un somptueux jardin japonais. Immédiatement il se sentit beaucoup plus zen, juste ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il s'assit sur le sable et posa le serpent qui commença à onduler autour de lui.

« -_**C'est sympa ici**_, commenta t'il

-_**Mouais. Je préfèrerais faire quelque chose de plus utile**_, grommela Harry

_**-Comme ta transformation en animagus ?**_

_**-Ouais un truc dans le genre**_, dit il en jouant avec les grains de sable.

_**-Tu sais…je peux t'y aider…**_

_**-Ah bon ?!**_ fit le brun en se tournant vivement vers lui.

_**-Oui je pourrais faire en sorte que ton corps ne s'épuise pas et même qu'il devienne plus performant. Beaucoup plus performant même, ainsi tu pourrais atteindre ton animal.**_

Harry lui avait vaguement expliqué en quoi cela consistait.

_**-Combien de temps cela durerait ?**_ demanda le jeune homme tout excité.

_**-Le temps que tu veux, il suffit que je renouvelle le venin dans ton sang assez régulièrement.**_

_**-Le venin ?**_

_**-Oui. Avec quoi crois tu que je suis capable de faire ça ? Il faut que je t'injecte la substance stimulante contenue dans mon venin.**_

_**-Oh…Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de risques ?**_

_**-Pas le moindre ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, en contrepartie de cette activité intense, ton corps va être paralysé pendant 24 heures pour lui permettre de récupérer.**_

_**-Et tu dis qu'il n'y a pas de risques !**_ s'écria Harry

_**-Non justement car si ton corps ne se repose pas entièrement, là il est probable qu'il te lâche. Vois ça comme une bonne journée de sommeil.**_

Le gryffon sembla peser le pour et le contre mais la proposition était trop alléchante pour la refuser.

_**-Bien que dois je faire ?**_

_**-Installe toi comme d'habitude et tends ton poignet. »**_

Harry obéit. Quand il fut prêt Zillah s'approcha et planta ses crochets dans la chair offerte, distillant son poison dans les veines de son maître. Ce dernier laissa échapper une plainte mais une nouvelle force l'emporta aussitôt dans sa transe sans aucune difficulté.

Il remonta facilement les lignes de sa magie jusqu'à la source et là il reconnut la sphère verte qui l'avait déjà aidé à guérir lorsque son oncle l'avait battu. Il la laissa grandir, l'envelopper et enfin se permit d'y entrer.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de pouvoir qu'en cet instant. Il se trouvait dans un monde vert pâle que des éclairs émeraude illuminaient. C'était une étendue sans relief et sans fin. Il se demandait comment il allait repérer sa représentation animale.

Il se mit à parcourir cet étrange univers sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Cependant il ne trouva pas son animal, ce fut lui qui le trouva…ou plutôt elle. Un grondement sourd le fit se retourner promptement.

Derrière lui se tenait une imposante panthère noire aux yeux aussi verts que les siens. Elle s'assit dignement sur ses pattes arrières et le toisa avec arrogance. Dire qu'il était impressionné était un euphémisme, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un animal aussi majestueux.

Avec un peu de crainte il s'accroupit devant elle et ils se contemplèrent longuement. Puis Harry avança prudemment sa main pour la toucher mais celle-ci pressa affectueusement sa tête contre la main tendue.

Alors une lumière éblouissante les entoura et ils ne firent plus qu'un. Dans la salle sur demande, à la place d'un petit brun, se trouvait une magnifique panthère. Les autres occupants de la pièce en restèrent bouche bée.

Dès que Harry avait pénétré dans la sphère, Séverus s'était sentit gagné par une puissance incroyable, au point qu'il en soit saturé. Il s'était demandé ce que fabriquait son calice pour dégager autant de magie pure.

La première heure il ne s'en était pas inquiété davantage et avait poursuivi sa potion. La deuxième heure, il s'était plus impatienté car avec cet afflux, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Au bout de la troisième heure il avait été carrément sur les nerfs, maintenir une telle puissance pendant tout ce temps relevait du suicide.

Il s'était mis à la recherche de cet irresponsable mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Une quatrième heure avait pointé le bout de son nez et toujours aucun résultat malgré l'aide du professeur Amon et de la directrice qu'il était passé voir entre temps pour s'assurer que le gosse n'était pas avec eux.

« -Essayez de le repérer avec vos pouvoirs vampiriques, avait proposé Aden

-Croyez vous que je vous aie attendu pour le faire ? avait cinglé Séverus, le problème est que toute cette magie court-circuite mes sens et… »

Mais une idée avait germé dans sa tête et il était partit en courant. Il était entré dans la tour des gryffondors, faisant claquer ses robes plus que d'ordinaire et s'était jeté sur le seul membre du trio présent : Hermione.

« -Granger la dernière fois comment avez-vous retrouvé Potter ?

Prise de cours cette dernière n'avait pas répondu, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Répondez Granger ! Quel est ce moyen ?!

-Je…euh…je…

Il la secoua comme un prunier.

-Doucement Séverus ! s'indigna Mcgonagall

Mais il l'ignora complètement.

-Retrouvez le !

La jeune fille avait vivement hoché la tête et avait tourné plusieurs fois sur elle-même comme pour chercher quelque chose. Puis elle s'était tournée vers son professeur.

-Je dois aller fouiller dans ses affaires ! Elle doit être là bas ! »

Séverus n'avait pas demandé ce qu'était ce 'elle'. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il l'avait prise par le bras et emmenée rapidement dans ses appartements sous les regards éberlués des quelques personnes siégeant dans la salle commune. Hermione avait mis à sac plusieurs tiroirs avant de trouver la carte des maraudeurs.

« -Dans la salle sur demande, » s'était elle écriée au bout de quelques minutes d'attente insoutenables.

Et tous deux s'étaient rués vers la direction indiquée, happant au passage Amon et Mcgonagall. Hermione était passée trois fois devant le mur, vide de toute porte, songeant intensément à Harry. Et par chance ce qu'ils cherchaient était apparu.

Au milieu de la pièce, enfin jardin, trônait le disparu, plongé dans une profonde transe et dont l'aura verte sombre dansait en flammèches autour de lui. Séverus voulut s'approcher mais un serpent furieux se dressa entre lui et son calice, les crocs parfaitement en évidence dans une menace des plus limpide.

Plusieurs fois il tenta de le contourner mais le reptile semblait être de partout en même temps et il faillit bien être mordu. De ce fait il dut attendre une cinquième heure jusqu'à ce que son gryffon se transforme en un splendide félin. Il en fut stupéfait et il ne fut pas le seul. Aden arborait une mine ébahie des plus comiques.

Le crépusculaire consentit alors à le laisser passer. La panthère leva ses beaux yeux vers lui avant de s'écrouler en reprenant sa forme humaine. Aussitôt Séverus fut à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. La respiration de son calice était laborieuse mais il réussit à murmurer quelques mots avant de s'évanouir :

« -…inquiète pas…normal…24 heures… »

Mais autant demander à un oiseau de ne pas voler. L'affluence de magie avait laissé place à un grand vide et ce n'était pas pour rassurer le buveur de sang. Il souleva délicatement le jeune homme et le porta jusqu'à chez eux, silencieusement suivi par Zillah.

Les autres décidèrent qu'il était sans doute plus sage de laisser le vampire s'occuper seul de son compagnon. Quand un calice est en danger il ne faut vraiment pas s'interposer entre les deux sous peine d'être réduit en pièces par un vampire enragé.

Séverus avait étendu Harry sur leur lit, le déshabillant pour ne le laisser qu'en boxer, et à présent il épongeait son front avec de l'eau fraîche, non sans lui avoir fait ingurgiter plusieurs potions de rétablissement au préalable. Mais aucun changement ne survint, pas avant 24 heures malheureusement d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Et ce fut 24 interminables heures : se rongeant malgré lui les sangs pour ce morveux insouciant, tournant en rond autour du lit quand il n'était pas à son chevet, attendant le moindre signe. Le serpent était perché sur un des montants du lit et scrutait également le lionceau.

Pendant un moment Séverus s'était retenu de ne pas en faire un sac à main, seule la peine qu'aurait son calice l'en avait dissuadé.

Enfin au bout de 24 heures passablement calmes, si ce n'est les deux personnes qui avaient osé l'importuner et qui avaient été renvoyées avec pertes et fracas, le jeune homme se réveilla comme prévu.

L'immortel l'avait sévèrement engueulé, sa main l'avait même démangé mais il ne pouvait faire de mal à son calice. Harry s'était tassé sous le flot des paroles assassines. Les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient :

« -Inconscient…danger…sale gosse… »

« -Vous vous êtes inquiétez pour moi Monsieur ? avait timidement demandé Harry

-Non bien sûr que non Potter ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Après tout vous n'êtes resté que cinq heures dans un état d'overdose magique avancée ! » avait il cinglé avant de l'embrasser voracement.

Harry s'en était étrangement réjoui. Voir Snape s'inquiéter pour lui était…grisant. Et il répondit ardemment au baiser. Finalement la semaine se termina assez rapidement malgré le fait qu'il dut rattraper toute une journée et le week-end arriva enfin et l'interrogatoire de Malefoy également.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Donc tu vois j'avais raison de dire que tu allais le penser ! Oh il ne se passe pas grand-chose…c'est toi qui le dit, il y a quand même cette BIP de Ginny donc…Mais c'est sûr qu'il n'y a pas de meurtre sanglant et tout et tout ! Dans celui là il y a peut être un peu plus d'action à ton goût, tu me diras ! Gros bisous, bye !

Lilyp : La voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci, bisous !

Néphéria : Tant que ça Et bien la voilà ! Bisous !

Noya : Ben disons que je fais de mon mieux, els chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais au moins il sont là ! Et puis je déteste quand quelque chose est commencée et n'est pas terminée donc…En tout cas ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci, bisous !

Harry gold child : Finalement je ne les ais pas atteintes les 380 reviews mais bon ce n'est pas grave ! Hum oui je pense que je vais faire quelques petites jalousies mais je ne sais pas quand, cela dépends de mon imagination au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Sinon Drago arrive en force dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci à toi, bisous !

Lol : Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'update toutes les semaines (généralement) donc tu auras la suite avant ta rentrée (ben justement c'est elle ) Peut être même le prochain chapitre. Par contre pour les autres je ne crois pas car je vais bientôt partir en vacances ! Bon moi je te dis bonne lecture ! Bisous !

Tif : Serais tu la Tif qui me reviewait dans ma fic une sombre vérité ? Bon passé la question existentielle je t'avertie d'avance : ne compte pas sur moi pour faire des fics dégoulinantes de guimauve désolé ! J'ai plutôt une nette tendance pour le sadisme même si sur cette fic je compte quand même faire un fin heureuse, tout en ne tombant pas dans la niaiserie ! Malgré tout je suis contente que tu ne te fermes pas totalement à mon type d'écriture, il n'est pas forcément facile de se remettre en question et d'accepter autre chose ! J'espère te revoir quand même, merci pour ta review, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	21. Echange

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2 : Tout d'abord j'ai une petite question existentielle : Est-ce que vous préférez que je m'épanche plus sur la relation vampire/calice ou sur la recherche et la destruction des horcruxes ? Je ne pourrai pas faire les deux donc il va forcément y en avoir un que je survolerai, donc à vous de me dire lequel !

Note3 : Ensuite je pars en vacances demain et pour deux semaines et là où je vais il n'y a pas d'ordinateur donc pas d'update pendant deux semaines désolé ! A moins que je trouve un cybercafé mais ne comptez pas trop là-dessus. Bisous à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Echange**

La directrice, Séverus et Harry étaient réunis autour du lit de Drago. Le maître des potions tenait une fiole de veritaserum.

« -Etes vous prêt Mr Malefoy ? demanda t'il.

Le blond hocha la tête, résigné et Séverus lui versa trois gouttes dans la bouche.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? débuta Mcgonagall

-Drago Lucius Malefoy.

-Etes vous un mangemort ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous interposé entre Mr Potter et un de vos collègues ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car il est le seul qui puisse m'aider.

-Vous aider à quoi ?

-A me débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cette fois ils furent tous les trois étonnés.

-Et peut on savoir ce qui vous pousse à vouloir vous libérer du Lord noir ?

-Il…il a fait de moi son esclave sexuel et je ferai tout pour ne pas revivre ça.

Hoquets d'horreur de la part des trois interrogateurs. Harry avait même de la peine pour sa Némésis, il ne souhaitait ça à personne.

-Vous voulez dire que…Voldemort a abusé sexuellement de vous ? demanda Séverus en dissimulant son aversion.

-Oui, répondit Drago qui devenait de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure des questions.

-Bien je crois que c'est suffisant, déclara la directrice, nous allons vous placer sous protection. Nous vous enverrons probablement à l'étranger jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Évidemment si nous avons d'autres questions nous ferons appel à vous. En attendant que nous préparions votre départ vous resterez caché ici, compris ?

-Euh…oui mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire…

-Nous vous écoutons Mr Malefoy

-Si je vous dis où sont les horcruxes, pourriez vous sauver quelqu'un pour moi ?

Au mot : horcruxe, Harry s'était levé d'un bond, contrairement aux deux adultes qui ne comprenaient pas.

-Comment ? Comment peux tu savoir où ils sont ? s'écria le brun

-Les confidences sur l'oreiller tu connais Potter ? ricana le serpentard

Harry frémit mais poursuivit :

-Où est ce qu'ils sont ?

-Je vous le révélerai seulement si vous promettez de sauver quelqu'un pour moi.

-Je te promets tout ce que tu veux Malefoy tant que tu me dis où ils se trouvent !

-Attendez Potter, l'interrompit la directrice, vous ne pouvez pas décider de choses sans notre accord. Par ailleurs je vous serais gré de nous expliquer de quoi il retourne.

-Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a jamais parlé des horcruxes ? s'étonna la jeune homme

-Il semblerait que non Potter, grinça Snape.

Harry fit la moue devant son agressivité mais débuta son explication :

-Pour devenir immortel, Voldemort a divisé son âme en sept morceaux qu'il a enfermé dans certains objets : les horcruxes. Je ne pourrais le vaincre que lorsque je les aurais tous détruits. Pour l'instant seuls deux le sont. Je sais à quoi ressemble le troisième malheureusement quelqu'un nous a devancés et j'ignore ce qu'il en est advenu.

Minerva et Séverus étaient sans voix face à une révélation d'une telle importance. Cela donnait une toute autre dimension à la guerre. Ils perdaient beaucoup de leur avantage. Comment une telle information avait elle pu leur être cachée ?

-Et…et vous prétendez savoir où ils sont Mr Malefoy ?

-Je ne prétends pas madame, j'affirme puisque je suis sous véritasérum, railla le blond

-Vous seriez prêt à nous livrer ces informations ?

-Oui, je vous l'ai dit, à la condition que vous délivriez cette personne des griffes du Lord le plus vite possible.

-Qui est elle ?

-Il s'appelle Agone. Il est légèrement plus petit que moi, il a les cheveux châtain et longs, des yeux bleu foncé et une épée entourée par un serpent tatoué sur la nuque. Vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Harry en le fixant intensément.

-Mon amant, fit Drago apparemment à contre cœur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a emprisonné et m'a dit que si je ne lui obéissait pas, il le tuerait.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez un amant Mr Malefoy, déclara Séverus.

-Qu'est ce que vous savez réellement de moi professeur ? Je n'allais pas vous raconter ma vie, vous êtes simplement mon enseignant et un mangemort. Pourquoi vous aurais je fais confiance ? Et en vérité peu de personnes le savaient, seulement mon père et ma mère… »

Ses parents…oh oui, ces personnes qui sont censées vous protéger et non vous vendre. Il était beau l'esprit familial chez les Malefoy ! Il était devenu un vulgaire esclave à cause de ses si chers parents. Il en avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Harry se plaça aux côtés de son ancien ennemi et annonça solennellement :

« -Sur ma vie je te jure que j'irai le chercher Malefoy.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter. Tu me donnes ce que je veux et je fais de même. Crois moi ce n'est vraiment pas pour toi que je le fais. »

Harry serra les dents, Malefoy et sa foutu fierté ! Il ne changerait jamais. N'empêche il devait moins faire le fier quand il écartait les cuisses pour son maître ! Harry se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé penser ça. Malefoy était peut être un chieur mais il ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il se tourna vers son vampire, cherchant son accord pour débuter cette mission. Celui-ci hocha la tête et tous trois sortirent pour concocter le plan de libération.

Ils se réunirent le soir même dans le bureau de la directrice avec quelques membres de l'Ordre : Shacklebolt, Tonks, Arthur et Molly Weasley et Rémus que Harry se fit une joie de serrer dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir. Séverus fusilla du regard le loup, ne supportant pas que son calice éprouve de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui et ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant toute la réunion.

Il fut décidé que trois personnes suffiraient à l'expédition car il s'agissait d'une mission sauvetage et en aucun cas ils ne devaient pas être repérés. Séverus, Rémus et Shacklebolt furent désignés. Mais Harry fut mécontent d'être écarté de la mission. Snape le prit assez brusquement par l'épaule et l'emmena hors de la pièce pour être tranquille.

« -Vous n'irez pas là bas Potter. Et pas la peine de protester, rajouta t'il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, vous n'irez pas un point c'est tout.

-Mais je veux aider ! parvint à placer le jeune homme.

-Vous nous aiderez suffisamment en débarrassant le monde du Lord. Pas la peine de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup avant.

-Vous m'interdisez d'y aller uniquement parce que le lien vous force à me protéger ! s'écria Harry

-Et quand bien même ! Cela ne changera rien au fait que vous resterez ici !

-Mais je ne peux absolument rien faire avec vous ! s'indigna le brun.

Séverus se rapprocha.

-Bien sûr que si, lui susurra t'il d'uns voix suggestive.

Le rouge monta aussitôt aux joues du gryffon.

-Retournez dans nos appartements, je vous y rejoins, » le planta-t-il dans le couloir.

Harry pesta tout au long du chemin: un vampire pareil ne devrait pas être permis ! Il entra en claquant la porte et s'enferma dans la chambre. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que cela ne retiendrait pas le buveur de sang.

En effet celui-ci pénétra sans difficultés dans la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard. Sans faire plus attention au jeune homme il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et mit plusieurs potions, préalablement préparées, dans ses poches après les avoir réduites et rendues incassables.

« -Vous partez ce soir ?! s'exclama Harry en le voyant faire.

-Est ce si évident ? railla le maître des potions

-Déjà ? Mais…mais c'est tôt ! Vous ne pouvez pas être prêts ! s'offusqua Harry en sortant précipitamment du lit vêtu de son éternel pyjama à la mode Dudley.

-Nous sommes toujours prêts Potter, assura l'homme en profitant honteusement du spectacle qui lui était dévoilé. »

Harry, lui, sentait revenir au grand galop son inquiétude pour l'immortel. Merlin il ne s'en débarrasserait donc jamais ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour calmer sa panique et il ne s'en priva pas. Il se blottit outrageusement contre son professeur et se serra fortement contre lui. Qu'il se sentait bien dans les bras protecteurs de son vampire.

« -Vous ne voulez décidemment pas me voir partir Mr Po…Harry.

-Non, murmura le petit brun. »

Séverus soupira exagérément. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt et caressa la descente de reins, se souvenant qu'il y était particulièrement sensible. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : une bouche quémandeuse vint réclamer la sienne. Il répondit sans trop se faire prier, violant sans pudeur la bouche de son calice de sa langue.

Après s'être délecté de son goût, il se détacha de l'étudiant. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre son calice à même le sol comme il rêvait de le faire en cet instant. Il déposa un ultime baiser sur son front, geste ô combien tendre, surprenant venant de sa part qui laissa Harry encore plus angoissé qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Et il partit.

La porte refermée, le vampire demeura quelques instants devant, se retenant de faire demi tour face à la détresse de son calice l'envahissant à travers le lien. Puis, se raisonnant , il rejoint ses deux collègues dans le hall. Ensemble ils dépassèrent les grilles de Poudlard et Séverus les aida à transplaner aux abords de la retraite de Voldemort.

Se dissimulant grâce à des sorts de désillusion ils marchèrent silencieusement vers la demeure. Ce fut un avantage que Séverus connaisse la bâtisse. Ainsi ils gagnèrent les cachots sans se faire remarquer. Mais évidemment les meilleures choses ayant une fin, pour délivrer le compagnon de Drago ils devaient s'occuper des gardes.

Ils se concertèrent une minute à l'abri d'un recoin sombre afin de déterminer le rôle de chacun, puis ils se séparèrent. Les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient humides, faiblement éclairés et…grands. Si bien que sept mangemorts y montaient la garde, patrouillant tout le long.

Le premier sbire du Lord tomba avant de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Séverus brisa les sorts des cinq premières geôles mais deux d'entre elles étaient vides et trois autres ne contenaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Rémus s'occupa d'un deuxième mangemort et de nouvelles cellules furent ouvertes sans succès. Le troisième se défendit plus et le bruit de la bagarre attira les autres. Ils étaient à présent cinq contre trois et malheureusement l'avantage du nombre pesait sérieusement dans la balance en faveur des mangemorts.

Le vampire fut touché à la jambe et le lycan soumis au Doloris. Quant à Shacklebolt il se battait aussi bravement qu'il le pouvait contre deux adversaires. Séverus, grâce à une habile esquive, parvint à se glisser derrière l'un de ses assaillants et fit pivoter sa tête à 180°, ramenant le nombre à quatre contre trois. L'auror parvint également à se débarrasser d'un des mangemorts.

Ils étaient donc à égalité mais Lupin avait du mal à se défaire du sortilège Doloris. La douleur le rendait fou petit à petit tant elle était intense et continue. Son esprit se déconnecta, ne pouvant plus encaisser cette déferlante, laissant place à celui du loup garou.

Lui était bien décidé à se venger de l'effronté qui le faisait souffrir. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune donc le corps de Rémus ne subit aucune transformation majeure. Seuls quelques petits changements indiquaient que la bête avait pris le pas sur l'humain : ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes et la pupille était réduite à une fente, ses canines s'étaient allongées et aiguisées, ses ongles étaient devenus griffes et ses cheveux avaient quelques peu poussé.

Le lycan se redressa et fixa avec haine son ennemi. Celui-ci se figea de peur en s'apercevant de la modification. Ce furent quelques secondes de trop car le loup se jeta sur lui et lui déchiqueta la gorge. La bouche pleine de sang, il se tourna ensuite vers l'adversaire de Shacklebolt qu'il attaqua par derrière, lacérant son dos de ses griffes.

Le mangemort se mit à hurler mais Kingsley lui jeta aussitôt un sort de mutisme. Il ne fut pas nécessaire bien longtemps car le lycanthrope enfonça son poing jusqu'au cœur. Le dernier mangemort ne vécut guère plus longtemps entre les mains de Séverus.

Les trois hommes restèrent une longue minute silencieux, essayant de voir si leur présence avait été détecté. Heureusement aucune alerte ne se fit entendre. Cependant Rémus, ou plutôt le loup, montrait des signes de violence, preuve que l'homme n'avait pas repris le pas sur la bête. Il grognait et tournait sur lui-même comme un loup en cage. Séverus s'approcha de lui et le gifla.

« -Lupin reprends tes esprits ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous gratifier d'une de tes petites crises d'identité !

Le loup gronda dans sa direction mais lentement le regard féroce se mua en deux yeux marrons, totalement humains.

-Désolé, marmonna t'il. »

Le maître des potions fit un geste impatient de la main et se remit activement à la recherche du jeune Agone. Ils le trouvèrent dans l'un des dernières cellules, menotté au mur, les bras en croix et la tête pendant mollement au milieu. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus et il était uniquement soutenu par les chaînes de fer.

Son corps dénudé n'était plus qu'une masse informe d'hématomes et de plaies à vifs que ses cheveux éparses et poisseux de sang arrivaient à peine à dissimuler. Ils se figèrent, choqués, mais se reprirent très vite et commencèrent à le détacher.

Ils vérifièrent quand même pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper, mais le tatouage sur la nuque n'admettait aucune erreur. Lorsque les liens s'ouvrirent, l'adolescent gémit faiblement mais retomba aussitôt dans l'inconscience, ce qui pour l'instant n'était pas forcément un mal.

Séverus le mit sur son épaule comme un sac à pommes de terre et ils rebroussèrent chemin malgré les plaintes des autres prisonniers. C'était un véritable crève-cœur mais les risques encourus étaient trop grands.

Ils sortirent des cachots sans problèmes, ils parvinrent même à atteindre les jardins…enfin presque. Il restait trois mètres à parcourir lorsque Rémus fut stupéfixé. Trois mangemorts les avaient repérés et tentaient de les retenir. Snape créa un bouclier pour eux quatre pendant que Kingsley traînait Lupin vers la sortie.

Malheureusement des renforts arrivèrent et le bouclier de Séverus eut vite fait de céder face à l'avalanche de sorts. Les deux membres de l'Ordre parvinrent à les maintenir à distance le temps de sortir mais non sans séquelles. Ils réussirent à transplaner juste à temps devant les grilles de l'école.

Shacklebolt réanima Rémus une fois en sécurité dans le parc de Poudlard. Par chance, personne ne les avait suivis. Puis ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour y poser le jeune et accessoirement y être soignés aussi.

Harry était resté éveillé toute la nuit, trop stressé à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir son vampire vivant. Il n'avait pas arrêté de déambuler dans la chambre, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

A un moment il avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme une sensation diffuse dans tout son corps qui le rendait mal à l'aise. De plus en plus anxieux il s'était acharné sur un des coussins, envoyant des plumes un peu partout dans la pièce.

Quand vers trois heures du matin il perçut sa présence dans le château, il balança ce qui restait de l'oreiller dans un coin et se mit à courir dans toute l'école à sa recherche. Il passa par le hall et la grande salle mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Mais brusquement il sut exactement où il se trouvait et il se fustigea mentalement.

Comment pouvait il être aussi con ?

Après un séjour chez Voldemort il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit et il se remit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie où il le trouva bel et bien : de dos, ses longues robes strictes en lambeaux laissant entrevoir plusieurs blessures, mais heureusement il était vivant.

Harry en fut si soulagé qu'il ne fit pas attention à ceux qui l'entouraient et se précipita dans ses bras. Le vampire expira fortement sous la douleur car le brun venait d'appuyer sur une de ses blessures mais il lui rendit tout de même son étreinte…de façon formelle évidemment.

Harry posa une main sur la nuque de son vampire et le força à se pencher vers lui, vers sa gorge pour l'obliger à le mordre. Instinctivement il sut que son professeur en avait besoin et il l'offrait volontiers. Cependant Séverus ne le mordit pas…ou tout du moins pas dans l'infirmerie…

* * *

Reviews anonymes : 

Fée clo : Ouais je comprends que l'intervention de Ginny ne soit pas une grande action, en fait action/idée pour moi c'est un peu pareil vu que je dois de toute manière décrire la chose ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre non plus mais on y apprend pleins de choses donc ça compense ! Mirci ! Bisous !

Tif : Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire de recherche, je me rappelais juste de toi ! Pfffiuu que de compliments je ne sais plus quoi en faire ! Mais continu ça ne me dérange pas ! L'entente entre Harry et Séverus va continuer, comme je l'ai dis en dessous, il y a un moment où on ne peut plus prolonger la haine. Ah l'animagus, oui c'est vrai on retrouve souvent la panthère mais je ne me suis pas inspirée des autres pour la faire, pour moi c'est l'animal qui le représente les mieux et…ben c'est aussi mon animal préféré donc… Zillah ! Ah mon cher Zillah ! Je l'ai trouvé dans un livre : Ames perdues de Poppy Brite, je te le conseil d'ailleurs ça parle de yaoi et de vampires…Voilà je te fais aussi de gros bisous ! A la prochaine !

Mo : Oui de toute façon il fallait bien à un moment que ça aille mieux, je ne pouvais pas faire une fic où ils se détestent tout le long ! Oh tu aimes mon petit Zillah ça me fait plaisir ! Pour Drago ce n'est pas super bien partie comme tu peux le voir mais il n'y a pas de raisons…ou peut être que si…Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Ptilu44 : L'inspiration est toujours avec moi lol ! Enfin plus ou moins ça dépend des jours ! En tout cas voilà la suite ! Merci à toi, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte??? Pour que ma boite mail explose quand je reviendrai!_


	22. AvancéeRecul

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin ! **Surtout dans ce chapitre!!!**

Note2 : Quasiment à l'unanimité c'est la relation vampire/ calice qui a été choisie, donc ce sera ça! Bien que je ne passerais pas complètement sous silence les horcruxes! Merci à tous d'avoir répondu!

Encore et toujours merci à ma bêta: Zazaone!

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Avancée…Recul…**

****

Séverus repoussa Harry sur le côté. Ils devaient se contenir, ils étaient dans une infirmerie ! Il s'assura que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire…apparemment non : Mme Pomfresh avait l'étonnante faculté de pouvoir s'occuper de plusieurs personnes à la fois et de renvoyer avec pertes et fracas quiconque osait la déranger.

Elle avait dû donner à boire à Malefoy une potion de sommeil car il dormait comme un bébé. Pendant ce temps elle octroyait des potions cicatrisantes et revitalisantes aux deux adultes et appliquait des baumes sur les blessures du nouveau venu. Séverus put donc les quitter sans remord, entraînant le gryffondor à sa suite.

A peine étaient ils arrivés chez eux qu'il plaqua le jeune homme contre la porte et lui dévora la bouche. Harry répondit avec autant d'ardeur, tellement soulagé et…euphorique ( ?) de le revoir vivant. Jamais plus il ne le laisserait partir seul, c'était trop dur.

Aucune question dans sa tête, tout était clair : il appartenait à Snape, tout comme le vampire était sien. Ils étaient ensemble pour toujours et pour la première fois Harry se réjouissait à cette idée. Séverus descendit dans son cou qu'il mordilla.

« -Oui, » souffla le brun pour l'inciter à y plonger ses canines.

L'immortel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le mordit avec délectation. Harry poussa un gémissement des plus érotiques et colla leurs bassins en se cambrant. Au fur et à mesure des gorgées, il se mit à onduler contre son aîné pour atténuer la pression de son bas ventre.

Mais l'effet fut contraire, renforçant sa raideur ainsi que celle de Séverus. Ce dernier cicatrisa la morsure avec une goutte de son sang, lui-même étant totalement guéri.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour éviter de succomber à ses pulsions, Harry le retint fermement et le plaqua contre lui, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Séverus ne fit alors plus grand cas de ses états d'âme – pour le peu qu'il avait -.

Le garçon savait où il s'aventurait et s'il désirait continuer, le maîtres des potions n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher. Oh non ! Bien au contraire…

Il déchira prestement la loque qu'il osait nommer tee-shirt : plus d'un mois d'abstinence depuis le lien ne forgeait pas la patience. Harry devint tout bonnement extatique quand Séverus entreprit de malmener avec sa bouche ses mamelons.

Complètement adossé à la porte, il gémissait outrageusement en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son futur amant – il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus -. Pas spécialement apte à patienter plus longtemps, Séverus descendre le pantalon que l'adolescent avait enfilé à la va vite avant de partir, ainsi que le boxer et glissa une main entre ses cuisses.

Cette fois il allait le préparer consciencieusement, il n'était pas question de passer un nouveau mois sans sexe. Il allait faire en sorte que son calice en demande encore et encore.

Si Harry ressentit une légère gêne au premier doigt, l'introduction du deuxième provoqua un élancement. La douleur du troisième passa rapidement inaperçue lorsqu'ils frôlèrent sa prostate.

Il poussa un cri étranglé.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en haletant.

Merlin que c'était bon !

Séverus jugea son calice suffisamment prêt et le souleva pour mieux l'empaler. Harry noua ses jambes autour du vampire et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Maintenant il avait mal, le sexe de Snape était bien plus gros que ses doigts et il l'étirait trop.

Des larmes de douleur lui montaient aux yeux mais il tenta de les contenir. Il avait désiré que Snape le prenne, alors pas question de renoncer maintenant. Séverus essaya de détourner la douleur de son gryffon en caressant son dos et embrassant langoureusement sa gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer d'un bref mouvement de hanche. Le vampire se permit d'entrer entièrement dans l'antre chaude de son calice et d'amorcer un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Puis ils se firent plus prononcés et les gémissements du jeune homme devinrent de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure que sa prostate était malmenée. Quand Séverus vit que son amant était totalement réceptif, il le prit plus franchement : sortant complètement et le pénétrant plus sauvagement.

Le gryffondor était cambré à l'extrême et venait de lui-même rencontrer le sexe de son vampire. C'était tellement bon ! Il en voulait encore et encore et le faisait savoir :

« -Aaaah !...Oui ! Oui !...Encore !...Aammh ! Plus fort ! Oui !... »

Séverus le pilonna davantage, faisant tressauter la porte. Finalement l'orgasme terrassa Harry qui jouit en criant. Le vampire donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant de se répandre en lui.

Il le garda une longue minute contre lui pour savourer l'instant puis tenta de se détacher. Mais le petit brun était exténué et il ne décrocha pas de son vampire, se pelotonnant même un peu plus.

Séverus le porta alors jusqu'à leur chambre et l'allongea sous les couvertures avant de le rejoindre. Il le prit dans ses bras. Le lionceau colla sa tête dans son cou et s'endormit comme un bienheureux.

Heureusement que c'était le week end car ainsi il put dormir jusqu'en début d'après midi.

Durant les premières heures où il s'était réveillé, Séverus avait contemplé son calice avec satisfaction et désir. Une fois le fruit défendu goûté, une seule envie persiste : recommencer. Et il espérait ne pas avoir trop à attendre.

Ensuite il s'était extirpé de l'étreinte du bel endormi pour vaquer à quelques activités, fastidieuses certes, mais néanmoins nécessaires puisque ses week end étaient passablement chargés. Une petite accalmie était la bienvenue étant donné le nombre important de copies qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Pourquoi avait il autant d'élèves ?

Harry se réveilla à cause d'un sentiment de perte. La plénitude qui avait envahi sa nuit avait brutalement disparue au matin et sa présence lui manquait cruellement. Aussi ouvrit-il doucement les yeux.

Il comprit d'où lui venait cette sensation puisque son vampire n'était plus là. Angoissé à l'idée que celui-ci soit parti comme le dernier des goujats après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il se leva précipitamment pour vérifier toutes les pièces de l'appartement.

Il n'eut pas à se rendre très loin car Snape était venu à sa rencontre, ne comprenant pas ce brusque excès d'inquiétude et de colère mêlées. Harry souffla de soulagement en le voyant.

« -Qui a-t-il encore…Harry ? demanda sévèrement le professeur de potion.

-J'ai…j'ai cru que vous étiez parti, répondit il en savourant son prénom prononcé par son vampire.

-Je suis chez moi je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas. »

Harry se renfrogna. Comment avait il pu songer un seul instant que Snape deviendrait agréable avec lui ? Si pour lui cette nuit signifiait beaucoup de choses (et pas forcément les plus joyeuses), pour le vampire ce n'était qu'une nuit de baise, rien de plus.

D'autant plus que sa conscience n'était pas prête à accepter son comportement de la veille…Lui et Snape. Vampire ou pas, c'était un homme bon sang ! Comment ferait il pour regarder Ron en face…

Le buveur de sang s'approcha alors de lui pour l'embrasser doucement et toutes les pensées moroses du gryffon s'envolèrent. Il se maudit lui-même pour devenir une telle midinette dans les bras de son vampire. Mais à sa grande honte, c'était trop agréable pour être refusé.

« -Allez dans la cuisine, j'ai demandé aux elfes de vous préparer un petit encas, dit Séverus le poussant dans la direction annoncée.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Si coucher avec Snape le rendait si attentionné, alors il était presque prêt à recommencer tous les jours !

-Euh…merci, bredouilla t'il.

-Hum, » fit le maître des potions en guise de réponse avant de retourner à ses copies.

Sur la petite table de la cuisine se trouvait un assortiment quelque peu hétéroclite : des viennoiseries, du chocolat chaud, ajoutés au traditionnel bacon, toast et jus de citrouille. Sans oublier évidemment une bonne corbeille de fruits. Au moins il ne risquait pas de mourir de faim !

En tout cas il engloutit tout avec un plaisir évident. Les plats disparurent dès qu'il eut terminé.

Il rejoignit son aîné visiblement occupé à remplir de rouge les pauvres feuilles blanches. Ce n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour le questionner mais il n'était pas un gryffondor curieux (fouineur) et courageux (stupide) pour rien.

« -Alors, euh…comment s'est passée la mission ? interrogea t'il.

Le professeur de potion ne daigna même pas lever la tête.

-Si vous aviez un tant soit peu le sens de l'observation, vous auriez pu constater qu'il y avait quatre personnes de plus à l'infirmerie, c'est-à-dire : Lupin, Shacklebolt, le jeune Agone et moi-même. Donc il semblerait que la mission se soit relativement bien passée.

-Merci j'avais remarqué…

-Vous m'étonnez…

-Je demandais des détails ! Mon hypothétique sens de l'observation a pu distinguer que vous étiez tous trois blessés. Donc il a dû certainement se produire un incident, à moins que vous ne soyez tous masochistes ? »

Séverus le regarda avec une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux. Il sembla à Harry que leurs petites joutes verbales relevaient plus à présent de la taquinerie que de la véritable méchanceté. Et ce n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire. Snape avait un esprit aiguisé et trouver des réparties à sa hauteur l'amusait grandement.

« -Si votre observation n'est pas complètement défaillante, ce n'est pas le cas de votre réflexion. Que croyez vous qu'il puisse advenir dans le repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Vous avez été attaqué par des mangemorts ? prophétisa Harry.

-Votre perspicacité me laisse pantois. Nous avons en effet été agressés par les sbires du Lord. Ils étaient deux fois plus nombreux que nous mais nous nous en sommes sortis grâce à quelques habiles manœuvres. Cela apaise t'il votre curiosité ?

Harry fit la moue mais hocha la tête.

-Je vais aller voir Malefoy. Maintenant que nous avons récupéré son petit ami, il nous doit quelques renseignements.

-N'espérez même pas y aller seul Harry. Nous irons d'abord chercher Minerva puis nous nous rendrons, ensemble, Séverus appuya sur ce mot, à l'infirmerie.

-Pffff, grommela le petit brun en s'adossant à la porte pour l'attendre.

Il rougit subitement, honteux en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait contre elle la nuit dernière. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, lui…avec un homme ! Et pas n'importe quel homme : Snape…Il s'en écarta vivement. Séverus sourit imperceptiblement.

-Vous n'étiez pas aussi gêné hier soir lorsque vous me suppliez de vous prendre plus fort, » chuchota t'il à son oreille alors qu'il pressait son bassin contre ses fesses.

Harry rougit encore plus si c'était possible et tenta de se dégager mais le vampire le tenait solidement…ou alors n'avait il pas franchement essayé de s'enfuir, distrait par cette langue qui s'amusait avec son lobe d'oreille. Il se frotta de lui-même contre son compagnon en gémissant.

Puis tout à coup, plus rien.

Le vide derrière lui.

Il chancela avant de se stabiliser et de voir Snape sortir. Il le regarda s'éloigner, un air de franche stupéfaction peint sur le visage. Il pesta avant de le suivre. Que Salazar et tous ses serpentards soient maudits pour être aussi sadiques !

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le domaine de Pomfresh, ils ne purent que rester dans l'embrasure en contemplant ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur : Drago Malefoy, le prince des glaces, était assis sur le lit où Agone reposait et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Harry faillit en avaler sa salive de travers.

Il n'imaginait vraiment pas que Malefoy puisse être gentil avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi ne recevait il que haine de sa part ? Bon il n'était pas complètement stupide, il savait pertinemment que c'était en partie de sa faute. N'était il pas grand temps de ranger sa fierté et de faire la paix au lieu de se conduire comme des gamins immatures ?

La directrice toussota pour annoncer leur présence. Le blond releva aussitôt la tête et se recomposa un air froid.

« -Je me doutais que vous n'alliez pas tarder à venir, dit il, alors je suppose vous voulez savoir où ils se trouvent ?

-En effet, répliqua Séverus en lui tendant une fiole, néanmoins par précaution vous devez prendre à nouveau trois gouttes de véritasérum.

-Bien sûr, fit Drago en les avalant, …Il y en a donc sept : deux ont été détruits par vos soins, le journal intime et la bague des Gaunt. Ensuite il y a la coupe de Poufsouffle à Exeter dans un orphelinat abandonné ; la plume de Serdaigle à Swansae dans une caverne immergée ; la cape de Gryffondor à Norwich dans un cimetière et enfin son serpent Nagini qui demeure toujours avec lui. Pour le médaillon il était à l'origine à Gravesend mais puisque vous m'avez dit qu'on l'avait volé avant votre arrivée, je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

-Ouais mais un cimetière, une grotte…ce n'est pas très précis, on va jamais les trouver ! s'exclama Harry

-Désolé Potter il ne m'a pas donné la carte détaillé, grinça Drago

-Très drôle Malefoy ! Et pour Nagini, comment va-t-on faire ? S'il le garde toujours avec lui, on ne pourra pas le détruire avant de l'affronter !

-Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi Potter. Nagini ne sera plus un problème dans quelques temps. Je lui ai laissé un petit cadeau avant de partir.

Harry l'incita de la tête à continuer.

-Disons que les souris du manoir ont accidentellement ingurgité un poison à action lente…

-Je vous reconnais bien là Mr Malefoy, déclara Séverus avec une certaine fierté.

Ses yeux étaient plus expressifs que sa voix et Harry cru y déceler plus que de la fierté même…de l'amour peut être ?

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, rétorqua le blond en souriant. »

Harry se rembrunit. Il avait soudain envie de frapper cette sale petite fouine pour effacer son sourire arrogant. Dire que pendant un moment il avait désiré son amitié ! Pourquoi avait il droit, lui, à la reconnaissance de Snape et sans doute plus encore, alors qu'il ne recevait que dédain.

D'accord il n'était pas très doué en potion – c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire – mais il savait faire d'autres choses ! Est-ce que ce petit con était capable de se transformer en animagus ? Savait il parler fourchelangue ? Avait il fait la moitié de ce que lui-même avait fait ? Il était sûr que non.

Mais son vampire l'estimait, l'aimait plus que lui. Fallait croire qu'il n'était pas assez bien…juste bon à se faire baiser…

Oui il n'était qu'une arme contre Voldemort dont on se débarrasserait après utilisation et s'il pouvait crever pendant l'affrontement ça arrangerait tout le monde !

Et surtout Snape, débarrassé d'un calice bas de gamme, qu'il n'avait pas réellement choisi. De toute façon on lui avait assez répété qu'il ne servait à rien, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre…

Depuis quelques temps il avait envisagé de ne plus se suicider après la bataille finale, dans l'expectative où il gagnerait bien entendu ! Après tout depuis peu Snape semblait être plus conciliant et il avait eu l'impression d'être important à ses yeux…

Il s'était lourdement trompé et là l'envie lui revenait d'un coup.

Il ne devait plus se faire avoir par des illusions, des rêves ou l'espoir qu'on puisse simplement l'aimer un jour pour ce qu'il était, pas ce qu'il représentait…un monstre…

Qui voudrait aimer un monstre ?

Un monstre à peine capable d'attirer l'intérêt d'un vampire…seul son cul l'intéressait…

Une sale petite pédale de monstre, voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

On s'attachait à lui par obligation, seulement par obligation…S'il n'était pas le Sauveur personne ne se soucierait de lui. Pour preuve dans son école de moldus, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. C'était vraiment étrange que d'un seul coup il s'en fasse.

Non il n'intéressait personne par lui-même et pour couronner le tout maintenant il se trouvait avec une tare en plus !

Une seule voie s'ouvrait donc à lui : la mort.

Sans rien dire il quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin de calme, de liberté et d'un endroit où on ne pourrait pas le retrouver cette fois. D'un pas résolu il se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite.

Séverus, Minerva et Drago le regardèrent partir, interloqués. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Le vampire avait senti la soudaine tristesse de son calice mais l'avait mise sur le compte des difficultés qui les attendaient pour trouver les horcruxes et ne s'en préoccupa plus.

Puis il se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice avec cette dernière pour discuter de la marche à suivre. Drago demeura au chevet de son amant. Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard que celui-ci s'éveilla.

« -Dray murmura une voix.

Le serpentard sortit aussitôt de sa contemplation de la fenêtre et se pencha vers son compagnon.

-'Gone ! Comment tu te sens ? Ca va ? Que t'ont-ils fait ?

Le châtain passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et le serra fortement contre lui.

-Oh Dray ils m'ont dit que tu étais mort !

-Non ! Non je suis là ! Tu es libre, ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal et je ne te quitterai jamais plus ! Dis moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait mon ange.

-Juste…juste torturé.

-Juste ?! Ils avaient dit qu'ils ne te toucheraient pas ! Je vais les massacrer ces enfants de putain ! éructa Malefoy en se levant et marchant résolument vers la sortie.

-Dray tu oublies déjà ta promesse ? dit Agone.

Drago s'immobilisa et baissa la tête.

-Mais ils t'ont fais du mal !

-Et ils m'en feront bien plus si tu te fais attraper et tuer !

-Mais…

-Je ne suis pas une fille Dray. Tu n'as pas à défendre mon honneur, se fâcha le convalescent.

Le blond pouffa et vint se rasseoir.

-Décidément tu me connais trop bien. Désolé si je t'ai froissé.

-Ah toi et ta fierté Dray !

-C'est toi ma fierté Agone.

Le sus nommé leva les yeux au plafond.

-Voilà que tu vires poufsouffle maintenant ! »

Ils rigolèrent…avant de s'embrasser à perdre haleine, heureux de se retrouver enfin.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Mmm oui pour Rémus comme ce n'était pas la pleine lune et que je voulais faire ressortir son côté loup, j'ai disons fait un mixte ! Oh tu es le seul qui me demande de m'attarder sur les horcruxes donc malheureusement tu n'es pas trop en majorité ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne les passes pas sous silence non plus ! Sinon j'ai eu 2 semaines de pur bonheur ! Tu as reçu ma carte ou pas ? Bref si on se voit je te raconterais ! Gros bisous !

Tif : Ben oui je me souviens quand même de la plupart de mes lectrices, il faut dire que j'en ai pas des milliers non plus et puis comme tu me reviewais souvent…Pour les livres je n'en connais pas trop malheureusement, surtout des yaoi, donc je lance un appel moi aussi : SI VOUS CONNAISSEZ DES LIVRES PARLANT DE YAOI FAITES NOUS SIGNE !!! Par contre pour les vampires il y a tous les bouquins d'Anne Rice ou Laurell K. Hamilton. Boude pas pour Drago sa situation s'améliore !!! Et son histoire avec Agone sera révélée plus tard ! Désolé ma ta dose de romantisme va en prendre un petit coup là parce que le couple replonge dans les emmerdes ! Sorry mais j'adore ça ! Et les fins sadiques aussi, soit dit en passant ! Sinon vraiment merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments je ne savais plus ou me mettre ! En tout cas ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu pourras quand même reviewer de temps en temps ! Gros bisous ! Bye ! Oh et oui pour ta deuxième review, je vais en effet me plonger plus sur la relation !

Ellina : Timidité quand tu nous tiens !!! lol ! Moi aussi au début je ne laissais guère de reviews alors que je dévorais les histoires, donc je comprends ce n'est pas toujours facile…Mais tu as passé un cap c'est déjà ça ! lol ! Et je suis contente que tu l'ais fait pour moi ! Merci beaucoup ! Ce chapitre contient un lemon donc si tu n'aimes pas tu peux le sauter ! A bientôt j'espère ! Bisous !

Noya : Oui mais après c'est moi qui suis partie ! Mais je suis de retour maintenant avec un nouveau et tout beau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaire ! Merci, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	23. Vérités

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2: Désolé mais en ce moent j'ai plein de problèmes et donc mon inspiration s'en ressent donc si les chapitres sont moins bons et mettent du temps à arriver c'est normal! Vraiment désolé d'avance!

Un gros merci à ma bêta Zazaone qui m'aide comme une dingue en ce moment!

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Vérités**

****

Harry s'était enfoncé dans la forêt dans l'espoir utopique d'oublier son existence minable. Il se métamorphosa en panthère et courut jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir aligner deux pas. Il détala dans les hautes herbes, sauta par dessus des troncs couchés, se faufila entre les broussailles pour finalement s'installer sur la branche d'un arbre et regarder les habitants de la forêt, sa queue se balançant tel un métronome.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il resta plusieurs heures perché à tenter de faire le vide en lui. Malheureusement ses sombres pensées revenaient bien trop souvent, le harcelant, le plongeant dans une mélancolie malsaine.

Du côté des membres de l'Ordre, la réunion s'était vite terminée : ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que différents groupes iraient chacun de leur côté à la recherche d'un horcruxe et essaieraient de le détruire le même jour. Pour éviter que Voldemort puisse contrecarrer leur plan s'il découvrait leurs intentions.

Pour l'horcruxe perdu, une dernière équipe était attachée aux recherches le concernant. Leur tâche ne serait pas mince.

Séverus ne s'occupait pas des reliques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On l'avait chargé de veiller deux fois plus sur l'Elu et motivé par le flot de détresse qu'il recevait, il pensa que ce ne serait pas du luxe.

Il l'attendait depuis déjà un bon moment mais Môssieur ne daignait apparemment pas revenir. Cependant Séverus ne comptait absolument pas le laisser seul face à cet état d'esprit. S'il lui venait l'idée de faire une autre…bêtise…

Il se méfiait des sauts d'humeur de son calice comme d'une potion qui bout.

Pourtant il lui avait semblé que leur relation s'améliorait. Il était gentil et c'était déjà un effort remarquable de sa part. De plus leur deuxième union avait été consentante. Alors pourquoi ce brusque changement d'humeur ?

Ce n'était certainement pas à cause des horcruxes, on ne pouvait pas déprimer à ce point simplement à cause d'eux. Mais alors à cause de quoi ? Seulement pour avoir une réponse à ses questions il devait d'abord le retrouver.

Où se cachait il encore ? Là était tout le problème.

Cet insupportable gosse trouvait toujours le moyen de dénicher les cachettes les plus incongrues et les plus introuvables qui soient. Allait il devoir demander à la Miss Je Sais Tout et son : 'artefact secret' pour le retrouver ? Il ne préférait pas, il n'aimait pas être redevable envers quelqu'un et encore moins envers une gamine prétentieuse.

D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il découvre ce qu'était : 'cet artefact', histoire qu'il puisse peut être le confisquer…Il semblait bien utile. Mais pour cette fois il le chercherait à sa manière.

Il retourna devant la porte de l'infirmerie pour capter l'odeur de son calice, facilement reconnaissable et oh combien délicieuse. Heureusement il l'a perçut facilement et la suivit jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Là, l'odeur changeait, remplacée par une plus féline et il maudit ce crétin inconscient. Il rentra dans la forêt et chercha l'animagus. Mais avec le nombre d'animaux qui y vivaient, la tâche n'était pas aisée.

Il mit plus d'une heure pour le trouver, couché sur sa branche, lui tournant le dos, fixant sans vraiment le voir un troupeau de sombrals. Il percevait toujours sa tristesse et elle commençait à l'accabler lui aussi.

Agacé il lui jeta le sort pour redevenir humain. Harry fut si surpris qu'il tomba de sa branche en criant. Séverus le rattrapa et le porta sans ménagement sur son épaule, comme un sac pour le ramener chez eux.

« -Hey mais lâchez moi ! s'indigna le brun en se débattant, reposez moi par terre ! Lâchez moi je ne suis pas un colis ! »

Bientôt il ouvrit la bouche en pur perte, devenu magiquement muet comme une carpe. Les sorts de mutismes étaient à la portée des élèves de première année, le maître des potions aurait été bien sot de ne pas l'utiliser contre le braillard hirsute.

Indigné de dernier rua de plus belle, frappant de ses poings le dos de l'immortel totalement indifférent. Pour le calmer ce dernier lui donna une claque sur les fesses. Harry en devint rouge de honte.

« -Calmez vous sinon je recommence, menaça Snape. »

Et étrangement le gryffon devint sage comme une image, peu désireux d'être réprimandé comme un gamin. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans leurs appartements et Séverus le posa sans douceur sur le canapé. Au moment où Harry se relevait, le vampire asséna :

« -Tu ne bouges pas de là. Tu ne pousses pas de jérémiades à tort et à travers. Tu m'écoutes et réponds seulement aux questions. Est-ce clair ?

Le Survivant cria des insultes et des invectives…muettes, étant toujours sous sortilège. Séverus haussa un sourcil menaçant et Harry finit par acquiescer.

-Bien, dit il en le libérant, maintenant je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu es parti subitement tout à l'heure et la raison de cette tristesse qui ne cesse de m'assaillir depuis. »

Harry baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre d'embarras. Il ne savait que dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité. Il le considérerait encore moins après ça, déjà que l'homme n'avait pas une très haute estime de lui…Et puis il l'empêcherait de mener à bien son plan…

Quoique peut-être qu'il arriverait à le convaincre de l'aider ; ainsi il se débarrasserait d'un calice stupide et encombrant. Perdu dans cette vague de tristesse, il en oublia de s'étonner sur le tutoiement si surprenant de la part de Snape.

« -Ah non Potter, gronda Séverus ressentant le flot de sentiments, vous allez cesser tout de suite de vous apitoyer sur vous-même et répondre à ma question ! J'ai eu ma part de mélancolie pour la journée !

-Je…je m'inquiétais juste pour la suite des évènements, c'est tout, mentit le jeune homme.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Soit vous me dites de quoi il retourne, soit je serais forcé d'utiliser la légilimancie. A vous de choisir.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'indigna Harry en se relevant.

Snape s'approcha pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur.

-Je suis votre vampire, j'ai tous les droits.

L'étudiant le repoussa violemment et courut jusqu'à la porte. Le vampire le rattrapa bien avant et le colla contre le mur. Harry se débattit, en vain bien entendu.

-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi Potter, vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris ? ricana Séverus

Le petit brun lui lança un regard courroucé en griffant les mains qui le retenaient, sans que cela ne serve à grand-chose.

-Bon, puisque vous en semblez pas vouloir coopérer…légilimens ! »

Aussitôt Séverus se retrouva dans le tourbillon des pensées de son calice. Il n'en trouva pas beaucoup de joyeuses, pour ainsi dire aucune.

Il se revit quelques heures auparavant avec Drago et sentit la jalousie de son compagnon. Puis il suivit le fil de ses pensées torturées et ne les apprécia guère. Pourquoi son calice avait il des pensées aussi sombres ?

Il convenait qu'il n'était pas un amant vraiment attentionné, ni amoureux transi…Mais il avait sa propre manière de montrer son attachement et apparemment le jeune homme ne la comprenait pas.

Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut ce continuel rabaissement. Le Survivant n'avait vraiment pas une haute opinion de lui-même et ne s'attendait pas à ce que les autres en aient.

Séverus essaya de creuser dans ce sens, amenant à lui les souvenirs les plus reculés expliquant cette attitude, il voulait comprendre…

Ce qu'il vit le mit hors de lui : un homme énorme frappait violemment un corps frêle recroquevillé sur un lit en mauvais état dans une chambre miteuse. Ce petit corps chétif n'était autre que celui d'Harry. Il vit le cadavre de sa chouette, brisée, tachée de sang. Il entendit les insultes et les humiliations. Il le vit le frapper…encore et encore, s'acharner sur un adolescent qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre.

Il vit également les bleus, ecchymoses et autres hématomes.

Et enfin il apprit le nom de ce monstre et il en frémit : Vernon Dursley, la propre famille du Survivant.

Son image du petit prince choyé et adoré éclata en mille morceaux. Finalement Lupin avait raison : la vie du gryffondor était peuplé d'horreurs…Mais cela signifiait que le loup était au courant et qu'il n'avait rien fait ! Il promit de s'occuper de lui une fois qu'il aurait rendu une petite visite à ces chers Dursley.

Il se retira de l'esprit du jeune homme qui le regardait avec colère et peur. Mais lui-même était furieux contre ce qu'on avait osé faire à son calice. Ne jamais faire de mal à un calice, c'était la règle absolue sinon…

« -Où habitez vous ? questionna t'il d'une voix où perçait la rage.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Où habites tu Harry ? le coupa t-il, ne me demande pas de me calmer ! Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

Harry se mordilla nerveusement. Que faire ? Il était partagé entre le soulagement à l'idée de ne plus subir de maltraitance le prochain été et la culpabilité de se réjouir à cette idée. De plus il était sincèrement étonné de voir Snape prendre ainsi sa défense. Il était un peu perdu.

-Dis moi ! ordonna le buveur de sang que la colère rendait effrayant.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, il le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

-Dis moi où ils se trouvent !

-Qua…quatre Privet Drive, Little Whinning dans le Surret, » balbutia l'adolescent vaincu par l'emportement du vampire et sa rancœur envers ces moldus.

Séverus hocha la tête et sortit en trombe. Harry demeura seul, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de laisser son professeur aller chez les Dursley.

De son plein gré il n'aurait jamais révélé ce que lui avait fait subir sa famille et il en voulait au vampire d'avoir pris de force ces souvenirs honteux. Même si celui-ci était parti le venger, cela ne l'excusait en rien. Il se souvenait très bien de sa réaction quand inversement il avait fouillé les souvenirs de ce dernier.

En outre l'immortel avait sûrement percé ses secrets les plus intimes et leur prochaine discussion s'annonçait mal.

Séverus avait transplané là bas en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch. C'était le soir et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient la rue. Il s'avança jusqu'au numéro quatre. Une légère lumière dans le salon indiquait que les habitants de la maison ne dormaient pas encore.

Tant mieux.

Ils se rendraient parfaitement compte de ce qui leur arriverait. Il toqua. Il entendit un grognement puis des pas lourds se diriger vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant l'énorme cachalot qui avait osé frapper Harry.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il le poussa rudement à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le temps d'aligner deux mots. Vernon Dursley tomba lourdement sur son postérieur pendant que le maître des potions appliquait un Collaporta et un sort d'Impassibilité sur la maison.

Nul visiteur ne viendrait le déranger dans la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir. Les Dursley étaient prisonniers de leur propre maison et nul cri, nul hurlement ou appel à l'aide ne sortirait de ces murs. Cette première précaution calma le vampire qui commençait à se réjouir. L'être assoiffé de sang prenait peu à peu le pas sur l'être humain.

« -Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ci ! Sortez de chez moi immédiatement ! éructa le corpulent homme. »

Séverus se retint de siffler dangereusement en rappelant au gros porc qui lui faisait face que ses actes étaient impardonnables. Il souleva par le col Vernon qui le regardait avec les yeux exorbités.

Il le propulsa dans le salon où sa femme et son fils crièrent en le voyant atterrirent durement contre le meuble de télévision, brisant cette dernière. Des morceaux lui tombèrent dessus, le blessant.

« -Vous êtes complètement malade ! brailla Vernon, je vais appeler la police !

-Je vous tuerais avant que vous ayez fait un geste, asséna froidement le vampire.

Pétunia poussa un petit cri étranglé et Dudley contemplait bêtement la télévision cassée.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ? s'écria Dursley

-Le nom de Harry Potter ne vous dis rien peut être ?

-Quoi ? Mais vous divaguez !

A ces mots les trois moldus blêmirent.

-Alors vous êtes un de ces monstres ! s'exclama Pétunia la voix pleine de dégoût.

-Entre nous je crois que les monstres c'est plutôt vous !

En le disant il immobilisa Vernon et Pétunia. Un long moment plus tard, en refermant derrière lui la porte de la demeure anciennement Dursley d'où s'échappait déjà quelques flammes, Séverus n'avait qu'un mot en tête : pathétique.

Après toutes ses années au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était devenu un maître dans divers domaines. Pas uniquement celui des potions, pour le plus grand malheur des victimes passées entre ses mains expertes. Lassé du spectacle navrant des cris, hurlements et pleurs, il avait achevé sa tâche sans état d'âme, uniquement guidé dans son ouvrage par les images de son calice meurtri, à moitié mort.

Ce fut chacun son tour : Séverus aimait le travail bien fait et rien ne pouvait sauver celui qui attentait à la vie du calice d'un vampire.

Sa vengeance était accomplie ou plutôt son calice était non seulement vengé, mais désormais à l'abri de ces moldus répugnants. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de leur prélever du sang ; il n'avait pas envie d'être empoisonné.

Prévenant toute enquête autour de sa baguette, il fit disparaître toutes traces des sorts qu'il avait utilisés, bien qu'en vérité elle ne lui ait guère servie.

Les méthodes moldues, bien que primaires et salissantes, pouvaient se montrer redoutables d'efficacité. Les tiroirs et placards de la cuisine en étaient remplis et tellement bien organisés : pourquoi s'en priver ?

De toute façon, toute trace de ses exactions disparaîtraient dans l'incendie songea-t-il avant de transplaner, sans prêter nulle attention aux derniers hurlements. Séverus retourna à l'école, bien que massacrer Lupin pour n'avoir rien fait fut une idée très tentante. Il avait besoin de retrouver son calice en bonne forme et d'avoir notamment une petite discussion avec lui.

Quand il arriva dans leur chambre, il le vit adossé au montant du lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse et le regard vague. Le vampire se plaça à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Mais le petit brun resta figé, n'acceptant pas cette étreinte.

« -Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? demanda Séverus.

-Pourquoi l'aurais je dit puisque vous savez si bien le découvrir par vous-même, rétorqua amèrement Harry.

L'adulte ne releva pas le sarcasme.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Quand bien même tu n'aurais pas été mon calice, ce qu'ils t'ont fait est inqualifiable et ils auraient dû être punis.

-Que leur avez-vous fait ?

La curiosité du garçon revenant au galop.

-Ils sont morts, résuma le maître des potions.

Ce n'était pas la peine d'effrayer le jeune homme en lui décrivant quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait trop facilement coupable de tous les malheurs du monde. Il n'y avait aucune raison de lui rajouter ces morts sur la conscience.

-Et ce n'est pas de ta faute, poursuivit il, ils en sont seuls responsables.

Harry baissa la tête et se laissa un peu aller.

-Maintenant dis moi quelles sont ces idées macabres que j'ai vues.

Le gryffondor se redressa aussitôt.

-Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça ! se fâcha t'il.

-Considère que nous sommes quitte.

-Non ! Vous vous avez fouillé mon esprit ! Vous avez violé mes pensées ! Moi je suis tombé par hasard sur l'un de vos souvenirs !

-Et ce n'est peut être pas plus mal d'après ce que j'ai vu.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit, peu importe ce qui s'y trouvait !

-Le fait que tu envisages de mourir est sans doute sans importance d'après toi?!

-Ce n'est pas votre problème ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Et puis ça vous arrangerait bien, vous n'auriez plus à me supporte comme ça ! Vous seriez enfin débarrassé de moi ! »

Séverus fronça les sourcils, le gamin pensait qu'il le détestait toujours ! Pourquoi avait il accepté de coucher avec lui dans ce cas ? Puis il se remémora la scène de l'infirmerie du point de vue de son calice et il comprit : la jalousie, le doute, la passé…

Le petit brun ne pouvait admettre qu'on puisse réellement l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était. Le fait qu'il ne montre aucun sentiment n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors il su ce qu'il devait faire pour que son calice comprenne qu'il tenait à lui malgré tout.

Il le prit contre lui. Capturé dans son étreinte le gryffon ne parvint pas à se libérer. Il ruait furieusement mais que pouvait il faire face à la force d'un vampire ? Puis ce dernier prononça :

« -Légilimens ! »

Et il entra dans les souvenirs du plus jeune. L'esprit de Harry hurlait à la trahison mais Séverus ne fouilla pas ses pensées, au contraire il lui donna accès aux siennes et Harry pénétra les secrets de l'immortel.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Ben écoute de rien, même si j'aurais aimé avoir une pitite carte aussi lol ! Même Pierre m'en a envoyé une tu te rends compte ! Bref sinon ne t'en fais pas j'en parlerai quand même un peu des horcruxes ! Merci, gros bisous !

Tif : Ah ben pas de chance parce que moi je n'ai recommencé qu'aujourd'hui les cours ! Et oui la fac c'est tellement mieux ! 1ère L ? Fégnasse ! lol ! Fais une 1ère S tu comprendras la signification du mot souffrance ! Pour le chapitre et bien ça m'étonne vraiment qu'il ait fait l'unanimité ! On se demande vraiment pourquoi… Je t'ai refiler mon sadisme…hum…moi je suis sûr que tu en avais caché au fond de toi ! Petite vilaine va ! L'idée que Harry est un monstre lui vient de ses moldus qui le traitait toujours comme tel mais comme tu peux le lire ça va beaucoup mieux dans ce chapitre ! Sinon oui il y aura une explication sur le couple Drago/Agone mais je ne sais pas quand donc il va falloir être patient ! Si tu veux il y a une lectrice qui m'a laissé pas mal de titre de livres yaoi, va voir dans les reviews ! Pour finir oui merci j'ai passé de très bonne vacance ! Merci et gros bisous !

Ellina : Que les gens apprécient c'est le but de tout auteur alors tu m'en vois ravie ! C'est bizarre mais à chaque fois qu'on me complimente sur ma façon d'écrire je rougie ! A c'est pas bien Bref merci beaucoup, bisous !

Narcisss : Voilà la suite, elle n'a pas mis trop de temps, j'espère qu'elle te plaira également. Par contre pour ce qui est de les laisser tranquille…Ce n'est pas sûr du tout Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Real or not : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! T'as dû t'éclater à tous les lire d'un coup En tout cas merci énormément pour tous les titres de livres que tu m'as passé, j'ai de la lecture pour un moment ! A la vie à la mort alors Encore merci, bisous !

Néphéria : La voici ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira ! Merci, bisous !

Mo : Non c'est vrai Harry ne capte pas grand-chose (ou du moins pas les trucs positifs) mais il faut le comprendre, c'est nouveau pour lui et il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est ! Et Séverus…et bien c'est Séverus que veux tu y faire ? Merci à toi, bisous !

_Une petite review bitte???_


	24. Retour à la normale

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2: Etant donné que je bosse beaucoup plus cette année les chapitres risquent de mettre 2 à la place d'une seule semaine, donc ne vous inquiétez pas! Et désolé d'avance!

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Retour à la normale**

****

Au début, tout était embrouillé dans les pensées de Snape, sensations, images…

Puis petit à petit tout se mit en place. D'abord Harry vécu à nouveau la scène de l'infirmerie mais du point de vue de Snape et il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux.

Certes l'homme sur le moment avait été fier de Malefoy. Mais en vérité il ne lui portait qu'un intérêt platonique et limité. Simplement l'attention d'un professeur pour son élève. Rien de plus, rien de moins et le gryffon en fut rassuré.

Cependant lorsqu'il se vit sortir en trombe de la pièce, il ne perçut pas la moindre petite once d'inquiétude, juste de l'étonnement et de l'exaspération. Sa joie se refroidit immédiatement. Puis le souvenir changea et il se retrouva dans leur appartement quelques heures plus tôt, face à un Snape lisant un livre confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils.

Ou plutôt fixant le livre tout en tapotant la couverture car l'homme resta un bon moment ainsi, sans bouger le moindre cil. Seuls ses yeux faisant des allers et retours entre le livre et l'horloge, montraient qu'il ne s'était pas encore transformé en statue. Il perçut de nouveau l'agacement, l'impatience et enfin un soupçon d'anxiété.

Finalement le vampire l'appréciait peut être un tant soit peu...

Il le vit résolu à le retrouver et soucieux de toutes ces ondes négatives qui le transperçaient. Il vit sa colère lorsqu'il sut pour les Dursley et frissonna devant sa satisfaction morbide quand il les eut réduit en pièces.

Il ressentit chacune des émotions de Snape à son égard et il n'y avait aucune haine, aucun dégoût, pas d'amour fou non plus mais du respect, de la considération, du désir et une certaine forme d'attachement.

Lentement les sensations s'estompèrent, les images se brouillèrent et il retomba sur son lit. Chamboulé, il ne savait plus que faire, que penser, que dire. Ses sentiments se mêlaient à ceux de l'homme. Ses intentions funèbres devaient elles toujours accaparer son esprit, ses envies ?

Le vampire ne le voyait apparemment pas comme un monstre…Mais rien ne disait s'il ne finirait pas par s'en apercevoir. Il leva les yeux vers Snape mais son visage impassible ne l'éclaira guère. Enfin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prenne son menton dans sa main et lui dise :

« -Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry. Tu n'as pas à te rabaisser à ce point. Ne crois pas une seconde à ce que t'ont dis ces pitoyables moldus.

Harry détourna le regard.

-Ne baisse pas les yeux ! Où est passé le gryffondor insupportablement arrogant qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? Je veux que tu te raisonnes. Beaucoup de gens tiennent à toi alors si j'entends encore parler de ces envies suicidaires, tu auras affaire à moi !

Harry le regarda d'un air incertain.

-Certes tu es mon calice et par ce fait je suis obligé de te protéger. Mais ce n'est pas le lien qui me force à t'apprécier. C'est toi, tel que tu es et malgré tes nombreux défauts. Et s'il te plait ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, c'est déjà assez pénible d'avoir à le dire… »

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que le maître des potions aurait préféré être sous doloris plutôt que de faire cette déclaration. Son cas devait vraiment être désespéré. Malgré tout cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Si Snape était prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour lui alors n'était il peut être pas totalement un poids mort.

« -Donc vous ne me détestez pas ? osa t'il demander d'une toute petite voix sans pour autant tenter la réciprocité du tutoiement.

Certaines sont plus aisées à franchir que d'autres et tous deux avaient fait plus qu'un pas en direction de l'autre.

Le vampire roula des yeux.

-Il apparaîtrait que non…Alors cessez une fois pour toutes, vos remises en question, vos replis sur vous-même et tout ce qui peut vous amener à broyer du noir. Compris ? Je ne veux pas d'un compagnon suicidaire.

L'arrêt du tutoiement démontrait que la patience du vampire atteignait bientôt ses limites.

-Vous voulez quand même de moi alors ? risqua malgré tout le jeune homme.

-Oui Potter je veux bien de vous, répondit Séverus en soupirant, si vous vous raisonnez un tant soit peu !

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était Harry au lieu de Potter, fit il remarquer à son aîné.

-Et ce sera Potter lorsque vous me casserez les pieds. Il ne tient qu'à vous de changer cet état. »

Harry grimaça, Snape et ses sarcasmes…c'était quelque chose d'immuable. Mais d'un autre côté ils étaient en quelque sorte rassurants. Ils le raccrochaient à son ancienne vie, la chauve souris graisseuse existait toujours même si elle évoluait. Pour lui.

« -Alors ? C'est compris ?

-Euh…oui je crois…

Séverus haussa un sourcil pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Il faut que j'arrête d'avoir des projets de suicide. Je ne…suis pas un…monstre. Il y a des gens qui comptent sur moi et qui m'aiment. »

Le vampire hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Cette tirade ressemblait plus à une leçon apprise par cœur mais pour le moment elle suffirait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'attendre à un revirement total. Mais à présent il était prévenu, il savait à quoi s'en tenir et il ferait attention.

« -Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ce misérable lycanthrope n'a absolument rien fait contre votre famille.

Harry releva subitement la tête et le fixa d'un air effrayé.

-Mais Rémus n'est au courant de rien ! J'ai bien fait attention à ce que personne ne s'en aperçoive ! Vous n'avez pas l'intention de lui dire n'est ce pas ? Ne lui dites rien je vous en prie !

-Pourtant il m'avait bien l'air au courant lors de votre entraînement, dit Séverus sceptique, 'les horreurs qui peuplaient votre passé' est l'expression qu'il a employé il me semble.

-Et vous ne l'avez pas cru à ce moment là, fit remarquer le rouge et or.

-Ne détournez pas la conversation. Le lycan sait il pour vos moldus, oui ou non ?

Le Survivant lui jeta un regard agacé.

-Non, je vous le répète, il ne sait rien. Il parlait juste du fait que je revivais la mort de mes parents en présence des détraqueurs.

Le buveur de sang renifla comme s'il doutait de la véracité de ses dires.

-Je vous assure qu'il ignore tout et ça n'a pas intérêt de changer ! Si jamais vous lui révéler quoi que ce soit…

-Oui ? Vous me ferez quoi Potter ? questionna Séverus sarcastique.

Harry grommela. Merlin qu'il pouvait être énervant à toujours avoir le dessus ! Mais soudain une idée lui vint et un sourire vengeur étira ses lèvres.

-Et bien je pourrais très bien prévoir un petit voyage au pays des morts, susurra t'il. »

Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Décidément son calice lui réservait bien des surprises : d'abord il n'était pas exactement le gryffondor imbu de lui-même, chéri du monde entier qu'il imaginait et maintenant il faisait preuve d'un comportement des plus serpentard. Sans doute son cas n'était il pas aussi désespéré qu'il le croyait. Mais il était encore loin d'être un maître dans cet art.

« -Dans ce cas je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous sauver la vie encore une fois…et je peux vous assurer que celle que vous avez maintenant sera mille fois plus préférable… »

Voyant que cette conversation ne le mènerait nulle part, où du moins pas là où il le souhaitait, Harry décida d'abandonner (pour l'instant, il demeurait un gryffondor) et d'aller se coucher. Tous ces événements l'avaient fatigué, d'autant plus qu'une nouvelle semaine de cours débutait le lendemain.

Il se dépêcha de se laver pour enfin se blottir entre les draps.

Cependant un certain buveur de sang ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il pénétra dans la chambre et enleva sans le moindre remord les couvertures qui recouvraient le corps de son calice. Celui-ci grogna et tenta de les récupérer mais comme d'habitude, face au vampire, c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Séverus se racla la gorge pour montrer son irritation. Le brun, qui s'était retourné, put voir les canines qui sortaient et à contre cœur (enfin en apparence) il pencha la tête sur le côté pour que l'homme puisse se sustenter.

Aussitôt il oublia tous les malheurs qui l'avaient assailli ces derniers jours, pour ne se concentrer que sur l'immense plaisir qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était peut être qu'une impression mais il lui semblait que le maître des potions s'appliquait vraiment à le rendre fou.

Il buvait son sang insupportablement lentement, tout en léchant langoureusement la morsure, sans oublier ses mains qui se faufilaient partout sur son corps frémissant. Il gémit lamentablement lorsque l'une d'elles s'aventura dans son boxer.

Merlin il avait horreur d'être si faible dans ces moments là ! Mais quand la dite main amorça un mouvement sur son membre, il balaya tous ses scrupules et se mit à bouger au même rythme. Le plaisir grimpait rapidement et bientôt il se cambra pour se libérer. Le blanc se fit dans son esprit tellement la sensation était intense. Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à s'endormir.

De ce fait il ne vit pas le vampire lui lancer un sortilège de nettoyage puis le recouvrir avec délicatesse avant de s'éclipser.

Le lendemain les cours reprirent. Les gryffondors débutaient par deux heures de métamorphoses et Harry se retrouva aux côtés de Neville. Il en fut étonné car d'habitude il faisait toujours équipe avec Ron. Mais aujourd'hui ses deux amis avaient décidé de se mettre ensemble. Etrange.

Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas davantage car le professeur Mcgonagall entra dans la salle et commença son cours. Il portait sur la façon de changer l'aspect d'un vêtement ce qui pouvait s'avérer fort utile lorsqu'on se rendait inopinément dans le monde moldu ou à un à rendez vous important.

L'inconvénient c'est qu'il fallait bien visualiser l'habit d'arrivée pour ne pas se retrouver à moitié nu. Il était donc nécessaire d'avoir vu la tenue avant et d'avoir une bonne mémoire.

Pour s'entraîner les élèves tentèrent de changer leur uniforme en celui d'une autre maison. Cet exercice ne posa guère de problème, la majorité des étudiants y parvenant après plusieurs essais. Sauf Neville qui, au lieu de changer le rouge en bleu, métamorphosa tout son uniforme en bleu.

Quant à Harry, ce fut le contraire, ses habits devinrent totalement noirs et Mcgonagall le réprimanda en passant. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, elle aurait pu noter que les robes du Survivant étaient les copies conformes de celles d'un certain maître des potions…

Ils enchaînèrent par deux heures d'enchantement. Cette fois Harry se retrouva entre Ron et Seamus et ils devaient faire en sorte que leur plume écrive ce qu'ils disaient. Le sortilège des plumes à papote en quelque sorte. Alors que le brun aux yeux verts décrivait le temps qu'il faisait dehors, c'est-à-dire gris et pluvieux, et que sa plume retranscrivait fidèlement, Seamus lui glissa à l'oreille :

« -Harry il y a un truc que j'aimerais bien comprendre : tu te rappelles quand tu étais revenu dans notre dortoir et que Snape a débarqué comme une furie pour te chercher. Je…enfin…c'est quoi cette histoire entre vous deux ? Pourquoi tu es sans cesse avec lui ? »

Harry tressaillit. Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre on finirait par lui poser cette question. Il passait trop de temps avec son professeur de potion pour que l'indifférence ou la pitié ne laisse la place à la suspicion.

Néanmoins il n'était pas préparé à y répondre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il était devenu son calice. Il n'oserait plus jamais les regarder en face après. L'irlandais le fixait attentivement, attendant sa réponse, ce qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« -Euh…et bien…en fait je…je suis un entraînement spécial avec lui, tu sais pour pouvoir affronter Voldemort…

Seamus couina à l'entente du nom honni mais hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Donc la dernière fois…

-Oui j'avais raté un entraînement et il n'était pas très content.

-Alors au début de l'année, quand il te cherchait dans toute l'école c'était aussi parce que tu en avais loupé un ? Mais c'est un vrai tyran ce gars ! Il ne te lâche pas !

Harry se racla la gorge, horriblement mal à l'aise. S'il savait…Cette situation devenait vraiment critique. A l'avenir il devait vraiment faire attention à ne pas se montrer avec Snape. Son mensonge ne fonctionnerait pas éternellement, surtout s'ils se montraient plus souvent tous les deux.

-Tu sais Seam' je n'ai pas trop le choix non plus, si je veux parvenir à vaincre il faut que je devienne plus fort. Et seul Snape peut me l'apprendre même si c'est un connard.

Il espérait que cette réponse suffirait à son camarade et qu'il ne chercherait pas plus loin.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, enfin ce n'est pas comme si on avait une chance de pouvoir changer ce vieux bâtard graisseux, » conclut l'Irlandais en lui lançant un sourire goguenard.

Le brun lui rendit un sourire crispé mais l'autre ne s'en aperçut pas et retourna s'occuper de sa plume. La cloche sonna enfin la fin de la matinée et Harry s'empressa de déguerpir loin de Seamus au cas où l'envie le reprendrait de jouer les Rita Skeeter.

Il se rendit sans tarder dans la grande salle et garda deux places pour ses amis. Alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte pour voir si ces derniers arrivaient, une ombre se faufila sur le siège d'en face et quand il se retourna, il tomba sur…nulle autre que Ginny Weasley. Il faillit soupirer bruyamment de contrariété mais se retint juste à temps. Si même elle s'y mettait…il aurait mieux fait de rester couché aujourd'hui.

« -Salut Harry, dit elle

-Salut Ginny, répondit il prudemment, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-N'ai je pas le droit de venir manger ?

Il voulut lui hurler un grand : '_Pas en face de moi_ !' mais à la place il marmonna en se concentrant sur son assiette :

-Si, si bien sûr.

Il picora vaguement ses légumes, attendant sa condamnation qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Dis Harry…, commença la rouquine.

Mais pour le plus grand bonheur du Survivant, ses deux acolytes surgirent à ce moment là, coupant court à une conversation qui s'annonçait des plus gênantes.

-Ben mec pourquoi tu es parti en coup de vent tout à l'heure ? demanda Ron

Harry remercia silencieusement Merlin pour l'intervention inopinée de son meilleur ami. Il se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

-C'est à cause de Seamus, il me posait des questions sur Snape.

Le roux acquiesça.

-Tu sais qu'un jour il faudra bien leur dire. Ça ne restera pas éternellement secret et il faut mieux que ce soit toi qui leur dises plutôt qu'ils le découvrent par eux même ou par la Gazette !

Le brun le regarda bizarrement.

-Depuis quand tu prends le ton moralisateur de Hermione ?

Ron mis ses mains devant lui et les contempla avec horreur.

-Non ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai été contaminé Harry ! Tout mais pas ça !

Puis il se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Que se passe t'il les garçons ? demanda la brune

-Rien Mione, rien, répondit Harry, des bêtises. »

La jeune fille soupira et replongea dans son livre. Le repas se termina sans problème, le prince des gryffondors échappa même aux griffes de la dernière des Weasley. Ils se rendirent ensuite au seul cours de leur après midi : DCFM. Le professeur Amon les attendait au milieu d'une salle totalement vide.

« -Bien, annonça t'il, mettez vous par deux, de même niveau de préférence. Je vais vous rappeler les règles du duel. Il parait que le professeur Lockhart vous a déjà fait une démonstration en seconde année. Mais j'ai quelques doutes sur ses compétences donc je préfère vous refaire une leçon.

Quelques gloussements retentirent et même le trio se permit un regard de connivence.

-Mr Potter, voudriez vous bien m'assister ? demanda Amon.

Bien que cela ressemblait plus à une injonction qu'à une proposition. Harry s'approcha pour se placer en face de l'elfe.

-Tout d'abord vous devez saluer votre adversaire comme ceci, déclara t'il en s'inclinant légèrement sa baguette pointée devant lui, cependant ce n'est qu'une simple règle de politesse, donc suivant les circonstances ne vous astreignez pas forcément à le faire.

Harry, Ron et Hermione comprirent parfaitement le sous entendu, et sans doute une bonne partie de la classe également. L'entrée en matière n'aurait guère été différente si on avait décidé de les entraîner pour les envoyer sur le champ de bataille.

-Ensuite les règles ne sont pas très compliquées : soit vous suivez celles pré établies avec votre adversaire avant le combat, soit vous appliquez les règles générales : c'est-à-dire se battre jusqu'à ce que votre rival déclare forfait ou que l'un des deux combattant perde.

-Mais quelle est la différence entre les règles générales et celle pré établies ? interrogea un élève.

-Et bien normalement le duel s'arrête lorsque l'un des deux opposants perd sa baguette. Mais avant le duel on peut fixer d'autres limites comme un temps ou un espace donné ou encore la mort. Sachez qu'il faut être très prudent avec les duels car lorsqu'on défie quelqu'un, un lien magique se créer entre les deux personnes et elles sont obligées de s'affronter sous peine de voir leur magie les déserter. Evidemment je parle des vrais duels comme il se faisait il y a plusieurs siècles, pas des petits affrontements entre amis. Un véritable duel se commence par l'un des sorciers, giflant l'autre du revers de la main en prononçant ces mots : 'Je te défie' auquel il rajoute le nom de son adversaire, l'heure et le lieu de la confrontation. Bien entendu si jamais j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous à provoquer un de ses camarades en duel, il aura droit à une année entière de retenue. Est-ce bien clair ?

Il vit sa classe hocher la tête avec détermination et crainte.

-Bien alors : commençons. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Non, non je ne suis pas malade, enfin si mais ce n'était pas ça le problème, c'est plus familial, mais je ne vais pas raconter ma vie sur le site ! T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave pour la carte je ne vais pas en faire une montagne c'était juste pour rigoler ! Je suis contente que malgré tout tu aimes ce chapitre bien que je dois dire un grand merci à ma bêta ! C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a conseillée de ne pas écrire totalement la scène de torture et je vois qu'elle a eu raison ! Bref merci beaucoup comme d'habitude ! Gros bisous !!!

Narcisss : Oh oui je confirme rien ne plus pénible qu'une fic jamais terminée ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas le cas avec moi, même si je suis en panne d'inspiration, je mets un point d'honneur à finir le travail commencé ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, bisous !

Real or not : Contente qu'il ne t'ai pas déçu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Pour les fins sadiques, et bien disons que c'est ma spécialité donc vous y aurez droit la plupart du temps Merci encore pour le livre ! A la prochaine ! Bisous !

Mo : Merci beaucoup je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Voici la suite ! Merci, bye !

Ptilu44 : Tu aimes à ce point ! J'en suis flattée Je suis désolé d'avoir faillis causer ta mort, mais comme je ne cesse de le répéter : l'arrêt des fins sadiques ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Pour le lemon la flatterie ne servira pas à grand-chose vu qu'il est déjà programmé, mais d'un autre côté rien ne t'en empêche ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci, gros bisous !

Lilyp : Ah pourtant il a bien fallu ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur Voilà la suite en tout cas, bisous !

SNT59 : On se calme La voilà ! Kiss

Rim999 : Mdr ! S'il n'y a pas à chipoter alors… Merci beaucoup ! Et voilà la suite !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	25. Inquiétude

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin ! **Et le rating M n'est pas pour rien n'oubliez pas!!!**

Merci à zazaone!

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Inquiétude**

****

Harry prit place en face de son professeur et le salua. Il leva sa baguette mais Amon lui fit signe d'attendre.

« -Il est bien évident que le duel se termine lorsque l'un des deux adversaires est dessaisi de sa baguette et je ne veux pas de débordement. Si tout est bien compris vous pouvez débuter. »

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui signifia d'un signe de tête qu'il en était de même pour eux. Le plus jeune lança un expelliarmus pour tester son professeur mais Amon l'évita aisément. Il le regarda d'un air expliquant clairement qu'il savait que le brun pouvait faire mieux.

Pour le motiver il lui jeta un sort d'hypnose, sortilège voisin de l'impérium mais non interdit car sa durée était limitée à quelques minutes. Néanmoins lors d'un véritable affrontement, quelques minutes pouvaient en sceller l'issue.

Harry le bloqua grâce à un protego et riposta immédiatement avec une nuée de pointes empoisonnées. L'elfe s'en débarrassa en créant un mur devant lui dans lequel elles se fichèrent toutes.

« -Il faudrait que tu parviennes à les faire apparaître tout autour de ton opposant Harry, lui cria t'il. »

Puis il fit disparaître le mur et contre attaqua. Pendant ce temps Ron tentait d'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait les sorts qui pleuvaient sur lui. Une Hermione gonflée à bloc ne cessait de l'accabler de maléfices amusants, si bien qu'il se retrouvait avec des cheveux verts, des oreilles en pointes et un pull rose à pois bleus.

Il ne semblait pourtant pas partager l'hilarité de son amie. Un peu plus loin, Neville fit un mauvais geste de la main et fut projeté sur Parvati. Lavande sursauta et lança son wingardium leviosa, destiné à son amie, sur un des serpentards.

Blaise Zabini s'éleva ainsi de quelques mètres avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Il jeta un regard haineux à la jeune fille, lui promettant moults souffrances, pendant que ses amis étaient écroulés de rire.

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« -Entrez ! autorisa le professeur de DCFM en mettant fin aux combats, où plus exactement au capharnaüm.

Une petite tête brune passant la porte, une élève de troisième année sans doute, déclara de sa voix fluette :

-Euh…désolée de vous déranger, mais Mme la Directrice m'a demandé de dire à Harry Potter qu'elle l'attendait dans son bureau immédiatement.

-Merci Melle Zeller, la congédia Amon.

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant, la beauté de l'elfe faisait toujours autant d'effets, et elle referma la porte.

-Allez y Mr Potter, reprit l'homme, le mot de passe est : plume de lune. »

Celui-ci ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la classe. Il se demandait ce qu'on lui voulait encore. Il ne pouvait pas se passer une semaine sans qu'un nouvel évènement ne lui arrive. Avoir une scolarité aussi banale que celle des autres adolescents de son âge relevait de l'impossible.

Devant la gargouille il donna le mot de passe et celle-ci lui libéra le passage. Une fois en haut, il frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt lui permettant de pénétrer dans le bureau de la directrice.

Il avait quelque peu changé depuis son précédent propriétaire. Les objets bizarroïdes avaient fait place à une décoration plus sobre, composée exclusivement de cartes (sans doute en rapport avec Voldemort étant donné le nombre de points rouges indiqués dessus) et de quelques artefacts de défense telle une glace à l'ennemi.

Il se désintéressa du décor pour étudier les occupants. Mcgonagall était assise derrière son bureau, la mine grave et à ses côtés se tenait Rémus Lupin. Harry lui adressa son plus chaleureux sourire en l'apercevant et s'avança vers lui pour le saluer.

Rémus le lui rendit mais avec légèrement moins d'entrain. Il le serra fort dans ses bras puis le relâcha. Néanmoins il garda une main sur son épaule après l'avoir invité à s'asseoir.

« -Harry si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour t'apprendre triste nouvelle, débuta t'elle.

Le lycan pressa un peu plus son épaule comme pour l'assurer du réconfort de sa présence et Harry inclina la tête, lui montrant qu'il était prêt à entendre la suite. La directrice inspira un bon coup et :

-Ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin sont morts dans l'incendie de leur maison. On ignore encore si cet acte est criminel ou accidentel mais ne t'inquiète pas, plusieurs aurors sont sur l'affaire. »

Harry bugga un instant, ne sachant quel comportement adopter. Finalement il feint la surprise. Sa relation avec Snape s'améliorait et il ne pouvait se résoudre à dénoncer son vampire.

D'abord parce que ce n'était pas son caractère, il n'était pas une balance. Ensuite il se sentait tout simplement incapable de trahir son vampire, c'était contre nature ! S'il ne l'avait pas fait lorsqu'il l'avait v…forcé…, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait l'accuser.

D'autant plus qu'au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de leur mort. Même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était mal, il trouvait qu'ils avaient reçu ce qu'ils méritaient.

Par ailleurs, si son professeur avait des problèmes il en aurait aussi. C'était de la non assistance à personne en danger, non ? Il n'avait rien fait, rien dit alors qu'il était au courant du risque qu'ils courraient. Pour mieux dissimuler sa culpabilité, il répéta :

« -Les Dursley sont morts ?

-Oui Harry. J'en suis désolé. Mes sincères condoléances.

-J'irai où l'été prochain alors ? »

La vieille femme fut prise de court. Elle s'attendait à un Harry effondré par la perte des derniers membres de sa famille. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait demandé à Rémus de venir, pour être le soutien du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbé.

« -Et bien…je suppose que Séverus te prendra avec lui ou alors, si vraiment vous n'arrivez toujours pas à vous entendre, nous pourrons toujours envisager que vous puissiez cohabiter au QG comme l'été passé. »

Harry se retint de lui rappeler que Square Grimmaud était à lui dorénavant et c'était donc à eux de faire des concessions. Non il se tut, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de faire une esclandre. A la place il dit :

« -Bien je peux retourner en cours ou vous désirez me faire part d'autre chose ?

Mcgonagall le regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir quand aura lieu l'enterrement ?

Le brun lui retourna son regard.

-Pourquoi aurais je besoin de le savoir puisque je ne compte pas y aller ?

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Rémus

-Oh peut être parce qu'ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, qu'ils m'ont toujours traité comme un moins que rien.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Rien d'important Rem'. C'est triste qu'ils soient morts mais je ne peux plus rien faire donc…

-Si c'est important. Tu insinues que les Dursley te traitaient mal…Pourquoi ? Que s'est il passé ?

-Non ça ne l'est pas Rémus, ou tout au moins ça ne l'est plus maintenant que tout est terminé. J'aimerais ne plus en entendre parler d'accord ? »

Le lycan le regarda avec une lueur de regret mais n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas heurter davantage le jeune homme. Mais il se demandait bien pourquoi son presque filleul lui cachait des choses. Cette réticence le blessait quelque peu, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas toute sa confiance. Ce dernier se leva.

« -Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je retourne en cours, dit il. »

Il laissa sciemment sous entendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas que quelque chose soit ajouté. Les deux adultes se turent et l'Elu sortit sans un mot de plus, sans même les saluer. Cependant il ne se rendit pas à son cours comme il l'avait prétendu.

Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure ce n'était pas la peine d'autant plus avec tous les entraînements qu'on lui faisait subir…Il descendit dans les cachots et se posa conte le mur, face la salle de potion. Une petite discussion avec son vampire s'imposait.

Il patienta, plongé dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il sursauta légèrement lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves, des secondes années de serdaigle, sortirent en toute hâte. Il ricana intérieurement, Snape ne changerait jamais, sauf peut être avec lui en privé et il ne s'en plaignait aucunement.

Une fois tous les élèves éloignés, non sans lui avoir jeté des regards interrogatifs et curieux, il pénétra dans le cachot qu'il referma et mit sous silence.

« -Que faites vous ici Mr Potter ? interrogea froidement le maître des potions.

-Il faut que je vous parle, répondit Harry sans se démonter.

-Puisque cela semble urgent au point que vous m'enfermiez dans mon propre bureau, je vous écoute donc.

-Je viens d'être convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice et elle m'a annoncé la mort des Dursley. Elle m'a dit qu'une enquête allait être menée…

-Et alors ?

-Alors ?! s'exclama le brun, alors c'est vous qui les avez éliminés ! Si jamais ils le découvrent…

Séverus fut soudainement très proche de son calice et de son index il lui releva la tête.

-Serait ce de l'inquiétude que je perçois Mr Potter ? »

Harry rougit et essaya de détourner la tête mais l'autre la maintint fermement.

De l'inquiétude, oui peut être bien…

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas posé la question, trop occupé sur le moment à ne pas paraître coupable. Mais en y réfléchissant bien : oui c'était sûrement ça. A l'idée que son vampire ait des ennuis et qu'ils soient de nouveau séparés, il tremblait.

Les souvenirs de la bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire et il ne voulait vraiment pas les revivre.

« -Oui c'est bien de l'inquiétude, murmura Snape qui ressentait les émotions du jeune homme en même temps que celui-ci, surprenant… »

Et sur ces mots il l'embrassa férocement. Harry répondit avec autant d'ardeur, désormais un peu plus enclin à accepter son homosexualité qui devenait jour après jour de moins en moins forcée. Sans doute les frissons de plaisir parcourant son corps l'aidaient dans cette voie.

Les mains de Snape glissèrent le long de son dos, le faisant frémir, puis finirent leur course sur ses fesses, les caressant avec dévotions. Harry se crispa un moment mais accepta finalement l'attouchement. Il s'était admonesté mentalement, se répétant qu'il était peut être temps de grandir un peu, qu'il était un homme maintenant et devait admettre tout ce qui allait avec.

C'était trop tard pour jouer les vierges effarouchées, surtout après avoir couché deux fois avec son professeur. En plus ce n'était pas si désagréable…

Le vampire fut content de constater que son calice se détendait petit à petit, se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui. Il lui agrippa fermement le bassin pour le soulever jusqu'au bureau et le posa dessus. Instinctivement Harry écarta les jambes pour lui permettre de s'approcher plus près.

Et ils continuèrent, poursuivant, approfondissant leur baiser, Séverus laissant ses mains se balader un peu partout sur le corps de son amant. Harry les gardant bien sagement sur la table, ne se sentant pas assez expérimenté pour oser le moindre geste.

Les mains de Snape glissèrent sous son pull et le firent gémir. La passion lui faisait perdre la tête et submergé par elle, il agrippa la chemise de son professeur pour le coller carrément contre lui, frottant son corps contre le sien.

Séverus grogna. Cette saleté de gryffondor était un véritable démon tentateur. Comment rester impassible lorsqu'un aussi appétissant morceau, ondulait de manière totalement indécente contre vous ?

Ce ne fut que grâce à sa force de caractère hors du commun qu'il arriva à se détacher du jeune homme. Ce dernier geint plaintivement de cette soudaine perte. Mais Séverus s'empressa de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« - Une chambre serait certainement plus agréable Harry. »

Dans un premier temps le petit brun voulut répliquer que la chambre pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. S'il ne continuait pas ce qu'il avait commencé, il pouvait dire adieu à ses bijoux de famille.

Mais dès qu'il entendit son nom prononcé de manière aussi sensuelle, il ne put s'empêcher de fondre. Si Snape savait faire quelque chose à la perfection, c'était bien moduler sa voix. Elle pouvait être aussi froide et coupante qu'un iceberg et la minute d'après rauque et érotique à souhait.

Ainsi il accepta de faire ce fastidieux chemin jusqu'à leur appartement. Pendant le trajet, chaque cellule de son corps put ressentir la présence de l'immortel juste derrière lui, déclenchant d'incontrôlables frissons d'anticipation. Seule une détermination de fer l'empêcha de se retourner.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre, Snape jeta son calice sur le lit et fondit dessus, capturant ses lèvres avec passion. Rapidement il entreprit de le déshabiller, ainsi que lui-même par la même occasion. Ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre bien avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, quidditch ou quoi que ce soit.

Séverus entreprit le frôlement de leurs sexes arrachant un gémissement terriblement excitant au lionceau qui arqua ses hanches pour obtenir un contact plus prononcé. Le buveur de sang le laissa faire bien volontiers.

Il se mit à parcourir le corps du plus jeune de ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, comme une merveille que l'on honore. Harry endurait avec complaisance cette douce torture, ne retenant pas ses gémissements, ses halètements augmentant ainsi l'excitation de son partenaire.

Mais ce fut plus qu'un gémissement qui retentit dans la chambre lorsque sans prévenir, le maître des potions prit entièrement dans sa bouche le sexe du Survivant. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et devint plus dur encore si c'était possible en voyant la tête de Snape entre ses jambes.

C'était quelque chose de vraiment érotique. Mais ses pensées ne purent s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette constatation car cette divine bouche commença à le sucer et, ô Merlin, c'était indescriptible !

Et en plus la langue s'y mettait…

A ce rythme là tous ses neurones allaient y rester. Mais c'était tellement bon ! Ses mains se dirigèrent toutes seules vers les cheveux du vampire et les empoignèrent avec force. La langue titilla vicieusement son gland si bien qu'il ne put résister plus longtemps et éjacula dans la bouche de son professeur.

Séverus releva la tête en se pourléchant les lèvres pour voir son calice les jambes repliées et largement écartées, le dos cambré, la tête rejetée en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieure déjà bien rougie, les yeux à demi fermés laissant entrevoir ses pupilles dilatées.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre sur le champ tellement cet appel à la débauche était tentant. Il remonta pour l'embrasser, baiser auquel son amant répondit paresseusement, encore dans les brumes post orgasmiques.

Le vampire, sans rompre la baiser, dirigea sa main entre les cuisses du jeune homme et après l'avoir lubrifié, fit entrer un doigt dans son intimité. Harry se crispa un peu mais Séverus connaissait un bon moyen de lui faire oublier la douleur et sans attendre il le mordit.

Le gryffondor fut à nouveau qu'un corps gémissant de luxure et l'immortel put convenablement le préparer sans que le brun n'éprouve la moindre gêne. Celui-ci venait même à la rencontre des doigts pour réclamer plus, ondulant des hanches de manière absolument obscène qui finit d'achever le peu de patience que possédait le buveur de sang.

Il se positionna correctement entre ses jambes et pénétra son calice avec toute la lenteur dont il était capable. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contentement. C'était un véritable délice. Il était divinement étroit.

Malgré la morsure quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du Survivant et Séverus s'empressa de les effacer de ses baisers. Puis il attendit que le jeune homme soit entièrement détendu avant d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer, ce n'était que sa troisième fois.

C'est Harry lui-même qui débuta la danse. Séverus ne se fit pas prier et se mit à entrer et sortir lentement de son amant, le faisant gémir doucement. Petit à petit ses coups de reins se firent plus prononcés et ce furent des cris que produisit cette bouche purpurine et Séverus les buvaient à la source.

Il accéléra encore, faisant s'arquer l'exquis petit corps de son calice. Celui-ci sous la déferlante de plaisir encercla son professeur de ses bras et planta ses ongles dans son dos pour tenter de se raccrocher à la réalité.

Mais le vampire n'avait aucune intention de le laisser sur terre et il le besogna plus durement. Des hurlements et des grognements emplissaient désormais la chambre. Le sentant prêt à craquer Séverus saisit la verge du rouge et or et la masturba activement.

Harry jouit violemment en criant de toutes ses forces. Le vampire le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard dans l'orgasme grâce à la soudaine pression autour de son membre. Il s'écroula sur son calice, repu et ravi.

Ce dernier tentait de reprendre sou souffle, la tête niché dans son cou. Un sourire fugace étira les lèvres du maître des potions puis il se retira doucement avant de leur lancer un sort de nettoyage et de rabattre la couverture sur eux.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Bon ben il y a intérêt que tu me dises quelque chose de plus étoffé cette fois lol ! Un autre grand rapprochement en perspective dans ce chapitre non ? Voilà et sinon toi ça va ? Tes cours et tout ? Bref gros bisous mon ptit Clo ! Et merciiiii !

Oh et pour répondre à ta review pour la nature de l'Homme : Tu n'étais pas au courant que je voyais le mal partout ??? Pourtant tu devrais avoir l'habitude ! Moi tu vois ça m'étonne que ce soit celle que tu aimes le moins, d'accord que ce ne soit pas ta préférée mais…enfin bon. Chacun son opinion hein ! Bye !

Real or not : Le duel ah ben désolé il n'est pas vraiment en entier, pas trop déçue j'espère ! Quant à l'arrangement des choses…il progresse bien comme tu peux le constater… Merci, bisous !

Mo : Gentil oui mais je pense qu'il ne l'a pas dit de gaîté de cœur ! Pour la confiance là je crois qu'elle est à son comble si tu vois ce que je veux dire Oui Seamus est curieux mais c'est un peu normal que ses potes sep osent des questions face à son nouveau mode de vie non ? Merci, bisous !

Ptilu44 : Et bien…je ne peux rien te promettre pour Harry, ça dépendra de mes instincts primaires à moi s'ils veulent encore un peu de souffrances ou pas Pour Ginny et bien justement il faut se dire que plus elle s'acharne plus elle a de risques de se faire trucider par un vampire enragé…En tout cas merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Bisous !

SNT59 : À vrai dire un peu comme tout le monde, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas déçu ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Néphéria : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	26. Histoire

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Merci à Zazaone!

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Histoire**

****

Il faisait déjà nuit d'après les fenêtres magiques lorsque Harry se réveilla et cette fois il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Il reposait sur un torse musclé et une main voyageait tranquillement dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre lui serrait la taille.

Il soupira d'aise. Qu'il se sentait bien dans cette étreinte ! Comme protégé. Ses problèmes semblaient si lointains en cet instant.

Séverus veillait sur le sommeil de son calice depuis une bonne heure déjà. Le jeune homme était pelotonné contre lui et cette impression de dorloter un chaton abandonné revenait en force. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

C'était…satisfaisant d'enlacer ce petit corps. Corps entièrement à lui. Désormais le gryffondor lui appartenait corps et âme. Merlin que cette idée était réjouissante ! De nouveau un vague sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

Il se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand devenait il aussi mièvre ? Cependant cette auto réprimande ne retint pas sa main qui se glissa dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son amant.

Il lui appartenait…oh oui entièrement…

Peu après il sentit que la respiration du lionceau changeait et il sut qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais celui-ci ne se détacha pas comme il s'y attendait. Au contraire il s'installa plus confortablement, il l'entendit même pousser un soupir de bien être.

Il en fut étonné, bien que nettement moins que lorsque le gryffon s'était inquiété pour lui. Cette nouvelle l'avait agréablement surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son calice s'attache aussi vite à lui, surtout après tout le cirque qu'il avait fait les premiers temps. Néanmoins ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« -Comment te sens tu ? interrogea t'il pour débuter la conversation.

Harry remua légèrement et après une grimace explicite il répondit :

-J'ai connu mieux… »

Séverus se leva, tout en faisant attention à ne pas heurter le petit brun, et sortit de la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une fiole en mains. Un liquide jaunâtre flottait à l'intérieur. Il la tendit à Harry qui la regarda de manière suspicieuse.

« -C'est un anti-douleur, avec un anesthésiant qui t'aidera à dormir.

-Oh, fit le rouge et or de sa répartie légendaire, merci. »

Toutefois il ne l'avala pas, se contentant de la tourner entre ses doigts et regardant son professeur avec une sorte d'attente incertaine. Séverus revint dans le lit en secouant la tête. Harry consentit alors à ingurgiter la potion, non sans une grimace de dégoût. Mais aussitôt il se détendit.

Le vampire le reprit alors dans ses bras et Harry s'endormit comme un loir.

Le lendemain l'immortel dut recourir aux grands moyens pour réveiller le jeune homme qui ne voulait décidemment pas quitter la chaleur protectrice du lit. Un bon jet d'eau froide eut raison de lui.

Il se redressa en braillant et crachotant. Puis il lança un regard assassin à son tortionnaire qui ne semblait peiné pas le moins du monde.

« -Vous refusez de quitter votre nid douillet depuis dix minutes, se justifia t'il avec une pointe d'ironie. »

Harry grommela, sûr qu'il se vengerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il rejeta les couvertures trempées légèrement violemment et alla se cloîtrer dans la salle de bain.

Une nouvelle journée de cours débutait et il pressentait qu'elle allait être longue, surtout avec la douleur qu'il se trimbalait au postérieur, parce que oui, la potion n'avait pas tout annihilé malheureusement.

Pendant ce temps un autre couple se réjouissait de ne plus devoir aller à l'école et se prélassait tranquillement entre les draps. Bien qu'ils fussent obligés de se cacher, ils appréciaient le calme relatif que leur offrait cette chambre. Enfin ils pouvaient vivre leur amour sans craindre la mort de l'autre.

Deux ans qu'ils enduraient cette angoisse, depuis le début de leur relation en fait.

Pendant les vacances d'été précédant sa cinquième année, Drago avait rendu visite à ses cousins de France qui habitaient près d'Antibes. Un après midi, accompagné de son cousin et sa cousine, de faux jumeaux, Orion et Orphée, il s'était rendu sur la plage sorcière. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Agone.

Le jeune homme bronzait, un livre de potions dans les mains. Les trois Malefoy s'étaient installés non loin de lui et Drago avait tout de suite flashé sur le corps de rêve du châtain. Et il avait décidé de mettre à tout prix cet apollon dans son lit.

Le bon côté d'appartenir à l'une des grandes familles, c'était de pouvoir faire toutes les frasques et les expériences que l'on voulait tant qu'au final la descendance était assurée.

Aussitôt il s'était attelé à la tâche, l'abordant avec des techniques de dragues banales, son physique plus qu'avantageux ferait le reste, espérait il. Mauvaise tactique. Il se fit renvoyer avec perte et fracas.

« -Sors tes discours à la mords moi le nœud à d'autres d'accord ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Alors trouve toi un autre abruti qui croira à ton baratin et laisse moi de l'air ! »

Le français avait immédiatement replongé dans son bouquin, laissant un Drago plus qu'abasourdis. Mais un Malefoy est borné et obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Tout sourire, il décida de persévérer. Il n'était pas dit qu'il ne trouverait pas le point faible de cet adonis.

« -Occupé à lire : 'Les potions dans le monde' ? Il y a certainement mieux comme lecture. 'Les potions des fondateurs à nos jours' par exemple, il est nettement plus intéressant. Il y a notamment une bonne description du filtre de Serpentard. Une potion qui permet de parler fourchelangue pendant une heure. Peu de gens la connaissent, pourtant elle est parfois bien utile.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, éberlué.

-Tu t'y connais en potion ? lui demanda t'il

-Plutôt oui, répondit le blond avec suffisance.

Le châtain se redressa brusquement.

-Alors tu pourrais me dire où se trouvent les informations concernant l'élixir des anciens !

-Juste en face de toi mon cher. Mais cette potion n'est pas très réglementaire tu sais.

-Pourtant tu la connais…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je respectais les règlements, répliqua Drago avec un sourire hautain, mais dis moi : pourquoi elle t'intéresse ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne !

-Et bien si tu veux que je t'aide il va falloir m'en dire plus et…accepter de prendre un verre avec moi également.

Le français le fusilla du regard, mais ne put qu'accepter.

-Bien. Ce soir, 21 heures au bar italien prêt du port. Et tu as intérêt d'avoir de bonnes informations sinon tu risques de le regretter !

-J'ai hâte d'y être, susurra le serpentard un sourire séducteur aux lèvres avant de rejoindre ses cousins. »

Le soir venu, comme convenu, le châtain se rendit au bar. L'autre était déjà là, toujours son attitude arrogante collée à la peau. Pendant une minute il pensa faire demi tour.

Rien qu'en le regardant ce mec l'horripilait, mais il avait vraiment besoin de cette potion. Alors comme un condamné à mort se rendant à l'échafaud, il s'approcha de la table.

« -Salut, fit Drago avec un sourire conquérant, ce serait un bon commencement si tu me donnais ton nom, non ?

-Agone, répondit le garçon en soupirant avec fatalisme.

-Bien, tu bois quelque chose Agone ?

-Une simple bière au beurre, merci. »

Et pendant que l'héritier Malefoy commandait, il contempla la sortie avec désespoir. Le vif du sujet fut abordé seulement lorsque les boissons leur furent apportées et que le blond commença à siroter son whisky pur feu avec délectation.

« -Alors que veux tu savoir sur l'élixir des anciens ? demanda ce dernier.

L'intérêt du français qui jusque là, c'était plutôt porté aux différentes rainures de la table, fut soudainement piqué et il accorda toute son attention à son interlocuteur.

-Je veux savoir quels en sont les ingrédients et la préparation précise.

-Pour les ingrédients rien de plus facile, enfin dans la mesure où tu arrives à les trouver. Il te faut des racines de digitales, des pépins de coloquintes, des fleurs de ciguë, des pattes de cétoines et des moustaches de servals. Voilà pour les plus simples. Maintenant, des yeux de basilic, des écailles de vouivre, des griffes de chimère et une plume de phénix te sont aussi nécessaire, ainsi évidemment qu'un morceau de l'ancien que tu souhaites ramener. »

Au fur et à mesure que Drago énumérait la liste, Agone s'était fait plus blême. Il était dans une mouise pas possible et durant un effroyable moment il se demanda s'il ne devait pas tout abandonner. Mais en son fort intérieur il savait pertinemment qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber, quitte à tout sacrifier. Aussi se résigna t'il :

« -Tu…Est-ce que tu pourrais m'avoir tous ces ingrédients ? Je les paierai bien sûr.

Les yeux du serpentard pétillèrent de satisfaction.

-Il est en effet possible que je puisse les obtenir, néanmoins c'est risqué et…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? le coupa le châtain sachant pourtant très bien où l'autre voulait en venir.

-Toi, jubila le blond.

Agone ferma douloureusement les paupières durant une seconde. Il le fallait, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se les procurer.

-Je m'en doutais. Mais tu ne m'auras qu'une fois la potion prête. Pas avant.

-Bien, mais qui me dit que tu tiendras parole ?

-Nous n'aurons qu'à faire un serment sorcier.

-Parfait, conclut Drago en tendant une main. »

Le français la serra à contre cœur.

'_Je n'ai pas le choix'_, se répéta t'il.

Et puis il aurait pu tomber plus mal. Le blond était loin d'être moche. C'est ainsi que Drago passa ses vacances avec le châtain au lieu de sa chère famille. Il avait écrit une lettre à son père pour qu'il lui procure ce dont il avait besoin et quelques jours plus tard un paquet contenant les dits ingrédients arriva.

Les deux adolescents se mirent immédiatement au travail puisqu'une semaine complète était nécessaire pour la préparer. Cependant durant ce temps il se produisit quelque chose à laquelle ils ne s'étaient véritablement pas attendu : Agone en vint à apprécier le personnage qui se cachait derrière le masque d'arrogance et à le désirer de plus en plus.

Quant à Drago il se surprit à s'attacher plus qu'il n'aurait dû à ce jeune homme plein de mystère. Il aurait voulu découvrir la raison de cet élixir et pourquoi malgré son apparente réticence il avait accepté sa proposition.

Mais surtout et par-dessus tout, il voulait que le garçon désire également sa présence comme lui désormais désirait plus qu'une simple nuit. Au bout d'une semaine la potion fut terminée malheureusement. Ces jours étaient passés si vite et la complicité qui était née allait disparaître.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté il désirait ardemment le beau français, alors pourquoi se priver d'une chance pareille ? Mais d'un autre il ne pouvait se résoudre à en obtenir si peu et de cette façon.

Il voulut se fustiger pour oser penser aussi niaisement, il était un Malefoy par Salazar ! Cependant il devait se faire une raison, il avait bel et bien des sentiments pour son apollon. Il se traita de tous les noms car il se sentait condamné à souffrir désormais.

Soit il ne revoyait plus jamais Agone, soit il reniait sa famille et subissait son courroux. Finalement appartenir à la noblesse n'avait pas que des avantages. Et les sentiments n'étaient pas non plus une bénédiction.

Pourquoi s'était il fait avoir ? Une vie sans éprouver la moindre chose c'était tellement plus simple ! Oui mais voilà : c'était trop tard pour songer à se plaindre maintenant.

Dans la salle où ils avaient préparé la potion, Agone arborait un air neutre, trop peut être.

« -Tu veux qu'on fasse ça ici ou tu préfères ailleurs ? lui demanda t'il. »

Drago ne sut quoi répondre. Dire oui et n'obtenir qu'une histoire de cul sans lendemain ou tenter d'aller plus loin avec la possibilité de tout perdre. Les serpentards n'étaient pas reconnus pour être courageux mais un Malefoy réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Quel adage écouter ?

« -On pourrait tester la potion avant non ? proposa le blond.

-Tu vas m'avoir moi et en plus tu veux violer ma vie privée ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas déjà en obtenir assez ? De toute façon ce n'est pas dans le contrat donc on fait ce qui a été convenu un point c'est tout, » asséna froidement le jeune homme en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Drago le rejoignit en une enjambée et le stoppa. Sentir sous ses doigts la peau chaude de son apollon le fit frissonner. Il ne pouvait nier son désir mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, du moins pas seulement.

« -Je casse le contrat, dit il d'une voix faible, je voulais seulement rester avec toi un peu plus longtemps. »

Il posa une main sur sa joue. Par Salazar ce garçon lui faisait perdre toute son éducation de bâtard sans cœur, c'était effrayant. Il le contempla une dernière fois puis se retourna et partit.

Mais avant d'atteindre la porte il fut tiré en arrière et deux lèvres humides capturèrent les siennes. Il s'empressa de répondre au baiser. Ces lèvres l'obsédaient depuis trop longtemps. Il attira le châtain à lui et intensifia l'échange. Des mains inquisitrices, franchissant la barrière de son pantalon tirèrent sa sonnette d'alarme et il rompit à contre cœur le baiser.

« -Non, murmura t'il en prenant le visage d'Agone en coupe, je ne te veux pas de cette façon, je ne veux pas te forcer…

Et voilà qu'il virait Poufsouffle maintenant, pitoyable.

-Et si j'en avais envie ? répliqua le français avec rébellion.

Drago le regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Agone cilla.

-Peut être pas maintenant, mais…enfin…reste. »

Pour toute réponse le garçon aux yeux acier le serra fortement contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à alterner câlins, baisers, câlins, sourires et encore câlins. Drago ne pouvait se lasser de l'odeur de son compagnon, de la douceur de sa peau, du velouté de ses lèvres, de lui tout simplement.

Lui qui n'avait jamais cru en l'amour, donnait enfin un sens à l'expression : coup de foudre. Et pendant qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil, Agone assis sur ses cuisses, les jambes de part et d'autres, la tête dans son cou, il sut qu'il pourrait demeurer ainsi toute sa vie.

Il était définitivement perdu…Que Salazar ait pitié de son âme !

Agone n'était, lui, pas très sûr de ses sentiments. Oh certes il avait retenu le blond et une chose était certaine : il ne voulait pas terminer de cette manière. Mais que savait il exactement de l'anglais ?

Est-ce que son attitude attachante de la semaine était vrai ou était ce encore une de ses panoplies qu'il arborait ?

Un grand cœur se cachait il réellement derrière son dédain ?

Il espérait vraiment que oui. Inexplicablement il souhaitait de tout son être ne pas se tromper. Il avait envie d'apprendre à connaître cet ange, il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui, envie de l'entendre rire, envie de le voir sourire à cause de lui, envie de voir briller ses yeux si froids. Envie de lui tout simplement…

Ils ne testèrent la potion que le lendemain, ayant passé la journée à se découvrir véritablement, à découvrir ce qui se dissimulait derrière le masque. Debout à quelques pas derrière son désormais petit ami, Drago attendait que celui-ci verse l'élixir sur le cheveu de l'ancien qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Des volutes de fumées envahirent la pièce, empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Petit à petit elle se dissipa, permettant d'apercevoir la forme fantomatique d'une femme…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Et là est ce qu'il se passe un peu plus de choses ? La relation entre Ry et Sev' n'est pas très présente mais je pense que ça ne te dérangera pas beaucoup, surtout qu'il y a une bonne action qui vient ensuite Merci encore, je crois qu'à force je vais finir par comprendre que tu aimes mon écriture ! Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !!! Pour la nature de l'homme ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu n'aimes pas ! Et puis d'ailleurs moi aussi je m'aime comme ça

Sinon les cours je suis un peu overbookée, je ne sais combien d'exposé à faire ! Mais ça va quand même et oui pour la sortie faudrait voir ça ! Bon faut que j'arrête là, j'écris un roman. Gros bisous !!!

Real or not : Hum il est vrai que dans ce chapitre la relation Harry/Séverus est un peu mise à l'écart au profit de celle de Drago et Agone, mais comme pas mal de monde m'a demandé leur histoire…Enfin voilà, j'espère qu'il te plaît tout de même ! Gros bisous !

Mo : Oui bizarrement ça soulage pas mal de personne que les Dursley soient morts… Mignon tu dis ? J'aurais plus penché du côté torride du rapprochement - Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Ptilu44 : Vas-tu pouvoir me laisser une review cette fois puisque ton clavier est HS ? Contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas ! Oui Harry assume de plus en plus son côté calice, c'est pas trop tôt tu me diras ! Bref merci et gros bisous !

Lilip : La voilà, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous !

Fantasygirl : Merci beaucoup, comme tu vois je continue bien ! Bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte??? Surtout qu'il y a une certaine baisse des commentaires. Mon histoire vous déplairait elle?_


	27. Vengeance et confiance

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2: J'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait une baisse, non que dis je, une chute abyssale du nombre de reviews. donc je me vois contraite de dire que vous n'aurez le prochain chapitre que si le nombre de 630 reviews est atteint! Je sais c'est du chantage mais je vous rappel que l'auteur est seulement rémunérée avec elles!

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Vengeance et confiance**

****

La forme pâle d'un fantôme flottait au milieu de la salle. La femme avait de longs cheveux, des yeux tristes, de longues mains fines et une plaie béante qui partait de sa gorge jusqu'à son abdomen. Agone se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et leva difficilement les yeux vers elle. Drago trouva qu'ils se ressemblaient étrangement. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque le français balbutia :

« -Ma…maman…

L'esprit se tourna vers lui et un maigre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Mon bébé, murmura t'elle de sa voix d'outre tombe.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du jeune homme.

-Maman il faut que tu me dises qui t'a fait ça !

La dame sembla réfléchir.

-C'est trop tard mon chéri, tu n'y peux plus rien.

-Rien n'est jamais trop tard ! Je dois savoir maman ! J'en ai besoin !

-Ne te préoccupe plus de ça mon chéri, vis ta vie.

-Je t'en prie maman ! s'écria Agone en pleurant de plus en plus fort, j'ai été incapable de vivre jusqu'à présent !

Le fantôme eut l'air peiné et semblait chercher une échappatoire. Son fils la supplia du regard.

-Aaron St Paul, lâcha t'elle dans un souffle.

Le garçon parut se statufier sur place.

-Q…quoi ? Comment ? balbutia t'il.

-Je t'en prie chéri, ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées. Je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes si vite.

-Mais il…il…

-Promets-moi que tu feras attention.

-Je ne…

-Promets ! se fâcha sa mère.

-D'accord, promis, céda t'il.

-C'est bien je suis très fière de toi mon chéri, tu sais. Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, déclara l'esprit qui commençait à disparaître.

-Non maman attends ! Ne me laisse pas tout de suite !

-Désolé mon bébé. Adieu…

-Maman ! Non ! Je t'aime, reviens ! »

Mais le fantôme s'était évaporé. En larmes, Agone tomba à terre en sanglotant. Drago accourut immédiatement et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Le châtain enfouit son visage contre le torse de son compagnon et évacua sa peine.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, même après que les larmes du jeune homme se soient taries. Celui-ci avait besoin de réconfort et de tendresse que le serpentard lui accorda volontiers. Il ne se soucia même pas de la bienséance, la seule chose qui comptait en cet instant était le jeune français perdu dans ses bras.

Tout le reste semblait insignifiant à côté !

Quand enfin il fut apaisé, Agone expliqua tout au blond. De l'assassinat de sa mère il y avait quelques mois, son père étant mort 12 ans auparavant. De sa vie solitaire depuis qu'il avait fugué de chez sa tante et son oncle qui le traitaient comme un moins que rien et l'empêchaient de rechercher le meurtrier de sa mère.

Bref il lui raconta absolument tout.

Drago compatit, son compagnon n'avait vraiment pas eu une vie facile ces derniers temps. Il aurait aimé effacer toutes ses peines mais ; si seulement on pouvait gommer le passé d'un claquement de doigt, ce serait si simple…

Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire à présent c'était d'aller de l'avant. Ce qu'ils firent bien entendu. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix.

Ils partirent à la recherche d'Aaron St Paul, chef d'une des plus grandes familles de France puisque le pouvoir de Voldemort ne s'étendait pas jusqu'ici et c'était la mafia qui faisait la loi. Ils l'espionnèrent une bonne semaine pour se rendre compte que s'attaquer à un parrain relevait quasiment du suicide. Mais Agone était déterminé à se venger coûte que coûte.

C'était le blond qui était légèrement moins enthousiaste, n'ayant envie de perdre ni son amant, ni sa vie. Malgré tout il y était quelque peu attaché, une vie ça peut toujours servir…

Heureusement une solution s'imposa à eux : lorsque les poubelles furent jetées, grâce à un accio, ils purent extraire des poubelles de St Paul quelques cheveux, dernier ingrédient pour le polynectar.

Comme s'ils y étaient destinés, ils firent à nouveau la potion ensemble. Ce fut bien entendu Agone qui la but, vengeance personnelle oblige, malgré les protestations de l'héritier des Malefoy.

Il entra plutôt facilement dans la propriété, passant aisément pour le vrai Aaron. Ce dernier était dans son bureau lorsque son sosie se montra à lui. Les quelques secondes de surprise qu'il eut, lui coûtèrent sûrement la vie car Agone s'empara immédiatement de sa baguette et barricada la pièce.

Drago ne sut jamais ce qu'il se passa dedans, le châtain refusant catégoriquement d'en parler. Les journaux aussi faisaient subirent un silence radio sur les détails. Si bien que la seule conclusion qui s'imposait était que la rencontre avait dû être particulièrement sanglante…

Ensuite ils finirent leurs vacances plutôt normalement, exceptée la légère méfiance vis-à-vis d'éventuelles représailles, mais heureusement ils ne furent pas découverts. Ils passèrent tout leur temps ensemble et inévitablement Agone succomba au blond qui avait fait tout son possible pour y parvenir, redoublant de gentillesse, d'attention, de séduction.

Cependant toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et les vacances aussi. Et le dernier jour, aucune joie n'apparaissait. En voyant son amant qui regardait mélancoliquement la mer, Drago sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il s'approcha donc et le prit dans ses bras. Agone se reposa sur lui, savourant ces derniers instants.

« -Ca te dirait de venir vivre avec moi en Angleterre ? chuchota le blond.

Quand il sentit son compagnon se crisper, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ce n'était qu'une simple proposition, oubli ce que je viens de dire.

Mais Agone se retourna avec un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

-Oh non je ne vais pas oublier. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. C'est juste que tout abandonner me fait un peu peur, même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me retient.

-Donc tu veux bien ? »

Un air sadique orna le visage du châtain avant qu'il ne lui montre combien il était ravi de cette proposition.

C'est ainsi qu'ils regagnèrent tous les deux l'Angleterre où malheureusement d'autres épreuves les attendaient. Notamment Lucius Malefoy qui tenta par tous les moyens de faire changer son fils d'avis.

Il lui présenta des filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, lui réservant des séances personnalisées de tortures pour le guérir de cette obsession malsaine. Mais rien n'y fit, Drago était définitivement tombé amoureux, il était définitivement perdu…

Et Lucius enrageait de ne pouvoir modeler son fils comme il le souhaitait. Sa marionnette lui échappait.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Lord noir lui vienne en aide. Il n'eut aucun scrupule à séparer les deux amants pour parvenir à ses fins le moment venu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'encombrait pas des détails, il se servait et on devait lui obéir ou mourir. Ils n'eurent donc d'autres choix que de se plier à sa volonté.

Cependant le dernier héritier des Malefoy n'avait pas oublié sa fierté, lui, et il fit en sorte de trouver un moyen pour ne plus servir d'esclave à un monstre. C'est ainsi qu'avec Agone, ils se retrouvaient désormais en sécurité dans cette chambre. Ils en profitèrent pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Drago réveilla l'adonis qui sommeillait à ses côtés de la plus exquise des façons. Agone ouvrit très vite les yeux lorsqu'une bouche vorace engloutit son membre. Le blond s'évertua à lui montrer le paradis…de nombreuses fois…

Pendant que certains s'amusaient, d'autres enduraient la dure réalité scolaire. Tout était cependant relatif car pour Harry les cours étaient désormais une promenade de santé. Même ceux de potion c'était pour dire ! Le fait que Snape lui fasse des leçons privées et intensives chaque soir y étant éventuellement pour quelque chose – sans sous entendu vaseux bien entendu -.

C'était d'ailleurs le cours qu'il avait dans deux minutes…une…La cloche sonna et le maître des potions les fit entrer.

A la fin de la journée, (sa journée à lui bien évidemment après moult entraînements en plus) Harry n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : s'endormir et ne se réveiller que dans quarante huit heures. Personne n'accepterait de vivre les heures harassantes qu'il faisait.

Malgré tout il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, ses amis le divertissant à peine, ensuite ses entraîneurs – bourreaux serait plus exact – le tuaient à la tâche. Il était sûr que Voldemort n'aurait même pas besoin de l'achever personnellement.

Il s'affala peu élégamment sur son lit, tel un véracrasse entrant en hibernation, en soufflant de lassitude. Le vampire n'était pas encore là car il avait une réunion de l'Ordre à propos des horcruxes. Cette fois ils avaient trouvé un bon moyen de le tenir écarté des informations en l'obligeant à s'entraîner des heures durant.

De plus maintenant il était tellement crevé qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever pour leur rendre une petite visite. Un léger bruissement se fit entendre, Harry tourna la tête sur le côté et tomba sur deux yeux blancs.

« -_**Salut Zillah**_, chuchota t'il.

_**-Salut petit humain. Bien travaillé ?**_

_**-Il m'a achevé oui !**_

Le serpent ricana, enfin autant qu'un reptile puisse le faire.

_**-Peut être qu'un compte rendu de leur réunion secrète te remettrait d'aplomb ?**_ proposa innocemment Zillah.

Harry se releva, soudainement beaucoup plus vif.

_**-Tu étais là bas ?**_

_**-Disons que je me promenais et que je suis tombé sur eux totalement par hasard.**_

Le brun lui fit un sourire espiègle.

_**-Ben vas y raconte**_, le pressa t'il impatient.

_**-Il semblerait que deux horcruxes aient été repérés mais ils s'abstiennent de les détruire tant qu'ils ne les ont pas tous, au cas où…Voldemort c'est ça ?**_

Harry acquiesça.

_**-Au cas où il s'en rendrait compte.**_

_**-Pas bête…**_murmura le garçon, _**et ensuite ?**_

_**-Si tu ne m'interrompais pas ssesshin tu le saurais ! Apparemment ils ont du mal avec le dernier, ils n'ont aucune idée de qui l'aurait subtilisé. Dons en résumé pas de réelle avancée. Il y a cependant quelque chose qui a retenu mon attention… »**_

Le gryffondor suspendu à ses sifflements, inclina la tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Mais le serpent hésita. Il ne souhaitait pas faire du mal à Harry et qui sait ce qui découlerait de son aveu.

_**« -Tu aimes te faire prier Zillah**_, plaisanta le jeune homme qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

_**-Peut être n'est ce pas si important après tout…**_

_**-Zillah !**_

_**-C'est juste que j'ai entendu ton buveur de sang faire un compte rendu sur toi… »**_

Le reptile sut au moment où il disait ces mots qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir : le visage de son humain se ferma brusquement et il lui demanda froidement le contenu du rapport. Malheureusement le crépusculaire ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

_**« -Il leur a parlé de ton humeur, disant qu'elle s'améliorait, de ton comportement et de ce que tu faisais. Je te rassure tout de suite, il n'a jamais mentionné votre vie privée. Il s'en est tenu au strict nécessaire. Ils lui ont aussi posé des questions sur ta réaction face à la mort de ta famille mais il a assuré n'être au courant de rien. Donc tu vois, inutile de s'alarmer,**_ temporisa Zillah.

-Il me surveille quand même et rapporte mes faits et gestes alors que je l'ai protégé…s'indigna le brun sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait de nouveau normalement.

-Ne vous est il pas venu à l'esprit que justement j'agissais ainsi pour vous protéger ? intervint soudainement Snape qui venait de rentrer. »

Harry sursauta, effrayé de ne pas l'avoir entendu et le regarda avec méfiance. Zillah ondula jusqu'à son maître et s'enroula autour de son cou. Séverus s'était approché de son calice et le surplombait à présent de toute sa hauteur.

« -Ne m'accorderez vous donc jamais votre confiance Potter ?

Harry perçut une pointe d'amertume dans cette question.

-Notre passé commun ajouté au fait que vous me cachiez des choses ne m'y pousse pas.

-Vous pratiquez quotidiennement les faits dont vous m'accusez. Il faut être irréprochable lorsque l'on critique les autres Mr Potter sinon vos reproches n'ont aucune portée.

-Les seules choses que je cache sont sur moi et non sur vous. Au contraire je vous rapporte ce que je sais pour vous aider !

-Et que croyez vous que je fais ?! gronda Séverus en l'empoignant par les épaules, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous surveiller de près, bien qu'il n'y ait pas besoin de me le dire pour que je le fasse. Vous êtes mon calice Potter et je prendrais soin de vous coûte que coûte. Néanmoins je dois leur donner un os à ronger pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. Vous êtes à moi seul… »

Harry ne releva même pas cette marque de possession, trop obnubilé par ces onyx où brillait une étincelle de désir. Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette jalousie. Elle montrait que d'une certaine façon, il tenait à lui.

« -Vous êtes à moi, répéta le vampire, il est hors de question que quiconque se mette entre nous ou vous fasse le moindre tort y compris l'Ordre. »

Le petit brun fut profondément touché, l'immortel avait l'air vraiment sincère et il s'en voulut d'avoir douté de lui. Pourtant c'était évident que le buveur de sang ne pouvait lui faire de mal, mais c'était surprenant de le constater de visu et encore plus de réaliser qu'il allait même au-delà. Passant de la simple protection à l'affection.

Le gryffon baissa la tête et s'excusa. Mais au milieu de sa belle déclaration pleine de repentis, il fut coupé par une bouche vorace dévorant la sienne. Si bien qu'il en oublia totalement ce qu'il disait. Au fur et à mesure, Séverus l'allongeait sur le lit. Une fois qu'il eut recouvert le corps de son calice du sien, il lui dit :

« -Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, je veux du concret. Je veux que plus jamais vous ne doutiez de moi, peu importe les circonstances. Compris ?

Harry hocha timidement la tête.

-Maintenant vous allez dormir puisque vous avez du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, » conclut le vampire en le déshabillant prestement et le forçant à s'engouffrer sous les couvertures.

Le petit brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se pelotonna comme un chat entre les oreillers. Zillah fit de même non loin de lui. Séverus passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux de son calice puis s'éclipsa.

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans encombre jusqu'aux vacances de la Toussaint. Harry avait entrepris de respecter sa promesse en accordant sa confiance au vampire, d'autant plus que celui-ci n'avait plus donné de raisons pour qu'il doute de lui étant donné la période calme qu'ils vivaient.

Au contraire au fil des jours leur entente s'était passablement améliorée.

Oh ce n'était certes pas flagrant mais un bon observateur l'aurait immanquablement remarqué. Cela passait par de petits gestes de tous les jours : par un petit déjeuner préparé, un baiser furtif, une caresse, un regard qui voulait tout dire, des confidences de la part de ces deux êtres énigmatiques.

Bien sûr ces attentions se produisaient à l'abri des regards, dans leurs appartements mais c'était le principal. Etait ce si important devant les autres ? Leur nid douillet, si l'on pouvait dire, leur suffisait bien.

Désormais ils ressemblaient plus à un couple qu'à des ennemis prêts à s'entre tuer. Surtout sans menace perpétuelle sur le dos. En effet Voldemort était relativement silencieux ces derniers mois. Juste quelques attaques minimes avaient éclatées, d'ailleurs dans des endroits inattendus qui laissaient perplexes les membres de l'Ordre.

Quant à Drago et Agone, Mcgonagall avait fini par les envoyer au QG en attendant de pouvoir véritablement s'occuper d'eux. De toute manière le principal était qu'ils soient en sécurité.

Les vacances approchaient et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. D'habitude il restait au château avec Ron et Hermione, sans oublier la fête d'Halloween, mais cette année avec son vampire, il ignorait ce qu'ils allaient faire.

En plus ce dernier ne semblait pas préoccuper par le sujet et Harry hésitait à lui demander, il ne voulait pas s'imposer non plus. Que faisait Snape pendant les vacances ? C'était une bonne question…

Pourtant plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus l'échéance se rapprochait et toujours aucune réponse à l'horizon. Donc il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de le questionner directement…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Tu n'avais pas une petite idée de qui ça pouvait être ? Ba tu as la réponse maintenant ! Et la petite vengeance t'as plu ou pas ? Bon c'est vrai je n'ai pas décrit en détail mais je laisse faire votre imagination, tu sais comme la mienne peut être dépravée !

Ah la la sale glandeur !!! Profites en quand même moi je dis ! Désolé mais moi je n'ai pas de vacances de la Toussaint donc ça reporte à noël ou plus tôt on verra ! Aller gros bisous !!! Et à la prochaine !

Real or not : Ben finalement les autres revieweurs n'en voulaient pas de cette histoire ! Faut savoir En tout cas voilà la fin et puis retour de Sev et Harry. J'espère que cette fois ça plaira ! Merci à toi ! Bisous !

Mo : Ah oui ? Un chaton ? Ca tombe bien j'adore les chatons lol ! Sinon contente que la petite histoire entre Drago et Agone te plaise vu que ça n'a pas été l'avis général mais enfin…J'espère que la suite en fera de même ! Merci, gros bisous !

Simplyme : Je ne sais pas si tu verras cette réponse mais en tout cas merci pour ta review sur Déchéance, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait touché ainsi alors que pourtant ce n'est pas ma meilleure je l'avoue ! Merci encore ! Bisous !

Néphéria : Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu trouveras cette suite tout aussi bien ! Bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	28. Problèmes de vacances

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2: C'est à mon tour de pousser une petite gueulante! Je me suis fait littéralement lyncher pour avoir osé demander quelques reviews supplémentaires! Et c'était loin d'être de gentilles petites reprobations! Alors que ce que je demandais n'était pas non plus la fin du monde! Ca m'a plutôt déçu surtout que, vous commencez certainement à me connaitre, je n'aurais pas appliqué au pied de la lettre ma 'menace'! Je continuerai à publier de toute manière puisque si je suis sur ce site c'est que j'aime ça, un point c'est tout! Donc pour contenter tout le monde, je ne demanderai aucune review pour ce chapitre si ça peut faire plaisir aux lecteurs!

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas été offensé par ma demande et qui y ont répondu positivement, je dis un grand merci!

Et également merci à ma bêta

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Problème de vacances**

C'était un jeudi, c'est-à-dire deux jours avant les vacances, après le dîner dans la Grande Salle, ils étaient retournés chez eux et Snape s'était mis à corriger des copies. Harry tournait un peu en rond dans le salon.

Finalement il prit la décision d'agir, poussé par Zillah qui n'en pouvait plus de le voir ruminer. Il se posta silencieusement devant le bureau attendant que le vampire daigne lever la tête vers lui et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Je…euh…c'est bientôt les vacances et je…et bien…qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? bafouilla le garçon. »

Séverus soupira intérieurement. Voilà donc ce qui tracassait son calice depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait perçu son trouble mais n'avait rien dit, préférant que son gryffon se confie de lui-même. Toutefois il devait avouer qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus grave et en ressentait un soulagement certain.

« -Que voulez vous faire ? demanda Séverus en guise de réponse.

-Je ne sais pas. D'habitude je reste ici…mais vous ?

-Lorsqu'on m'en laisse le temps je vais passer quelques jours dans mon manoir. Etant donné le calme actuel, rien ne m'en empêche. A moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez demeurer ici.

-Vous allez rester avec moi alors ?

-Depuis le temps vous devriez savoir qu'il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul Harry. Que vous n'y ayez même pas songé m'étonne. Le seul problème est le lieu de ces villégiatures. »

Harry se trouva pris un peu au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas prévu de devoir choisir entre ses amis et son vampire. Cependant le choix s'imposa presque de lui-même : il voyait tous les jours à Poudlard ses amis, pendant dix mois depuis sept ans. A contrario il ne connaissait guère le buveur de sang avec qui il était sensé passer sa vie, au fond.

Deux semaines seulement tous les deux les rapprocheraient sans doute ou tout simplement lui permettrait d'apprendre à le connaître en dehors de ces détestables relations élève/professeur. Et puis il ne pouvait nier avoir une certaine curiosité sur la vie de cet homme. Tant pis si ses amis lui faisaient la tête, ils finiraient bien par comprendre.

« -Non…ben…je veux bien venir avec vous, déclara t'il tout de même timidement.

-Bien ceci est donc réglé. Nous partirons samedi dans la matinée. A présent allez vous coucher, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes. »

Harry obéit sans mot dire. La tirade du maître des potions était froide mais il n'en tint pas rigueur comme il le faisait si facilement quelques semaines auparavant, sachant que Snape dans moins de cinq minutes n'aurait plus rien de glacial.

Trois jours que le vampire n'avait pas satisfait sa soif…

Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas eu sa morsure…

Effectivement ses amis le boudèrent un peu lorsque, le lendemain, il leur apprit qu'il ne se joindrait pas à eux pour Halloween. Hermione afficha un air déçu et Ron le prit pour rien de moins qu'une trahison. De son point de vue Harry était enchaîné de force au bâtard graisseux et ne pouvait l'apprécier, surtout après les horreurs qui lui avait faites.

Alors passer les vacances de plein gré avec ce monstre était impensable. Comment Harry pouvait être aussi aveugle au point de ne pas voir que la chauve souris des cachots se jouait complètement de lui ? Et comment pouvait il préférer un mangemort à une famille qui le considérait comme l'un des siens ? Il le lui dit d'ailleurs si clairement que le brun ne put s'empêcher d'en être blessé.

Pourquoi son ami ne comprenait il pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'avait jamais voulu être lié à Snape mais il n'avait maintenant pas d'autres choix et rien ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de cette union. Merlin savait pourtant le nombre de fois où il avait essayé.

Il oubliait déjà qu'il aurait eu exactement la même réaction que Ron quelques semaines auparavant. Il tenta d'expliquer au rouquin, comme pour mieux se persuader lui-même.

« -Je te signale Ron qui je suis attaché à Snape pour le reste de ma vie et si je ne veux pas que ça devienne un véritable enfer, je dois faire en sorte qu'on s'entende un minimum. Et si passer les vacances avec lui est nécessaire alors soit !

-Tu veux fraterniser avec lui après toutes les saletés qu'il t'a fait subir ?

-C'est le passé Ron ! Merde c'est moi qui suis coincé avec lui pas toi ! Est-ce que tu peux envisager le fait que je ne veuille pas vivre dans un perpétuel conflit ? »

Harry s'était fâché et les regardait maintenant avec douleur et reproche. Bon d'accord il venait peut être de mentir à ses amis. Sa relation avec le maître des potions s'était nettement améliorée, mais dans le fond était ce vraiment un mensonge ?

Le roux fixa le brun puis se tourna vers Hermione, attendant son soutien. Mais celle-ci s'était rangée du côté du Survivant et arborait le même genre de regard. Ron se rendit finalement compte qu'il avait un comportement égoïste.

Du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas être avec son meilleur ami, il le blâmait. Il était injuste. Au lieu de souhaiter son bonheur, il ne cherchait que le sien.

« -Désolé 'Ry, s'excusa t'il, j'ai été vraiment stupide. Je voulais juste qu'on puisse s'éclater tous les deux comme avant.

En lui disant cela il lui lança un regard de chien battu auquel le brun ne résista pas. Il lui donna l'accolade et le rassura :

-C'est bon va, je comprends tu sais. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu venir au Terrier avec vous. Mais eh ! Haut les cœurs ! Ce n'est que pour deux semaines ! ajouta t'il en plaisantant.

-Ah les garçons vous êtes si compliqués ! sermonna Hermione »

Et le trio rit avec entrain, envoyant leur morosité au loin. Après tout, qu'est ce qui pouvait détruire une amitié aussi profonde ? Harry leur consacra son temps toute la journée et ne rentra que tard le soir, préférant demeurer avec eux un peu plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'appartement, Snape lui jeta un regard noir mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se désintéressa de lui pour vaquer à ses occupations premières. Harry soupira. Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible et pourtant quelque part il se sentait un peu coupable.

Il gagna leur chambre, dépité et fit sa valise avec une certaine pesanteur. Ne voyant toujours pas le maître des potions arriver, il se coucha dès qu'il eut terminé, comme une âme en peine. C'était effrayant comme sa vie dépendait de plus en plus de l'humeur du vampire. Il se demanda jusqu'où ça pourrait aller.

Une bonne heure plus tard, alors qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir, le buveur de sang pénétra enfin dans la pièce. Après s'être déshabillé, il se glissa dans le lit et contre toute attente, enlaça avec force son calice. Harry soupira de soulagement, peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire, au moins son vampire ne lui en voulait plus.

Il se blottit davantage dans l'étreinte, enfin il se sentait réellement à l'aise. Mais l'immortel n'en avait pas fini. Il lui mordilla l'épaule, remonta le long de la gorge, le jeune homme frissonna quand il arriva à cette partie, particulièrement sensible à l'endroit de la morsure. Mais le buveur de sang ne s'arrêta pas là et continua jusqu'à l'oreille.

« -Ne vous avisez plus jamais de disparaître sans me prévenir Harry. Ne vous est il pas venu à l'esprit que je me suis inquiété lorsque je ne vous ai pas vu revenir ?

Le gryffondor se tendit.

-Non, bien sûr que non vous n'y avez pas songé, lui reprocha t'il, mais je suis certain qu'à partir de maintenant vous n'oublierez plus. »

Harry hocha la tête et ils purent enfin dormir sereinement, étroitement enlacés.

Le lendemain Séverus, qui comme à son habitude se leva tôt, prépara soigneusement leur départ. Il ne réveilla son calice qu'à la dernière minute. Lorsque le petit brun fut lavé et habillé, Snape l'emmena devant les grilles de Poudlard d'où ils transplannèrent vers son manoir.

Ils atterrirent devant d'autres immenses grilles ornées d'un grand : 'P' entouré d'un serpent et surmonté d'une couronne. Le manoir en lui-même, situé au bout d'une longue allée bordée de chênes, était plutôt imposant.

Chaque fenêtre était agrémentée d'arabesques, le toit de gargouilles représentant des dragons et une tourelle sombre dominait le tout. Autour on pouvait vois s'étendre plusieurs dizaines d'hectares de terrain ainsi qu'une forêt.

Harry pénétra à l'intérieur, ébahis. Mais il ne fut pas moins stupéfait par l'intérieur : deux grands escaliers de marbre blanc veiné de noir, un à gauche, l'autre à droite, permettaient d'accéder aux étages. A sa gauche une salle de réception immense s'étalait et à sa droite un salon légèrement plus intime.

Harry sursauta lorsque quatre elfes de maisons, habillés de livrées noires, apparurent soudainement devant eux. Ils s'inclinèrent bien bas en leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

« -Voici Mr Potter, mon calice, déclara le vampire, à partir de maintenant il sera également votre maître et vous lui devrez obéissance. Vous l'installerez dans ma chambre. Voici Ety, Pica, Ilith et Nam, poursuivit il en s'adressant à Harry et désignant ses serviteurs.

-Bonjours, fit le garçon. »

Mais il ne récolta que des révérences encore plus profondes et des couinements. Séverus leva les yeux au plafond et leur ordonna de disposer avant que leur dévouement ne tourne à la vénération.

Puis il emmena le gryffondor se familiariser avec les étages. La chambre, qui se situait dans la tourelle, était magnifique : un grand lit à baldaquin trônait contre le mur du fond, le bois d'ébène était sculpté de multiples serpents et des draps de soies bordeaux le recouvraient.

Un bureau impeccablement rangé ainsi qu'une bibliothèque se tenaient à ses côtés. De part et d'autre de la chambre se trouvaient deux portes, une pour le dressing, l'autre pour la salle de bain lui apprit le maître des lieux.

Après la chambre, il lui fit découvrir une seconde bibliothèque d'une toute autre dimension, un salon privé, d'autres chambres, un laboratoire de potions…

Mais le clou qui laissa Harry rêveur, fut une immense salle de repos remplie de coussins moelleux et dont le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette chocolat. La pièce était d'ailleurs dans les même tons chauds : beige, sable, ocre.

Le petit brun était en extase devant cette salle, il avait hâte de pouvoir s'étendre de tout son long sur cette surface moelleuse. Séverus le sentit aussi et se promit de ne pas laisser Harry l'inaugurer seul.

Ils passèrent la journée à visiter la demeure et ses environs puisque désormais ce serait également celle du jeune homme. Cette pensée réjouit considérablement Harry qui se sentait enfin accepté. Il était chez lui, bien plus qu'au Square Grimmaud.

Chez lui…

Rien que ces mots représentaient tellement. Et lorsqu'à la fin de leur petit tour, Snape lui confirma :

« -Harry, considérez ce manoir comme le vôtre à présent. Vous êtes ici chez vous. »

Oubliant toute retenue et toute rancœur, il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa voluptueusement, les yeux brillant de reconnaissance. Séverus accueillit bien volontiers ses délicieuses lèvres et le corps qui allait avec, le caressant outrageusement.

Les mains de l'immortel s'étaient glissées dans le pantalon du gryffon lorsque soudain Ilith fit irruption pour leur annoncer que le dîner était servi. Essoufflé et embarrassé, Harry retomba sur ses jambes qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir levées. Séverus grogna de frustration mais suivit malgré tout l'elfe, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard de convoitise à son calice.

Les jours qui suivirent filèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair pour le Survivant. Le buveur de sang avait apparemment décidé de ne plus le lâcher, à son plus grand bonheur, fut il forcé de reconnaître.

Ils étaient allés se promener dans la forêt, bien que la promenade soit plus éducative que de loisirs, Snape lui désignant les plantes utiles dans les potions ainsi que les créatures magiques que Harry ne connaissait pas encore. Elle n'en fut pas désagréable pour autant.

Ils passèrent également pas mal de temps dans la bibliothèque et le laboratoire de potions. Le troisième jour l'attraction de la salle de repos se fit trop forte pour nos deux protagonistes. Harry rêvait de se rouler sur l'épaisse moquette et Séverus, lui, désirait plus que se reposer sur ces confortables coussins.

A la fin de la journée, après avoir expédié une bonne partie des devoirs de vacances, ils s'y rendirent avec soulagement. Comme il y aspirait depuis la première fois, Harry s'écroula sur les oreilles avec un soupir de satisfaction. Séverus le regarda faire, un brin amusé par l'étincelle de candeur de son calice et s'assit sur l'un des rares fauteuils de la pièce.

Ils demeurèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire, appréciant juste le moment présent, jusqu'à ce que le petit brun se mette à somnoler. Le vampire n'était pas du même avis et voir ce corps ainsi alangui n'aidait pas à penser le contraire.

Il se leva et se pencha sur son gryffon puis sans prévenir le mordit férocement. Celui-ci hoqueta sous la surprise et s'accrocha désespérément à l'homme, tendant son corps contre le sien. Mais le buveur de sang stoppa bien vite, il le voulait en forme…

Il remonta le long de la mâchoire pour finir par happer sa bouche. Harry, maintenant bien réveillé mais le jugement obscurci par le lien, répondit avec ferveur. Snape les débarrassa rapidement de leurs vêtements.

Contrairement à son habitude, le maître des potions était très prompt dans cette matière, remarqua Harry avant que sa conscience ne disparaisse complètement dans les limbes du plaisir, Séverus ayant décidé de malmener ses tétons tandis que des doigts indécents s'inséraient entre ses cuisses.

Il les écarta d'ailleurs outrageusement pour leur permettre un meilleur accès. L'excitation du vampire monta en flèche devant la soumission de son calice. Et puis comment rester patient avec un apollon dont la posture et les gémissements étaient plus qu'érotiques ? Il céda lorsque son lionceau s'arque bouta en criant :

« -Oh oui Merlin ! Encore ! »

Il le retourna, le nez dans les coussins, lui releva les fesses avant de s'y engouffrer sans attendre. Harry poussa une plainte qui se perdit dans les plumes de l'oreiller. Comme à chaque fois il se sentait écartelé de l'intérieur.

En plus la position humiliante dans laquelle il se trouvait ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Séverus le recouvrit alors de son corps et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Détends toi sinon tu auras encore plus mal. »

Pour l'y inciter il commença à le masturber doucement et déposa de petits baisers sur sa nuque. Ainsi entourer par son vampire, Harry avait moins l'impression de n'être qu'une…pute.

Son instinct de calice reprenait même le dessus et il se mit à apprécier la domination de l'immortel. Ses muscles se détendirent et Snape put enfin amorcer ses coups de reins. Très vite, c'est-à-dire dès que sa prostate fut atteinte, le gryffondor quémanda plus de sensations. Il se cambra au maximum en criant :

« -Oui ! Oui ! Encore ! Plus fort ! Oh pitié oui ! Là ! Là ! Oui !!! »

Le maître des potions le pilonna de plus en plus fort, les mains désormais agrippées à ses hanches et les amenant à lui. L'abandon soudain de son calice le rendait fou. Il aimait tellement le voir ainsi soumis, rien qu'à lui.

Il redoubla d'ardeur, rentrant et sortant avec sauvagerie dans cette intimité étroite. Finalement Harry éjacula en poussant un cri perçant, Séverus le suivit de près. Ils retombèrent tous les deux, exténués.

Le professeur de potions roula sur le côté pour ne plus écraser le jeune homme puis le prit dans ses bras, savourant la plénitude post orgasmique. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, au milieu la pièce, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Au matin Séverus réveilla doucement son calice, déposant des baisers papillons sur son visage, son torse et caressant son dos. Harry battit des paupières et les ouvrit sur deux onyx pénétrantes.

« -Bien dormi ? lui demanda le maître des lieux.

Il hocha simplement la tête, toujours dans les brumes du sommeil.

-Viens, il faut que tu manges, dit le plus vieux en se levant. »

Mais le Survivant ne bougea pas d'un poil en entendant le tutoiement. Séverus haussa les sourcils et le rouge sembla revenir à la réalité. Il se leva précipitamment et le suivit. Harry avait eu raison sur le but de ces vacances car cette nuit là les rapprocha encore.

Pourquoi pas les autres alors ?

Peut être l'ambiance, peut être la maison, peut être le temps qui avait passé ou peut être simplement eux. Les jours suivant furent pour Harry comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus, que Voldemort n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, comme s'il vivait depuis toujours avec son vampire, qu'il avait une vraie vie…

Enfin jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée explose et qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts fassent irruption dans leur manoir, dans leur bonheur…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Oh honte à moi ! J'ai corrompue tes pensées Pour les actions dont tu es si friand, la fin du chapitre doit te plaire non ? Je pense que le prochain aussi d'ailleurs ! Et oui moi je bosse ! Les vacances je ne connais plus lol ! Au fait j'attends toujours ton appel Soit dit en passant est ce que le samedi 10 février tu serais libre ? A +++ Bisous !

Real or not : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Drago et Lucius, mais malheureusement il ne peut y avoir que des gentils ! Zillah sadique ? J'aurais plus dit taquin mais bon…Voilà la suite ! Merci de ta fidélité Gros bisous !

Mo : C'était le but en fait, de vous faire peur Et tu sais ce n'est pas encore fini ! En plus il faut bien des petits problèmes pour les mettre à l'épreuve ! Que serait une relation sans problèmes ? Est-ce que ça existe au moins ? Que vont-ils faire de leur vacances ? Ca c'est la question à un million ! Mais je crois que tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci, bisous !

SNT59 : Théoriquement ils l'étaient depuis le début Mais c'est vrai que mentalement ils sont nettement plus proches maintenant ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira également ! Bisous !

Delphine : Merci je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Bienvenue au club des fans de vampire ! Il y en avait aussi dans mes deux premières fics Bisous !

Lovexkamui : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! S'ils vont bien ensemble ? Evidemment ! Sinon je n'écrirai pas sur eux Bye !


	29. Attaque

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note2: Merci à vous toutes (tous) pour vos gentilles reviews! Et merci à ma bêta pour s'être surpassée question temps!

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Attaque**

****

Ils étaient en train de lire dans la bibliothèque, enlacés sur l'un des canapés, lorsque le bruit d'une explosion les fit sursauter et l'un des elfes survint devant eux, complètement paniqué.

« - Maître ! Maître ! Des mangemorts dans la maison ! Ils ont passé les protections ! Vous devez partir maître ! Partez vite !

Harry avait blêmi et lança un regard apeuré à son vampire. Celui-ci avait conservé son air impassible mais on pouvait quand même voir que son corps s'était crispé.

-Toi et les autres, cachez vous. Nous, ordonna t'il en empoignant le Survivant par la nuque, nous nous enfuyons par le souterrain. »

L'elfe répondit par un petit couinement et se volatilisa dans un 'pop'. Aussitôt l'immortel l'entraîna hors de la pièce en courant. Ils entendirent des ricanements et des bruits d'objets brisés au rez-de-chaussée, malheureusement, c'était là où ils devaient se rendre.

Arrivés à proximité, Séverus bloqua Harry dans un coin et lui chuchota :

« -Le souterrain se trouve derrière le placard à l'extrême droite de la cuisine, celui avec la poignée en forme de serpent. Le mot de passe est ciguë. Si jamais nous sommes séparés, prends le il t'emmènera en dehors de la zone anti-transplannage, et rejoins Poudlard. C'est clair ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête bien qu'intérieurement il était décidé à ne pas lâcher le vampire d'une semelle. Séverus le fixa intensément et après l'avoir embrassé comme s'il s'agissait d'un adieu, ils poursuivirent leur progression, planquant Harry derrière lui.

Seulement pour atteindre la cuisine ils devaient forcément emprunter les grands escaliers de marbre, c'est-à-dire qu'il leur était impossible de passer inaperçus. Collé contre le mur, Séverus regarda discrètement combien d'ennemis ils devraient affronter.

Trois mangemorts occupaient présentement le hall, mais il était certain que les autres rappliqueraient au moindre signe de lutte. Mais leurs possibilités étaient restreintes.

Comptant sur la rapidité et l'effet de surprise, le maître des lieux lança sort sur sort tout en dévalant les escaliers. Le premier adversaire fut stupéfixé, mais les deux autres eurent le temps de se protéger et de contre attaquer. Snape para les sortilèges et fit reculer le gryffondor dans l'un des couloirs.

Cependant deux sbires de Voldemort leur barrèrent le passage et le couple fut encerclé. Harry se défendit vaillamment, les entraînements qu'il avait reçus lui étant merveilleusement bénéfiques. Mais deux nouveaux assaillants surgirent du côté du buveur de sang, dont Bellatrix Lestrange.

Son ricanement retentit de manière tout à fait horripilante. Et bien que le maître des potions soit exceptionnellement fort, à quatre contre un le match était malgré tout déséquilibré. Séverus encaissa plusieurs doloris mais il s'interdit de plier. S'il tombait son calice aussi et il n'en était pas question.

Harry réussit à se débarrasser d'un grâce à un petrificus totalus bien senti. Mais l'autre s'acharnait et il fut déséquilibré pendant un instant à la suite d'un expelliarmus qui le frôla de près. Heureusement il se rétablit rapidement pour répliquer.

« -Séverus, Séverus, gloussa Bellatrix, pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Tu vois bien que votre défaite n'est qu'une question de temps ! Epargne nous ce fastidieux travail et livre nous bébé Potter ! Je suis sûre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'en sera reconnaissant !

-Lestrange, ta parole a-t-elle eu un jour la moindre valeur ? cingla l'interpellé en lançant un sectum sempra qui échoua. »

En retour il se reçut plusieurs sorts de découpe, dont l'un laissa une grande balafre sur son torse. Les sortilèges fusaient de partout. En voulant éviter un rayon perdu, l'adversaire de Harry baissa sa garde quelques secondes, suffisamment pour le brun qui en profita pour le stupéfixer.

Il se tourna alors de l'autre côté pour aider Snape. Mais leur léger avantage ne perdura guère longtemps car quatre sorts fusèrent soudainement dans la seule direction de Harry.

Il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait pas tous les éviter et il ferma les yeux de peur. Mais rien ne l'atteint. Il souleva les paupières et un instant il regretta de l'avoir fait.

Son vampire s'était interposé et gisait à terre, inanimé, une petite mare de sang commençant à se former autour. Une terreur abominable lui comprima les entrailles. Il contempla le corps inerte du maître des potions, sans aucune réaction comme si tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, les autres ricanant sûrs d'eux.

Puis le désespoir fit place à une colère indicible. Ces monstres venaient d'assassiner le seul être qu'il aimait, ils allaient le payer très cher. Au nom de son vampire, il ne se laisserait pas capturer aussi facilement. Un grondement sourd monta du fond de sa gorge, calmant aussitôt ses opposants.

Stupéfaits, ils clignèrent des yeux. Devant eux ne se tenait plus le jeune garçon qu'ils devaient attraper mais une énorme panthère noire enragée. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser le moindre geste elle se jeta sur eux, les renversant comme un simple jeu de quilles.

L'un d'eux mourut le cœur crevé d'un coup de griffes. Bellatrix fut égorgée et avec plaisir. La bête épargna les deux autres, non par bonté d'âme mais parce que traîner le corps de Snape en lieu sûr était plus important. La panthère le prit par le col de sa robe et le tira aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers la cuisine.

Harry ne reprit sa forme humaine qu'une fois là bas. Il ouvrit le passage avant de s'y engouffrer, puis le verrouilla. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il s'approcha doucement de l'homme, dégageant tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

En tremblant il embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres qu'il aimait, il s'en rendait compte à présent, plus que tout. Il écarquilla tout à coup les yeux lorsque cette bouche répondit faiblement au baiser. Son cœur eut un sursaut de joie.

_Faites qu'il m'ait réellement répondu_, pria le jeune homme, _qu'il l'ait fait je vous en prie !_

Il encadra de ses mains le visage du serpentard et le pressa :

« -Professeur vous m'entendez ? Professeur répondez moi ! »

Seul un faible gémissement se fit entendre mais il en remercia tous les Dieux de la terre. Avec précaution il souleva le haut du corps du vampire pour qu'il repose contre de sien et lui pencha la tête pour qu'elle vienne se loger dans son cou.

« -Mordez, allez y mordez, ordonna t'il. »

Lentement les canines s'allongèrent puis percèrent la peau. C'était douloureux. Snape n'avait plus la force de rendre ce geste agréable mais le petit brun endura sans rien dire, le principal étant que son vampire guérisse.

Séverus buvait ce sang avec avidité, il sentait ses plaies se refermer et une nouvelle force le gagner. Mais toujours dans les brumes de la douleur il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il prélevait un peu trop de liquide vital à son calice. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci s'affaissa dans ses bras, le visage déformé par la souffrance, qu'il émergea de sa torpeur.

Il maugréa, lançant un juron et cicatrisa rapidement la morsure. Il prit son pouls pour s'assurer que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger…

Ouf celui-ci battait encore, faible mais présent. Bénie soit la régénération sanguine des calices. Des coups violents donnés contre la porte du souterrain l'extirpèrent de la contemplation de son lionceau. Il se fustigea de nouveau pour sa stupidité, quelle idée de rester là alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité !

Il renforça le sort de fermeture du Survivant avec d'autres de son cru puis s'en fut vers la sortie. Ils y parvinrent sans encombre et purent transplanner à Poudlard.

Sans attendre le maître des potions le conduisit à l'infirmerie. Il croisa plusieurs élèves mais n'en fit pas grand cas ; il s'occuperait des rumeurs plus tard, il y avait plus urgent.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, chargé de son colis, Pomfresh leur jeta un regard désabusé. Le gosse finirait par faire de l'infirmerie sa deuxième demeure. Elle désigna l'un des lits et commença à l'examiner. Une fois fini, elle se tourna vers Séverus et lui dit :

« -Rien de très grave, une légère anémie et une fatigue physique et émotionnelle. Il suffit d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, voire une matinée en plus, une potion de remise en forme à son réveil et il sera comme neuf ! »

Séverus n'eut même pas l'ombre d'un sourire à cette tentative d'humour. Il reprit son calice dans ses bras et le ramena dans leur appartement.

Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait profondément, il consentit à le laisser pour aller voir Mcgonagall. Il entra sans cérémonie dans le bureau. La directrice le regarda avec étonnement.

« -Séverus que faites vous là ?

-Nous avons été attaqué par des mangemorts, annonça t'il sans préambule.

Minerva écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

-Harry va bien ? s'inquiéta t'elle.

-Oui il se repose dans nos appartements pour le moment. Ce qui me pose un problème c'est qu'ils aient découvert l'emplacement du manoir et qu'ils aient passé les barrières de protection facilement, trop facilement.

-En effet ce n'est pas normal. Croyez vous que nous ayons un traître parmi nous ?

-Aucune hypothèse n'est à écarter et si c'est le cas, nous aurons bien plus à perdre que l'un de nos abris. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend que nous sommes au courant pour les horcruxes…

Séverus laissa sa phrase en suspens mais tous deux en devinaient les conséquences.

-Une enquête s'impose, déclara Mcgonagall, et comme nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'exclure qui que ce soit…

-Bien, je chercherais le traître, dit le vampire d'une voix légèrement lasse.

-Je suis désolée Séverus, je sais que vous avez déjà…

Ce dernier fit un geste négligeant de la main pour l'empêcher de s'épancher sur son cas.

-S'il n'y a rien de plus, je vais me retirer, déclara t'il en se levant. »

Ce n'était d'ailleurs qu'une simple formule de politesse car il sentait à travers le lien son calice s'éveiller et commencer à paniquer. Il prit congé et regagna ses appartements peut être un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude.

A peine avait il posé sa main sur la poignée, que la porte s'ouvrit avec brusquerie. Harry sursauta légèrement, ne s'étant pas attendu à trouver quelqu'un derrière la porte, mais aussitôt un soulagement indescriptible s'inscrivit sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la personne.

Il amorça un mouvement mais le vampire le fit d'abord reculer et ferma la porte avant de s'autoriser à le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit brun se blottit de toutes ses forces contre lui, comme s'il voulait fusionner ou ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner.

Toutes les inquiétudes, toutes les peurs du gryffon se passaient de mots. Il se pressait tellement fort contre son compagnon que celui-ci ne pouvait plus avoir de doutes sur la nature de ses sentiments.

Il constata avec ironie qu'il devait être sur le point de mourir pour que son calice ait des débordements d'affection à son égard. S'il devait être totalement objectif, il aurait avoué que le jeune homme était câlin depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais depuis quand Snape était il objectif ?

Au fond peu importait le pourquoi du comment, l'essentiel étant que son calice accepte enfin d'être totalement et irrémédiablement sien. Il l'apaisa petit à petit lui caressant le dos.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne demi heure qu'Harry consentit à lâcher le vampire…ou peut être le contraire…

Séverus installa le rouge et or à table et lui prépara une bonne assiettée de pâtes pour le remettre d'aplomb. Le plus jeune avait besoin de reprendre des forces.

Le maître des potions savait qu'il aurait dû commencer immédiatement son enquête mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son calice dans ces conditions. Certes celui ci s'était rétabli mais son instinct de vampire était toujours à son maximum et il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner du garçon de plus de quelques mètres.

Après le repas ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

« -Tu t'es très bien battu là bas, déclara soudainement Séverus d'un ton neutre.

Harry fut surpris de recevoir un compliment, l'homme en était si avare, mais il le reçut avec plaisir.

-Merci mais sans vous ils m'auraient eu sans difficulté.

-Hum. Comment as-tu fait pour atteindre le souterrain tout en me portant ?

-Et bien j'ai…utilisé ma forme d'animagus. Ils ont été pris de cours, du coup j'ai…ben j'ai tué Bellatrix…J'ai pu venger mon parrain, ajouta t'il d'une voix un peu lointaine. »

Séverus sentit le conflit d'émotions de son calice : entre la satisfaction de sa vengeance et la peine d'avoir malgré tout ôté la vie. Cependant il ne dit rien, n'appréciant aucun des deux participants de cette petite vendetta.

Tiens, il avait presque réussi à oublier le clébard. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal qu'il soit mort, il se serait sûrement immiscé entre son calice et lui. Il se contenta de presser son épaule pour lui montrer son approbation. Lestrange en moins était un élément non négligeable.

Soudain Harry se redressa complètement paniqué.

« -Zillah ! cria t'il, on a oublié Zillah au manoir !

Il se leva précipitamment et amorça un mouvement en direction de la sortie. Mouvement qui fut bien vite stoppé par la poigne du maître des potions.

-Où crois tu aller ainsi ?

-Le chercher, répondit Harry comme une évidence en essayant de se libérer.

-Il n'en ait pas question. Ton cerveau de gryffondor borné n'a pas pensé que des mangemorts attendaient sûrement là bas que tu viennes te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

-Mais…

Séverus le fit taire d'un regard puis voyant sa mine défaite, il appela :

-Ilith !

Immédiatement un petit elfe de maison apparut devant eux et fit une révérence, soulagé de les revoir.

-Maîtres vous êtes sains et saufs, quel bonheur, couina t'il.

-Hum oui. Ramène nous le serpent de Harry, veux tu. Et regarde si les intrus sont toujours là.

-Oui Maître, avec joie Maître.

L'elfe repartit aussitôt. Ils n'eurent à attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que ce dernier ne réapparaisse, le reptile entre ses petites mains.

-Zillah ! s'écria Harry avec soulagement, Merlin merci tu vas bien !

-Tu me prends pour qui ssesshin ? Bien sûr que je vais bien. Par contre on ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde. Les deux imbéciles qui ont tenté de m'attraper se retrouvent à bouffer les pissenlits par la racine !

Harry rigola et prit le serpent sur lui, l'emmenant dans la chambre. Séverus interrogea Ilith du regard.

-Oui il reste un intrus qui surveille la maison Maître. Que devons nous faire ?

-Restez cachés jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle.

-Bien Maître. »

Et il disparut. Séverus rejoignit son calice dans leur chambre. Celui-ci était adossé au montant du lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Zillah était enroulé sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme avait un air de chien battu. Le vampire s'assit à ses côtés et le sonda du regard.

« -Nous n'avons plus de maison alors ? demanda piteusement Harry.

-Disons plutôt qu'elle est empruntée pour quelques temps, dit l'immortel ne voulant pas paraître trop pessimiste et de ce fait, attrister encore plus son lionceau.

-Ceux là ne te plaisent pas ? reprit il en désignant la chambre.

Le garçon fit la moue.

-Ce n'est pas…pareil… »

Séverus hocha la tête. Que dire de plus ? Il n'aurait fait que mentir. Tout à coup on frappa à la porte. Le maître des potions se leva, mécontent qu'on les dérange. Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, sa cicatrice le brûlant atrocement. Séverus ouvrit sans douceur et cracha :

« -Quoi ?

Le petit professeur Flitwick se ratatina sur lui-même mais parvint tout de même à émettre :

-La directrice vous attend dans son bureau, c'est urgent. Les Weasley se sont fait attaquer !

Au même moment dans la chambre, un cri retentit :

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!! »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Ey t'inquiète je ne vais pas te griffer pour ça Quoi un contrat ?! Mais si tu veux la suite mon ptit Clo faut pas me tuer ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre satisfera ta soif d'actions ! Et ce n'est pas fini !

Non en fait finalement c'est le 16 février alors c'est OK ? Sinon Pierre t'a parlé du 9 décembre ? T'as intérêt de venir !!! Et oui j'ai reçu la lettre de l'immac mais je ne pense pas y aller et toi ? Gros bisous !

Real or not : ouais ouais je sais, c'est sadique Et cette fin ne s'améliore pas ! Est-ce que je vais encore me faire lyncher ? lol ! J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Bisous !

Lovexkamui : Oh oui je crois qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui aimerais être à sa place Pour ceux qui m'ont critiqué je crois que la petite note du début que j'avais écrite à été assez explicite ! En tout cas merci à toi ! Kiss !

Ptilu44 : Mdr, ouais ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps d'en profiter Les pauvres ! Malheureusement il faut bien s'occuper de Voldemort ! Bon voilà la suite, toujours dans la même vue. Bisous !

Axelle : Merci beaucoup, tes encouragements me font très plaisir ! T'inquiète pas j'ai su passer outre les critiques, surtout grâce aux reviews comme la tienne ! A +++ Bisous !

Crystalune : Don't worry je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour l'instant ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ainsi que mon style d'écriture Merci pour ta gentille review, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	30. Une fin annoncée

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Merci à ma bêta Zazaone pour ses bons conseils

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Une fin annoncée**

****

Au premier hurlement de son calice, Séverus se précipita dans la chambre laissant Flitwick en plan sur le pas de la porte, hébété. Harry était recroquevillé au sol, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains et sanglotait.

Le plus âgé se baissa et le prit par l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui. Doucement il enleva les mains qui dissimulaient son visage. La cicatrice de l'Elu était rouge, comme à vif et ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« -Je les vois…Il me les montre…tous…torturés…Je les entends crier, balbutia t'il d'une voix hantée.

-Utilise l'occlumancie Harry, gronda Snape, ne le laisse pas entrer, ne le laisse pas gagner !

-Je…il…trop fort, j'ai mal, gémit le garçon en se reprenant la tête entre les mains. »

Séverus lâcha un juron intérieur. Si le gamin ne se défendait pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui labourerait l'esprit. Il prit sa baguette mais hésita un instant : il allait rompre une promesse…Tant pis ! C'était un cas de force majeure et il pénétra dans l'esprit de son calice.

Des cris.

Des pleurs.

Des gémissements.

Des supplications.

Les ténèbres.

Puis sortant de l'obscurité, émergèrent lentement des silhouettes. Encore floues, encore vagues. Mais peu à peu, comme dans un vieux film où l'image éthérée gagne en netteté, les silhouettes se révélèrent.

Il regretta aussitôt d'être obligé d'assister à cette scène et, plus que tout, que son calice doive la subir. Hermione, Ron, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Ginny, Cho Chang. Et une dizaine d'autres personnes encore. Attachés aux murs d'une immense salle de torture sinistre.

Des cris.

Du sang.

Des visages déformés par la douleur.

Des yeux révulsés.

Des larmes.

Et au centre des rires, des insultes, une satisfaction révoltante. Et une paire d'yeux rouges.

Séverus eut un moment l'esprit accaparé par cette vision mais finalement trouva la force de fermer une à une les fenêtres de l'esprit du gryffondor. Les horreurs s'estompèrent pour laisser place au vide d'un profond désespoir.

Le buveur de sang se retira et retrouva son calice dans une position fœtale, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il le serra contre lui, lui procurant de la chaleur.

« -Harry ne le laisse pas t'abattre, ne le laisse pas gagner. Il veut t'affaiblir psychologiquement.

-M…Mais ils sont…en train de mourir, hoqueta le garçon.

-Et tu ne les aideras pas en étant dans cet état. Ce n'est pas en pleurant sur ton sort qu'ils vont pouvoir être sauvés !

-Je ne…je…

Je, je, ce n'est pas de vous qu'il s'agit. Cessez de pleurnicher comme un enfant gâté Potter et reprenez vous ! Vous croyez vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec de pathétiques larmes ? »

Les pleurs du brun s'étaient atténués au fur et à mesure des paroles assassines du maître des potions. Il n'était pas un gamin pleurnichard ! Comment pouvait il dire une chose pareille ? Il ne méritait pas de telles réprimandes.

Contre toute attente, le vampire essuya tendrement les dernières larmes et dit bien plus gentiment :

« -Il faut que tu sois fort, tu n'as pas d'autres choix. Je sais que c'est un lourd fardeau mais je suis là pour t'aider à le porter. »

Ces paroles soudainement si réconfortantes faillirent le faire pleurer de nouveau mais il se retint. Il se devait d'être solide. Il hocha alors simplement la tête. Geste auquel l'immortel répondit imperceptiblement en signe d'accord.

« -Habille toi, nous devons aller voir la directrice. »

Mais avant qu'Harry n'amorce un mouvement, Séverus posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette marque de tendresse mais les lèvres s'éloignèrent et il se sentit poussé vers la salle de bain.

Il soupira ; tant pis.

Ils se rendirent donc chez la directrice où les attendaient déjà Mcgonagall, Lupin (les Weasley manquaient inévitablement) avec un invité surprise : le professeur Amon. Snape fit asseoir son calice sur la dernière chaise de libre et il se tint debout à ses côtés. Harry s'assit lourdement, accablé. Rémus vint s'accroupir en face de lui.

« -Eh louveteau tiens le coup. Tout n'est pas perdu. On est là tu sais. Je suis là, l'encouragea t'il en lui serrant la main.

Séverus lui lança un regard assassin, auquel le lycan répondit exactement de la même manière. Puis ce dernier se releva et s'installa de l'autre côté du Survivant.

-J'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle, déclara tristement Mcgonagall, nous avons appris que d'autres personnes, en plus de la famille Weasley, ont été enlevées. Je ne sais comment a fait le Lord, mais ce sont tous des membres des familles des amis de Harry. »

Celui-ci devint blanc comme un linge et leva un regard empli de désespoir vers son vampire. Snape serra plus fermement son épaule comme seul signe de compassion.

Rémus le considéra comme s'il était Voldemort en personne ne comprenant pas cette froideur, mais l'immortel l'ignora. Tant que son calice savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, les opinions des autres l'indifféraient totalement.

« -Mais tous les horcruxes n'ont pas été retrouvés ! s'inquiéta Harry. »

Les autres le regardèrent avec suspicion. Il n'était pas sensé connaître le moindre détail de cette affaire. Seul Séverus eut un prémice de sourire, son calice se montrait moins stupide que prévu, se débrouillant pour trouver les informations qu'on lui dissimulait.

Faisant fi du fait que le jeune homme sache le déroulement de la mission, la directrice déclara :

« -En fait nous avons récemment trouvé ceux qui nous manquaient, sauf celui qui a été subtilisé dans la grotte.

-Il faut absolument le retrouver au plus vite, ordonna quasiment Harry.

Séverus le fixa d'un air pénétrant.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller ? gronda le lycanthrope.

-Vous croyez m'entraîner pour quoi si ce n'est pour ça ? répliqua le garçon.

-Tu n'es pas encore prêt !

-Et je ne le serai sans doute jamais ! Qui serait véritablement préparé à se battre contre Voldemort ? Mais c'est mon destin et je ne peux les laisser mourir sans rien faire !

-Tu ne peux sauver tout le monde !

-Tu voudrais que j'abandonne Ron, Hermione et la famille Weasley ? s'indigna Harry qui s'était levé.

Le vampire le fit rasseoir et lui dit :

-Nous retrouverons l'horcruxe, calme toi à présent.

Cette fois ci la colère de Rémus explosa :

-Comment peux tu le soutenir alors qu'il veut aller se faire tuer ?! Mais ça t'arrangerait bien au fond, de te débarrasser du fils de James ! Plus de calice à traîner comme un boulet ! »

Le loup se retrouva alors plaqué contre un mur, une poigne de fer autour de son cou sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir. Mcgonagall eut un cri étranglé mais ni elle, ni Amon n'osèrent intervenir. Il était déconseillé pour la santé de quiconque de se mettre en travers d'un combat entre un loup garou et un vampire.

« -Tu ne sais rien de nous alors ne te permets pas de me juger. Si je ne refuse pas qu'il aille dans l'antre du Lord c'est que je sais qu'il ira avec ou sans mon accord et je préfère l'accompagner pour pouvoir le protéger. Toi qui prétends si bien le connaître, tu pensais sans doute naïvement qu'il obéirait bien gentiment ? »

Les yeux de Rémus brillèrent d'un éclat sauvage mais Harry intervint à ce moment là, se postant entre les deux et posant une main apaisante sur le bras tendu du buveur de sang.

Celui-ci se calma au contact de son calice, il ne voulait pas le blesser davantage en s'attaquant à son presque parrain. Il le libéra donc. Rémus reprit avec difficulté sa respiration, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais également pour le bien être du jeune homme il ne renchérit pas.

« -Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre piste pour le dernier ? questionna le petit brun avec une certaine détresse.

-Rien du tout, malheureusement. Nous sommes dans le brouillard le plus complet, répondit Minerva avec découragement.

-Mais qui donc peut bien être ce R.A.B. ? murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Le loup releva soudainement la tête, captivé.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda t'il rudement.

Séverus lui-même fixait son calice avec agitation. Ce dernier se sentit brusquement fautif sous les regards menaçants qui convergeaient vers lui.

-Euh…dans le médaillon, il y avait un message signé par un certain : R.A.B.

-Et vous n'avez jamais songé nous en faire part Potter ? susurra dangereusement l'immortel.

-Il ne peut s'agir que du petit frère de Sirius, constata Lupin, mais il est mort, nous ne serons jamais ce qu'il a bien pu en faire…

Harry se leva d'un bond.

-Le médaillon ! Mais oui ! Comment ai je pu être aussi bête ?

Il se tourna vers le vampire.

-Il faut aller au Square Grimmaud ! Vite ! Pourvu qu'il y soit encore !

Séverus sonda du regard son calice, cherchant à comprendre.

-Tout de suite ! le pressa le Survivant. »

L'immortel finit par céder et il suivit Harry qui s'était presque mis à courir, vers les grilles de Poudlard. Ils transplannèrent dans l'ancienne demeure des Black. Dès qu'ils furent sur le perron, le maître des potions rasséréna aussitôt le gryffon, il fallait jouer la carte de la prudence après les enlèvements précédents.

Il se plaça devant lui et ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Ils pénétrèrent précautionneusement dans la maison et heureusement rien ne leur sauta dessus. Peut être que cette retraite n'avait pas encore été découverte ou alors les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas attardés. Néanmoins Séverus prévint :

« -Trouve rapidement ce que tu cherches, nous ne restons pas longtemps. »

Harry monta directement à l'étage pendant que Snape jetait des sorts de détection. Le rouge et or fouilla de fond en comble l'armoire qu'ils avaient rangée avec Mrs Weasley mais il ne trouva aucune trace du médaillon.

Le désespoir menaça de l'envahir quand soudain un souvenir lui revint en mémoire et il courut en direction de la cuisine. Il passa en coup de vent devant son amant qui le regarda d'un air sceptique mais le suivit tout de même.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Snape profita d'un surprenant spectacle : le postérieur de son calice. Il haussa un sourcil entendu mais se morigéna, ce n'était guère le moment.

« -Tu as trouvé ? »

Seul un grognement indistinct lui parvint. Harry fourrageait méticuleusement dans l'antre de Kreattur, malgré les toiles d'araignées et les volutes de poussière qu'il soulevait. L'elfe avait entassé une tonne de bric-à-brac : des photos, des vieux vêtements…

Courageusement il plongea la main dedans, non sans une grimace de dégoût. De sous la masse de chiffons il ressortit des restes de repas, des morceaux de vaisselles cassées sur lesquels il se coupa.

Néanmoins il continua sa recherche, sans plus s'en préoccuper. Après un article de journal et un bracelet, sa main se referma sur un objet rond. Il le sortit immédiatement de la crasse et il put contempler le fameux médaillon. Aussitôt un élan de joie s'empara de lui.

« -Oui ! Je l'ai ! s'écria t'il »

Mais son cri d'allégresse se transforma vite en un de douleur car dans son emportement il se cogna contre le haut de l'abri de Kreattur. Séverus soupira face à la maladresse congénitale de son calice mais l'aida tout de même à s'extirper de là.

Un Harry tout échevelé avec des toiles plein les cheveux lui fit face, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Il brandit fièrement son trophée. Nouveau soupir de la part du maître des potions qui prit quand même le collier et le mit dans sa poche.

Ce faisant il avisa la main ensanglantée de son lionceau. Il la porta alors à ses lèvres pour la cicatriser. Harry rougit furieusement lorsqu'un de ses doigts se retrouva dans la bouche du vampire qui l'observait un peu trop fixement pour être honnête.

« -Rentrons, dit il avec détachement – trop peut être – après avoir soigné le jeune homme, tu as besoin d'un bon décrassage.

-Hey ! s'insurgea le gryffondor.

Mais Snape lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Ils regagnèrent le château et aussitôt arrivé, le vampire l'envoya se doucher.

-Mais je veux voir la destruction de l'Horcruxe et puis vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! s'indigna Harry.

Séverus s'approcha jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres les séparent et il lui murmura d'une voix chaude :

-Certes non pas votre mère, mais néanmoins votre amant et il est hors de question que je vous touche dans cet état de saleté. Alors allez y avant que je n'utilise un sort de récurage de Rusard. Je peux vous assurez que vous n'aimerez pas. Dépêchez vous, nous vous attendons, rajouta t'il en se dirigeant vers le bureau directorial. »

Harry le regarda partir en grommelant. Pourquoi avait il hérité d'un vampire aussi sadique ? Mais étrangement il ressortait de cette phrase plus d'affection que de reproches. Il prit un douche rapide et rejoignit les autres aussi vite qu'il le put.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il sentit une atmosphère à couper au couteau. Pas étonnant aux vues d'un vampire et d'un lycanthrope se toisant comme un serpent et une mangouste.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi deux personnes qui avaient le même but pouvaient ne pas s'entendre à ce point. Surtout que normalement Rémus était quelqu'un de très doux et Snape de raisonnable. Il chercha des yeux le médaillon et le trouva dans les mains de Mcgonagall.

« -Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Harry.

-Le temps de la confrontation finale est arrivée je crois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vouloir utiliser les otages comme moyen de pression sur toi, je ne pense pas qu'il le laissera passer.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'autres choix non plus. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. »

Personne ne répondit mais tous savaient que si les horcruxes n'avaient pas été en leur possession, nulle mission n'aurait été envisagée pour les sauver. Toute guerre nécessite des sacrifices…

« -Il nous reste cependant le problème de l'espion, poursuivit la directrice, ceux qui sont présents ici sont exempts de tout soupçon. Malgré cela nous ne pouvons prévoir de contre attaque si elle risque d'être dévoilée.

-Le véritasérum me semble la solution la plus simple et la plus rapide, déclara le maître des potions, nous pouvons interroger quatre personnes en même temps et ainsi découvrir le traître au plus vite. Je doute que le Lord attende des décennies avant d'exécuter les otages.

-Pourquoi quatre ? Je suis là moi aussi ! s'exclama Harry.

-Non, toi tu vas aller te reposer, ce n'est pas un match de Quidditch qui t'attend, le contra Séverus. »

Le Survivant tenta de parlementer mais quatre regards noirs le dissuadèrent assez efficacement. Il sortit de la salle en marmonnant.

Avant qu'il ne descende dans les cachots, le vampire le rattrapa et le serra contre lui. Il le contempla longuement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser voluptueusement. Et même si son vampire s'évertuait à le cacher, Harry s'aperçut à travers ce bref moment que l'homme avait peur pour lui.

Au lieu de l'effrayer davantage il y puisa sa force. Oui des gens l'aimaient et il vaincrait en leurs noms.

Il quitta son serpentard à regret pour faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Séverus revint dans le bureau et ensemble ils entreprirent d'écumer les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils ne firent pas dans la délicatesse, ni la tromperie, ils n'avaient guère le temps de s'amuser à qui prendrait ou ne prendrait pas son thé. Leurs collègues arrivaient par le réseau de cheminées et étaient directement confrontés à la fiole de véritasérum.

Heureusement que le maître des potions en avait un bon stock. En ces temps difficiles il avait eut la présence d'esprit d'en fabriquer plus que nécessaire. Certains furent offusqués d'être soupçonnés mais ne s'y opposèrent pas. D'autres comme Maugrey approuvèrent cette précaution et s'y soumirent de bon cœur.

Puis vint le tour de Mondingus Fletcher…

« -Professeur Amon ? Mais euh…que se passe t'il ? fit le petit homme d'une voix hésitante.

-Il semble y avoir un traître parmi les membres de l'Ordre, donc nous devons faire une enquête.

-Ah..et…et vous n'êtes pas suspecté vous ?

-Et bien non, étant intégré récemment je ne connaissais pas les différents refuges, je n'ai donc pu les divulguer.

-Ah, bien, bien. Alors vous voulez un peu d'aide ?

-En quelque sorte. Il suffirait que vous témoigniez sous véritasérum.

Mondingus blêmit.

-Bien sûr les soupçons se portent immédiatement sur moi ! Cette crapule de Fletcher est forcément un espion avec ces histoires de contrebande !

-Tous les membres de l'Ordre sont interrogés, répliqua calmement l'elfe.

Mais le petit homme ne sembla pas l'écouter et continua sur sa lancée.

-Et bien vous savez quoi ?! Je ne vais pas la prendre votre fichue potion ! Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi c'est votre problème ! »

Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la cheminée…qu'il n'atteint jamais car il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur opposé par Aden. Le calme olympien du professeur de DCFM à l'antagonisme de la petite crise d'hystérie de son collègue, était presque effrayant. La fiole de sérum voleta à hauteur de l'escroc.

« -Prenez là de votre plein gré, je n'aimerais pas à avoir le faire de force, annonça l'elfe.

-Libérez moi immédiatement ! Je ref…argh !

Quelques gouttes de potion venaient de tomber dans la gorge de Mondingus qui s'étouffa un instant avec. Lorsqu'il reprit une respiration normale, Amon le questionna :

-Travaillez vous pour Voldemort ?

L'homme tenta de contenir sa réponse mais inévitablement elle lui échappa :

-Oui ! »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Et je persiste à dire moi, que je fais exprès de mettre des fins sadiques pour vous embêter ! C'est tellement plus marrant d'imaginer vos têtes lorsque la dernière ligne arrive Mon pauvre et bien bonne chance pour l'immac ! Sinon je te dis à samedi (oui parce que finalement c'est le 8, on va mourir !!!! TT) et je pourrai alors te tuer si tu m'annonces que tu ne viens pas le 16 !!! Bonne journée

Ptilu44 : Tes propos sont assez antagonistes tu sais ! Je suis un monstre et pourtant tu m'adores… Ben voilà la suite en tout cas et oui je sais tu vas encore me détester pour la fin ! Mais…souris à la vie…lol ! Gros bisous !

SNT59 : Mdr et encore la situation est acceptable pour l'instant, tu verras ensuite… Merci, bisous !

Rim999 : Oh oui ça va en faire des dépressifs et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas fini, donc imagine leur état par la suite !!! Voudrais pas trop être à leur place cette fois moi ! Voici donc votre très attendue suite Merci, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	31. Dernières heures

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Mirciiii à ma bêta qui malgré ses problèmes trouve du temps pour moi!

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Dernières heures**

A la suite de cette révélation, le tempérament de l'elfe devint aussi glacial que les plaines de l'Arctique. Il maintint le traître contre le mur et ramassa sa baguette qui était tombée. Puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

« -Minerva, prévenez les autres, je l'ai trouvé, annonça t'il. »

Le sang de la directrice ne fit qu'un tour. Ainsi il y avait bien un espion dans leur rang. Elle avait longtemps espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas, que les mangemorts aient découvert le manoir Snape seulement par hasard.

Espérance vaine.

Mue par une nouvelle détermination, elle avertit ses collègues et ensemble ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Amon.

Fletcher n'avait pas décollé du mur et il braillait son mécontentement, ou du moins essayait car aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« -Mondingus ?! Vous ?! Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? s'écria t'elle, choquée, tout en enlevant le sort de silence.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'offre bien plus que tout ce que vous auriez pu m'apporter et au moins je ne risque pas de mourir à chaque instant pour une hypothétique victoire, lâcha le petit homme la mine catastrophée par ce qu'il avait osé avouer.

-Je peux m'arranger pour que ta mort ne soit pas hypothétique, grogna Séverus s'avançant dangereusement, laissez moi quelques instants avec lui Minerva, je vous assure qu'il va se repentir.

-Séverus reprenez vous où il ne sera plus en état de nous dire quoi que ce soit.

-Oh mais je vais le faire parler ce misérable avorton et même hurler. A cause de ce cafard Harry a failli mourir. Je vais lui passer l'envie de retourner sa veste. »

L'escroc se mit à trembler comme une feuille face à l'aura meurtrière que dégageait le vampire mais malheureusement pour lui il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en protéger. Il commença à penser qu'il n'aurait pas dû se tourner vers le mage noir.

« -Pitié, pitié ne le laissez pas m'approcher je vous dirais tout ce que je sais, supplia t'il. »

Mais le vampire ne s'éloigna pas, au contraire il avança encore d'un pas. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie : dépecer avec une extrême lenteur ce sale petit nuisible qui avait osé vendre son calice. Par Salazar oui, il lui ferait amèrement regretter son geste. Une main sur son bras le sortit de sa transe destructrice.

« -Séverus, s'il vous plaît, allez attendre dehors, ordonna la directrice.

L'indignation se peint sur le visage du maître des potions. Comment pouvait elle lui demander de laisser ce crime impuni ?

-Séverus ! insista t'elle. »

Il se laissa mener, bien qu'à contre cœur, à l'extérieur de la pièce par Aden. Reprenant son attitude impassible, il rumina ses sombres plans de vengeance intérieurement. L'elfe se contenta de lui tenir compagnie, sachant très bien qu'il se ferait vilipender au moindre mot.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la directrice et Rémus ressortirent, la mine grave.

« -La partie va être serrée, déclara t'elle, Mondingus a révélé beaucoup de choses et c'est une chance que vous n'ayez rencontré personne au Square Grimmauld. Toutes nos cachettes sont à présent inutilisables, heureusement que nous avons pu rapatrié tout le monde à Poudlard dès que vous nous avez avertis Séverus.

-Non pas tout le monde malheureusement, ajouta tristement le loup.

-Oui mais le Terrier n'est pas en notre possession. Comment aurions nous pu savoir qu'il allait directement s'attaquer à des civils ?

-Ils font partie de l'Ordre, nous aurions dû le prévoir, intervint l'immortel.

Ils baissèrent la tête d'impuissance.

-Nous savons désormais comment il s'est débrouillé pour kidnapper tous les autres. Vous vous rappelez les attaques sans aucun sens qu'ils effectuaient il y a quelques mois ? Elles avaient finalement un but : ils ont implanté en chacune des victimes un portoloin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres enclencherait dès qu'il le voudrait, puis ils les ont mis sous oubliette. Maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre qu'Harry vienne se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il l'attend à Godric's Hollow avec les prisonniers. Bien évidemment il n'y aura pas d'échange, la place est piégée, il n'aura aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

-Bien sûr que si ! Avec les renseignements que nous avons, nous allons faire en sorte que tout se termine…bien, conclua Rémus. »

Aucun n'était dupe sur les difficultés qu'ils allaient rencontrer, il y aurait des blessés, des morts et peut être plus d'avenir possible mais tel était leur voie, leur choix. Ils se quittèrent avec une seule phrase en tête :

' _Demain, demain tout sera fini…d'une façon ou d'une autre._'

Kingsley emporta Mondingus à Azkaban, Mcgonagall partit au ministère prévenir les aurors, Lupin alla chercher de l'aide parmi les lycanthropes n'ayant pas rejoint le Lord, Amon sollicita ses frères elfes et Snape retourna auprès de son calice. C'étaient leurs dernières heures de tranquillité et il allait en profiter.

Harry était pelotonné entre les draps et seule sa tête ébouriffée était visible. Séverus s'assit sur le lit mais le laissa dormir encore quelques instants. Il le contempla bien que son regard se soit fait lointain.

Il repensa à leur histoire, à ce qui faisait qu'il était ici, à quelques heures de la bataille finale, pour prendre la tendresse de son calice et lui en donner en retour. Lui le bâtard sans cœur avait réussi à conquérir celui du héros du monde sorcier sans même avoir eu conscience de le faire. Et lui-même avait su aimer le gamin ; il en était perpétuellement étonné.

Une histoire impossible qui avait finalement su s'imposer à eux, malgré eux.

Certes leur début avait été véritablement chaotique et leur futur, si tant est qu'ils en aient un, serait sans doute semé d'embûches, mais il devait s'avouer qu'en fin de compte il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Ce gosse en manque d'amour qui avait su briser sa carapace par ses sourires innocents, sa naïveté d'enfant, sa force unique. Un gosse qui au fond ne réclamait qu'un peu d'affection.

Ils n'étaient pas si différents au final, même s'il s'était toujours obstiné à dire le contraire, lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu d'amour. C'était agréable de savoir qu'on était attendu quelque part, que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour vous, que quelqu'un vivait pour vous.

Alors si c'était à refaire il n'hésiterait pas, rien que pour ce sourire endormi du matin, ces yeux emplis de trop d'émotions, ce corps parfait qu'il aurait aimé cajoler sans fin. Il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de son calice.

Et dire que dans quelques heures il pourrait le perdre, ne plus savourer chacun de ses baisers, ne plus vénérer chacun de ses gémissements, se damner pour se plonger en lui encore et encore.

Il se déshabilla et se glissa derrière le jeune homme qu'il entoura de ses bras. Il déposa de légers baisers sur sa nuque puis migra vers sa gorge. Il ne lui en prendrait guère, aux vues de l'affrontement imminent, juste de quoi le satisfaire.

Harry s'éveilla au moment même où les canines transperçaient sa peau et il poussa un gémissement de bonheur. Il aurait voulu rester dans cette bulle protectrice indéfiniment, ne plus jamais se soucier du monde extérieur seulement du bien être de son vampire et du sien.

Il se promit alors que si jamais ils en ressortaient vivants, il ferait tout pour que ce soit le cas. Séverus cicatrisa la plaie avec une goutte de son sang puis il retourna le gryffon pour pouvoir sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps comme pour imprimer le goût de l'autre à jamais. Puis Séverus recouvrit le corps de son calice du sien, sa bouche dérivant le long de la mâchoire, du cou puis du torse une fois qu'il fut dénudé.

Harry se laissa faire avec complaisance, autant à cause des frissons de volupté que ces lèvres faisaient naître en lui, autant à cause de la plénitude qui l'envahissait à l'idée d'être touché par son vampire et de le contenter. Il savait désormais que le lien n'était plus seul responsable de ce sentiment.

Séverus finit de le déshabiller et en fit de même pour lui. Pendant qu'il continuait son traitement sur le haut du corps de son lionceau, il entra deux doigts lubrifiés dans son intimité et débuta de lascifs mouvements de va et vient. Harry écarta davantage les cuisses pour lui faciliter l'accès et feula lorsque sa prostate fut touchée à répétition.

Séverus se délecta de ce son et il réitéra son geste pour le réentendre. Mais d'un regard chargé de désir, l'Elu le dissuada de le faire attendre plus longtemps. Le vampire retira ses doigts et le pénétra avec lenteur. Le plus jeune expira fortement pour faire passer la soudaine douleur puis finalement amorça de lui-même l'acte.

Ce qui autrefois avait des allures brutales et dominatrices était aujourd'hui langoureux et doux. Séverus prit son temps, faisant monter le plaisir lentement. Harry haletait, la respiration devenue difficile, l'immortel le couvrait d'attentions et faisait en sorte de décupler son plaisir.

De plus il y mettait une telle émotion qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Le regard d'onyx s'accrocha à celui d'émeraude et ne le lâcha plus. Le maître des potions buvait les cris étranglés du gryffondor et celui-ci s'agrippait désespérément au dos de l'homme pour tenter vainement de ne pas perdre pieds, mais peine perdue car Snape le prenait avec une telle langueur qu'il ne se souvenait quasiment plus de son prénom.

Après un ultime coup de reins, un orgasme dévastateur les traversa tous deux. Pantelant, ils restèrent encore quelques minutes soudé l'un à l'autre. Puis Séverus se retira mais il maintint le garçon tout contre lui. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé dans les premiers moments mais ce qui venait de se produire n'avait pas besoin d'explications. Néanmoins Harry brisa soudain le silence :

« -Que va-t-il se passer maintenant Monsieur ?

-Séverus.

-Quoi ? fit le Survivant décontenancé.

-Il est sans doute temps que tu m'appelles par mon prénom tu ne crois pas ?

-Je…euh…d'accord, si vous voulez…

Les yeux du gryffon brillèrent un instant mais immédiatement la tristesse l'envahit et la tête enfouie dans le cou du buveur de sang, il murmura :

-Nous avons peu de chance de nous en sortir c'est ça ?

Séverus ne répondit pas mais il resserra son étreinte. Il était inutile de mentir, une guerre ne se gagnait pas grâce à des illusions.

-Séverus, souffla Harry comme s'il voulait rendre cette permission plus réelle.

-Dors, dit ce dernier en caressant furtivement son dos, tu auras assez le temps de t'activer dans quelques heures. »

Le petit brun aurait voulu faire autre chose pour ses dernières heures, il aurait également assez le temps pour se reposer une fois mort. Mais il savait qu'au fond, plus il serait en forme, plus il aurait de chance d'en sortir vainqueur et il voulait encore se réveiller dans les bras de son vampire, être dans ses bras tous les matins, il y était si bien.

Alors il ne le contredis pas et ferma les yeux.

Six heures plus tard, Séverus le réveilla et ensemble ils se préparèrent sans un mot. Ni robe ni uniforme encombrant mais pull et pantalon en peau de dragon noire. Matière souple, résistante à souhait, détournant une petite partie des sorts, taillée comme une seconde peau.

Harry prit Zillah avec lui, ses pouvoirs de Crépusculaire ne seraient pas négligeables. Rien ne l'était dans une guerre. Ensuite ils rejoignirent les autres dans le parc. Les élèves avaient été renvoyés chez eux, plus personne ne pouvant les garder. Seuls ceux qui étaient majeurs et qui le souhaitaient, s'étaient joints à l'armée.

De nombreux aurors arrivaient par vagues en plus des membres de l'Ordre. Une dizaine de loups garous et une trentaine d'elfes complétaient le tableau. Pour les vampires, il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'occupaient plus des affaires humaines. En tout environ 150 personnes étaient prêtes à se battre.

Bien peu face aux hordes de Voldemort, si peu par rapport aux milliers de personnes qui réclamaient d'être sauvées. Mais quelles autres solutions avaient ils ?

Quand la liberté hurle son agonie et que le temps imparti touche à sa fin, ne reste plus que ses convictions et ses espoirs pour trouver la force de lutter. Ils allaient se battre pour leurs rêves, pour le monde mais avant tout pour eux même. Pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau contempler un lever de soleil.

Par groupes de cinq, Mcgonagall distribua des portoloins. Harry fut accompagné par Séverus, Rémus, Aden et la directrice. A dix heures précise, la bouteille de bière au beurre les emporta sur le lieu du combat.

Comme prévu l'armée de Voldemort s'y trouvait déjà et les otages étaient attachés sur les pierres tombales. Ironie du sort : Molly et Arthur Weasley se tenaient sur celles de ses parents, sa famille de substitution à la place de sa famille sacrifiée.

Ils étaient tous dans un sale état : les vêtements en lambeaux laissaient voir des plaies suintantes, du sang coulait de nombreuses blessures et parfois leurs membres formaient des angles bizarres. Harry eut un haut le cœur. Tout ça était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas su les protéger et ils payaient le prix de son incompétence. Séverus serra sa nuque, contrarié.

« -Ce n'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer. Concentre toi sur ta mission.

L'Elu respira alors un grand coup et se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le fixait avec un sourire ironique.

-Je vois que tu as amené la nurserie avec toi, ricana ce dernier, tu pensais peut être que je vous prendrais en pitié et me livrerais de bon cœur ?

-Sous estimer les personnes a toujours été ton principal défaut Tom, répliqua le petit brun en essayant de paraître le plus assuré possible, d'ailleurs comment va ton serpent ?

Le sourire du Lord s'accentua.

-Mais à merveille mon cher Harry, à merveille, fanfaronna t'il en exhibant Nagini entouré d'un bouclier bleu.

Le visage du rouge et or se décomposa et de nombreux membres de l'Ordre virent leurs espoirs voler en éclats.

-Reprends toi Harry, chuchota Séverus avec véhémence.

Si le garçon montrait son abattement s'en était fini.

-Mais…

-Nous trouverons un moyen de le détruire, nous en pouvons plus reculer. »

Le gryffondor ferma les yeux, s'il devait mourir aujourd'hui il ferait en sorte d'emporter avec lui un maximum de mangemorts et de laisser une situation plus propice à ses successeurs.

Voldemort fit un signe à ses sbires et aussitôt ils traînèrent Hermione aux pieds de ce dernier. La brunette n'était pas belle à voir : la moitié gauche de son visage n'était plus qu'un amas indistinct de chairs rouges, sa poitrine dénudée laissait entrevoir de longues balafres sanguinolentes et l'os de sa jambe droite ressortait presque de sa peau.

« -Hermione ! cria Harry, lâche-la espèce de monstre ! Elle ne t'a rien fait, c'est moi que tu veux !

-Mais mon cher son existence même est une insulte, je ne peux offenser mes partisans de sa présence. Et puis tu n'as pas respecté ta part du marché Harry, tu devais venir seul, tu devais te livrer à moi. Tu me vois dans l'obligation de te punir pour ton erreur. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Tom leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille qui ne réagit même pas.

-Nooooooooooooooooon !!! hurla Harry en se précipitant vers eux. »

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres acheva son geste et un rayon vert frappa Hermione de plein fouet et elle s'affaissa, à jamais. Dévasté Harry se rua sans réfléchir sur son ennemi. Hélas trop de mangemorts se dressaient entre lui et le représentant des ténèbres.

Les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir, nombreux furent détournés par Zillah, mais que peut réellement un serpent contre des centaines d'adversaires ? Inévitablement Harry fut stupéfixé.

Les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors, ne pouvant faire autrement à présent malgré les stratégies établies, se lancèrent à la poursuite du Survivant. S'en suivit un capharnaüm infernal. C'était à peine s'ils pouvaient reconnaître leurs partenaires.

Séverus parvint à remettre Harry sur pieds mais dû mettre en œuvre tous ses talents de vampire pour ne pas succomber à l'avalanche des sortilèges. Son calice, trop perturbé par le contre coup de la mort de son amie, n'arrivait même plus à se défendre.

Submergé par le désespoir son esprit s'était enfoui bien loin du champ de bataille. L'immortel se battait comme un démon mais malheureusement le poids du nombre se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Avisant Lupin non loin de lui, il lui fourra Harry dans les bras.

« -Emmène le loin d'ici, cria t'il, éloigne le vite ! »

Sans plus réfléchir Rémus obéit et commença à reculer, tenant son filleul dans ses bras. Il le ramena auprès des leurs. Sur le front les aurors se faisaient tuer les uns après les autres. Séverus ne tarda pas à flancher lui aussi. Il s'écroula après que cinq stupéfix l'eurent atteint.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Pas si sadique ? Bon et bien je me rattrape là non ? Mouaouaoua ! Non ouais franchement étonnant qu'il soit soupçonné même si tous les membres de l'Ordre l'ont été en fait ! Sinon non ce n'est pas trop dur pour répondre à ta question (quoi il n'y a aucun sous entendu !...oui je vais me pendre…) Bref la lecture du tome 7 ne m'a pas perturbée plus que ça, surtout que ma fic n'a rien à voir (à part pour les horcruxes et j'avoue qu'il y a peut être quelques petites références).

Bon finalement nous ne sommes pas mort mais sorry : PLUS JAMAIS LE 8 DECEMBRE !!! On se revoie quand vous voulez mais plus un 8 décembre ! Oki ? Et pour le 16 c'est le soir jusqu'au matin ! Gros bisous ma ptite fée !

SNT59 : Qu'en dis tu de la situation maintenant ? Par contre je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu entendais par : Sev s'amuse avec le désir d'Harry ! Merci quand même ! Bisous !

Rim999 : Hum…oui et non j'avais prévu depuis le début de faire les horcruxes à la fin, pour finir en quelque sorte la fic, surtout que tu avais prévu toi que le serpent n'était finalement pas mort ? Sinon oui je confirme Snape est bien un pervers ! lol ! Voici donc la nouvelle suite, mais comme tu peux le constater pour l'instant je torture plus les gentils… Merci, bisous !

Real or not : Et bien merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira également ! Bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	32. Au milieu des ténèbres

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Au milieu des ténèbres**

****

Pendant qu'une partie de l'armée de la lumière s'évertuait à porter secours à l'Elu, une autre prenait discrètement à revers celle des ténèbres. Tous placés sous sortilèges de désillusion, ils avançaient sans être vu. Un mètre à peine les séparaient à présent de l'arrière garde où s'était réfugié Voldemort ainsi que son serpent.

Ils se positionnèrent de façon à pouvoir éliminer le reptile et le plus d'ennemis possible dans le même temps. Ils auraient volontiers aimé régler définitivement son compte au mage noir mais cette mission était dévolue au Survivant et les ordres étaient les ordres.

Au signal une pluie de sorts vola vers les mangemorts…sans jamais les atteindre. Ils échouèrent tous sur une paroi luminescente bleu pâle. Les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, jusqu'alors contemplaient la bataille, se tournèrent vers eux en ricanant.

Les aurors surent à ce moment là qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège, surtout quand le mur bleu s'agrandit soudain pour former un dôme et les emprisonner. Ils essayèrent de transplanner mais se heurtèrent immanquablement aux parois de leur prison.

Puis les mangemorts les ignorèrent parfaitement : enfermés ils étaient inoffensifs, ils auraient bien le temps de s'occuper d'eux plus tard.

A l'autre bout du champ de bataille, Maugrey vit la défaite de ses compatriotes et il jura franchement. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on se fiait aux renseignements d'un traître. Leur mission était à présent fortement compromise.

Elle était même quasiment impossible : la moitié de leurs effectifs était hors course, l'horcruxe n'était pas détruit, le Survivant n'était plus qu'un pantin sans vie et à présent Snape était aux mains du Lord qui ne tarderait pas à l'éradiquer de la surface de la terre.

Si le vampire y restait, on pouvait être sûr que le calice ne lui survivrait pas longtemps. Harry était trop sensible, c'était sa faiblesse.

Soudain les combats cessèrent et Fol'œil su que c'était mauvais signe. Les mangemorts se replièrent aux côtés de leur maître. Celui-ci affichait un sourire vainqueur, tenant le maître des potions pas les cheveux.

« -Alors Harry que comptes tu faire maintenant ? Tu ne peux m'empêcher de le tuer et alors tu ne seras plus rien ! Tu me supplieras même de t'achever, ce que je consentirai de bon cœur ! »

Il se délecta de l'air tétanisé de son rival qui demeura muet face à sa provocation, puis prononça le sort de mort. Harry ne sut comment, mais la peur viscérale de voir son vampire mourir le submergea.

Tout se passa très vite, la magie enfla en lui et tel un tsunami se déversa puissamment sur le champ de bataille. Toutes les personnes qui se situaient sur la trajectoire se retrouvèrent expulsés plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il en fut de même pour Voldemort mais Séverus, lui, fut entouré d'une sorte de tourbillon protecteur.

Sans plus réfléchir le petit brun se précipita vers lui, traversa le maelström sans mal et agrippa le buveur de sang pour transplanner à l'abri derrière leurs lignes. Il déposa délicatement son vampire au sol et dégagea les mèches de cheveux de son visage. Il le déstupéfixa et les yeux de l'homme papillonnèrent doucement.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Séverus reprenne ses esprits mais dès que ce fut le cas une masse brune se jeta dans ses bras. Et cette masse se fichait complètement de ce que les autres pouvaient penser à ce moment là. L'homme qu'il aimait avait failli mourir alors l'opinion des autres, ils pouvaient aller se la mettre là où il pensait.

Une seule chose comptait : son vampire lui rendant son étreinte. De toute façon qu'est ce que ça changeait qu'il soit calice ? Il allait se sacrifier pour eux donc…

Durant une merveilleuse minute il savoura l'enlacement protecteur de son amant. C'était comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Mais évidemment toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et les mangemorts tombés se relevèrent et les couvrirent de sorts.

Cependant les aurors étaient prêts et ils protégèrent le couple. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enragé de s'être laissé surprendre ainsi, redoubla d'ardeur dans ses attaques. Séverus remit son calice debout mais ce dernier chancela, fatigué à la suite de sa libération soudaine de magie pure et il dut le retenir.

« -Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry…mais merci, rajouta t'il plus doucement.

-Que peut-on faire maintenant ? marmonna faiblement le gryffondor, ils sont trop nombreux on ne pourra jamais s'approcher de l'horcruxe.

-Surtout si tu t'élances sur lui sur un coup de tête.

-Désolé, fit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je veux des actes. Donc à partir de maintenant tu restes derrière moi, c'est compris ? »

Harry acquiesça docilement. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Les attaques reprirent sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment d'avancée. Néanmoins les hordes du Lord semblaient inépuisables et le nombre d'aurors baissait inexorablement. Personne encore n'avait pu approcher Nagini et les espoirs ainsi que les effectifs diminuaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Soudain une agitation secoua les rangs du mage noir. Harry stupéfixa son n-ième adversaire et leva la tête vers le cœur du trouble. L'incrédulité fit place au soulagement. Dans sa bulle protectrice le serpent s'agitait frénétiquement en proie à des démons invisibles.

Inquiet, Voldemort lançait toute une batterie de sorts qui ne semblaient pas avoir grand effet. Le reptile se tordait dans tous les sens et sifflait furieusement. Plusieurs fois il essaya de se mordre le corps mais la douleur était apparemment trop forte et il se tortillait davantage.

Puis dans un ultime sursaut tout s'arrêta et il resta suspendu dans son cocon, du sang coulant de sa gueule. Finalement le poison de Drago avait fait effet. La belle assurance du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut brusquement mise à mal. Il venait de perdre son ultime horcruxe, enfin ça il ne le savait pas encore…

Pendant le moment d'apathie qui régna, deux ombres silencieuses se glissèrent auprès des aurors retenus sous le dôme. Par terre était tracé la limite du cercle avec des résidus magiques. Précaution nécessaire si l'on voulait que le piège se referme correctement.

Les deux ombres, connaissant bien ce procédé, effacèrent ces marques et créèrent ainsi un trou dans la coupole. L'une d'elle entra et se faufila auprès des prisonniers.

« -Venez vite, nous avons ouvert une brèche. Venez avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent ! »

Ne demandant pas le pourquoi du comment, les aurors suivirent le jeune homme châtain et bientôt furent à nouveau libres. Ils ne virent pas la deuxième silhouette qui s'était dissimulée et ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers les mangemorts. Le châtain retourna auprès de son compagnon.

« -Une bonne chose de faite n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas terminé. On se retrouve près des Weasley après avoir détruit les autres sécurités, ok ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

-Fais attention à toi Dray.

-Je pourrais en dire autant chéri ! »

Ils se séparèrent sur un sourire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard deux autres groupes apparurent à gauche et à droite de l'armée de Voldemort. Ils y firent des ravages. Rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait d'une alliance rare d'elfes et de loups garous.

Alliance tellement improbable mais qui pourtant trouvait sa légitimité au nom d'un ennemi commun, au nom d'un espoir commun : la liberté. L'armée de Voldemort était désormais encerclée, les horcruxes étaient tous détruits, l'affrontement final était imminent.

Enfin si un certain mage noir ne l'évitait pas en se servant des captifs comme bouclier. L'équilibre des forces revenait et le Lord pouvait voir ses serviteurs tomber en grand nombre.

Harry avait recouvré ses forces après son énorme dépense d'énergie et il lui tardait d'affronter son ennemi car l'attente augmentait le nombre de morts ainsi que son angoisse.

Finalement ce fut l'explosion d'un tombeau qui accéléra les choses. Celle-ci écarta les mangemorts à proximités des prisonniers et immédiatement un bouclier les engloba, interdisant tout accès aux sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce dernier vit alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune issue et que s'il continuait dans ce sens, son armée serait défaite. Sa seule solution résidait dans la mort d'Harry Potter. Sans leur héros ils ne seraient plus rien et lui deviendrait invincible.

« -Et bien Harry qu'attends tu pour venir me voir ? s'exclama t'il, aurais tu peur ? Après tout tu ne veux peut être plus m'affronter maintenant que tu t'es trouvé un pigeon pour te protéger, tu peux te cacher derrière ! »

Harry repoussa un peu brutalement son vampire et s'avança vers le Lord. Séverus protesta pour la forme mais le laissa aller à l'encontre de son adversaire. Il n'y avait plus d'autres possibilités désormais, même s'il craignait pour son calice et aurait tout fait pour le remplacer. Sachant que ce ne pouvait être le cas, il se contenta de lui envoyer autant de soutien qu'il le pouvait à travers le lien.

« -Non Tom moi je ne me cache pas et c'est pour lui que je vais t'éliminer. Pour lui et pour eux tous car aucun ne mérite de subir tes envies destructrices de pouvoir !

-Que c'est courageux…et stupide ! Combien te seront reconnaissant, crois tu ? Tous ceux qui ont été comblés de pouvoirs exceptionnels ont été rejetés et il t'arrivera la même chose…enfin si tu parviens à me battre évidemment !

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, les paroles de Tom n'étaient pas si fausses que cela, mais il décida de les ignorer…pour l'instant.

-Alors bats toi Tom, répliqua le Survivant en se mettant en position défensive. »

Sans attendre le Lord amorça le combat et il en donna immédiatement la direction en lançant un puissant doloris. Mais le niveau de l'Elu avait considérablement augmenté et il l'esquiva sans problème. La lutte commença et elle ne laissa aucun répit aux deux opposants durant les premiers moments.

Leurs puissances étaient équivalentes, bien que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres connaissent nombre de sorts de magie noire, et seule leur endurance les départagerait.

De part et d'autre s'était formé un no man's land car les malédictions rebondissaient le plus souvent loin de leur cible. Harry se baissa pour éviter un Avada Kedavra et renvoya un Sectum Sempra qui écorcha la jambe gauche du mage. Irrité, Tom lança toute une série de sortilèges qui affaiblirent grandement le bouclier du gryffondor.

Trop même car avant d'avoir pu répliqué, il en reçut un autre qui le laissa à moitié mort. C'était comme si un torrent de lave le brûlait de l'intérieur. Un gémissement pathétique sortit de sa gorge en feu. Il ne pouvait plus bouger sinon il était sûr que ses membres allaient finir en cendres.

Il pleurait tellement il avait mal mais loin de le soulager, ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues telles des traînées incandescentes. Et dans tout l'horreur de la situation il commença à suffoquer. Voldemort arriva à sa hauteur et le surplomba en affichant un sourire suffisant.

« -Et bien finalement Harry Potter n'est pas aussi puissant que ça, la chance a fini par t'abandonner on dirait.

Il s'accroupit aux côtés du mourant.

-Dans quel monde croyais tu pouvoir me vaincre Harry ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin qu'on a mené à l'abattoir. Je suis presque triste de devoir te tuer. Nous n'étions pas si différent au final, reprit il en lui caressant les cheveux dans une parodie malsaine d'affection qui faisait geindre de douleur le garçon, nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensemble. Mais voilà tu as préféré ce monde hypocrite qui serait le premier à te jeter la pierre. Quel gâchis… »

Au loin retentissait la voix de Séverus qui appelait désespérément son calice. Il sentait le lien faiblir de plus en plus. Son amant était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire. Des aurors le retenait, lui interdisant toute possibilité de lui porter secours. A quelques pas de là ils faisaient de même avec Rémus.

La haine rongeait le cœur des deux hommes : leur propre camp les empêchait de sauver celui qu'ils aimaient. Comment pouvait on être monstrueux à ce point ? Les flammes de la vengeance s'insinuaient en eux mais pour l'instant ils pouvaient seulement héler ce corps qui gisait à terre, en espérant le voir bouger.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le gryffondor et lança ce sort qui avait déjà fait tant de victimes. Cependant les clameurs du vampire et du loup avaient atteintes les oreilles du jeune homme et il se rappela sa promesse.

Mais il avait si mal…

Pourtant lorsque Tom leva l'instrument de sa mort il puisa dans ces dernières forces pour lui empoigner la main malgré la douleur et la retourner pour la diriger contre lui-même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette assaut et qui au contact du brun ressentit une insupportable brûlure, n'opposa aucun résistance et le rayon vert au lieu de se diriger vers l'adolescent, frappa violemment sa poitrine.

Durant une ultime seconde il se demanda comment cette folie était possible puis il sombra dans le néant…à jamais…

Les pleurs de Harry redoublèrent, la douleur physique était intolérable mais il souffrait aussi d'avoir dû tuer Tom. Quoi que les autres en disent il était lié à lui depuis sa naissance et c'était une partie de son être qui était également morte aujourd'hui.

Et puis ses paroles n'avaient pas été que mensonges : ils n'étaient guère différents. Vaincu à son tour par le mal qui le rongeait, il s'effondra sur le corps de son fidèle ennemi.

Ce fut alors la débandade : les mangemorts tentèrent de transplanner tandis que les aurors essayaient de les arrêter. Au milieu de ce chahut, deux hommes faussèrent compagnie à leurs 'camarades' pour courir auprès du héros tombé. Une chose rassurait Séverus : si son calice était mort, il l'aurait senti.

Toutefois le lien était presque imperceptible et une véritable angoisse lui ravageait les sens. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà eu aussi peur de sa vie. Si son lionceau venait à mourir…mieux ne valait pas y penser.

Enfin il l'atteint et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il transplana directement à Ste Mangouste suivi du lycanthrope. Arrivé là bas il chopa le premier médicomage qui passa à proximité. Celui-ci, dès qu'il reconnut le Survivant s'empressa de mobiliser les infirmières.

Une chambre fut aussitôt trouvée et il y fut installé. Puis les deux professeurs furent priés de sortir.

« -Hors de question que je reste loin de lui, gronda Séverus.

-Monsieur nous savons ce que nous faisons, laissez les médecins travailler, répondit une interne.

Le maître des potions dévoila alors ses canines et il fixa la pauvre fille dangereusement.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre mademoiselle que ce n'est pas une requête. Mon calice est sur le point de mourir dans ce lit et ce n'est même pas envisageable que je sois ailleurs qu'à ses côtés. Est-ce clair ou vais-je devoir vous aider à comprendre ? »

La jeune fille, terrorisée, se contenta d'agiter frénétiquement la tête et le laissa passer. Le vampire s'installa à sa gauche et tint anxieusement sa main pendant que les médicomages lui faisaient passer toute une batterie de tests.

Séverus voyait leurs visages mécontents et inquiets ce qui ne l'aidait en rien à garder son calme. Seul le lien l'unissant au petit brun, qui ne régressait pas lui permettait de garder espoir.

Au bout d'une interminable heure d'attente, les résultats purent être connus. Le médicomage en chef s'approcha de Séverus et lui expliqua la situation :

« -Mr Potter est en proie à un sort de magie noire très puissant qui consume peu à peu ses organes. Par chance notre section recherche à trouver un remède depuis deux ans environ. Nous sommes donc en mesure de le guérir. Enfin de guérir son corps car hélas il se trouve que Mr Potter est dans le coma. Nous en ignorons la raison et surtout la durée. Je suis désolé Mr Snape… »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Bon et bien si tu n'as pas compris le sous entendu ce n'est pas grave, c'est d'ailleurs pas plus mal ! Ah sadisme quand tu nous tiens !!! Mdr. Et celui-ci tu le trouves comment ?

Pour mon OS : comment ce n'est pas étonnant ? Moi qui crois tellement en l'amour !!! Elle montre moins les sentiments ? Ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais, mais en même temps je suis l'auteur donc forcément…je n'écris pas exactement comme je le ressens ! Mais j'avoue également que ce n'est pas celle que je préfère !

Sinon pour vendredi 21 au soir c'est ok pour toi ? Envoie moi un sms stp histoire que je sache comment tout organiser ! Tschüss, kiss !

SNT59 : Mdr, il ne flanchera pas t'inquiète pas ! Suffit qu'on menace l'amour de sa vie et le voilà repartie sur les chapeaux de roues ! Mais comme tu peux le remarquer, tu n'auras pas besoin de régler le compte à Voldy Merci, bisous !

Rim999 : Mais non les deathfics c'est pas mal, c'est un art de vivre ! (Le mien en fait donc ce n'est certes pas une référence !) Bref de toute façon tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ce n'en ai pas une et comme tu peux le constater ils sont vivants, enfin plus ou moins… Et ah non je ne compte pas sacrifier Zillah, je l'adore trop c'est mon bébé à moi ! D'ailleurs faudrait que je pense à le remettre dans les chapitres qui arrivent…Bref, j'y penserai pour Mondingus mais je ne te promets rien ! Merci à toi, gros bisous !

Real or not : Entièrement d'accord avec toi, Harry est bien chanceux ! Il devrait surveiller son Sev de plus prêt qu'on ne lui pique pas ! Merci beaucoup, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	33. Dans les limbes de nos peurs

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Merci à ma bêta zazaone.

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Dans les limbes de nos peurs**

****

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que le héros du monde sorcier était étendu, inanimé, au milieu des draps blancs avec lesquels son teint rivalisait. Trois semaines d'attente, de doutes, de peur. Trois semaines que Séverus n'avait pas quitté son chevet.

Quand les médicomages lui avaient annoncé que son calice ne se réveillerait peut être jamais, le vampire avait senti comme une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules et dans son cœur.

Le destin avait encore décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Après une enfance somme toute peu heureuse, sa vie d'espion douloureuse, sa transformation en vampire, il devait perdre la seule personne qui lui avait jamais donné un peu de bonheur. Décidemment la vie s'acharnait toujours sur ceux qui le méritaient le moins.

Mais cette fois il avait décidé de lutter contre la fatalité. Pas question qu'il laisse mourir le gamin, il n'allait pas recommencer tous ses efforts avec un autre calice tout de même !

Ainsi depuis trois semaines il vivait dans cette chambre d'hôpital à l'austérité glaciale. Les médicomages avaient réussi à guérir le corps de l'Elu en six jours, enchaînant potions sur potions, sorts sur sorts. Ces six jours avaient été d'une incroyable intensité, pas un instant les médecins n'avaient quitté son chevet, se relayant les uns après les autres.

Personne d'autre n'avait été autorisé à entrer sauf Séverus. Tous ceux qui voulaient des nouvelles du Survivant devaient attendre devant la porte le bon vouloir des infirmières qui bien souvent les laissaient dans l'ignorance. Les Weasley, qui avaient survécu, ainsi que Rémus et les autres membres de l'Ordre, après avoir bénéficié des soins appropriés, étaient souvent venus en vain.

Même après que l'adolescent se soit rétabli, les visites très courtes n'étaient accordées qu'aux personnes pouvant influer sur son réveil. De ce fait il y avait eu quelques altercations, surtout avec des journalistes et des agents du ministère.

Mais la direction de Ste Mangouste restait intraitable sur la tranquillité de ses patients. Et au cas où, un vampire sur les nerfs formait une parfaite deuxième ligne de défense.

D'ailleurs ce dernier ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué et énervé à la fois. Le manque de sang, qu'il prélevait par petites quantités grâce à un cathéter, se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Sans compter que ne pas mordre directement son calice le rendait mal à l'aise car il ne remplissait pas correctement ses devoirs de vampire.

Bref la situation était loin d'être facile et chaque jour renforçait le malaise général. Une autre semaine passa sans que la situation n'évolue. Alors que la vie au dehors reprenait son cours : on reconstruisait, on faisait son deuil, on retournait travailler, on recommençait sa vie. A l'hôpital la vie était comme suspendue et n'assister à aucun changement de l'état du Survivant démoralisait la plupart des gens.

A la fin du premier mois d'attente Séverus décida qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre que les choses avancent toutes seules. S'ils continuaient ainsi Harry et lui mourraient à petit feu. Ce n'était décidemment pas dans sa nature de rester à ne rien faire.

Les médicomages ne connaissaient pas le mal qui empêchait le réveil du Survivant et en ignorait le remède. Ils se contentaient de maintenir son corps en vie sans chercher réellement de solutions hormis leur pseudo psychologie de stimulation. Mais comment quelqu'un d'endormi pouvait il entendre quoi que ce soit ?

Séverus allait tenter une méthode, certes illégale, mais qui avait déjà fait ses preuves. De toute manière que pouvait il arriver de pire ? La mort les guettait déjà si Harry ne se réveillait pas. Il scella précautionneusement portes et fenêtres pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé et il s'assit sur le lit.

Il lança alors le sort de légilimancie et pénétra, encore, dans l'esprit de son calice.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il vit, ou plutôt ne vit pas. Loin des images de tortures de la dernière fois, il n'était entouré à présent que de ténèbres. Un vide obscur s'étendait à perte de vue.

Pas de sol, pas de murs, pas d'ombre, rien que le néant.

Comment allait il retrouver Harry ?

Mais il n'était pas question d'abandonner, il le sortirait de là ou sombrerait avec lui. Il se mit à parcourir lentement cet espace, ses yeux essayant de s'adapter à la nuit, sans succès, les ténèbres ne pouvaient être percées.

Toute notion de temps avait disparu, il marchait, marchait, marchait encore sans résultat, sans destination, sans rien, juste cette noirceur qui envahissait peu à peu ses pensées. Le désespoir est contagieux pour celui qui ne prend pas garde.

Séverus commençait à penser que cette entreprise était vouée à l'échec, qu'il s'escrimait en vain et ne retrouverait jamais son calice. Son esprit était aussi mort que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il allait renoncer quand soudain il crut entendre un bruit. Il tendit l'oreille, mais non, rien. Mauvais signe il était déjà en train d'halluciner. Il fit marche arrière mais à nouveau un son retentit. Il attendit un long moment en écoutant attentivement et enfin il le perçut distinctement.

Cela ressemblait aux pleurs d'un enfant. Le maître des potions les suivit aussi fidèlement qu'il le put mais dans une immensité déserte où tout résonnait et se ressemblait, rien de moins simple. Après maintes tentatives il lui sembla enfin percevoir une forme non loin de lui.

Il s'approcha suffisamment pour distinguer le corps recroquevillé d'un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Des sanglots le secouaient et il gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles. Séverus s'agenouilla et tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule. Au contact l'enfant cria et rampa hors de portée de la main inquisitrice.

« -Harry c'est moi, c'est Séverus. Harry regarde moi, murmura le buveur de sang. »

Mais seuls d'autres gémissements lui répondirent. Il réitéra néanmoins son appel. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Au fur et à mesure les plaintes formèrent des semblants de mots.

« -Arrêtez…Rien fait…Pas ma faute…Pitié… »

Séverus ne comprenait pas. De quoi le garçon se protégeait-il ? De quoi s'excusait il ? Il venait de sauver le monde ! Seulement les réponses à ses questions ne lui plurent pas forcément.

Des ténèbres se détachèrent des silhouettes translucides. Des apparitions cauchemardesques. Mais pourquoi l'inconscient de son calice était-il aussi torturé ? Les fantômes ressemblaient à des cadavres en décomposition : la peau rongée et boursouflée.

Il fut d'autant plus choqué lorsqu'il reconnut chacune des ces horreurs : James et Lily Potter, Cédric Diggory, Sirius Black, Granger, même Dursley et Jedusor étaient là. Le petit brun se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même.

Alors les murmures débutèrent. D'abord comme une litanie inintelligible puis des phrases se détachèrent.

« -Monstre…Tout est de ta faute…Nous sommes morts à cause de toi…Regarde ce que nous sommes devenus…Tu ne mérites pas de vivre… »

Et l'enfant continuait à gémir des 'non' pathétiques qui ne le persuadaient pas lui même. Séverus en avait déjà trop vu et il avait trop tardé. Il était temps que cette mascarade cesse. Il prit brutalement le garçon par les épaules et le releva sans se préoccuper de ses illusions effrayantes.

Le jeune Harry hurla sous l'assaut et se débattit comme un beau diable, complètement terrorisé. La première claque retentissante qu'il reçut stoppa ses cris, la deuxième ses pleurs, la troisième retint son attention sur l'auteur des gifles.

Même si ce n'était que mentalement, le vampire se sentait vraiment mal d'être obligé de frapper son calice. Pour se forcer à ne pas abandonner il se répétait tel un mantra :

'_Je suis obligé de le faire, je suis obligé sinon il ne reviendra pas_.'

Lorsque les pensées du jeune gryffondor se focalisèrent enfin pleinement sur lui, il débuta son plaidoyer :

« -Harry écoute moi, tout ceci est faux, ce n'est qu'une création de ton imagination, tu es en train de te détruire ! Arrête tout de suite, tu n'es coupable de rien, personne ne t'en veut ! Tu as sauvé le monde entier et ils le savent, insista le serpentard en désignant l'assemblée de spectres cadavériques, au contraire ils sont fiers de toi ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux, tu n'es pas Merlin bon sang ! »

Le petit Harry le regardait à présent d'un air perdu et incertain, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire aux paroles du maître des potions. Il semblait d'ailleurs à celui-ci que le garçon avait vieilli de quelques années. Bon signe certainement.

« -As-tu pensé à ceux qui t'aimaient Harry ? A nous ? A ceux qui sont encore vivants et qui désespèrent de te voir sourire à nouveau ? Tu crois que je vais pouvoir survivre sans toi ? Tu veux que je meure moi aussi ? Car c'est ce qui se produira si tu préfères te complaire dans ce monde chimérique. Tu vas me tuer à petit feu, tu vas nous tuer ! Tout ce que nous avons vécu ne signifie rien pour toi ? »

Séverus espérait qu'utiliser la corde sensible débloquerait son calice car c'était sa dernière carte. De nouveau des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux du brun qui avait retrouvé son corps de dix-sept ans.

A quatre pattes il s'approcha du vampire et se blottit contre lui en murmurant des 'pardons' plaintifs. Séverus, à moitié soulagé car il devait encore le ramener dans le monde des vivants, le serra à son tour. Enfin il se sentait complet, son calice était là où il devait se trouver.

« -Ce n'est rien Harry, ce n'est rien. A présent rentrons, nous n'avons que trop tardé dans cette folie. »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit son professeur hors de sa prison mentale. Séverus réintégra son corps avec légèrement plus de difficulté qu'habituellement mais sans plus d'encombre.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que ses sens lui reviennent et qu'il entende un vacarme épouvantable : de l'autre côté de la porte on essayait de défoncer cette dernière à coups de il ne savait trop quoi. Mais heureusement ses sorts avaient tenu le choc et la porte résistait vaillamment aux assauts.

Il se tourna vers son lionceau étendu sur le lit mais à son plus grand désarroi rien n'avait changé. Les objets commencèrent à trembler sous sa colère quand le jeune homme papillonna doucement des yeux.

Immédiatement Snape se précipita tout contre lui, une main tenant la sienne et l'autre caressant religieusement son front. Harry souleva ses paupières avec réticence, craignant de contempler encore ses visages accusateurs mais une douce caresse l'incita pourtant à le faire.

La première image qu'il vit fut la mine inquiète de son vampire, qui disparut bien trop vite à son goût. Il fut soulagé de ne plus être prisonnier de ses cauchemars. Il se pendit alors à son cou et pleura de tout son saoul. Il laissa s'échapper toutes ses peines, la douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers, sa culpabilité, ses angoisses, tout ce qui corrompait son cœur de ténèbres.

Séverus le laissa extérioriser ses démons, le gardant fermement contre lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souciait de l'agitation qui régnait derrière la porte. Un attroupement de médicomages, d'infirmières, d'aurors et de journalistes, s'était d'ailleurs formé. Chacun essayait de créer une ouverture mais les protections étaient exceptionnellement solides et rien ne parvenait à les traverser.

Les Weasley et l'Ordre avaient également été alertés mais s'abstenaient bien de toute tentative. D'abord parce qu'ils savaient qu'elles seraient vaines, ensuite parce que si Snape avait condamné l'entrée, ce n'était certainement pas pour rien. Ils n'allaient pas laisser passer la possibilité de sauver Harry pour un protocole fumeux.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et les premiers qui s'étaient agglutinés contre, s'écroulèrent peu élégamment au sol. Un Séverus plus qu'imposant malgré le fait qu'il portait le Survivant dans ses bras, s'avança vers eux et leur dit avec dédain :

« -Nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services à présent, merci. Je le ramène chez nous et si quiconque a la stupide idée de nous suivre, je vous assure qu'il le regrettera. »

Sans attendre leur approbation, il les dépassa pour se rendre à la cheminée la plus proche. Bien entendu il avait remarqué ses collègues ainsi que la famille de rouquins mais présentement une seule chose lui importait : renforcer le lien avec son calice, le reste pouvait bien aller voir Merlin !

Arrivés au manoir Snape, à nouveau sécurisé, le maître des potions monta directement son fardeau dans leur chambre et le déposa sous les couvertures. Il disparut cinq minutes pour chercher différentes potions.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Tout était terminé, il était enfin chez eux, dans son lit, dans leur lit et tout irait pour le mieux à partir de maintenant. Séverus revint et lui donna trois potions qu'il avala docilement.

Elles n'étaient pas aussi infectes qu'il s'y était attendu mais elles étaient encore loin du jus de citrouille. Néanmoins il se sentit tout de suite revigoré. Séverus s'était installé à ses côtés et le fixait d'un air presque avide.

« -Comment te sens tu ? lui demanda t'il.

-Mieux…

Voyant que son calice hésitait à continuer, l'ancien espion l'incita d'un signe de tête à poursuivre sans crainte.

-Mieux mais…euh je ne sais pas…physiquement ça va pourtant c'est…enfin c'est comme si j'étais mal à l'aise, dit il en remuant, comme si…

-Comme si tu étais courbaturé sans avoir fait de sport, comme si chaque fibre de ton être manquait de quelque chose, acheva l'immortel.

-Oui, c'est…c'est ça…s'étonna l'adolescent.

-Il faut que tu saches Harry que tu es dans le coma depuis plus d'un mois, c'est-à-dire un mois que je suis resté à tes côtés sans te toucher d'une quelconque façon…

Séverus laissa sa phrase en suspens pour qu'il en assimile bien toutes les conséquences. Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et l'entendit s'exclamer :

-Mais comment avez-vous fait pour tenir un mois sans boire mon sang ?

-Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir. Nous avons prélevé ce qu'il me fallait avec une seringue. Cependant rien ne remplace la morsure entre un vampire et son calice. De ce fait le lien s'est affaiblit. Sans compter l'isolement de ton esprit qui a brisé notre connexion mentale. D'ailleurs nous devrons avoir une petite conversation à ce sujet. Mais pour l'instant penche la tête veux tu, ordonna l'homme en recouvrant le gryffon de son corps. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et laissa à son vampire autant de place qu'il le pouvait. L'attente ne fut pas longue, aussitôt deux canines percèrent voracement sa peau. Ce fut une explosion de sensations pour les deux hommes.

Le lien se raffermissant, Séverus retrouvait toute sa domination sur son calice et Harry recouvrait enfin une complétude entière. Ces peurs en cet instant lui paraissaient si lointaines, si insignifiantes.

Il se sentait revivre. Il vivait pour quelqu'un qui vivait pour lui. Il était aimé pour ce qu'il était, pas pour une fonction, pas pour un nom. Malgré ses défauts, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait commises, on l'aimait.

Et pour couronner le tout un plaisir grandissant l'envahissait. Il finit pas jouir sans s'être touché. Séverus cicatrisa la plaie et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais le gryffondor dormait déjà. Finalement il déposa un baiser sur son front, lui lança un sort de nettoyage et se coucha contre lui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'après midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque Harry se réveilla en sursaut, encore en proie à ses chimères. Séverus ne tarda pas à s'éveiller aussi face à une vague de panique provenant de son calice.

Résolu à comprendre les rouages de son lionceau, il l'enlaça par derrière et entreprît dans un premier temps de le rassurer. Puis quand le petit brun fut complètement détendu dans ses bras, il débuta l'interrogatoire :

« -Pourquoi penses tu toutes ces choses Harry ? Pourquoi te crois tu responsable de leur mort alors que c'est Voldemort le coupable ?

Le plus jeune se crispa, il ne voulait pas répondre, c'était son fardeau.

-Harry, souffla le buveur de sang agacé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il chuchota :

-Je…je…si je n'étais pas là ils ne seraient pas morts…

-Si tu n'étais pas là nous serions tous soit morts, soit esclave, l'interrompit le serpentard, est ce là ce que tu souhaites ?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Nous étions en guerre, il y a inévitablement des victimes. Tu ne pouvais tous les sauver. En outre ils connaissaient les risques. Ne crois pas que je banalise leur mort, chacune a été une tragédie mais il ne faut pas te miner comme tu le fais. C'est complètement injustifié et dangereux pour toi.

Harry ne savait que dire, les paroles de son vampire étaient pleines de bon sens mais il ne pensait pas perdre entièrement sa culpabilité un jour.

-Regarde, avec tes bêtises tu me fais parler comme un Poufsouffle. Stupide gryffondor émotif, » grinça Séverus pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Ce qui fonctionna car le garçon se mit à rire. Rire qui sonnait comme le début d'une nouvelle ère…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Ba c'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habituée à avoir des ennemis ! Je ne compte plus les menaces de mort et de tortures ! Mdr tu as trouvé le bon mot : Tom s'est fait fourber comme un con ! Mouaouaouaoua !!! Hum…bref si ça t'a plu c'est le principal ! Gros bisous !

Au fait ça va mieux toi ???

SNT59 : Oh pauvre Tom, moi je l'aime bien, pourquoi tant de haine contre lui ? En tout cas tu verras combien ses paroles sont véridiques…Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Real or not : Oh tu m'aimes ! Comme c'est gentil ! Mais c'est réciproque tu sais ! Bref ravie que la bataille t'ai plu à ce point ! J'ai essayé de la faire la plus haletante possible mais ce n'est pas toujours simple d'écrire des actions aussi rapides ! Merci à toi, gros bisous !

Lilyp : Ah ben il s'est réveillé ! Lentement mais sûrement ! Merci qui ? lol ! Bisous !

Phatorryter : Comme tu peux le constater la suite est publiée (et pendant les vacances ). Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant (et je ne sais pas si je mérite tous ces compliments) en tout cas merci beaucoup, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Tu es la seule qui ais trouvé la bonne réponse pour le réveil d'Harry je te félicite ! Merci encore, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	34. La fin du tunnel

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : La fin du tunnel**

****

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne heure. Ce mois de séparation avait été loin d'être favorable à leur si jeune relation. Ils devaient se redécouvrir, retrouver leurs marques. Ils évitèrent de parler de la guerre en elle-même, encore trop récente dans leur esprit, mais abordèrent les évènements survenus durant ces soixante jours.

Même si Séverus qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps au chevet de son calice, n'en savait guère plus que lui. Ils envisagèrent enfin leur avenir. Harry qui n'avait jamais médité sur un hypothétique futur, se voyait maintenant contraint de le faire pour deux. D'un certain côté il lui paraissait étrange de prévoir son avenir en fonction de quelqu'un d'autre mais d'un autre côté tout était dans l'ordre des choses puisque c'était avec Séverus.

« -Après ta septième année tu souhaites toujours devenir auror ?

-Non, je ne crois pas non, je n'ai plus envie de me battre…En fait je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

-Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ?

-Euh…ben j'aime bien jouer au Quidditch, mais je ne veux pas devenir plus populaire que je ne le suis actuellement. J'ai déjà du mal à avoir une vie privée…

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas d'autres centres d'intérêt ? s'étonna Séverus. »

Harry baissa piteusement la tête. Non il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de passions mais était ce sa faute si depuis sa naissance il avait eu un mage noir aux fesses ? Si ses seules perspectives lorsqu'il était enfant étaient ses corvées quotidiennes ?

Il aurait bien voulu avoir des rêves comme tout un chacun, mais invariablement ils mourraient dans l'œuf car son seul futur se situait immanquablement entre les planches d'un cercueil. Le vampire compris le désarroi de son calice, lui aussi avait vu tôt ses choix se restreindre inexorablement au fur et à mesure de sa vie.

« -Si tu ne veux plus te battre, tu peux aider les autres et devenir médicomage.

-…Aider…oui c'est une bonne idée…mais voir des gens mourir chaque jour…je ne pourrai pas…

-Tu as encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, l'apaisa l'ex mangemort, d'ailleurs tu n'es pas obligé de débuter d'autres études immédiatement. Tu peux très bien te prendre une année sabbatique pour décompresser de toute cette guerre. »

Harry acquiesça, il verrait en temps voulu. Pour le moment il avait une toute autre idée en tête qui était bien plus attrayante que ces souvenirs moroses. Il se retourna pour faire face à son amant et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Séverus ne laissa pas s'échapper une telle proposition, un mois de séparation et d'affaiblissement du lien, ne l'incitait pas à plus d'abstinence. Il captura les lèvres de son lionceau avec passion et en réclama l'entrée qu'il obtint sans aucune résistance. Il redécouvrit la bouche du garçon avec délectation.

Par Salazar que son goût lui avait manqué !

Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt et l'enleva, ébouriffant au passage davantage cette tignasse brune qu'il chérissait à présent. Puis il se mit à embrasser ce torse, trop appétissant pour sa santé mentale. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur ses boutons de chairs tendres et Harry gémit outrageusement.

Cependant il releva la tête de l'immortel pour l'embrasser sauvagement et murmurer à son oreille des mots qui embrasèrent le maître des potions :

« -Prends moi Séverus, prends moi maintenant. J'ai envie de toi. Je veux mon vampire. Je veux être tien. »

Séverus gronda. C'était la première fois que son calice prenait l'initiative pour leurs ébats sexuels et il avait une telle façon de le dire, à la fois innocente et sensuelle, qu'il ne put se retenir davantage et se jeta sur lui.

Enlevant (déchirant) leurs vêtements, il retourna son amant sur le ventre et parcourut son dos de baisers enflammés. Il descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale pour finir sur le postérieur rebondi du petit brun qu'il mordilla voluptueusement.

Puis il glissa sa langue dans l'intimité de son calice qui s'étrangla presque de plaisir. Il crispa ses doigts autour des draps en haletant, jamais il n'avait expérimenté, ni imaginé une telle caresse et il se dit…

Non en fait il ne se dit absolument rien car il n'était plus en état de penser quoi que ce soit. Ses gémissements avaient été remplacés par de petits cris qu'il étouffait dans les oreillers. Au bord de la jouissance, il put seulement supplier :

« -Prends moi, prends moi… »

Et Séverus obéit sans rechigner. Il lui écarta les fesses et le pénétra complètement. Malgré la douleur première, Harry lui intima de continuer d'un mouvement de hanche particulièrement aguichant. Le serpentard le troussa alors sans plus de préparation, réaffirmant sa domination.

L'adolescent accompagnait chaque coup de reins d'un cri de luxure. Sentant l'orgasme venir, Séverus mordit son calice à l'épaule et but son sang, augmentant ainsi leur plaisir déjà à son apogée.

Harry finit par jouir en hurlant, le buveur de sang s'enfonça encore plusieurs fois avant d'éjaculer à son tour. Le gryffondor essayait de reprendre sa respiration quand Séverus le serra contre lui et déposa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, profitant d'une tranquillité bien méritée. Puis l'immortel, accentuant la pression sur le corps de son calice, lui susurra d'une voix rauque :

« -Sois mien encore une fois Harry. »

Celui-ci frémit sous le ton employé et ne put que l'embrasser fiévreusement pour montrer son accord. Ils refirent l'amour de nombreuses fois cette après midi là, fusionnant de nouveau leur couple, l'unissant pour l'éternité qui les attendait.

Ils dormirent profondément toute la nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, apaisés, heureux, seuls au monde comme tous les amoureux. Mais leur quiétude ne dura que jusqu'au matin lorsqu'on frappa violemment à la porte. Séverus mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

A contre cœur il se libéra de l'étreinte de son lionceau, toujours endormi, il revêtit rapidement un pantalon et un pull (noir évidemment) et alla montrer sa façon de penser à l'impudent qui osait le déranger. Il ouvrit sans aucune douceur et fixa d'un air peu avenant l'intrus.

Intrus qui se trouvaient être plusieurs en réalité, portant tous l'emblème du ministère. Deux secondes plus tard une Mcgonagall quelque peu échevelée arriva en courant.

« -Vous n'avez aucun droit ici ! Comment osez vous venir déranger mes employés ?! Veuillez sortir de cette école immédiatement ! s'insurgea t'elle.

-Désolé mais ceci est une mission de la plus haute importance, vous ne pouvez en aucun cas interférer, déclara l'un des hommes du ministère avec suffisance ne paraissant pas le moins du monde désolé, nous sommes venu chercher Mr Potter.

-Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser faire sans m'opposer ? dit Séverus d'un ton venimeux.

-Certainement ou vous serez arrêté. »

Le vampire et la directrice regardèrent l'homme, ébahis. Arrêté ? Alors que si ces petits cafards étaient encore en vie c'était en partie grâce à lui ! C'était effarant.

« -Et que voulez vous à Mr Potter ? demanda t'il en essayant de se calmer.

-Nous devons l'amener au ministère pour que ses pouvoirs soient bridés et ainsi prévenir toute venue d'un nouveau mage noir, répliqua le fonctionnaire avec toujours autant d'insolence.

Séverus crut qu'il allait décapiter cet imbécile dans l'instant.

-Vous voulez briser celui qui a sauvé vos misérables vies ? gronda t'il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

L'homme recula de quelques pas sous l'aura terrifiante que dégageait le vampire.

-Ordre de Monsieur le Ministre, continua bravement l'homme malgré tout.

Le buveur de sang s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le frôler et lui siffla :

-Vous allez me mener à votre cher ministre et je suis sûr qu'il changera d'avis.

-Mais…non…je… »

L'aura noire de l'immortel s'accentua encore, oppressant le représentant du ministère. Littéralement hors de lui le maître des potions laissait ressortir ses pouvoirs vampiriques, si bien que les intrus se sentirent obligés de lui obéir. Ils rebroussèrent lentement chemin, Séverus à leur suite, se souciant peu de son inhabituelle tenue. Minerva lui lança de loin :

« -Je veille sur Harry, ne vous en faites pas Séverus. »

Le petit groupe parvint aux grilles de Poudlard et transplana au ministère. L'émissaire mena Snape jusqu'au bureau de Scrimgeour non sans renâcler. Le serpentard ne s'embarrassa pas du protocole, ni même d'un minimum de savoir vivre et il y entra férocement, arrachant presque la porte de ses gongs.

Le ministre sursauta, faisant voler les papiers qu'il était en train de lire. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se saisir de sa baguette qu'un vampire déchaîné le prit à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Le temps que ses employés réagissent, la porte s'était refermée.

« -Je serai bref, dit Séverus d'une voix menaçante, vous allez tout de suite retirer cette idée absurde d'ôter les pouvoirs de Potter ou je vous jure qu'un cachot du Seigneur des Ténèbres vous semblera bien plus préférable.

-Ce…ce que vous êtes en train de commettre vous coûtera Azkaban, parvint à articuler Scrimgeour.

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que je suis un vampire et que Potter est mon calice. Si vous causez du tort à l'un de nous, vous subirez les représailles de l'autre. Et si par un extraordinaire hasard vous parvenez à nous neutraliser tous les deux, vous aurez tout l'Ordre du Phénix sur le dos, sans compter la population entière qui ne vous pardonnera pas d'avoir blessé leur héros. Tenez vous à votre place Mr le ministre ? »

Séverus pu voir dans les yeux de sa victime que ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Le pouvoir corrompait les gens et Scrimgeour ne faisait pas exception. Il était trop attaché à sa position pour la laisser s'échapper à cause d'un morveux prétentieux qu'il rêvait seulement de soumettre. L'ex espion relâcha un peu sa prise et le fixa, attendant sa réponse.

« -D'accord je ne ferai rien à l'encontre de votre précieux Potter, à condition qu'il vienne dire aux médias combien l'aide des aurors lui a été précieuse.

-Cette aide qui m'a empêché d'aller le secourir alors qu'il était à terre ? cracha Séverus en l'étranglant de nouveau, vous êtes loin d'être en position d'imposer vos conditions. Potter ne vous doit rien, alors vous allez le laisser tranquille, vous allez même oublier jusqu'à son nom sinon à notre prochaine rencontre je doute de la longévité de votre espérance de vie.

Il lâcha alors sa proie qui retomba mollement, respirant difficilement.

-Bi…bien, marmonna t'il la voix cassée.

Satisfait Séverus se dirigea vers la porte.

-N'essayez pas de vous jouer de nous ou vous le regretterez, ajouta t'il en sortant. »

A peine avait il posé le pied dehors qu'une dizaine de baguettes se levèrent vers lui. Il s'immobilisa mais ne sembla pas inquiété par cet accueil. Quelques secondes plus tard Scrimgeour apparaissait et dit :

« -Baissez vos baguettes et laissez le passer. Par ailleurs les charges retenues contre Mr Potter sont levées, il n'est plus sujet à arrestation. A présent retournez à vos postes, je suis sûr que vous avez du travail.

Ses hommes le regardèrent, confondus.

-Mais Monsieur il…

-C'est un ordre Jewel, l'interrompit froidement le ministre, exécution. »

Le pauvre auror hésita un instant, se tournant vers ses collègues puis dévisagea avec incertitude le professeur de potion, mais finalement il abaissa son arme, rapidement imité par ses adjoints et ils s'éclipsèrent. Séverus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rufus Scrimgeour qui le fixait avec haine, puis partit à son tour.

Pendant ce temps Harry s'était réveillé assez paniqué, ressentant violemment l'absence de son vampire. Il avait dû se produire quelque chose pour qu'il ne soit pas là.

'_Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave'_ pria t'il en s'habillant prestement.

Il s'imaginait déjà le pire en déboulant dans le salon. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il avisa Mcgonagall assise dans l'un des fauteuils.

« -Mais que…qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'attends juste le retour de Séverus, dit elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Bien sûr l'effet fut contraire et l'angoisse du garçon monta d'un cran.

-Que s'est il passé ? Où est il ? paniqua Harry en s'approchant de la directrice comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je suis là, fit une voix grave derrière lui. »

Le petit brun se retourna brusquement et un soulagement sans nom l'envahit. Il n'avait pas gagné cette guerre pour perdre son vampire après. Il marcha rapidement vers lui mais Séverus le maintint éloigné de lui le temps qu'il remercie Minerva et qu'elle s'en aille.

Harry qui s'était sentit rejeté, s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche, tentant de se calmer sous le jet d'eau chaude, non plus à cause de la peur, mais de la colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur de potion le repoussait à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Avait il honte de lui ?

Il jeta le savon contre le mur en soupirant d'exaspération. Rien ne pouvait être simple dans sa vie ? Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne se tourna pas. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le buveur de sang ou peut être était ce à cause d'une certaine pudeur ?

De ce fait il ne le vit pas se dénuder à son tour et s'engouffrer dans la cabine. Il ne put que sentir un corps nu se plaquer contre le sien. A sa plus grande honte il ne put retenir un gémissement et il entendit l'homme ricaner. Il aurait voulu s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Mais Séverus lui fit plutôt faire le trajet inverse en caressant son torse.

« -Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très démonstratif, je n'aime pas afficher mes sentiments devant tout le monde. Ne me demande pas de changer en si peu de temps. »

Harry accepta cette demi excuse et acquiesça pour le montrer. Surtout qu'à travers cette phrase qui pouvait paraître dure au premier abord, son amant sous entendait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Le gryffon sourit et se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son compagnon.

« -Où étiez vous ? demanda t'il après quelques minutes.

-La curiosité des gryffondors…soupira Séverus avec un agacement feint, je suis allé régler un problème au ministère, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Mais…aAaH ! »

Le vampire avait fait migrer sa main vers l'entre jambe de l'adolescent et celui-ci oublia toute pensée cohérente. Séverus n'avait pas voulu parler de la décision du ministre pour ne pas inquiéter son calice inutilement. La guerre, sa guerre était terminée, le garçon n'avait plus à souffrir de l'incompétence des adultes.

Il allait lui assurer un futur parfait, vide de tout problème, rempli de joie et de bonheur. Il allait lui offrir une vie tout simplement.

Plus tard dans la journée ils se rendirent au Terrier pour rassurer les Weasley. Ils tombèrent en fait sur tout l'Ordre réuni, discutant autour d'un café. L'accueil fut plus que chaleureux. Harry passa de bras en bras, si bien que Séverus finit par être jaloux.

Etrangement il l'éloigna des bras de Ginny pour le ramener dans les siens, déclenchant quelques rires étouffés. Le jeune homme sourit intérieurement, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que l'homme ne fasse une démonstration publique, un peu de jalousie et le tour était joué !

'_Petite information à retenir pour plus tard'_, se dit il.

Loin de s'en plaindre il se blottit un peu plus dans son étreinte tout en discutant avec ses amis. Evidemment il y eut un moment de tristesse quand ils se remémorèrent le mort d'Hermione. A la mention de son nom le regard de Ron se fit lointain et une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue.

Harry compatit pour son meilleur ami, il n'imaginait pas dans quel état il serait s'il perdait la personne qu'il aimait. Il se leva pour enlacer le rouquin qui le serra certainement plus fort que d'ordinaire.

Mais mis à part ce moment difficile, ils passèrent une excellente après midi, entrevoyant pour la première fois depuis longtemps la fin du tunnel, appréciant enfin leur liberté. Qu'il était bon de vivre à nouveau, sans perpétuelle menace projetant son ombre.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo Oui en effet tu me passeras les détails ! Non, non ce n'est pas la fin, encore un chapitre après celui là. Mais c'est vrai que c'était bien trop joyeux pour moi !

Sinon tu as passé un bon réveillon ? Moi oui ! Bonne année ! Bisous !

SNT59 : Malheureusement tu ne verras pas ça tous les jours dans ma fic Même si il s'est nettement amélioré niveau caractère ! Bonne année ! Bisous !

Real or not : Oui évidemment c'est plus calme, c'est normal vu que la fin est très proche, il ne peut plus se passer grand-chose, même si celui là risque quand même de te plaire ! Joyeux noël et bonne année à toi aussi ! Gros bisous !

Lovexkamui : Ben écoute de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous offrir ce cadeau de noël ! Merci, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte??? Pour bien commencer l'année! _


	35. Horizon

Couple : HP/SS

Rating : M

Note : Ceci est une fic yaoi dont certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Note 2: Un grand merci à ma bêta Zazaone qui m'a énormément aidé pour cette fic, sans elle cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, alors vraiment un grand merci!

Note 3: Désolé pour le retard il y a eu comme un petit problème technique!

Note 4: Il y a un petit questionnaire à la fin de la page...

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Horizon**

« -Bravo Gaby je suis fier de toi ! Premier de ta promotion ! J'ai cru que j'allais crier de joie dans toute la salle !

-Dad si tu pouvais éviter de me prendre dans tes bras devant tout le monde, ça m'arrangerait, grogna ledit Gabriel en se libérant de l'étreinte de pieuvre de son père de substitution.

Ce dernier lui donna une ultime accolade en riant avant de le pousser vers la sortie. Ils franchirent l'énorme porte en bois. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le château.

-C'est la dernière fois que je le contemple avant longtemps, dit il légèrement triste en désignant l'édifice d'un vague mouvement de main.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi sentimental Gaby, ricana l'autre, ne t'inquiète pas tu auras bien l'occasion d'y revenir quand tu seras médicomage, il y aura toujours des imprudents. Et crois moi je parle d'expérience !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! confirma Gabriel en rigolant à son tour. »

Ils passèrent les grilles de Poudlard et transplannèrent. Ils se matérialisèrent devant une immense bâtisse presque aussi somptueuse que le château qu'ils venaient de quitter. A peine avaient ils posé le pied à l'intérieur que cotillons, étincelles et cris de joie volèrent de toute part.

Une petite fille blonde comme les blés se précipita dans les bras du jeune diplômé. Le père de substitution se recula pour que ses frères et sœurs puissent le féliciter. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il n'eut guère besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

« -Alors ?

-Premier de sa promotion, Optimal dans toutes les matières sauf en astronomie où il a eu un Effort Exceptionnel.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

-Ce que tu peux être exigent Séverus.

-Et toi tu es trop laxiste Harry, je compense. »

30 juin 2104.

La guerre n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir dans les livres d'histoire. A présent tout ceux qui y avaient participé étaient morts, prématurément ou par vieillesse, sauf bien entendu Séverus et Harry. En sa qualité de vampire, Snape était immortel et le calice bénéficiait de cet avantage.

Ils avaient ouvert un orphelinat et aujourd'hui leur plus vieux pensionnaire du moment venait de recevoir son diplôme de fin d'études à Poudlard avec l'un des meilleurs résultats depuis trois siècles. Ils n'en étaient pas peu fiers.

Des enfants ils en avaient vus passer et ils avaient traité chacun comme s'il était le leur. L'ancien gryffondor qui avait toujours voulu une famille ne pouvait être plus comblé.

Certes les débuts avaient été difficiles, après cinq ans d'intenses études en droit économique et social durant lesquelles il avait dû bataillé avec le ministère pour légaliser son union avec son vampire, il dut encore se battre contre ce même ministère pour avoir les papiers nécessaires pour ouvrir cet orphelinat.

Les idées préconçues avaient la vie dure et le ministère ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil confier la vie d'orphelin, fussent-ils de parents mangemorts, au soin d'un vampire. Ce furent des heures d'énervement, de crises de nerfs, de discussions stériles, d'aller/retour entre le manoir et le ministère. Harry mettait toute sa notoriété dans la balance qui ne semblait jamais vouloir pencher du bon côté.

Sans le soutien de son vampire il aurait très certainement replongé dans ses ténèbres ou aurait fait passer Voldemort pour un simple amateur, au choix. Mais heureusement chaque soir l'étreinte du buveur de sang, l'amour qu'il lui donnait et qu'ils faisaient lui permettait de décompresser et de ne pas sombrer.

L'aide de ses amis ne fut pas non plus négligeable, leurs nombreuses recherches lui permirent de contre carrer les objections du ministre petit à petit. Mais ce ne fut véritablement que lorsque Percy Weasley fut élu ministre à la place de Scrimgeour que les choses bougèrent réellement. Il put alors construire son orphelinat sur les ruines de Godric's Hollow.

L'institution Potter naquit enfin.

Pendant plusieurs mois les deux amants parcoururent les rues, les refuges et autres abris moldus insalubres pour venir en aide à tous les enfants brimés, acceptant quiconque réclamait du secours.

La toute première à intégrer le manoir fut la petite Maxine en octobre 2004, un petit ange aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux de cendres. Fille des défunts mangemorts Sarah et Maximilien Nott. Ils l'avaient aimée passionnément, comme leur propre fille alors que d'autres l'avaient rejetée de part sa naissance.

Elle avait brillamment réussi sa carrière de journaliste, s'était mariée avec un collègue et avait donné la vie à trois beaux garçons. Aujourd'hui malheureusement décédée, elle demeurait néanmoins à jamais dans la mémoire de Séverus et Harry, ainsi que sur les murs de l'orphelinat où toutes les photos des enfants étaient affichées.

Et même si la vie aux côtés de leurs 'enfants' compensait largement de nombreuses douleurs, leur mort était toujours un déchirement.

Comme ce fut le cas pour celle de ses amis. A la mort de Ron, Harry avait été inconsolable pendant plusieurs mois. Il n'avait pu accepter que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère puisse le quitter.

Certes il était mort de vieillesse et avait eu une vie heureuse et bien remplie : il était devenu un excellent auror, avait épousé Luna Lovegood et eu un garçon et une fille qu'Harry avait également vu mourir récemment.

Il lui avait promis de veiller sur sa descendance et c'était sans dire qu'il le faisait, mais c'était toujours dur de voir sur leurs visages l'empreinte de son meilleur ami. Il avait vraiment fallu à Séverus des mois de patience et d'attention pour que son amant puisse rire à nouveau.

Fred et George avaient épousé des jumelles américaines toutes aussi délurées qu'eux et leur entreprise de farces et attrapes avait tellement bien marché qu'elle s'était étendue dans toute l'Europe et aux Etats-Unis et aujourd'hui elle se léguait de pères en fils…ou filles, car les filles Weasley étaient loin d'être les dernières pour faire des bêtises.

Ginny s'était finalement mariée avec Neville, l'un était devenu un botaniste émérite, l'autre auror comme son frère. Ensemble ils avaient d'ailleurs formé une équipe de choc qui faisait trembler les criminels.

Rémus et Tonks avaient eu un merveilleux petit louveteau dont Harry avait été le parrain.

Le professeur Amon était retourné auprès des siens dès la fin de l'année, le poste de DCFM étant définitivement maudit, et plus personne n'entendit parler de lui.

Quant à Zillah, lui aussi s'était éteint mais en lui laissant un éternel souvenir : un œuf de crépusculaire. A la manière des phénix ils étaient en quelque sorte immortels, sauf que de leurs œufs naissait un individu différent, bien que pourvu des souvenirs des ces ancêtres. Et depuis on ne voyait jamais l'ex gryffondor sans un serpent aux yeux de neige à ses côtés.

La lignée Malefoy s'était éteinte avec Drago et Agone avec lesquels, malgré les apparences et le passé, il était devenu ami. Dans son testament, Drago lui avait légué toute la fortune de sa famille, aidant ainsi grandement l'orphelinat.

Oui l'argent des Malefoy avait été bénéfique mais il n'était pas arrivé tout de suite. La construction de l'orphelinat ainsi que son entretien et celui des enfants coûtaient extrêmement cher, une bonne partie des comptes Potter et Snape y étaient passés.

Séverus avait été obligé de commercialiser bon nombre de ses potions et Harry dut se résigner à donner des interviews et des pubs pour gagner de l'argent rapidement.

Ce qu'il avait pu détester !

Se mettre à demi nu pour les produits tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Rentrant le soir chez eux mal à l'aise, allant directement se doucher pour effacer la trace de toutes ces mains qui l'avaient touché. Puis réclamant fiévreusement les bras de son vampire pour les oublier.

Même Séverus contenait sa jalousie en sentant toutes ces odeurs étrangères sur son calice. Plusieurs fois il l'avait prié de renoncer, menaçant même d'aller égorger ces impudents mais invariablement le garçon parvenait à le dissuader, arguant qu'ils avaient désespérément besoin de cet argent.

Une fois ils avaient même eu une violente dispute. Ils avaient passé plus de deux semaines sans se parler plus que l'absolue nécessité et restaient dans la même pièce seulement pour le besoin de la morsure qu'ils avaient réduis au minimum, au plus grand damne des enfants.

« -Séverus arrête ta petite crise de vampire possessif ! Tu crois que ça me plaît d'être touché et reluqué en permanence par tous ces gens comme si j'étais un morceau de viande ? Moi qui ai toujours abhorré qu'on me regarde, je suis au centre de leur attention répugnante. Comment crois tu que je me sens ? Bien peut être ? J'ai l'impression d'être sale, de ne plus m'appartenir, de ne plus t'appartenir !

-Alors arrête de le faire ! Arrête de parader nu devant le monde entier ! Ne les laisse plus te toucher ! Tu n'es pas à eux Harry, tu es à moi ! A moi seul !

-Pitié ne recommence pas, je ne suis pas non plus ton objet !

-Tu préfères être le leur ! Peut être leur accordes-tu d'autres…privilèges ?

La gifle était partie toute seule, retentissante dans le soudain silence de leur chambre. Le petit brun n'avait pu empêcher sa main de partir, outré que son vampire le traite de prostitué, même de manière sous entendue.

-Séverus ! s'était indigné le gryffon.

-Renonce Harry, renonce, avait dit le maître des potions d'une voix dure.

-Comment peux tu me demander ça avec tous ces enfants qui attendent tant de nous ? Tu veux les renvoyer dans les taudis où ils vivaient, où ils mourraient, où ils étaient battus ? Es tu capable de briser leurs rêves, de leur dire de partir ? Es tu capable de les ramener devant leurs bourreaux et de les y abandonner ? Moi je ne peux pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être humilié, rabaissé, battu par sa propre famille. Tu ne connais pas la souffrance d'être rejeté, traité comme un moins que rien. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Et toi tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'agonie que c'est pour un vampire de sentir sur son calice l'odeur d'autres hommes, c'est comme si tu renonçais à moi ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir ça, c'est viscéral. Pour moi c'est une trahison !

-C'est ridicule, je ne te trompe même pas !

Séverus l'avait regardé fixement, lui montrant que pour lui c'était tout comme. Harry était resté bouche bée, trop scandalisé pour émettre le moindre son.

-Change de métier, avait ordonné à nouveau le maître des potions.

Le petit brun, complètement outré par le comportement irrationnel de l'homme, n'avait pas fait attention aux conséquences de ses paroles et avait rétorqué d'un ton catégorique :

-Non c'est le seul qui rapporte autant dans le court laps de temps dont nous disposons. »

Le plus âgé lui avait lancé un dernier regard impénétrable avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. Et ils étaient retombés dans l'enfer de leur début, avec pour seules relations des œillades assassines ou de l'indifférence, pendant deux interminables semaines qui furent exécrables pour chaque personne se trouvant dans la demeure de Godric's Hollow.

Finalement le lien, une fois encore, avait été plus fort que tout et les avait forcés à se réconcilier. Il avait suffit que leurs regards se croisent pour qu'ils comprennent la douleur qu'ils enduraient d'être séparés. L'immortel s'était alors jeté sur les lèvres de son calice et avait passé la nuit à lui démontrer qu'il était irrémédiablement et complètement sien.

Au matin ils étaient parvenus à un accord : Harry renonçait à s'exhiber devant le monde entier si Séverus lui trouvait un autre moyen de gagner de l'argent rapidement. Bien résolu à ne plus laisser son calice parader, le maître des potions avait effectivement trouvé un moyen…

Harry s'était alors mis à la recherche d'aides sociales et d'investisseurs. Après de nombreux dossiers démontrant le bien fondé de son institution il avait pu trouver des financiers, permettant ainsi d'assurer l'avenir de ces orphelins.

Encore aujourd'hui Séverus vendait ses potions et Harry apparaissait dans les écoles d'aurors du monde entier pour remplir les comptes en banque. On ne savait jamais ce que le futur pouvait réserver.

Ils avaient donc accueillis tous ces pauvres petits en manque d'attention et d'amour et les avaient choyés comme s'ils étaient une grande famille, particulière certes avec deux pères immortels, des dizaines de frères et sœurs, mais une famille aimante qui n'avait rien à envier à celles unies par le sang.

Quelques fois des couples étaient venus, voulant adopter un des enfants. Mais les candidats à l'adoption étaient rares tant ils se sentaient choyés.

Harry s'était d'ailleurs vu attribué de surnom de Dad par la petite Maxine et depuis il était resté. Faut dire qu'en tant que véritable papa poule, il le méritait amplement. Il couvrait les enfants de bisous, câlins et les gâtait parfois un peu trop, leur donnant tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir durant son enfance.

Heureusement que Séverus compensait. Il ne s'était pas vu affublé d'un surnom ridicule (de son avis) si ce n'est le diminutif de Sev' car il demeurait fidèle à lui-même : sévère. Sévère mais juste, il n'avait jamais favorisé l'un ou l'autre, il ne faisait pas de différence entre ses enfants. Harry et Séverus les aimaient et ils leur rendaient au centuple.

Comment ne pas être reconnaissant envers ceux qui vous avaient sortis de l'ombre ? Evidemment ils avaient eu quelques cas de rébellion comme il en existe partout, mais la joie de vivre et la compréhension de Harry conjuguées à la poigne de fer du vampire parvenaient toujours à mater les récalcitrants qui finissaient, comme les autres, par aduler les deux hommes.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux souvenirs, ils avaient un diplôme à fêter ! Ils s'avancèrent vers la vedette du jour : Gabriel, le beau jeune homme aux cheveux mi longs d'un brillant châtain clair et aux yeux verts. De nombreuses filles lui couraient déjà après mais lui préférait s'adonner à sa carrière de prime abord, surtout que celle de médicomage nécessitait de longues et lourdes études.

« -Tiens Gaby, un petit cadeau pour ton diplôme, dit Harry en lui tendant un paquet plutôt conséquent. »

L'interpellé sourit de toutes ses dents, son père ne changerait jamais, il adorait les gâter. Il l'ouvrit avec entrain et resta stupéfait devant son contenu. Dans une valisette se trouvaient tous les instruments d'un médicomage expérimenté : baumes, potions…Et ce matériel valait une petite fortune car bon nombre d'ingrédients étaient rares.

« -Je…euh…mais c'est de la folie ! Vous n'auriez pas dû ! s'exclama t'il.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour notre futur imminent médecin !

Le jeune diplômé, oubliant toute retenue, se jeta au cou de son père en le remerciant à tout va.

-Remercie plutôt Séverus, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée et il a confectionné une bonne partie des potions. »

Après avoir embrassé son père chaleureusement sur la joue, il répéta le même manège sur le vampire qui lui rendit son étreinte malgré une légère crispation. Puis ils firent la fête toute la soirée.

D'abord dégustant un excellent repas préparé par Jan le descendant des elfes de maison de Séverus ; ensuite les enfants transformèrent le salon en piste de danse qui subit leurs assauts déchaînés.

Mais une petite chipie, du haut de ses treize ans, échangea soudainement la musique rythmée pour un slow langoureux. Ses frères et sœurs la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle mais elle leur fit un grand sourire espiègle.

Elle se dirigea vers Harry et Séverus, leur prit la main et les emmena sur la piste. Puis elle les colla l'un contre l'autre pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle attendait. Les autres garnements se mirent à crier pour les inciter à danser ensemble. Vaincus les deux amants s'enlacèrent et bougèrent lentement au son de la chanson. Harry se laissa aller contre le torse de son vampire.

Qu'y avait il de mieux sur terre qu'être dans les bras de son amour, entourés de ses enfants ?

Y avait il une joie plus grande ?

A ce moment là il sut que si sa vie était à refaire, il ne voudrait rien y changer…enfin presque rien.

Malgré une enfance meurtrie, malgré la mort sans cesse dans son sillage, malgré les souffrances, les blessures, les pertes, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vécues, malgré les difficultés qu'il avait dues surmonter ; car rien que cela en valait la peine.

Malheureusement le mal ne s'éteint jamais complètement et deux siècles plus tard de nouvelles ténèbres troublaient leur bonheur…

Peut être pour toujours…ou pas…

Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

**FIN

* * *

**

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo Aurais tu envie de mettre fin à notre si belle amitié mon cher ? Parce que si tu redis encore une fois que je me suis transformée en Barbie girl, je t'étripe, t'arrache la peau, te découpe en morceaux…bref je te montrerai combien je peux ne pas l'être (Barbie) Hum, après ce petit passage d'amour éternel, je dois admettre que ces deux derniers chapitres sont plus tendres que les autres, mais j'étais censée faire un happy end, donc…Gros bisous !

SNT59 : Et bien voilà encore un Séverus jaloux, peut être même un peu trop, mais de toute façon ce sera la dernière fois que vous le verrez comme ça ! Ainsi pas d'abus ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a également plu ! Merci, bisous !

Real or not : Il ne faut pas avoir honte de dire ce que tu penses Si j'écris des lemon c'est justement parce que ça plaît ! Je crois qu'après ce chapitre tu auras encore plus envie de frapper le ministère, je me trompe ? Bref voilà la suite et fin, merci à toi, gros bisous !

Lia la ch'tit elfe : Le sujet de vampire/ calice a été souvent été reprit, mais c'est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire une relation la plus vraisemblable possible. Si j'y suis arrivée et qu'elle a réussi à vous plaire, pour moi c'est le principal ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous !

* * *

_Voilà. C'est la fin. (petite larmichette). Que c'est émouvant ...TT_

_Mais haut les coeurs, la fin d'une histoire est le commencement d'une autre!_

_Et pour cela je voudrais votre avis:_

_Quel est le prochain couple (yaoï cela va s'en dire) que vous aimeriez lire? _

_HP/DM? HP/LV? HP/SS? HP/LM? HP/SB? HP/RL? ... Bref dites moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir, quant à moi je chosirai l'histoire qui va avec! _

_Cependant j'aimerais préciser que je ne referais un HP/SS que s'il y a une écrasante majorité, car déjà je viens d'en faire un donc j'aimerais changer et ensuite parce que la seule idée que j'ai se rapproche trop de celle là et ce ne serait pas très original._

_J'éditerai les résultats dans un prochain chapitre (qui n'en sera pas un ne vous faites pas d'illusions, il n'y aura donc que les résultats)._

_Bref voilà. J'espère que cette fin et cette fic vous ont plu. Merci à toutes et tous! Gros bisous!_


	36. Résultats des votes

**Résultats**

Voici donc les résultats de ma petite enquête, merci à tous de m'avoir répondu :

HP/SS : 10.5 voies

HP/RL : 3.5 voies

HP/DM : 6.5 voies

HP/SB : 2.5 voies

HP/LM : 17.5 voies

HP/LV : 17.5 voies

HP/FG : 1 voie

Threesome : 2 voies

Donc nous avons une égalité entre Lucius et Voldemort. Ben moi qui voulais que vous me départagiez c'est raté TT.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir entre les deux !

Voilà encore une fois merci à tous de m'avoir lu et d'avoir posté des reviews ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Comme vous pouvez le constater je ne suis pas douée pour les remerciements et la gratitude (un peu comme Séverus en fait ). Alors au lieu de m'enliser d'en un truc sans aucun sens je vous fais d'énormes bisous et…

**MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :

Ulis : Malheureusement le HP/SS ne remporte pas l'unanimité et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas plus mal car je n'aurai pas aimé faire du mauvais travail pour ma fic suivante ! Merci quand même pour ta review !

Alexiel : Rho c'est gentil, je ne sais pas si je vaux une larmichette mais merci quand même ! Bisous !

Prisci : Merci, contente qu'elle te plaise ! LE HP/SB n'est cependant pas en tête comme tu peux le voir ! Kiss

Violette : Une fin peut être un peu trop guimauve à mon goût mais j'avais promis un happy end… Pour le HP/LM et bien je vais le jouer à pile ou face !

Nyo #1 : Ah mais tu ne me facilites pas la tache en mettant ces deux couples En tout cas merci de te review !

Real or not : Tu m'étonne ! Ce ministère mérite une bonne claque ! Ben écoute moi si l'immortalité m'était proposée je ne cracherai pas dessus même si c'est un cadeau empoisonné ! Quant au couple, ah non tu ne me verras pas écrire une fic sans Harry, comme une fic sans yaoï ! En plus j'ai trop d'idées avec lui alors d'ici là…Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout ! Toutes tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère à la prochaine alors ! Gros bisous !

Super ketchup : Wow une des meilleures histoires ! Tu m'en vois flattée ! Ben écoute ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire cette histoire et de la partager avec vous ! Merci à toi pour m'avoir lu ! Kiss !

Piwi chan : Oh je trouve que c'est un couple qui est quand même apprécié ! Par moi notamment J'adore ce couple, mais en réécrire un tout de suite ne me branchait pas trop, ça serait retombé dans le même genre d'amour pas avoué au début donc…Et comme tu peux le constater les votes ont été de mon côté Enfin bref merci pour ta review !

SNT59 : Merci à toi pour m'être resté fidèle de bout en bout ! Le HP/SS n'est cependant pas en tête, donc ma prochaine fic ne sera pas dessus. A bientôt j'espère, gros bisous !

Ange34 : Oh une larmounette pour la mort de Ron Flatté d'avoir susciter cette petite émotion ! Et bien tu as de la chance le HP/LM est dans le top final, il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir ! Merci de m'avoir suivi, bisous !

Caro06 : Si la fin te convient alors tant mieux ! Par contre pour le HP/DM c'est raté ! Peut être la prochaine fois ! Merci pour ta review ! Kiss.

Delphine : Merci beaucoup, ravie que tu ais aimé ! Et surtout que tu ne te sois pas ennuyée Comme tu peux le voir le HP/DM ne pourra pas se faire, désolé ! A bientôt !

Nonogoms : Si j'ai pu t'arracher une review par mon écriture tu m'en vois flattée ! Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir entre Lucius et Voldemort pour le couple, on verra ce que décide ma conscience Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Smiley370 : Voldemort, sexy mais seulement lorsqu'il a forme humaine et non en serpent albinos, please !!!! Mais clair que lorsqu'il a ses cheveux ébènes et ses yeux rouges sangs…Mmmh ! En tout cas merci, bisous !

Fée clo : Pitié ne me dis pas ça ! Déjà que j'ai assez de remords pour avoir écris une guimauve pareille !!! Mais bon en même temps j'ai mis pleins de morts et une future guerre alors ça compense non ? (Dis oui !!!!). Pour les enfants c'est surtout que je me suis mise à la place de Harry, il avait toujours voulu avoir une famille donc je lui en ais mis pleins !!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pas changé d'avis d'un seul coup, les gosses je ne peux toujours pas me les blairer ! Preuve mercredi je suis allée à la Part Dieu et pendant que je mangeais il y avait pleins de gnomes qui courraient autour de nous. J'avais une légère envie de meurtre !!! Mais mon nouveau leitmotiv c'est : pense à ta retraite ! Pense à ta retraite ! Bon là je te laisse ! Merci encore et encore pour me lire mon petit clo ! Gros gros bisous !

* * *

_Merci encore uen fois à tous! Et à une prochaine fois j'espère! Danke schön!_


End file.
